Byakuya Oniichan
by Isram
Summary: Personne ne le sait, mais Byakuya a une soeur biologique : Joyuki, une fille assez spéciale malgré sa noblesse, disparue, probablement morte. Quelle surprise pour Byakuya de la voir ressurgir après 25 ans, chamboulant sa vie et celle de son lieutenant...
1. Chapter 1 : Dans son passé

_Kuchiki Byakuya n'a pas toujours été l'homme froid si réputé et craint dans la Soul Society. La plupart croit que son refroidissement est du à la morte de sa chère femme Hisana, mais c'est faux…certes la mort d'Hisana l'a considérablement marqué, mais elle n'avait fait que le réconforter d'une précédente perte, celle de sa sœur, Kuchiki Joyuki , évaporée dans la nature depuis 25 ans. Seulement, un beau jour, Joyuki refait surface, et ne semble pas laisser indifférent un certain fukutaicho aux cheveux rouges…_

**Chapitre 1 : Dans son passé.**

Il est brun aux cheveux longs, elle a de courts cheveux blancs. Il est grand et fier, elle est petite et discrète. Il est froid et distant, elle rayonne et plaisante tout le temps. Rien en commun, rien à part une enfance, un nom, un regard.

Kuchiki Byakuya et Kuchiki Joyuki…Bya et Jo…

Aussi c'est avec nostalgie que Byakuya regarde la photographie de sa petite sœur. Cela faisait 25 ans qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles…et Byakuya n'oubliera jamais le soir où elle avait claquer la porte de la maison, sans qu'il réagisse, sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste pour la retenir. Elle qui à l'époque, était la seule femme de sa vie, le seule femme qu'il voulait dans sa vie, la seule…la seule…

_« - Tu es la honte des Kuchiki ! S'écriait le chef du clan, un vieillard sec qui avait servi de précepteur à Byakuya et Joyuki après la mort de leurs parents._

_Joyuki n'avait pas bronché, n'avait même pas lever la tête, s'obstinant à fixer le sol sans sourciller. Tout le clan était réuni ce soir là, et Joyuki avait été humiliée devant toute sa famille sans qu'il ne réagisse…_

_- Une honte ! Tu entends, Joyuki ? Une honte ! Depuis tant d'années, je me tue à la tâche pour que toi et Byakuya ayez une bonne éducation et que vous ayez un comportement digne de votre rang ! Et que fais-tu en réponse à toutes ces années de bonne éducation, tu fais ami-ami avec les premières loques du Rukongai que tu rencontres ! Je ne t'ai pas inscrits à l'Académie de Shinigami dans le but que tu fasses comme bon te semble, si tu y es, c'est pour servir à quelque chose, enfin ! Si tes parents étaient encore là…_

_Byakuya l'avait senti…il avait senti que ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula…et il n'avait rien fait…_

_- Ne parlez pas de mes parents. Avait dit Joyuki._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Je…VOUS INTERDIS…de parler d'eux !_

_- Tu m'interdis ? S'étrangla le chef. _

_- Ils n'étaient pas comme vous ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas vous qui deviez prendre la tête du clan ! Ca aurait du être ma mère ! …Mais elle est morte en même temps…ils n'avaient pas prévu ça…_

_- Justement ! Ils n'avaient pas prévu ! Alors vous avez bien de la chance que je fus là en cette période ! Sans moi, Byakuya et toi, vous…_

_- On aurait vécu heureux ! Sans votre éducation de bourge qui nous répète sans cesse qu'on est au-dessus des autres alors que nous sommes les premiers à nous abaisser au niveau où on pense que l'argent détermine la place de chacun dans la société ! Mes parents ne pensaient pas comme ça ! Et si, comme vous dites, ils étaient encore ici, ils vous auraient botter le cul !_

_Le vieux chef avait écarquillé les yeux, des murmures avaient commencé à s'élever du reste du clan, Byakuya, lui ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder tristement sa sœur, l'implorant mentalement d'arrêter tout ce cirque._

_- Tenir un tel langage est inadmissible…_

_- Je m'en fiche, je veux parler comme bon me semble et choisir mes amis, qu'ils soient du Rukongai ou non, cela m'importe peu ! Je veux faire ma vie sans être guidée par vos lois stupides…et c'est pour ça…que je quitte le clan…_

_Ses mots étaient tombés sur le clan avec hésitation. Byakuya avait senti son cœur se serrer malgré le fait que son visage ne laissait rien paraître. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, si le chef n'avait pas parlé, il aurait réagi…peut-être…_

_- Le clan sera heureux d'être débarrassé d'une petite peste comme toi ! Désormais, tu ne portes plus le nom de Kuchiki ! Adieu ! _

_Joyuki n'avait rien dit, après tout, c'était elle qui avait annoncé ça…mais le fait que son frère ne dise rien la blessait._

_Et elle était partit… » _

C'était un fait, elle lui manquait…terriblement même…D'abord Joyuki, ensuite Hisana…Hisana…elle était une des rares personnes à qui il avait parlé de Joyuki…non en fait…elle était la seule personne à qui il en avait parlé…

Byakuya passa sa main sur le visage photographié de sa sœur. Des cheveux blancs coupés courts, de magnifiques yeux bleus…les mêmes yeux que les siens…et un grand sourire joyeux…Joyuki…Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour la revoir ? Ne serait-ce que la croiser, ou juste avoir de ses nouvelles ? Probablement tout, quitte à mourir la seconde d'après…

Il regarda au-dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever, il était temps de se rendre au bureau de la sixième division. Il eu a peine le temps de traiter quelques dossiers que Renji déboula dans le bureau, en retard, comme chaque matin :

- Pardon Taicho ! Mais je me suis pas réveillé et…

- Ca va Renji. Coupa Byakuya qui n'était que trop habitué à ces excuses répétitives.

- Ah euh oui, hum…

Le fukutaicho alla prendre place à son bureau sous le regard dépité de Byakuya. Comme d'habitude, Renji avait traîné au lit et c'était levé à la dernière minute, ce qui explique qu'il avait une mine de déterré, les cheveux mal démêlés et était habillé comme l'as de pique…

- Renji, quitte à arriver en retard, essai au moins d'arranger ton apparence, que je ne me rende pas compte que tu émerges à peine de ton sommeil…

- Huh ?

Byakuya resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de replonger dans ses dossiers…Renji n'avait même pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, son cerveau nageait encore dans les eaux des rêves…

Après quelques bâillements indiscrets, Renji se mit au travail, plus lentement que sûrement.

Une heure après, on frappa à la porte, Rikichi apparut avec un plateau :

- Ohayo Taicho ! Ohayo Renji-san !

- Ohayo, Rikichi. Répondit mollement Renji.

Byakuya ne dit rien, pas même un merci lorsque Rikichi posa une tasse de chocolat chaud sur son bureau. Il apporta ensuite une tasse à Renji :

- Régalez-vous, Renji-san !

- Hn…Merci Rikichi…Grogna le Fukutaicho.

- Renji, aurais-tu l'amabilité de ne pas te rendormir sur les dossiers ? Demanda Byakuya de sa voix glaciale.

- Ah euh…pardon Taicho. Dit Renji en voyant qu'il avait froissé plusieurs dossiers en s'accoudant dessus.

Byakuya étouffa un soupir…c'était plutôt aux dossiers qu'il devait présenter des excuses, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient à présent…

Rikichi n'avait pas bouger de sa place, regardant travailler, ou plutôt, faire semblant de porter un quelconque intérêt à son travail, son Renji adoré. Byakuya leva les yeux vers le jeune Shinigami complètement en admiration :

- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de rester là avec cet air béat, Rikichi ?

- Ah euh…et bien…bredouilla Rikichi en n'osant pas faire face à son terrible capitaine.

- Veux-tu que je te donne du travail ? Nettoyer les locaux de la onzième division par exemple ?

- N…non Taicho ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! Je dois remplir des formulaires aussi !

Et Rikichi sortit, ou plutôt s'enfuit, sans demander son reste sous le regard mi-amusé mi-compatissant de Renji.

- Nettoyer les toilettes de la onzième division…il en aurait eu pour au moins 6 mois de travail intensif ! On peut pas dire que ce soient des acharnés de la propreté, à part Yumichika bien sûr…Plaisanta Renji.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fais partie de cette division ? Laissa tomber froidement Byakuya.

Renji ne dit rien…Une fois de plus, la tentative de discuter sympathiquement avec son capitaine avait échouée.

A peine cinq minutes après, Rikichi frappa timidement à la porte :

- Pardon Taicho mais…il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas…

- Tu veux introduire des inconnus dans mon bureau ?

- Euh non, non ! Attendez je vais lui demander son nom !

Rikichi battit en retraite une fois de plus pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard :

- Elle s'appelle Joyuki, je n'ai pas de nom de fa…euh…Taicho ?

Les yeux de Byakuya semblaient déterminés à sortir de leur orbite.

- Taicho, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit Renji à son tour.

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à le réaliser…Joyuki…après 25 ans sans nouvelles…pas possible !

- Dis à cette personne de partir, Rikichi, je crois que ça vaut mieux…Dit Renji qui agitait la main devant les yeux de son capitaine.

- SUREMENT PAS ! Hurla Byakuya en faisant sursauter les deux Shinigamis présents.

- Ri…Rikichi…reprit Byakuya.

- Oui Taicho ? Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher de l'eau ?

- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Ben…elle est liquide, transparente et assez fraîche.

- MAIS PAS l'EAU IDIOT ! LA FILLE ! Hurla Byakuya.

- Ah euh pardon…euh…petite…des cheveux blancs et les yeux j'ai pas bien vu…

- Vas la chercher ! Vas la chercher !

- Oui Taicho ! S'exécuta Rikichi.

- Taicho, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous voulez de l'eau ?

- Mais que votre eau aille au diable ! S'énerva Byakuya.

- Taicho…vous…vous êtes si calme d'habitude….

- Je sais. Se radoucit Byakuya en soufflant un grand coup.

- Taicho…c'est qui cette fille ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Coupa sèchement Byakuya.

Le noble Kuchiki sentait son cœur s'emballer au rythme des pas qui approchaient, Rikichi s'inclina en revenant, suivi d'une jeune fille…pas de doute…c'était elle…Joyuki…

- Laissez-nous, je vous prie. Dit Byakuya.

Renji et Rikichi sortirent en fermant la porte mais collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette.

Byakuya leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur semblait rater des battements toutes les deux secondes. C'est à peine s'il réalise quand elle se jette à son coup :

- Onii-chan ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Le contact si longtemps perdu de sa sœur contre lui le sort de sa léthargie. Il la serre fort contre son torse, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille si jamais elle n'est pas retenue, cette fois, par ses bras. Elle a changé, il le sent. Elle a grandi, sa taille s'est affinée, ses hanches se sont arrondies, sa poitrine à gonflé…C'est une femme maintenant…Cependant Byakuya retrouve certaines de ses marques, le rythme de sa respiration si calme…le parfum dans son cou, ce parfum si léger, comme une plume blanche et soyeuse, avec une légère note de fleur…de fleur de cerisier…

- Hey ! Pas la peine de me casser une vertèbre, je vais pas m'en aller ! Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Byakuya relâche un peu la pression de ses bras sur elle…La simple odeur de sa sœur a suffit à faire renaître en lui des souvenirs du temps où ils étaient enfants, un temps bénit :

_« - Byakuya-sama. Votre mère se porte bien, vous avez eu une petite sœur, née aujourd'hui à 11h00 du matin. Avait annoncé un serviteur, agenouillé devant son maître._

_- Je peux la voir ? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus emplis de bonheur._

_- Certainement._

_Le serviteur l'avait conduit dans une petite chambre accolée à celle de Byakuya. Le jeune héritier s'était approché, presque timidement, du petit landau d'où provenait des petits gémissements plaintifs. La naissance d'un bébé était toujours quelque chose d'intriguant pour un enfant, et Byakuya n'avait que 3 ans à l'époque. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda l'enfant, ébloui, il avait dit :_

_- Ca ne peut pas être ma sœur…c'est un ange… »_

Oh oui, il aimait beaucoup sa sœur. Ils s'étaient même promis de passer leur vie ensemble, de ne jamais se séparer. Ils étaient vraiment proches tous les deux. Mais leur relation avait prit un tournant à l'adolescence. Byakuya, en tant que fils et aîné de famille noble, était prédestiné à devenir un prestigieux Shinigami. Il avait donc été envoyé à l'école de Shinigamis. Joyuki, elle, était chargée d'assurer la descendance de la famille Kuchiki, et devait donc épouser et donner des enfants de sang pur à un autre noble. Mais c'était sans compter sur le sacré caractère de Joyuki. Fonceuse et n'ayant que la liberté pour amour…Il n'empêche qu'elle avait été forcée de rester à la demeure des Kuchiki pour trouver un futur mari. Byakuya et elle avaient donc été séparés. Et, bien qu'ils aient lutter durant toute leur enfance pour ne pas accepter certains principes de leur famille tels que « tu ne dois pas avoir d'attaches sentimentales, pas même avec ta propre famille », ces principes leur étaient rentrés dans la peau, à coup de harcèlement moral. Et quand ils se voyaient, ils étaient presque devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre…Leur tendre fraternité était donc devenue amitié…puis amour…

Cette période les avaient marqués au fer rouge. Jamais plus, après ça, ils ne laisseraient quelqu'un défaire leur attache familiale…pas après ce soir là…pas après qu'ils soient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se soient plût mutuellement. Ce soir là…ils s'étaient embrassés, le frère et la sœur. Cela avait été tendre, bref et surtout électrisant. Le contact n'avait duré que deux secondes, mais en découvrant que les lèvres de l'autre avait le même goût que les siennes, ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient embrassés une copie d'eux-mêmes. Joyuki avait hurlé « Onii-chan » et s'était jeté dans les bras de Byakuya. « Plus jamais…on ne les laissera plus jamais faire…plus jamais ça… » Lui avait-il dit. Ils s'en voulaient terriblement de leur geste, mais cela avait eu le mérite de les ramener à la réalité, de leur rappeler qui ils étaient…

Et plus jamais, plus jamais Byakuya ne laissera sa sœur lui échappé, plus jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un trop leur faire oublier qui ils sont l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à en faire des étrangers presque amants…

_Bonjour à tous, donc c'est pas mon genre d'y aller de mon petit commentaire, mon voilà, y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Vous l'aurez remarqué, ceci est une fic sur Byakuya et Joyuki et aussi, plus tard, sur Renji. Donc, je voulais juste préciser que cette fic ne parlera pas que des souvenirs de Byakuya tout le temps, c'est juste que c'est le premier chapitre et qu'il faut donc bien placer le contexte de l'histoire pour en bâtir une de correcte. Voilà. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires, merci à vous pour votre lecture ! _


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier contact

**Chapitre 2 : Premier contact.**

Rikichi et Renji seraient volontiers restés collés à la porte pour entendre ce que cette étrange femme faisait avec le Taicho…mais il avait fallu que des camarades de la division les embarquent pile à ce moment là ! Les deux Shinigamis réussirent enfin à s'extirper de la conversation et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du capitaine.

- Renji-san, à votre avis, c'est qui cette Joyuki ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Répondit le Fukutaicho.

- A voir le comportement plutôt…étonnant, de Kuchiki Taicho, vous pensez pas que c'est…

- Que c'est quoi ?

- Ben…une petite amie ou quelque chose du genre ?

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

- T'as trop d'imagination ! Tu penses vraiment que Kuchiki Taicho est un homme à femmes ? Nan mais franchement…

- Ce…c'est une hypothèse comme une autre…Se défendit timidement Rikichi, ne voulant pas passer pour un idiot auprès de son idole.

- Un peu extravagante ton hypothèse…Kuchiki Taicho avoir une femme…non vraiment…non !

- A votre avis, Kuchiki Taicho voudra bien nous dire qui sait ?

- Tu rêves, Rikichi, tu rêves…Le mieux pour en avoir le cœur net, c'est d'aller écouter à la porte, en espérant que personne ne vienne cette fois.

- Mais Renji-san ! Si nous nous faisons prendre…Kuchiki Taicho…

- T'es pas obligé de venir…

- Mais…Renji-san…Gémit Rikichi qui n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa star adorée.

- Bon tu viens ou pas ?

D'un côté Renji-san, de l'autre le courroux de Kuchiki Taicho…il fallait bien avouer que la fureur de son capitaine pesait plus lourd dans la balance…

- Dé…désolé Renji-san mais…je n'ai pas votre courage, Kuchiki Taicho me fait si peur…

- Okay, à plus alors.

- A bientôt, Renji-san. Dit respectueusement le jeune Shinigami en s'inclinant.

Et alors que Renji s'apprêtait à coller son oreille à la porte…celle-ci s'ouvrit :

- Euh…Dit Joyuki en le regardant d'un air perplexe. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ce Shinigami était-il à moitié accroupi et faisait comme les gens dans la rue sur Terre…faisant semblant de s'appuyer sur un mur invisible…du mime que ça s'appelle non ?

Renji se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous en faisait l'air de rien :

- Au euh…j'allais justement frapper pour savoir si je pouvais rentrer. Répondit maladroitement Renji.

- Serais-tu rester collé à la porte tout ce temps, Renji ? Demanda Byakuya, ayant retrouver sa voix placide de tous les jours.

- N…non Taicho j'étais…parti travailler ailleurs…

- Je vois…

Renji savait d'avance que son Capitaine ne le croyait, mais alors, pas-du-tout.

- Euh…je pourrais passer ? Demanda Joyuki en regardant Renji qui bloquait la porte de sa grande taille.

- Ah, pardon. S'excusa le lieutenant pour laisser la jeune femme sortir.

Celle-ci passa mais s'arrêta sur le seuil en dévisageant pensivement le lieutenant :

- Quoi ? Demanda Renji, intrigué.

- T'as des sourcils bizarres…Lança la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait pas mieux pour énerver Renji :

- AAAAH PARLE PAS DE MES SOURCILS !

- Hey, du calme…c'était juste une constatation…

- Regarde-toi avant de me faire des réflexions !

- Quoi ? J'ai des sourcils de 5 centimètres d'épaisseurs moi peut-être ?!

Byakuya regardait les deux Shinigamis sur le pallier. Joyuki avait toujours dit en face ce qu'elle pensait, même à de parfaits inconnus qui écoutaient aux portes…Contrairement à lui, elle nouait facilement des liens, et entre Renji et elle, ça avait l'air de bien passer…Byakuya fronça les sourcils…Le courant passait un peu trop bien à son goût…Il secoua la tête, il avait toujours été possesseur à l'extrême vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Dès qu'un garçon l'approchait, il sentait la colère monter depuis le fin fond de son cœur et de ses entrailles. Et à chaque fois il s'interposait entre le garçon et sa sœur…Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'elle ne lui avait jamais reproché, se contentant simplement de demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi…

Après tout, c'était sa sœur, sa sœur rien qu'à lui et à personne d'autre ! De quel droit les autres hommes venaient s'invitaient dans leur relation ? Joyuki avait toujours dormi dans le lit de Byakuya quand l'orage tonnait et qu'elle avait peur, alors pourquoi irait-elle dormir ailleurs ? Byakuya avait toujours détester cette idée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne autonome, il la voulait pour toujours avec lui, rien qu'avec lui…Même si elle finirait par se trouver quelqu'un…D'ailleurs, durant ces 25 ans, peut-être avait-elle fait sa vie ? Il ne le savait pas encore…Elle était passé juste pour lui annoncer son retour définitif. Elle portait une tenue identique à celle de Soi Fong, ce qui le laissait penser qu'elle était intégrée dans la deuxième division…Il ne savais pas si elle était seule, où elle logeait…Rien…Byakuya replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Des souvenirs emplis de soleil, de fleur de cerisier, de rires, de sourires, de tendresse…

- BYAKUYA ! COMMENT TU PEUX AVOIR UN HOMME COMME CA EN GUISE DE LIEUTENANT ?! Byakuya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la voix de sa sœur venait de le ramener brutalement à la réalité.

- TU APPELLES KUCHIKI TAICHO PAR SON PRENOM !

- T'OCCUPES !

- Abarai Fukutaicho…Dit platement Byakuya.

- Euh…oui Taicho ?

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de cesser de hurler dans mon bureau.

- Mais c'est elle qui…

- Abarai Fukutaicho…

Renji dut ravaler sa colère. Il était gonflé le Taicho ! C'était cette fille qui avait commencé en le provoquant !

- Va superviser l'entraînement, Renji, cela te calmera.

- Oui Taicho.

- Joyuki, reste ici je te prie.

- Okay.

Renji tourna les talons, non sans se retourner…elle était bizarre cette fille…elle lui rappelait quelqu'un…mais qui ?

- Je pensais pas que tu serais devenu froid et distant à ce point là…Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Onii-chan ?

- Où loges-tu ?

- Pour l'instant, dans les locaux de la deuxième division. Je suis revenue hier soir tard dans la nuit, je n'ai pas encore…

- Rentre au manoir, s'il te plait. Coupa Byakuya.

Joyuki sourit, surprise.

- Et le clan ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je ne porte plus le nom de Kuchiki…

- Je ferai en sorte que tu le portes à nouveau…ce ne serait pas la première fois que je fais entrer quelqu'un dans la famille…Dit Byakuya.

- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Et bien…j'ai fais entrer une femme dans le clan en tant que sœur…Kuchiki Rukia…

Joyuki ouvrit des yeux horrifiés :

- Tu m'as remplacer !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

- Alors pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je…je…

- J'ai promis d'adopter cette femme en tant que sœur…je tiens mes promesses tu le sais bien…

- A qui as-tu faites cette promesse ?

- A ma femme.

Joyuki se retint de crier.

- Ta…femme…tu es…

- J'ai été marié. Acheva Byakuya. Hisana est morte, il y a longtemps…Rukia est sa petite sœur. Hisana a été envoyé avec Rukia à la Soul Society. Rukia n'était qu'un bébé, et Hisana l'a abandonné car elle n'arrivait pas à survivre avec elle. Hisana a toujours regretté, elle n'a pas arrêté de la chercher durant toute sa vie…Quand nous nous sommes mariés, Hisana était déjà très malade, et avant de mourir, elle m'a fait promettre de trouver sa sœur pour elle et de l'adopter, de la protéger…

- Ce…c'est faux…dit Joyuki.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu…tu ne tiens pas tes promesses…Continua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils puis comprit de quoi sa sœur voulait parler, une nouvelle fois, son passé refaisait surface :

_« - Onii-chan. Murmurait Joyuki en se blottissant contre son frère alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel._

_- Oui ? _

_- Quand tu seras marié, est-ce que je pourrais continuer de venir dormir avec toi ?_

_- Je ne me marierai jamais._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas d'autre fille dans ma vie que toi et maman…et il n'y a plus que toi en vie…_

_- C'est gentil Onii-chan, mais et si tu tombes amoureux ?_

_- Je ne tomberais amoureux, il n'y a que toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours._

_- Alors je veux faire pareil ! Moi non plus je ne serai pas amoureuse et je ne me marierai pas, moi aussi je n'aime que toi, Byakuya._

_- Alors c'est promis, on restera toujours ensemble, et on n'aimera que l'autre, personne d'autre._

_- Oui, c'est promis ! _

_Un coup de tonnerre résonna et Byakuya serre sa sœur contre lui, fort contre son cœur, son cœur qu'elle possédait à jamais, elle et uniquement elle. »_

- Jo…nous étions des enfants…

- Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse moi !

Byakuya s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu es restée seule tout ce temps…pour moi ?

- J'ai tenu ma promesse. Répéta Joyuki, les larmes aux yeux.

Byakuya s'approcha encore et serra sa sœur dans ses bras…Cela lui faisait bizarre, après toutes ces années…Jamais il n'aurait penser avoir à nouveau l'occasion de consoler sa petite sœur…D'abord parce qu'elle pleurait rarement, et ensuite, parce qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de la revoir…

- Tu me fais penser à un Hollow…Murmura Joyuki.

- Pardon ?

- Les Hollows ont un masque qui cachent leur véritable identité ainsi qu'un trou dans la poitrine qui signifie qu'ils ont perdu leur cœur…Tu y ressemble…tu as un masque froid qui cache ta véritable douceur…et…ton cœur…il est mort avec cette Hisana…Je le sens…

Byakuya la dévisagea….C'était vrai ! Il était comme un Hollow !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es devenu si froid avec les gens ? Quand on était adolescents, je sais que c'était à cause de nos principes de noble qu'on te fourrait dans le crâne…mais…y'avait toujours un moment où tu redevenais comme tu avais toujours été…doux et…comme si…comme si y'avait un déclencheur…

- C'était toi le déclencheur, idiote. Dit Byakuya en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

Joyuki laissa son frère la serrer contre lui. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de câlin, ça se voyait…Elle sourit en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Taicho ! L'entraînement est terminé ! Déclara Renji en rentrant dans le bureau, torse nu et en sueurs.

Le lieutenant resta planté sur le seuil quand il vit son capitaine et cette femme se séparés brutalement. A coup sur, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand il était entré ! Il en était persuadé mais Kuchiki Taicho avait toujours son masque de neutralité royale sur son noble visage…

- Euh…

- On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Euh si mais…

- Silence. Coupa Byakuya. Si l'entraînement est terminé, rentres chez toi.

- D'accord. Dit Renji, la mine pas franchement fière.

- J'y vais aussi, puisque que je rentre, je vais devoir prendre mes affaires à la deuxième division.

Byakuya se retrouva donc seul dans son bureau…

- Magnifique. Maintenant Renji et son esprit tortueux vont aller répandre de joyeuses rumeurs sur une pseudo relation amoureuse entre moi et Jo…ma-gni-fique. Pensa-t-il en s'asseyant.

Renji attendit d'être à bonne distance de son bureau pour se mettre à courir derrière la jeune femme :

- Hey ! Attend !

- Oh, encore toi.

- Juste un truc…qui es-tu exactement ? Pourquoi t'étais dans les bras du capitaine quand je suis entré ?

- Byakuya est mon grand frère. Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Renji frisa la crise cardiaque.

- Kuchiki Taicho…t'as adopté avec Rukia ?

- Non, je suis sa sœur biologique. Tu connais cette Rukia ?

Renji mit du temps à répondre. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer. C'était donc ça…cette impression de déjà vu qu'il y avait en elle…c'était son capitaine qu'elle lui rappelait. Les yeux surtout, exactement les mêmes. Même forme, même couleur, même scintillement mystérieux et profond. Et puis son odeur douce et rassurante de fleur de cerisier…plus tendre mais plus prononcée que celle de Byakuya lui faisait tourner la tête. En même temps, il se refusait à cette idée…le fait que cette fille lui plaise un peu, ça lui donnait l'impression de tomber amoureux de son capitaine ! Quelle horreur !

Renji secoua la tête :

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Joyuki.

- Si si…C'est quoi ton nom au fait ? Moi c'est Abarai Renji.

- Kuchiki Joyuki, enchantée.

Elle était étonnante, cette fille. Elle ressemblait tant à Byakuya, et en même temps, elle était si différente…joyeuse, le rire facile, et si chaleureuse…

- Tiens, regarde là-bas. Dit Renji.

- La femme aux cheveux noirs qui te fais signe ?

- Oui. C'est elle, Rukia.

- Ah ! Ca me fait tout drôle quand même…d'avoir une sœur…

Le ton de Joyuki était devenu grave. Elle supportait mal que Byakuya ai une autre sœur qu'elle…Rukia vint finalement aborder Renji et les deux Shinigamis commencèrent à discuter, laissant Joyuki un peu à part. Finalement Rukia se tourna vers elle :

- Excuse-moi mais…je…tu…tu me rappelles…

- Byakuya ? Acheva-t-elle.

- O…Oui.

Joyuki se força à sourire :

- Byakuya est mon grand frère.

Rukia hoqueta de surprise :

- Je vois que tu es sous le choc…Byakuya ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

- N…non…Nii-sama et moi nous ne sommes pas très proches…tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

- Ah non, moi c'est tout le contraire. S'étonna Joyuki. Il est froid et distant avec toi aussi ?!

- Il l'est avec tout le monde…

- Mais tu es sa sœur…même si il a été un peu…obligé de t'adopter je…je ne le reconnais pas là…C'est comme s'il y avait deux Byakuya…

Rukia ne dit rien. Elle enviait drôlement cette nouvelle sœur. Elle aimerait tant avoir le genre de relation avec Byakuya que Joyuki…Cette fille était sortie de nul part et pourtant…il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà trouvé sa place dans son cœur…ainsi que dans le cœur de Renji à première vue…


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'onde de choc

_**Chapitre 3 : L'onde de choc.**_

_Rukia et Joyuki étaient rentrées ensemble au manoir Kuchiki, après avoir fait un détour par la deuxième division. Autant dire que les membres du clan n'était pas très heureux de ce retour qu'il croyait impossible. Cependant, ils avaient besoin de Joyuki. En effet, après le départ de Joyuki, Byakuya, puis Rukia, étaient alors les seuls à pouvoir donner une descendance au clan Kuchiki. Mais, il était hors de question de confier cette tâche à Rukia. Une souillure du Rukongai perpétuer une des quatre plus grandes lignées de noble, on n'avait jamais vu ça ! La lourde tâche de donner une progéniture au clan reposait donc entièrement sur Byakuya. Mais les membres du clan avaient blêmi quand il avait épousé cette Hisana, car c'était là leur seul espoir d'une descendance de sang pur et sans souillure qui s'envolait. Il ne fallait absolument pas que cette Hisana tombe enceinte, l'enfant qui naîtrait ne serait pas entièrement noble, un bâtard dans la famille Kuchiki, c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Heureusement pour les membres du clan, Hisana était morte avant de pouvoir donner un enfant à Byakuya. Ils avaient repris espoir, espérant que cette fois Byakuya choisirai une femme noble et pas une pauvresse. Mais là aussi, ils furent déçu, car Byakuya leur avait bien préciser qu'il ne désirait pas se remarier. Maintenant que Joyuki était revenue, ils y avaient a nouveau une chance pour eux d'avoir un enfant de sang pur. _

_Byakuya n'eut donc pas à insister pour que sa sœur réintègre le clan Kuchiki, et ce fut partagé entre l'étonnement et le soulagement que Byakuya partit se coucher. Mais au milieu de la nuit…_

_- Onii-chan._

_Byakuya ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de sa sœur à quelques centimètres du sien à peine._

_- Jo ? _

_- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Comme quand on était gosses._

_Byakuya lui sourit :_

_- Bien sûr…_

_Joyuki prit alors tout son temps pour se blottir contre son frère. Ca lui faisait bizarre, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi avec lui, c'était un torse doux et tendre qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Cette fois, le torse en question faisait bien deux fois la taille du sien et était durci par des muscles d'acier. Joyuki sentait qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans sa chair jusqu'à manquer d'air._

_Byakuya, lui, se sentait comme à nouveau à sa place. Il enlaça doucement sa sœur par la taille, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa poitrine, son bassin et ses hanches…tout lui rappelait le d'Hisana…Même corpulence, même courbes alléchantes…Mais les cheveux blancs qui reflétaient les rayons de lune trahissaient la ressemblance. Byakuya était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, et pourtant, il la regardait différemment du regard fraternel qu'il devrait porter sur elle…Il secoua la tête, pas question de refaire la même erreur que quand ils étaient adolescents…pas question de retomber amoureux et d'entretenir une relation presque incestueuse avec sa sœur. Le noble Kuchiki passa tout de même une main le long du dos de Joyuki. Celle-ci frissonna sous ses doigts et remua avant de retomber dans le sommeil. Byakuya sourit en caressant ses cheveux…_

_« - Joyuki ? Pourquoi tu dors avec moi alors qu'il n'y a pas d'orage ?_

_- Parce que j'aime bien être avec toi. Ca me rassure._

_- Moi aussi j'aime bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais dormir avec moi toutes les nuits ? _

_- Tu veux bien ? C'est vrai ?!_

_- Oui, puisque qu'on s'aimera toujours, autant toujours dormir ensemble._

_- D'accord ! Alors dès que les autres dormiront, je viendrais toujours dans ton lit et nous serons inséparables jour et nuit !_

_- Oui ! Ensemble pour toujours ! Toujours ! »_

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait durant toutes les années où Joyuki était restée à la maison. Chaque nuit, ils attendaient que les membres du clan soient endormis, et la jeune fille venait se faufiler dans le lit de son frère aîné.

Byakuya sourit en repensant aux scènes au Joyuki entrait dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et qu'elle oubliait qu'il y avait un meuble juste devant ou alors un tapis, et que donc elle tombait de tout son long sur le sol en lâchant un affreux juron pour une si jolie bouche. En général, il devait plonger la tête dans son oreiller pour que ses rires ne résonnent pas dans tout le manoir. Et puis, Joyuki se ruait sur lui pour l'étrangler, ou pire, le chatouiller…Le chatouiller…Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se venger de ces chatouilles…Il en avait enfin l'occasion. 

Il s'extirpa donc doucement de sous sa sœur qui dormait profondément et écarta les draps. Joyuki grogna en se recroquevillant et Byakuya eu un sourire carnassier. Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas et commença à s'attaquer aux hanches de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de surprise sous les chatouilles :

- Hey ! Traître ! Je dormais ! C'est pas du jeu.

- Shhhh ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Chuchota Byakuya qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Et puis depuis le temps que je voulais me venger.

- Je savais bien qu'il restait une part d'enfant en toi…AHAHAHAHA ! Arrêêêêêêêteuh !

Joyuki essayait d'étouffer ses rires dans l'oreiller mais se débattait tout de même en essayant d'envoyer un autre coussin sur la tête de son frère. Une petite bataille d'oreillers débuta bientôt entre le frère et la sœur, comme quand ils étaient petits. Ils ne prêtèrent bientôt plus attention à leurs éclats de rire, s'acharnant à se bagarrer gentiment. Ils finirent par chuter du grand lit, l'un sur l'autre, roulant par-terre, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Rukia se réveilla anxieuse. Pourquoi avait-elle entendu un cri ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit sourd à l'instant ? Mon dieu ! Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre de Nii-sama ! Il était en danger ! Rukia bondit de son futon et se précipita dans la chambre de son frère adoptif :

- Nii-sama ! 

En entendant la jeune Shinigamis, Byakuya et Joyuki cessèrent tous mouvements, se retrouvant dans une position pour le moins gênante, c'est-à-dire Byakuya au dessus de sa sœur.

- M…Mais qu'est-ce que…Bredouilla la jeune Shinigamis, ne comprenant vraiment pas le genre de relation qui unissait Joyuki et Byakuya.

Joyuki poussa doucement son frère et s'assit sur le sol :

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Rukia. S'excusa Joyuki.

- Mais…vous faisiez quoi là…Répondit la concernée, complètement déroutée par la soudaine transformation de son Nii-sama idolâtré. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer le trouver un jour dans une position si compromettante, surtout avec quelqu'un de sa famille !

- Bataille d'oreillers. Répondit simplement Joyuki. 

Rukia ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Qui était cette fille pour Nii-sama exactement ? Ce n'était pas qu'une sœur, c'était certain…

- Ca ne vas pas ? S'inquiéta Joyuki devant le manque de réaction de sa sœur adoptive.

- S…si…bonne nuit ! Dit précipitamment Rukia en retournant dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut sous ses draps, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Pourquoi Nii-sama était-il si proche avec Joyuki alors qu'elle, il l'ignorait. Pire, la petite Shinigami avait l'impression que sa sœur adoptive prenait la place d'Hisana dans le cœur de Byakuya…

- Tu crois qu'on l'a choqué ? Demanda Joyuki en marchant à quatre pattes sur le lit pour rejoindre son frère.

- Je crois que oui. Elle n'est pas habituée à le voir…dans ce genre d'activité…

- Je vois…Surtout que c'était assez chaud comme position…Enfin bon, j'espère qu'elle ne se fait pas d'idées…

- Nous verrons bien par la suite…Bonne nuit…

- 'Nuit Onii-chan ! 

Et Joyuki s'étendit de tout son long à côté de son frère. Byakuya la regarda un moment dormir. Ils s'aimaient un peu plus qu'ils ne devraient…c'était certain, ça n'avait pas changé. Ils en avaient eu la preuve ce soir. Leur gentille bagarre de coussins avait d'avantage ressembler à un jeu d'amoureux où l'on cherche à provoquer chez l'autre des désirs particuliers. Ce genre de jeu entre amants, où l'on joue sur le toucher, sur la domination, où l'on plonge dans le regard de l'autre pour voir si l'on a réussi à susciter un certain désir…C'était tout à fait ça, la bataille d'oreillers n'avait été qu'un prétexte en fin de compte. 

Byakuya soupira. Ne pourrait-il donc jamais aimé sa sœur comme tous les frères aiment leur Nee-chan ? Joyuki et lui sont-ils condamnés à s'attirer l'un et l'autre éternellement ? Finalement, rien n'avait changé depuis l'adolescence. Le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé rapidement quelques années plus tôt n'avait été qu'un sursaut, que le résultat de leur amour non-avoué et non-accepté. Car oui, ni Byakuya ni Joyuki ne voulaient admettre être réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Ils voulaient juste se posséder mutuellement, savoir que chacun était l'univers de l'autre, et pour s'en assurer, ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de sentir constamment un contact physique avec l'autre. Et ils avaient aussi besoin de se faire des promesses…

_« - Je t'aime Bya, je t'aime tellement…Depuis quelques temps, on ne se voient plus beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'on est plus de la même famille, et le fait de ressentir ça…bah…je…_

_- N'en dis pas plus, ça me fait la même chose. Je comprend ce que tu veux dire._

_Joyuki avait levé ses grands yeux bleus sur le visage de son frère :_

_- Tu es sûr que tu comprends ?_

_Byakuya avait alors cessé de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'arbre et s'était approché de sa sœur. Tous deux avaient fermés les yeux, et Byakuya avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Joyuki, avant de s'écarter vivement, les yeux horrifiés._

_- Onii-chan ! _

_Joyuki se réfugia dans les bras de son frère._

_- Tu as senti aussi ? _

_- C'est comme si je m'embrassais moi…tu es mon frère, on ne peut pas ressentir ça l'un pour l'autre, c'est pas bien…_

_- Pourquoi on est devenus comme ça ? On ne ressentait pas ça avant !_

_- C'est à cause des adultes…ils nous ont éloignés…On est comme des aimants, Byakuya. Si on nous met côte à côte dès le départ, nous restons ensemble sans nous séparés. Mais si on nous éloigne beaucoup, puis qu'on nous rapproche juste un peu, le champ magnétique se rétablit et on se colle violemment l'un à l'autre, si violemment qu'il y a un choc. Et le choc, c'était ce baiser…_

_- Mais après le choc, on restera collés comme avant…_

_- Oui, mais la durée du choc sera proportionnelle à la distance qui a été mise entre nous…Plus courte elle sera, plus vite on reprendra notre ancienne relation. »_

Mais 25 ans était une distance temporelle horriblement longue…Le choc n'était pas encore fini, ils n'étaient pas encore mûrs pour redevenir frère et sœur. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble jusqu'à l'extrême pour ensuite s'éloigner…

- Jo, quand est-ce que ça redeviendra comme avant ?

Joyuki ouvrit les yeux :

- Je ne sais pas Onii-chan…mais tu sais…on a été tellement séparés que le choc s'est peut-être perdu dans une autre dimension…nous sommes des adultes, je pense que maintenant, on peut reprendre notre ancienne relation…on est grands et responsables, non ?

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu dormir avec moi ? Pourquoi on s'est roulé par-terre comme des amants dans leur première idylle ? Nous sommes adultes comme tu dis, et je crois que si Rukia n'était pas venue…la situation aurait dégénéré…

Joyuki écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu…tu crois qu'on aurait…couché ensemble ?

- En tant qu'adolescents, nous n'avons fait qu'échanger un baiser, ce qui est déjà assez grave pour un frère et une sœur. Et maintenant que nous sommes des adultes…nous avons des réactions et des désirs d'adulte…

Joyuki le regarda, la mine grave.

- T'as raison…et c'est ça le pire, c'est que tu as raison…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien…je suis aussi perdue que toi…Le seul proverbe qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est « le seul moyen de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder » mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Byakuya sourit :

- Vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Byakuya réfléchit un moment et dit :

- Tu connais le principe du vaccin ?

- Injecter un peu de la maladie pour que le corps l'identifie et soit prêt à la détruire…pourquoi ?

- Si attendre que le choc ne marche pas sur nous…On peut se faire un vaccin l'un de l'autre, non ?

Joyuki sourit :

- T'as loupé ta vocation dans la quatrième division.

La remarque fit rire le noble Kuchiki :

- Il n'empêche que t'as eu une bonne idée, Onii-chan.

Joyuki se mit alors juste au dessus de son frère :

- Alors mettons en pratique ton idée. Voici mon vaccin pour toi.

Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Le contact ne fut pas long, mais pas sans intensité pour autant. S'écartant finalement de son frère, elle conclut son vaccin par un léger coup de langue sur la lèvre supérieur de Byakuya.

- Et voilà mon vaccin pour toi. Dit Byakuya en attrapant d'une main le cou de sa sœur et reprenant le contact buccal. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus osé. La langue de Byakuya franchit la frêle barrière des douces lèvres de Joyuki, cherchant intuitivement sa compagne. La langue de Joyuki titilla timidement celle de son frère avant que celle-ci n'entreprenne de douces caresses. Joyuki poussa un petit gémissement, faisait signe à son frère d'arrêter, elle-même étant incapable de faire cesser ce baiser faute de volonté. Mais Byakuya fit la sourde oreille et continua de caresser de sa langue celle de sa sœur ainsi que ses lèvres. Finalement, Joyuki trouva la volonté nécessaire pour repousser son frère. Tous deux étaient essoufflés, mais peu importe :

- Le principe du vaccin, c'est de n'injecter qu'un peu de la maladie, pas de tuer le patient en lui mettant un dose trop forte…Dit-elle en haletant.

- Désolé. Dit Byakuya en ramenant une mèche blanche derrière ses cheveux.

- N'empêche, ça a l'air de marcher, je me sens…mieux…pas toi ?

- Si…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les effets soient si rapides…

- On va pas se plaindre. On va enfin pouvoir reprendre une relation normale !

- Oui.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on fasse chambre à part, ne serait-ce que pour Rukia. Et au moins, on évitera un éventuel rejet du vaccin.

- Tu as raison. Alors à demain.

- A demain Onii-chan.

Et Joyuki retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait différente. Ce baiser lui avait fait du bien. Avant, elle se sentait toujours tenté par les lèvres de son frère, maintenant que le désir avait été comblé, il ne la tourmentait plus. Elle ne se demanderait plus quel goût ont les lèvres roses, ni quelle texture, ni comment Byakuya embrasse, car elle avait les réponses. C'était vrai finalement, le meilleur moyen de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder, d'y céder jusqu'à en perdre conscience, car après, on ne serait plus jamais harceler par cette tentation.

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle à manger des Kuchiki :

- Ohayo Onii-chan ! Ohayo Rukia ! 

- Ohayo Joyuki-sama. Répondit solennellement Rukia.

- Joyuki-sama ? Ne sois pas si stricte avec moi. Appelle-moi…je sais pas, Nee-chan ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais…

- Quoi ?

- N…non rien…c'est juste que…j'ai eu une sœur mais je n'ai jamais put lui donner ce genre de surnom alors…vous le donnez à…à vous ça me…

- Ca va j'ai compris. Coupa Joyuki en souriant. Très bien, appelle-moi comme tu veux. Tutoies-moi au moins.

- Est-ce que…Joyuki-san…ça…ça te vas ?

- Ouais ! Très bien ! Dit Joyuki en commençant à manger.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un verre de trop

_**Chapitre 4 : Un verre de trop.**_

_Certes, Joyuki était la seule femme du clan Kuchiki à être en mesure de donner un héritier « pure race » à sa famille. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas battue durant toute son adolescence pour endosser ce rôle maintenant ! _

_En effet, Joyuki avait tellement insister pour être inscrite à l'école de Shinigami que son précepteur avait fini par céder. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir son frère à l'académie, les emplois du temps étaient trop différents, et Joyuki devait rentrer chez elle le week-end pendant que Byakuya restait à l'internat, le clan Kuchiki faisait revenir Joyuki uniquement pour avoir un œil sur elle et aussi pour une autre raison… Aussi, dès qu'elle revenait chez elle, une foule de prétendants l'y attendait toujours…Cela avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point, ainsi que Byakuya, qui supportait mal de savoir que des dizaines d'hommes faisaient masse autour sa sœur. Joyuki avait ainsi passer une moitié de son adolescence à l'Académie de Shinigamis, et l'autre à se faire séduire par des hommes qui ne s'intéressaient à elle que pour son rang. Ce n'était pas Joyuki qu'ils voyaient, c'était le nom, la renommée et la richesse des Kuchiki qu'elle incarnait._

_Aussi, quand son ancien précepteur, qu'elle espérait mort depuis le temps, vint aborder la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs pour lui parler d'un éventuel mariage avec un homme du clan Kizoku, Joyuki l'envoya promener, et pas dans la plus grande délicatesse…_

_Les Kizoku étaient, au même titre que les Kuchiki, un des quatre familles nobles du Seireitei. Une union entre deux héritiers de ces deux clans seraient donc une affaire formidable pour les deux familles :_

_- Du côté des Kizoku, tout est arrangé. Il ont un jeune héritier de ton âge : Akushitsu Kizoku. Il paraît qu'il est très beau et très aimable…_

_- Vous pouvez déjà leur dire que c'est non pour ma part._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Non, c'est hors de question. Si je suis revenue, c'est uniquement pour Byakuya. Pas pour me faire marier à l'un de ces…Joyuki s'interrompit dans sa phrase._

_- L'un de ces quoi ?_

_- Oubliez ça._

_Elle partit alors pour la deuxième division :_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend au vieux fou ! C'est quoi son problème ?! Pas question que je me marie à l'un de ces enfoirés capricieux, débiles, snobs, pourris d'oseille et…_

_- Tu parles toute seule ?_

_Joyuki sursauta violemment :_

_- Mais ça va pas de s'approcher des gens en douce comme ça ! _

_- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa platement Renji._

_- Mouais…_

_- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu…_

_- Enfoiré va…_

_- Tu parles assez…normalement pour une noble…_

_- T'es bourré de préjugés sur les nobles toi, hein ?_

_- Bah…y'en a beaucoup des nobles qui parlent normalement ? _

_- Shihouin Yoruichi, Kukaku Shiba…_

_- Mais à part vous trois…_

_- Et bien…ça existe sûrement…_

_- Je vois…Kuchiki Taicho n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Il doit déjà être au bureau, vu l'heure…_

_-…MERDE JE SUIS ENCORE EN RETARD !_

_Joyuki se mit à rire devant la tête et l'affolement de Renji._

_- Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est moi qui t'ai retenu ! Cria Joyuki alors que Renji allait au pas de course à son bureau :_

_- J'y manquerai pas ! _

_- Hey ! C'était une blague ! Me mets pas ça sur le dos !_

_- Je t'entends plus !_

_- Menteur va ! Sourit la noble._

_La journée parut horriblement longue à Byakuya. Il avait à nouveau quelqu'un qui attendait son retour chez lui, une douce personne pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue après une dure journée de travail…Ca lui mettait du baume au cœur, il avait enfin une raison de rentrer chez lui. Et au moment où il allait partir :_

_- Ah euh…Taicho…je devais vous dire quelque chose._

_Byakuya se retourna :_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- En fait…je sais pas si vous en avez déjà entendu parler, mais demain le Commandant fêtera ses 150 ans et…on voulait, les autres divisions et la notre, faire une petite fête et…ce serait bien si…tous les capitaines venaient…_

_- Je vois…_

_- Alors vous viendrez ? Ce sera demain à 20h00 dans les bureaux de la première division ! Mais c'est une surprise…_

_Byakuya ne dit rien mais regarda son lieutenant un moment avant de partir :_

_- P'tain mais c'est bien gentil de me toiser mais ça veut dire oui ou non ?! Gémit Renji dès que son capitaine fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre._

_Byakuya marcha un peu plus vite que d'habitude, impatient de rentrer, c'était si agréable de savoir que Joyuki était à nouveau à la maison. Le noble Kuchiki se surprit à lâcher un petit soupir d'aise._

_- Ohayo Onii-chaaaaaaaaan ! Hurla Joyuki en sautant au cou de son frère._

_- Ohayo, Joyuki._

_- Comment s'est passé ta journée Onii-chan ?_

_- Rien que de très normal, et toi ?_

_- Rien de particulier aussi ! Hey, Onii-chan, t'as entendu parler de la fête pour le vieux !_

_- Je suppose que tu te réfères au Commandant…_

_- Ouais bah avoue qu'il est plus de prime jeunesse…_

_- Joyuki…Soupira doucement Byakuya._

_- Mais quoi ! J'aime pas quand tu soupires comme ça ! On dirait que je suis la dernière des idiotes ! _

_Byakuya roula des yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre :_

_- Attend ! Tu me contredis pas ! Frère indigne ! Reviens ici que je te botte les fesses ! Hey ! Arrête de m'ignorer comme quand on était petits et que tu voulais m'énerver ! Arrête ça ! Dis quelque chose ! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens ! _

_Byakuya sourit._

_Dans l'ombre d'un coin de la maison, Rukia observait la scène, partagée entre la peine et la jalousie. Pourquoi cette fille arrivait-elle a avoir une conversation si…tendre avec son frère alors que les seuls mots qu'il prononçait avec elle étaient semblables à des pics de glaces ? Rukia soupira. Après tout, si elle était dans la famille Kuchiki, c'était uniquement parce que Byakuya avait fait une promesse à sa défunte sœur, ce n'était pas comme si il éprouvait une quelconque tendresse pour elle…Il n'empêche que Rukia aimerait vraiment avoir une petite place dans le cœur de son Nii-sama…rien qu'un petit espace pour elle où elle pourrait se lover…Mais il fallait croire que c'était impossible. Longtemps elle avait cru que seule Hisana avait su se faire aimer de Byakuya, et que depuis sa mort, plus personne ne pourrait pénétrer son cœur. Mais Rukia avait maintenant la preuve que c'était faux, que même sans Hisana, Byakuya pouvait encore aimer, et ça lui faisait mal, cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas…_

_- Oy ! Onii-chan ! On fait quoi pour la fête du Commandant ? Tu vas y aller ?_

_En entendant Joyuki tutoyer son frère adoptif ainsi que le doux surnom de « Onii-chan » Rukia fondit en larmes et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre._

_- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Byakuya._

_- Alleeez ! On y va ! Ce sera marrant ! Et puis je voudrais connaître du monde moi…Je connais personne ici à part toi, Rukia et Renji, et aussi mon capitaine mais bon, c'est pas vraiment une amie…_

_Byakuya se mit à réfléchir « connaître du monde » « amie » ? Depuis quand avait-elle besoin…des autres ?_

_« - Onii-chan, pourquoi ça existe, les autres ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…Les autres…sont des idiots._

_- Oui. Des idiots._

_- Ils ne nous comprennent pas…_

_- …ils essaient toujours de nous séparer…_

_-…ils veulent bien accepter l'un d'entre nous, mais pas les deux…alors que…_

_-…toi c'est moi et…_

_-…moi c'est toi…_

_Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi longtemps. Chacun complétant un bout de la phrase de l'autre._

_- On est pareils…_

_- …sans être jumeaux._

_- C'est si bizarre…_

_- …que les autres ne l'accepte pas._

_- Onii-chan, comment tu as fais les premières années de ta vie où je n'étais pas là ?_

_- J'étais seul. Mais maintenant, je suis deux._

_- Moi je n'ai jamais été seule, je suis née en étant deux, puisque moi c'est toi…_

_- …et toi c'est moi._

_- On aura jamais besoin des autres, hein Onii-chan ?_

_- Non, puisque qu'on sera toujours tous les deux._

_- Est-ce que quand on sera plus grands, les autres seront toujours là ?_

_- On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. Autant les ignorer._

_- Oui, Onii-chan. Alors à partir de maintenant, on ignorera tous les autres, sauf nous deux, toute façon, on ne peut pas s'ignorer, puisque moi c'est toi…_

_- …et toi c'est moi… »_

Seulement, Byakuya devait se faire à l'idée que c'était là une promesse d'enfant, donc une promesse impossible à tenir dans le monde des adultes…

Le soir venu, Byakuya, Joyuki et Rukia se rendirent donc à la première division, élégamment vêtus. 

- Ohayo Renji ! Salua Rukia en abandonnant son frère et sa sœur adoptifs, car à vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas très bien en compagnie de la jeune femme.

Renji lui rendit son salut, déjà un peu éméché. Byakuya lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais Renji ne le vit pas. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que d'être ivre mort dès le début…

- C'est lui, Zaraki Kenpachi ? Demanda Joyuki à son frère en fixant ledit capitaine des yeux.

- Oui.

- Il est très célèbre pour sa force…Tu l'as déjà combattu ?

- Non.

- J'aimerai bien le combattre moi…

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux :

- Un combat avec Zaraki Kenpachi, ça doit être du tonnerre ! Se justifia-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne suis pas avide de combats, par contre toi…

- J'aime bien ça oui…et puis c'est dingue ce qu'on peut apprendre sur une personne rien qu'en étudiant son style de combat…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te souhaite pas de te mesurer un jour à Zaraki Kenpachi. Comme tu le dis, il est puissant, je ne souhaite pas te récupérer en mille morceaux…

- Il doit être…vraiment très fort…ça se voit…

- Putain carrément qu'il est fort ! 

Byakuya et Joyuki sursautèrent en se retournant :

- Euh…t'es qui ? Demanda Joyuki.

- Désolé. J'me suis pas présenté, mais je tilte dès que j'entend le nom de mon capitaine. Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège de la onzième division. Et toi ?

- Kuchiki Joyuki, enchantée.

- Ku…Kuchiki ?!

- Yep. Affirma Joyuki. 

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux…une noble ? Une noble qui parle comme ça ? Une Kuchiki qui…non, c'était une blague ! Ikkaku pensa vraiment que c'était une plaisanterie, mais il fut forcé d'admettre que c'était une Kuchiki quand il vit la frappante ressemblance avec Kuchiki Taicho…

La soirée se déroula dans la meilleure des ambiances. Le Commandant était très touché par cette petite fête et se lâchait complètement. Il buvait même du saké avec Matsumoto ! Le saké justement…Joyuki et Renji en avaient bu un peu trop :

- Ah…j'ai vraiment abusé du saké ! Gémit la jeune femme, allongée par terre.

- Bordel, moi aussi. Répondit le Fukutaicho aux cheveux rouges en regardant les cadavres de bouteilles d'un œil vitreux, lui même étalé par terre.

- En plus, on m'a toujours dis de jamais boire quand y'avait des hommes dans les parages parce que c'était dangereux pour moi et ma virginité. Pitoyable hein ? Dit Joyuki sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

- Boh, ils ont raison ceux qu'ils disent ça. Ce serait con que ta première fois t'arrive comme ça…Attend…T'es encore…

- Et ouais, tu croyais quoi ? 

- Bah chais pas moi, t'es plutôt attirante alors ça m'étonne. Dit le lieutenant en se traînant jusqu'à elle. Son esprit était aussi sous l'emprise du saké…

- Ah bon ? Chuis attirante ? C'est gentil ça ! Dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Puis, c'qui m'fais vraiment chhhhhié, c'est que l'autre con de vieux de mon clan veut me marier à un autre connard du clan dont je sais plus le nom, et bah ce mec là tu vois, il peut toujours se gratter pour l'avoir ma virginité…

- Bah, comment tu feras toute ta vie sans jamais…

- Beuh, simple. J'vais me grouiller de me dégotter un mec et comme ça le p'tit con de noble, il l'aura là où je pense ! 

- Ah bah ouais, super idée. Mais…avec qui tu vas faire ça ? Demanda Renji en se renversant sur le ventre, la tête appuyée nonchalamment sur sa paume de main. Nan parce que si je peux rendre service…Continua-t-il.

- Ah bah en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! En plus t'es tout à fait mon genre !

- Ch'est vrai ?

- Viii.

- Ah bah c'est gentil ça tu vois, ça me ferai presque pleurer.

- Ah bah nan, pleure pas. 

Les deux ivrognes, qui passaient cependant inaperçus vu que tout le monde était plus au moins en coma éthylique, se levèrent, se soutenant mutuellement pour essayer de marcher droit, et allèrent dans la pièce d'a côté, qui était déserte.

- Ah bah voilà, là c'est trèèèèès bien. Dit Joyuki qui tomba par terre.

- Pas de bobos ?

Renji voulut se pencher mais tomba à son tour à côté de la jeune fille. Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie non alcoolisées et se mit au-dessus de la jeune femme avant de commencer à écarter les pans du yukata blanc qu'elle portait :

- Ah bah tu perds pas l'Nord toi. Dit Joyuki d'une voix rauque, les yeux clos.

Renji ne répondit rien mais commença à l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou, puis il s'arrêta et se mit à ronfler. Joyuki ne protesta pas, elle-même étant déjà partie au pays des rêves…

Et le lendemain matin :

- Aïe…Ma tête. Gémit Joyuki. P'tain mais qu'est-ce que c'est qui me cloue par te…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! 

Elle poussa vigoureusement Renji sur le côté et s'empressa de remettre son yukata :

- Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, et merde ! Dit-elle. Renji ! Émerge ! Y'a urgence là ! S'écria la jeune femme en donnant des baffes au fukutaicho.

- Hein ? Que ? Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- C'est bien que je me demande aussi.

- Aïe…ma pauvre tête…je crois qu'on a vraiment trop bu hier…

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh…pas vraiment…pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis réveillée sous toi avec le yukata à moitié défait !

Renji ne dit rien, puis rougit violemment avant de s'écrier :

- AAAAAAAH ! Je suis un homme mort ! Kuchiki Taicho va me tuer !

- Hé ho ! Calme ! Tu pars du fait qu'on aurait éventuellement fait quelque chose hier soir…mais si ça se trouve, on s'est juste mit à pieuter !

- J'espère…franchement je me souviens de rien…

- Moi non plus, mais vu à quel point on était ivres, ça m'étonnerait qu'on ai fait quelque chose, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on se soit traînés jusqu'ici…Bon, on oublie tout ça, et surtout, on en parle à personne !

- D'accord, sans problèmes.

Joyuki sortit de la salle et vit que son frère était endormi dans un fauteuil. Bien sûr, Byakuya n'avait pas bu, il s'était juste assoupi en attendant sa sœur, de toute façon, tous les Shinigamis étaient presque tous là en train de cuver, alors un de plus ou de moins…La jeune femme réveilla doucement son frère et lui dit qu'elle était partie faire un tour dehors avant de s'assoupir sous un arbre, cette version convenait nettement mieux à Byakuya que celle du « j'ai failli coucher avec ton lieutenant parce que j'avais trop picolé « Les Kuchiki rentrèrent donc chez eux, enjambant de temps à autres un Shinigami ivre mort couché par terre au milieu de la rue.

En attendant, Renji était toujours à la première division, perturbé :

- Bordel, il ne s'est rien passé…il ne s'est RIEN passé…au fond c'est dommage, j'aimerai bien…AH NON ! NON ET NON ! Cette fille c'est Kuchiki Taicho version femme, alors zut ! Je ne ressens riiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeen pour elle ! ABSOLUMENT RIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Chantonna-t-il. Rien du touuuut, du tout, du tout, du touuuuut…et bordel, j'crois qu'j'suis amoureux, fait chier. Capitula-t-il.

_Notes de vocabulaire : « Kizoku » veut dire « noble » en japonais , et « Akushitsu » veut dire « malveillant »._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs de sales gosses

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs de sales gosses.**

- Où étais-tu toute la nuit, Jo ? Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir, pourtant j'étais près de l'entrée toute la soirée. Dit Byakuya, perplexe.

- Euh….je suis sortie…par la fenêtre…

- Par…la fenêtre…

- Yep.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Envie soudaine de sortir par la fenêtre, c'est tout.

- C'est cela…Et que dirais-tu de me dire la vérité à présent ?

- Quoiii ! Tu OSES mettre en doute la parole de ta propre sœur ? Ca me blesse tellement que tu ne mérites pas que je te raconte la vérité !

- Donc, tu avoues que tu as menti.

- …et merde…

- J'attend.

- Bon, okay, j'avais trop bu, je suis allé dormir dans la pièce d'a côté parce que j'étais incapable de me traîner plus loin, voilà.

- Ca t'apprendra à abuser de l'alcool.

- Et à abuser de ton lieutenant en même temps…Pensa-t-elle. Bon, il m'a cru, c'est le principal. Au fait, où est Rukia ? Demanda Joyuki.

- Déjà rentrée.

- Je vois…

Ils arrivèrent au manoir en discutant tranquillement. Hélas, une surprise les attendait, et pas une bonne :

- Qui c'est celui-la ? Demanda agressivement Joyuki qui n'aimait pas voir des étrangers dans sa demeure.

En effet, un homme se tenait là, droit, fier, à la mine arrogante. Des yeux bleus très clairs plissés par la fierté qu'il dégage, les cheveux bonds platine coupés courts et ramenés en arrière. Un teint plutôt pâle et une peau sans défaut.

Ce fut le moment que choisis un vieillard du clan Kuchiki pour apparaître :

- Vous voilà rentrés, Byakuya-sama, Joyuki-sama. Dit-il. Je vous présente l'héritier des Kizoku, Akushitsu.

- Je vous avais dit que je voulais pas me marier avec alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Ah je t'ai pas raconté ? Ce vieux fou veut me marier avec le blond là parce que soi disant c'est mon rôle en tant qu'héritière des Kuchiki.

Le vieux fou en question se retint d'attribuer une gifle magistrale à la jeune insolente.

- Je me marierai pas ! Vous pouvez toujours courir, c'est NON pour le mariage !

L'héritier des Kizoku, répondant donc au nom d'Akushitsu, s'approcha de Byakuya ainsi que de sa future-non-femme :

- Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, c'est pour moi un honneur de vous rencontrer, de même que vous, belle Joyuki. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans ma famille.

- Et moi ça va être un honneur de te virer de chez moi avec un coup de pied au cul ! Répondit Joyuki qui ne voulait qu'une chose : étrangler Akushitsu. Heureusement pour le blond, Byakuya retint sa sœur par son yukata.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue ici. Peut-être serait-il mieux que je revienne plus tard ? Demanda le noble Akushitsu au vieillard du clan.

- Mais non mais non. Joyuki est toujours un peu agressive envers les inconnus mais elle vous aimera vite.

- Vous voulez parier ? Demanda ironiquement Joyuki.

- Jo, je ne te comprend pas, il ne t'as rien fait. Murmura Byakuya alors qu'Akushitsu et le vieillard discutaient.

- Il ne m'a ENCORE rien fait. Rectifia Joyuki. Mais cet homme dégage quelque chose…tu ne sens pas ? Quand il est là j'ai un peu la sensation qu'on ressentait quand on croyait qu'un Hollow était caché sous notre lit quand on était petits.

Byakuya porta son regard sur le Kizoku…certes il n'aspirait pas confiance, mais de là à en avoir presque peur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne restera pas. Dit le Kuchiki.

- Ah bah sur qu'il va pas rester ! S'emporta Joyuki. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on faisait quand un cambrioleur était dans la maison ?

- Et bien…

- On lui pourrissait la vie ! Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire avec ce gars !

Byakuya sourit, il se retint même de rire. C'est vrai que c'était tout à fait ce qu'ils faisaient aux cambrioleurs quand ils étaient petits…de vrais monstres, voilà ce qu'ils avaient été.

_« - Byakuya, tu seras sage, hein ? Demanda une femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus._

_- Oui. Répondit un tout jeune Byakuya._

_- Tu mangeras bien ta soupe ce soir ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu t'occuperas bien de ta sœur ?_

_- Ouiiii…_

_- Vous n'oublierez pas de vous brosser les dents avant de vous coucher ?_

_- Non._

_- Vous n'irez pas au dodo trop tard ?_

_- Noooooooon…_

_- Tu es sur que ça ira tout seul ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appelle une nounou ?_

_- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Gémit Byakuya au désespoir._

_- Chérie…ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus._

_- Ecoute papa, maman ! Je suis grand maintenant. J'ai 7 ans et demi !_

_- Mais…mais…mais tu restes mon bébé d'amour ! S'écria la femme en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine._

_- Mamaaaaan arrêêêêêêête ! Je suis plus un bébé ! Protesta Byakuya en se dégageant de l'étreinte maternelle._

_- Mon fils grandit trop vite. Sanglota la jeune mère._

_- Allez, allez, vous aller être en retard chez vos amis ! Dit le jeune garçon en poussant ses parents vers la sortie._

_- Allez Byakuya, à tout à l'heure, sois sage. Dit le père de famille en embrassant son fils sur la joue._

_- Bonne soirée. Dit Byakuya en lui rendant son baiser._

_- Tu vas me manquer mon poussin ! _

_- Maman euh !_

_- Oui, oui, j'y vais, mais fais-moi un bisou d'abord !_

_Byakuya embrassa doucement sa mère et ses parents partirent -enfin- pour leur soirée._

_Non loin de là, cachés dans un fourré, deux hommes observaient la scène :_

_- Cambrioler la maison des Kuchiki !? Mais t'es fou ?!_

_- T'es myope ou quoi ? Tu vois pas l'aubaine ?_

_- Je vois juste qu'on va se faire prendre !_

_- Mais triple andouille ! Les parents s'en vont ! Le personnel est en congé ! En gros, il ne reste que les gosses._

_- Ah…_

_- Et c'est quoi des gosses ?_

_- Bah…_

_- C'est des petites choses inoffensives ! Alors du calme ! _

_De son côté, Byakuya regardait ses parents s'éloigner en souriant. Il en était très fier, de ses parents. Kuchiki Hanaya, capitaine de la troisième division, femme de tête, belle et respectée, passe cependant en mode « totalement fan » dès que ses enfants sont dans les parages. Kuchiki Mokosei, capitaine de la sixième division, homme très amoureux et qui ne s'en cache pas, voire un peu servile quand sa chérie d'amour s'énerve, blagueur et un peu étourdi, il aspire tout de même un grand respect dans ses troupes._

_- Bya…Où est maman ? Murmura une petite voix._

_Byakuya se retourna pour voir sa petite sœur, une peluche à la main, se frottant doucement ses petits yeux endormis._

_- Maman et papa sont partis chez des amis pour une soirée._

_- Je voulais dire au revoir à maman…Gémit la petite Joyuki._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va pas être absente très longtemps. Tu veux manger ?_

_La petite acquiesça en tendant les bras vers son grand frère. Celui-ci la porta dans ses bras et alla dans la salle à manger._

_- Voilà le plan, on entre par l'entrée principale et on vole tous les objets de valeur qu'on trouve. Si jamais on tombe sur un de gosses, on leur dit qu'on est des déménageurs et que leurs parents nous on demandé de commencer à emmener les objets les plus chers. Okay ?_

_- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?_

_- Mais oui ! C'est que deux gosses !_

_En attendant, les « que deux gosses » en question guettaient tranquillement les cambrioleurs :_

_- Les cambrioleurs deviennent vraiment de plus en plus bêtes…_

_- Ca devient presque ennuyeux…_

_- Le plan A est prêt ?_

_- Oui ! _

_Les deux petits Kuchiki quittèrent leur cachette et montèrent au grenier :_

_- Y'a personne ! Dit craintivement le premier homme._

_- Les morveux doivent être au pieu…Conclut le second._

_- Waaaaah ! Matte le tapis ! En or brodé ! _

_- Attend ! Le stoppa le chef de bande. Un tapis en or juste devant l'entrée, c'est louche non ?_

_- Ben…_

_Le chef souleva le tapis et découvrit un grand trou creusé dans le plancher :_

_- Aaaaaah ! Je te l'avais dis que fallait se méfier des mômes !_

_- Mais ta gueule ! Tu crois vraiment que des gosses ont détectés notre présence et creuser un piège ? C'est un coup des parents pour sécuriser la maison voilà tout !_

_- Héééééhooooooo ! Monsieur les cambrioleurs ! Appela une voix d'en haut._

_Les deux cambrioleurs levèrent la tête :_

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Bonne douche ! Cria Byakuya._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Sayonara ! Dit Jo._

_Les deux enfants vidèrent deux grands vases de colle sur la tête des intrus :_

_- Je t'avais dis que fallait se méfier des mômes ! Pleura le premier._

_- Ah ! Mes yeux ! Hurla le chef. Sales gosses ! Venez ici !_

_- D'accord ! Répondirent les deux jeunes Kuchiki qui descendirent, rayonnants, voir les voleurs :_

_- Je vais vous tuer ! Hurla le chef._

_- Jo, plan B._

_- Okay !_

_- Ils ont un plan B ! ILS ONT UN PLAN B ! Pleura d'avance le second voleur qui, à cause de toute la colle sur le plancher, glissa en arrière en entraînant son chef dans la chute._

_- Maître et Seigneur ! Ô masque de chair et de sang…Récita Byakuya._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Il…il…il nous lance un Hado ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_-… Ô univers entier… Ô battements d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain…Continua Joyuki._

_- Un double Hado ! On est cuit ! J'aurais jamais du t'écouter !_

_- Petits ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !_

_-…vérité et tempérance à partir des murs construits de rêves purs et sans pêchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire, Hado numéro 31 : Sakka Ho ! _

_Deux sphères rouges et incandescentes filèrent sur les cambrioleurs…_

_Quelques heures plus tard, Mokosei et Hanaya Kuchiki rentrèrent chez eux en découvrant quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel sur leur pallier :_

_- Euh…_

_- MADAME KUCHIKI ! Je m'excuse d'avoir voulu vous cambrioler ! Vraiment ! Mais s'il vous plait ! Laisser plus vos gosses m'approcher ! Pleurèrent les deux hommes. »_

En attendant, dans les locaux de la sixième division, notre Lieutenant Abarai avait décuver et s'était malheureusement rendu compte que son élan d'amour pour la jeune sœur du capitaine Kuchiki était du à l'alcool. Ca l'avait peiné d'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu tomber réellement amoureux pour une fois…Bon bien sûr, c'était le genre de réflexion qu'il gardait rien que pour lui. Renji était connu pour être un homme qui pensait plus avec ses muscles qu'avec son cœur, ça avait d'ailleurs fait de lui un homme redouté. Mais elle lui plaisait bien, cette réputation. Le vaillant fukutaicho qui combat avec fougue et qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments. Que diraient les autres s'ils apprenaient que le courageux Lieutenant Abarai était en fait quelqu'un qui avait cruellement manqué de tendresse durant son enfance et qu'il cherchait à présent à combler ce vide sentimental ? Il imaginait déjà les réflexions d'Ikkaku à ce sujet : « Alors Abarai, il paraît que t'as un petit cœur tout mignon tout sensible en dépit des apparences ? Sentimental va ! » Non vraiment, Renji ne souhaitait pas entendre ce genre de commentaires. Cependant, avoir une aventure d'une nuit avec de parfaites inconnues commençait vraiment à l'incommoder. Au début c'était assez drôle, et au moins il serrait quelqu'un contre lui durant une nuit, ça lui donnait l'illusion d'être amoureux, mais plus ça allait, plus les aventures défilaient et moins il le supportait. Il se demandait si Rukia ressentait la même chose. Elle aussi n'avait jamais eu d'amour au Rukongai et était restée célibataire jusque là…Mais elle, elle avait trouvé une famille, certes pas aimante, mais au moins elle avait un nom, un passé, un frère…Pas lui, et ça lui manquait.

Bon, d'accord, ce manque affectif ne justifiait peut-être pas qu'il s'était jeté sur Joyuki l'autre soir quand l'alcool avait commencé à faire effet…Pourquoi elle alors qu'il y avait Matsumoto avec un décolleté plus que provoquant qui le collait juste à côté ? Soit il avait vraiment manqué de bon sens, soit il y avait eu quelque chose chez cette fille qui l'avait attiré.

Renji se cogna la tête sur le bureau :

- J'y pige rien à l'amour. Gémit-il. J'sais même pas ce que c'est et ce que ça fait, merde !

Il releva la tête. Personne. Il soupira. Il n'aurait vraiment plus manqué que quelqu'un entre au moment où il disait ça ! Renji soupira encore et alla chercher un verre d'eau pour sa pauvre gorge pâteuse. Sa tête tournait affreusement, il ferait peut-être mieux d'aller chez Unohana Taicho pour qu'elle lui donne quelque chose. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était à son bureau, c'était jour de congé aujourd'hui ! Renji se mit donc en route pour la quatrième division. La moitié du Seireitei s'y trouvait déjà, globalement pour la même raison que lui :

- Abarai Fukutaicho a abusé de l'alcool euh ! Chantonna une voix.

Renji se retourna, un peu trop vite, accentuant cette sensation de tournis perpétuel :

- Oy…tu devrais pas te moquer comme ça, si t'es là c'est que t'as du mal à décuver aussi.

Joyuki le regarda, perplexe :

- T'as le sens de la déduction drôlement aiguisé pour quelqu'un de bourré…et puis je suis pas là parce que j'ai encore 3 grammes dans le sang, je suis en fuite là.

- En fuite ?

- Yep. Y'a un noble chez moi.

- Euh…Kuchiki Taicho ?

- Non, c'est pas Onii-chan que je fuis, c'est un héritier d'une des 4 grandes familles nobles du Seireitei. L'ancien de mon clan veut me marier avec…

- T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-te marier avec ? Bégaya Renji sous le choc.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Tu as prétexté un mal de tête ?

- Du tout, je suis venue chercher du cyanure.

Renji émit un petit rire :

- Du cyanure, carrément ?

- Bon d'accord, j'ai l'intention de commencer par des somnifères ultra-puissants et des anesthésiants en tout genre, mais s'il insiste trop, je passe aux poisons !

- T'es pas facile à approcher hein ?

Joyuki vit un plateau de flacons, en choisit quelques uns qu'elle empocha discrètement et dit :

- Ca dépend par qui. En envoyant un clin d'œil au lieutenant.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Traquée

**Chapitre 6 : Traquée.**

Dix minutes ? Un quart d'heure ? Renji n'en savait rien. Combien de temps était-il resté planté là avec un grand air béat après le clin d'œil de Joyuki ? Un demi-heure peut-être ?! En tous cas, quand quelqu'un le bouscula et lui fit reprendre conscience, il ne se souvint pas immédiatement d'où il était et de ce qu'il voulait y faire. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit à ce moment, c'était le visage souriant et complice d'une petite femme aux cheveux courts et blancs.

Et au même moment, sur le chemin de retour à la demeure Kuchiki, alors que la nuit tombait :

- J'veux pas y retourner ! J'aime pas Akushitsu ! J'aime pas le vioque qui pue ! J'aime pas les blooooonds toute façon ! C'est moche les blonds ! Ouiiiin !

Joyuki secoua la tête et se fila deux baffes :

- Okay Jo. On se calme. Respiiiiiiiiire…Expiiiiiire….Bien, adopte la position du lotus bien heureux…Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Le monde réel me colle à la peau c'est pas vrai ! Comment ils appelaient ce truc déjà ? Yoga non ? …Je parle toute seule ! Je suis mûre pour l'asile ! Au moins ça m'évitera de devoir retourner à la maison voir le blond…

Joyuki se mit à cogiter furieusement. Après tout, elle n'avait pas que sa maison comme logement. Elle avait aussi sa chambre à la deuxième division…le problème c'était qu'elle avait une chambre…et puis c'est tout. Vu qu'elle venait d'arriver, elle n'avait pas encore pensé à acheter des meubles ou ce genre de chose, et elle se voyait mal passer la nuit sur le parquet…Une seule solution : le squattage. Squatter c'était bien beau, mais chez qui ? Elle ne connaissait personne ici ! Personne à part…Non, même pas la peine d'y penser ! D'un autre côté…elle ne réussirait pas à fermer l'œil en sachant qu'Akushitsu était dans la même maison, même si son frère gardait sa porte toute la nuit…Joyuki se stoppa :

- Bon. J'ai trouvé le programme idéal ! Je rentre, je fous des somnifères dans le verre du blond, il pionce, je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles, si jamais il fait un rejet, il crève et je suis peinarde pour l'éternité. Si jamais il se réveille, je squatte chez Renji. C'est par-fait !

Joyuki jubila en reprenant son chemin. Elle arriva bientôt à destination :

- Oula…c'est drôlement calme…Onii-chan ?!

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

- Ah c'est vrai il m'a dit qu'il allait à son bureau pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Bon bah…Rukia ?!

Aucune réponse.

- Euh…Le vieux ?!

Toujours rien.

- Okay ça devient flippant là…Quelqu'un ?!

Seul le néant fut sa réponse.

- Maiiiis ils m'ont tous abandonné ou quoi ?

- Pas tous, belle Joyuki.

La jeune sœur du capitaine Kuchiki eut des frissons dans le dos et sursauta en se retournant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Demanda-t-elle amèrement à Akushitsu.

- Et bien, je t'attendais.

- Et bien je vais foutre le camps. A plus !

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Quoi ? T'as l'intention de créer un champ de force pour m'empêcher de partir ?

- C'est une idée…Dit le noble en s'approchant.

- Pas touche ou je hurle !

- Personne ne t'entendra, ils ont tous laissé la maison pour que nous soyons seuls.

- Un des tes idées je suppose ?

- Exact.

- Et ben tu peux toujours courir, je me casse !

Joyuki le poussa et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie. Cela ne se voyait pas, mais intérieurement, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Okay Jo, pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit, pied gauche. C'est bien, continue à marcher, tête droite, corps droit, t'es plus qu'à deux mètres de la sortie, tiens bon ! T'es presque libre ! Pensa Joyuki.

- Bakudo numéro 1, SAI !

Joyuki se retourna à temps pour voir Akushitsu lui lancer le premier sort de paralysie. Elle ne put esquiver et tomba sur le sol, pieds et poings liés.

- Ah ! Merde ! Alors là t'es mort !

Akushitsu s'approcha lentement, la saisit par le col et approcha leur deux visages :

- Et comment tu comptes me tuer en étant paralyser ?

Joyuki lui mit un coup de boule :

- Voilà, t'as un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend comme ça.

- Espèce de…

- De ?

- Rien…que ça te plaise ou non, nous deux, nous finirons mariés.

- T'es en plein fantasme là…Et d'abord…

Joyuki ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, son reiatsu explosa. Le bakudo d'Akushitsu explosa violemment sous l'étonnante pression spirituelle.

- Im…Impossible…Souffla le noble.

Joyuki usa du shunpo et Akushitsu se retrouva bientôt au sol :

- Alors maintenant blondinet tu vas m'écouter ! Soit tu dégages de ma maison, soit tu vas finir comme ton bakudo : en mille morceaux ! Pigé ?!

Elle acheva sa phrase en donnant un furieux coup de pied dans la cage thoracique du blond.

Mais le noble Kizoku n'était pas du genre à renoncer si facilement à la fortune que représentait la jeune Joyuki. Et il y avait un détail que la belle Kuchiki avait oublié : Akushitsu savait, lui aussi, faire face à ses ennemis.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Joyuki, méfiante.

Akushitsu ne répondit rien mais s'empara du pied de Joyuki toujours écrasé sur son torse et tira ensuite sur sa jambe. La jeune Kuchiki se retrouva à terre, Akushitsu au-dessus d'elle, souriant d'un air pas des plus rassurants.

- Espèce de…

- Chut. Coupa Akushitsu en posant un doigt blanc sur ses lèvres. Dans ma famille, les femmes n'ont pas le droit à la parole que si les maris les y autorisent.

Pour toute réponse, Joyuki mordit le doigt qui osait entraver sa parole, Akushitsu étouffa un cri :

- Et dans MA famille, les femmes ne sont pas des toutous qui obéissent à leurs maris ! Dégage de là tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter !

- Le regretter ? Il me semble pourtant avoir l'avantage…

- Uniquement parce que je me suis pas encore énervée.

- Si tu ne t'énerves pas, c'est que cette position t'ai…agréable.

Joyuki lui mit un deuxième coup de boule quand il approcha son visage :

- J'avoue, te voir pisser le sang est très agréable.

- Comment oses-tu me frapper sale traînée !

- Oho, Monsieur passe aux politesses !

- Tais-toi !

- Et toi ôte-toi de là !

- Je vais te…Se crispa Akushitsu.

- Me tuer ? Me violer ? Me foutre paix ? Cochez la bonne proposition, attention, une mauvaise réponse vous conduira à la mort. Fit Joyuki, plus ironique que jamais.

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles !

- BIIIIP. Mauvaise réponse !

Elle attribua un magnifique coup de genou à Akushitsu, ayant bien pris soin de viser les parties sensibles. Le noble se plia en deux et Joyuki fut enfin libérée de son emprise. La jeune Kuchiki se releva et s'enfuit à toute vitesse sans se retourner, c'était décidé, ce soir, elle squattait !

Joyuki courut aussi vite qu'elle put à travers le Seireitei, s'attendant presque à croiser Akushitsu à tous moments. Elle déboula dans les bureaux de la sixième division où elle resta sur le seuil :

- Onii-chan ?!

Mais le bureau était vide. Joyuki se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle transpirait, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait néanmoins la satisfaction de ne pas avoir montrer sa peur à son ennemi. La jeune Kuchiki se figea : elle entendait des pas qui venaient en sa direction, elle en était sûre :

- O…Onii-chan ? Risqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ton frère n'est plus là, désolé. Fit une voix trop familière à la jeune Kuchiki.

Joyuki se sentit défaillir. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi rapide ? C'était bien joli d'avoir fait la brave devant Akushitsu, mais là maintenant tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'aide, vite !

Sans réfléchir, Joyuki entra complètement dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière elle et bloqua la poignée avec une chaise. Elle passa ensuite par la fenêtre pour s'évader. Il faisait à présent nuit noire, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la panique de la jeune femme :

- C'est pas vrai…c'est un cauchemar…Murmura-t-elle en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être traquée…Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et alors qu'elle courrait pour échapper à son furieux prétendant, elle se heurta contre quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Par reflex, elle mis ses bras en croix devant elle comme si on allait la frapper :

- Akushitsu ! Laisse-moi tran…oh…Commença-t-elle à hurler.

- Joyuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là en pleine nuit ? Demanda Renji en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ah…moi ? Euh…r…rien. Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air d'être dans tous tes états…T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Ou…oui…Renifla-t-elle en essuyant des larmes naissantes.

- T'es absolument sûre que t'as pas de problèmes ? T'avais l'air paniquée quand tu m'est rentrée dedans.

- Ce…c'est rien…

- Bon, okay. A demain alors.

Le jeune Abarai commença à continuer son chemin, laissant Joyuki seule. Mais celle-ci vit une forme se découper dans le noir et le son de pas qui approchaient commença à se faire entendre :

- Euh…R…Renji ?!

- Oui ? Demanda le lieutenant en se retournant.

- Euh…Est-ce que je peux…

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bras lui avait attrapé le bras, cherchant à l'attirer vers une forme sombre.

- Ah ! Arrête ça Akushitsu ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je te dis !

Le lieutenant Abarai resta un moment médusé devant la scène, puis, ayant repris ses esprits, il dégaina :

- Hoéro, ZABIMARU !

Le bras, sentant le danger, lâcha prise juste à temps pour ne pas être tranché. Akushitsu s'enfuit, cette petite peste de Joyuki ne méritait tout de même pas qu'il risque sa vie pour elle…

- Hé ! Reviens ici ! Hurla Renji en allant à sa poursuite.

Malheureusement pour le noble, Renji était quelqu'un de rapide, surtout quand il était particulièrement énervé comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Le noble fut mis à terre sans ménagements :

- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? Demanda Renji, coléreux.

- Ca te regarde, rat du Rukongai ? Rétorqua Akushitsu.

Renji préféra ignorer le sobriquet et continua l'interrogatoire :

- Un peu que ça me regarde ! Alors tu réponds ou il faut que je te coupe le bras pour de bon ?

- Si tu le fais, tu auras quelques ennuis…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu auras à répondre de tes actes devant les juges de la famille Kizoku. Un des 4 familles nobles du Seireitei…

Renji écarquilla les yeux, la conversation avec Joyuki lui revenait en mémoire :

_« - T'as le sens de la déduction drôlement aiguisé pour quelqu'un de bourré…et puis je suis pas là parce que j'ai encore 3 grammes dans le sang, je suis en fuite là._

_- En fuite ?_

_- Yep. Y'a un noble chez moi._

_- Euh…Kuchiki Taicho ?_

_- Non, c'est pas Onii-chan que je fuis, c'est un héritier d'une des 4 grandes familles nobles du Seireitei. L'ancien de mon clan veut me marier avec… »_

L'homme que fuyait Joyuki, c'était donc lui…un futur mari dont la Kuchiki ne voulait pour rien au monde…Renji imagina assez aisément ce que cet homme avait du essayer d'entreprendre avec la jeune Shinigami, et cela ne lui plaisait pas…pas du tout même…

- Vu ton visage, mon nom doit te dire quelque chose. Fit Akushitsu, satisfait de l'effet de surprise.

- Je vais tuer…Dit Renji, l'air sombre.

- Plait-il ?!

- Tu as très bien entendu, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le reiatsu du lieutenant explosa, et alors que Renji allait abattra Zabimaru sur le noble :

- NON RENJI ! ARRETE ! Hurla Joyuki en stoppant son mouvement.

- J…Joyuki…pourquoi ? Demanda Renji.

- Même mort ce type nous apportera des emmerdes. Laisse-le ou tu auras de graves ennuis…frapper un noble c'est…un délit très grave dans la Soul Society…Il a compris la leçon…Laisse-le…

Renji le regarda un moment et rangea son arme :

- Je te préviens le noble, si jamais tu lui pourris encore la vie, ennuis ou pas, je te crève !

Akushitsu ignora royalement le jeune Abarai et s'en alla élégamment.

- Ca va aller Joyu…JO !

Renji réceptionna à temps Joyuki dans ses bras.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si. C'est juste que toute la pression accumulée ses dernières heures vient de s'en aller alors…je craque…Murmura-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle était contre le torse du Lieutenant.

- Je te ramène chez toi, Jo.

- NON ! Il n'y a personne chez moi ! Personne à part lui…C'est ce que je voulais te demander tout à l'heure, est-ce que je pourrais…squatter chez toi cette nuit ?

Renji rougit violemment :

- Euh bah c'est à dire que…

- Okay, c'est pas grave, toute façon ça se fait pas de demander à la dernière minute. S'excusa la Kuchiki en se redressant.

- Ah mais non ! Si tu veux venir y'a pas de problèmes c'est juste que c'est pas aussi…bien…que chez toi.

- Je m'en fiche de ça ! T'inquiète !

- Bon bah alors ça roule !

Renji et Joyuki rentrèrent donc dans le petit appartement du lieutenant :

- C'est petit mais c'est sympa ! Dit Joyuki en admirant le local.

- Merci. La chambre est là. Je vais me chercher un matelas pour mettre pas terre et…

- Hein ? Non pas question que je te pique ton lit ! JE prend le matelas !

- Pas question !

- Si ! Déjà que je squatte, je vais pas non plus te faire dormir par terre !

- Pas question que tu dormes par terre !

- Bon bah, une seule solution, on dort tous les deux dans le lit ou tous les deux par terre, y'auras pas de jaloux comme ça !

Renji se sentit devenir cramoisi :

- Euh…

- Quoi ? Ca te gène ?

- P…pas du tout ! Ca roule !

- Okay ! Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Renji ne se souvint pas avoir autant rougi de sa vie, surtout quand il alla s'allonger à côté de la jeune Joyuki, priant pour que le capitaine Kuchiki ne soit JAMAIS au courant de ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans cette chambre. Les deux Shinigamis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'installèrent sur le lit, Renji remonta la couverture sur eux. Jusque là, pas de problème. Renji essayait de se calmer en se répétant que ce n'était pas un drame d'avoir une fille qui dort à côté de soi. Ce qui devenait gênant par contre, c'était quand la belle Joyuki, endormie, se blottissait contre lui en cherchant son bras à tâtons, et que quand elle l'avait trouvé, elle le pressait contre sa taille…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jo aux fourneaux !

**Chapitre 7 : Jo aux fourneaux.**

Plus la nuit avançait, plus Renji se disait que Joyuki avait du être la jumelle d'Inoue dans une autre vie…

Au début, quand il l'avait entendu parler dans son sommeil, Renji avait eu très peur de découvrir les petits secrets de Joyuki du genre « Oh oui Matsumoto je n'aime que toi et je t'aimerai toujours, pas comme cet abruti de Renji » Mais, au grand soulagement du lieutenant, Joyuki ne racontait pas ses non-fantasmes pendant son sommeil, elle racontait simplement ses expériences culinaires, comme par exemple : « si, si, je te jure que si tu mets du miel sur des ramens avec un peu de piments cuits avec des œufs au chocolat blanc salé, les ramens ont un tout autre goût et c'est super bon ! Ou sinon tu met du lait aromatisé à la moutarde sur des sushis, c'est délicieux aussi tu sais… » Renji déglutit, espérant que, demain matin, Joyuki n'aurait la somptueuse idée de faire le petit déjeuner…sinon tant pis, ce sera régime !

Mis à part sa folle envie de raconter ses débats culinaires à Renji pendant son sommeil, Joyuki avait un autre reflex quand elle dormait, un reflex qui mettait le lieutenant vraiment mal à l'aise car il n'était pas du tout habituée à ce qu'une fille qui squatte son lit ai pour habitude de serrer contre elle tout ce qui passait à proximité de ses bras, et cette nuit, ce qui était près de ses bras, c'était Renji… Au début, le lieutenant avait trouvé ça embarrassant, et puis, il s'y était habitué, très bien habitué même…Il faut dire que c'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir caresser la joue de la jeune fille tout en la serrant contre lui…

En attendant, non loin de là, une panique folle régnait dans une grande maison. Cette maison était celle des Kuchiki…

Byakuya était rentré depuis peu, et il était en colère, très en colère même. Pire, cela se voyait. Le noble Kuchiki Byakuya, réputé pour son calme à toutes épreuves avait un vilain masque de colère collé au visage. Encore pire, il marmonnait des choses comme « c'est un homme mort ! » ou encore « je vais en faire de la charpie ». Byakuya entra furieusement dans la chambre que l'on avait assignée à Akushitsu :

- Akushitsu Kizoku ! Hurla Byakuya en faisant sursauter tous les membres du clan Kuchiki qui se pressait sur le seuil de la porte pour voir ce qui avait mis leur chef dans un été pareil. Le noble Kuchiki avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'héritier des Kizoku et l'empoigna par le col :

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé un faux Papillon de l'Enfer disant que je devais passer à mon bureau puis à la première division ? Pourquoi est-ce que la maison était vide quand je suis rentré ?

- Oh ça ? Dit Akushitsu comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité. Un petit champ de force les bloquant dans leur chambre et rendant leurs cris inaudibles plus un petit lavage de cerveau et le tour est joué…

- Espèce de…

- Byakuya-sama…Tenta un membre du clan. Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

- Cette ordure s'est arrangé pour se retrouver seul avec ma sœur…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est pour cela ?

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?

- Du tout.

- Pourquoi Jo n'est-elle pas ici alors ?

- Peut-être envie d'aller faire un tour ?

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! Hurla Byakuya en envoyant Akushitsu plus loin sur le sol. Les membres du clan Kuchiki crièrent :

- Byakuya-sama ! Enfin, calmez-vous ! Il dit peut-être vrai !

- Si ça n'a pas de rapport avec Jo, pourquoi vous être débarrassé de tout le clan ? Demanda Byakuya en ignorant son clan.

- Bon, d'accord, ça a peut-être un petit rapport avec elle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, c'est ma future femme après tout.

- Espèce de…

- CA SUFFIT, BYAKUYA-SAMA ! AKUSHITSU-DONO !

Les deux nobles se retournèrent pour faire face au vieillard du clan Kuchiki :

- N'avez-vous pas honte de vous chamailler tel des gamins ? Byakuya-sama, allez chercher votre sœur je vous prie, elle n'est sûrement pas loin. Akushitsu-dono, je vais vous demander de rester dans votre chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'Évènement est clos. Retournez tous dormir !

Chacun s'exécuta. Byakuya commença sa fouille, en quête de sa petite sœur.

- Jo ! Appela-t-il. Joyuki !

Personne dans les rues.

- Jo ?

Personne dans son bureau.

- Joyuki ?

Personne non plus dans sa chambre à la deuxième division.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être aller ? Elle est nouvelle ici, elle ne peut pas déjà avoir quelqu'un pour l'héberger…

Une tâche rouge s'insinua dans l'esprit du capitaine. Tâche que fut suivit de lignes noires tatouées sur un visage hâlé…Renji…Byakuya ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux :

- Non…c'est stupide…elle n'a pas fui Akushitsu pour aller directement dans le lit de mon lieutenant…attend une minute…pourquoi dans son lit directement ? Elle est peut-être juste chez lui et ils jouent aux cartes…c'est sûrement ça…et puis Renji ne serait pas du genre à profiter de la situation…j'espère pour lui en tous cas…

Ce fut néanmoins au pas de course que Byakuya rejoint la sixième division où Renji y avait sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte du lieutenant.

Au même moment, dans la petite chambre :

- …et aussi avec des fraises au sirop et…zzz…

Renji arrêta un moment d'écouter la femme aux cheveux blancs. On avait frapper non ? On toqua encore à la porte. Le cœur de Renji se serra, il imaginait déjà son capitaine, Senbonzakura à la main, des flammes plein les yeux en train de lui demander ses dernières volontés…Le lieutenant secoua la tête :

- Je deviens parano…Murmura-t-il.

En attendant, Byakuya s'impatientait derrière la porte. Il toqua plus fort, faisant trembler la porte.

- J'arrive ! Répondit Renji.

Le lieutenant se dégagea le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte de Joyuki, qui n'avait, elle, pas du tout envie de le lâcher et plus Renji essayait de s'écarter, plus elle serrait les bras. Heureusement, le lieutenant avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il prit son oreiller et le cala contre la jeune fille qui abattit son étreinte foudroyante sur le coussin, rendant sa liberté à Renji. Une Joyuki qui serre un oreiller aussi blanc que ses cheveux mais qui est deux fois plus gros qu'elle était une scène qui attendrissait pas mal le lieutenant…Cependant il devait arrêter de rêvasser ou bientôt il n'allait plus avoir de porte vu comment la personne qui était derrière s'acharnait dessus :

- Voilà ! Voilà ! Dit Renji en ouvrant.

Le lieutenant fit un arrêt cardiaque :

- K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-Kuchiki Taichoooooo ! Cria-t-il au désespoir.

- Et bien oui, c'est moi, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de crier comme ça…

- Euh….Vous voulez quoi ? Dit Renji, des sueurs froides lui coulant dans le dos.

- Joyuki est-elle ici ?

- Bah…n…

- NON PAS LE BEURRE DE CACAHUETES SUR LES RAMENS ! MENFIN ! Cria une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Tu allais dire, Renji, « n… »?

- N…n…nnnnnnon mais sans blague comment vous avez deviné ? Vous êtes trop fort, vraiment !

- Je vois…

Le lieutenant paniqua complètement :

- Je vous jure que j'ai rien fais ! Y'avait un type qui la poursuivait et je les ai croisé par hasard et elle était effrayée et lui il voulait pas la lâcher alors je me suis énervé, le mec il a déguerpi j'ai voulu la ramener chez vous mais elle m'a dit que y'avait personne et elle a voulu venir dormir ici, c'était pas mon idée, juré !

- Renji…respire entre deux mots…Conseilla placidement Byakuya.

Le lieutenant se mit à haleter bruyamment.

- Bien, je vais la ramener chez nous, Akushitsu ne lui causera plus d'ennuis à présent.

- Il est parti ? Loin ? Très loin ?

- L'ancien de mon clan l'a juste cloîtré dans sa chambre, mais ça devrait suffire pour le moment…

- Ah…ouais…okay…

- Joyuki n'a donc pas perdu cette habitude de parler de cuisine dans son sommeil dès qu'elle a eu une journée éprouvante ?

- Ah donc c'est pas toutes les nuits comme ça ?

- Non. Juste quand elle a subit un grand choc émotionnel. Répondit Byakuya en entrant dans la chambre et s'approchant de sa sœur endormie. Il écarta les draps et la prit doucement dans ses bras. La jeune fille se réveilla :

-…Nii-chan ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oh, tu es réveillée.

- Ouais…et…

La jeune fille se souvint soudainement de où elle était :

- Euh attend faut que je t'explique un truc c'est moi qu'ai demandé à venir ici Renji y est pour rien et en plus je lui ai squatté son lit alors faut pas le…

- Je sais Jo, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais okay j'arrive encore après la bataille…Grogna la jeune Kuchiki en descendant des bras de son frère.

- Bon, il est toujours à la maison le blond ?

- Cloîtré dans sa chambre, cela devrait le calmer.

- Waaaah, on a pris des mesures draconiennes dis-moi ! Sûr qu'il oserait jamais faire face à la terrible porte de la chambre et sa poignée si menaçante…non mais tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, mais cette mesure ne viens pas de moi.

- Encore heureuse. Non mais comme si lui dire « sois sage reste dans la chambre » allait l'empêcher de nuire…Si c'est comme ça, je reste ici moi !

- Jo…

- Hn ?

- Il faut rentrer, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici.

- Pourquoi pas ? L'est confortable le matelas !

- Jo…

- Ouais bon okay, j'arrive.

Byakuya passa devant et sortit donc le premier de la chambre :

- Bon bah Renji, dit Jo en s'approchant assez près du lieutenant, merci pour l'hébergement, c'était sympa !

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir sur un « à demain ! » joyeux.

Renji resta planté au milieu de sa chambre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de complètement assimilé ce qui venait de se passer :

- Euh…ouais ! A demain ! Cria-t-il joyeusement alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Le lieutenant, grand sourire, se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

En attendant, Byakuya et Joyuki étaient arrivés chez eux :

- Joyuki, arrête de faire le pitre…allez viens te coucher.

Que nenni, Joyuki s'obstinait à surveiller les alentours depuis le pas de la porte :

- T'es sûr qu'il dort ?

- Sûr et certain.

- Je suis pas convaincue, passe-moi le cyanure !

- Jo…

- Ouais bon d'accord j'arrête.

- Tu viens te coucher maintenant ?

- Mais et si jamais il dort pas et qu'il vient ?

- Jo, je dors juste à côté…

- Mais même !

- Bon, à trois je ferme la porte et tu dors dans le jardin…

- Je peux pas retourner chez Renji ?

- Un…

- C'est quoi ce vieux compte à rebours !?

- Deux…

- T'oserais pas m'enfermer dehors quand même…

- Deux et demi…T…

- Okay c'est bon je viens ! Capitula Joyuki en sautant dans le lit fraternel.

- Bonne nuit. Lui dit Byakuya en ramenant la couverture.

- Toi aussi. Répondit sa sœur en s'étirant et en plongeant illico dans le sommeil.

Un silence, puis :

- Non non, le poisson on le fait cuir avec du jus de carotte et…

Le noble Kuchiki soupira en souriant à demi.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya se réveilla un peu tard, et à son grand étonnement, sa sœur était déjà levée. Le noble Kuchiki se leva donc à son tour et se dirigea vers les cuisines :

- Jo…me dis pas que…

- Et si ! Je cuisine le petit dej' !

-…

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Parce que tu cuisines…

- Hé ! Mes plats sont très bons !

- Hum…

- Quoi ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes plats ?

- Ils sont un peu spéciaux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ben…non…Puis arrête de m'embêter d'abord !

- Très bien, je pars, je vais chercher quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un petit déjeuner normal.

-…Byakuya ?

- Oui ? Demanda le noble Kuchiki en se retournant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une énorme boule de pâte en pleine figure :

- C'est bon pour la peau ! Rigola Joyuki alors que la pâte tombait lamentablement du visage de Byakuya. Au grand étonnement de sa sœur, celui-ci se prêta au jeu et riposta avec une motte du beurre qui atterrit directement sur la chevelure blanche. Joyuki était maintenant blonde platine…

La bataille fut stoppée par une Rukia ahurie qui entrait à cet instant :

- Nii-sama ! Pourquoi vous…vous…vous avez de la pâte dans les cheveux ?

- Ca va bien avec son teint hein ? Dit Joyuki.

- Euh…

Rukia ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir et elle s'éclipsa pendant que Byakuya se saisissait dangereusement d'un rouleau à pâtisserie :

- Héhé…Sois gentil Byabya, repose ce rouleau à pâtisserie tout de suite !

Et après un petit déjeuner mouvementé, il était temps d'aller travailler :

- T'abuses Bya ! J'ai les cheveux qui puent le beurre à cause de toi ! En plus ils sont gras et je suis blonde ! Et si jamais tu fais une blague sur les blondes, je te trucide !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé.

- C'était pas une raison pour continuer ! C'est mon rôle de foutre la merde d'abord !

- J'avais remarqué…

- Enfin bon, toi t'as encore dans la pâte dans les cheveux alors on est quitte…MAIS TOI T'AS REUSSI A TOUT CACHER AVEC TON KENSEIKAN DONC NON ON EST PAS QUITTE !

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de te taire un peu ? Je te signale qu'on est au beau milieu de la rue…

- AH MON DIEEEEEU ! Hurla une voix.

Joyuki sursauta et se retourna :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à tes cheveux ? Demanda Renji, éberlué.

- J'en avais marre d'avoir les cheveux blancs alors j'ai mis du beurre dessus pour les teindre.

- S…Sans blague ?

- Mais non idiot, accident de cuisine.

- Mais comment t'as fais pour te retrouver avec du beurre sur la tête.

- C'est une looooongue histoire, enfin non elle est pas longue, mais j'ai trop honte en fait…

Au même moment, l'alarme du Seireitei retentit…


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'Arrancar

**Chapitre 8 : L****'****Arrancar.**

L'alarme retentit quelques fois avant de faire place à la voix du Commandant, alias Yamamoto Genryuusai :

- La douzième division a détecté un groupe de Menos Grande au Sud Est du Seireitei, la deuxième division est chargée de les détruire. Je répète : des Menos ont été repérés dans le Seireitei, la deuxième division doit se rendre sur place.

- Ah bah, c'est pour moi ! Dit Joyuki. Une chance sur treize d'être emmerdée par des Hollows et moi forcément avec ma veine habituelle…enfin bref, je file ! A plus !

Et avant que Renji ai pu lui dire une phrase d'encouragement faite maison du genre « fais attention de pas faire trop de flaques avec tes cheveux, le beurre c'est vachement glissant », la jeune femme disparut en shunpo.

- Euh…bah…bonne chance quand même…Objecta Renji alors que Joyuki était déjà loin.

Byakuya, de son côté, était de marbre. Renji resta pensif tout en se rendant à son bureau, suivant son capitaine. Comment faisait Kuchiki Taicho pour rester aussi calme alors que sa petite sœur venait de s'en aller pour combattre des Hollows qui faisaient 1000 fois sa taille ? Le secret du capitaine ? La confiance tout simplement. Il connaissait sa Jo par cœur, il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien face à des Menos, il s'était pris assez de baffes pendant son enfance pour ne pas sous-estimer sa sœur…Le noble Kuchiki sourit intérieurement en plongeant dans ses souvenirs :

_« - Allez ! Viens te battre Shinigami ! Je t__'__attend ! Criait une toute petite fille aux cheveux blancs coupés au bol et à la mine renfrognée. _

_Cette jeune fille n__'__était bien sur nulle autre que Joyuki. Elle n__'__avait alors pas plus de 3 ans et tenait une épée en bois dans ses petits poings serrés. C__'__est alors qu__'__une forme sombre bondit et atterrit derrière elle :_

_- Aha ! Je te tiens, Shinigami ! Lança Byakuya, lui-même une épée en bois à la main._

_- Tiens, prend ça ! Répliqua la petite Jo en donnant un coup d__'__épée maladroit sur celle de Byakuya._

_- Aha ! Même pas mal !_

_- Touché ! Cria alors Jo en donnant un petit coup sur l__'__omoplate de son frère adoré. J__'__ai gagné, t__'__es mort !_

_- Non ! Même pas vrai ! On peut pas mourir juste à cause de l__'__épaule !_

_- Si on peut !_

_- Nan !_

_- Si !_

_- Nan !_

_- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

_Dans son bureau, Hanaya Kuchiki sursauta violemment. Quel était ce cri qui venait de lui percer les tympans ? Ses enfants étaient-ils en danger ?_

_La mère de nos petits Shinigamis en herbe prit son zanpakutôh et sortit :_

_- Qu__'__est-ce qui se passe, Joyuki ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Il y a du danger ? Hein ?_

_- Maman ! Dis à Byakuya qu__'__on peut mourir si on transperce l__'__épaule !_

_- Nan c__'__est pas possible ! Pas vrai, Maman ?_

_- Euh__…_

_Hanaya, prise de cours, rengaina son arme et réfléchit à la question :_

_- On ne peut pas mourir d__'__une blessure à l__'__épaule sauf si elle est très grave ou infectée, enfin je crois._

_- Ah ! J__'__avais raison ! On peut pas en mourir ! Annonça Byakuya d__'__un air totalement triomphant._

_- Même pas vrai ! Maman elle vient de dire qu__'__on peut en mourir si c__'__est très grave ou infectée ! _

_- Oui mais là ma blessure elle est pas grave !_

_- Si elle est grave !_

_- Byakuya ? Tu es blessé quelque part ? Demanda Hanaya, un peu déboussolée._

_Joyuki montra fièrement sa petite épée :_

_- T__'__as vu Maman ? Moi aussi j__'__ai un zazakutôh ! _

_- C__'__est même pas comme ça qu__'__on dit ! Rétorqua Byakuya._

_- Allons, allons Byaku, laisse-la, elle est encore petite._

_- Non c__'__est pas vrai je suis pas petite !_

_- Si tu l__'__es !_

_- Non !_

_- Toute façon c__'__est moi le plus grand-euh ! Chantonna notre futur capitaine._

_- Allez, arrêtez tous les deux._

_- Hé Maman ! Attend ! Je t__'__ai pas dis mais j__'__ai blessé Byakuya avec le zazakutôh et même que il est mort parce que la blessure elle est très grave et que c__'__est moi qu__'__ai gagné ! _

_- Non c__'__est pas vrai ! Et toute façon ce sera moi le meilleur Shinigami !Protesta Byakuya._

_- Si j__'__ai gagné ! Et d__'__abord moi aussi je serai la meilleure Shinigami !_

_- Non c__'__est pas vrai ! »_

En attendant, nos deux petits apprentis Shinigamis avaient grandis, et alors que l'un allait remplir de la paperasse en compagnie d'un lieutenant qui devint dépressif quand il vit la pile de dossiers, l'autre écoutait attentivement les ordres de son capitaine Soi Fong :

- Groupe 1, prenez-le à revers ! Groupe 2 et 5, attaquez de front ! Le groupe 3, venez par la droite, le 4, par la gauche ! Groupe 6 attaquez de haut, Groupe 7, restez au sol et couvrez nos arrières ! Nous allons totalement les encerclez ! Allez !

Joyuki obéit à Soi Fong et partit avec son groupe, qui était en l'occurrence le numéro 6. Tout allait aller comme sur des roulettes malgré le fait que les membres de sa division jetaient des coups d'œil mi-intrigués mi-dégoûtés à sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Le combat se passait bien, du moins, pas pour les Menos qui subissaient une défaite écrasante. Le groupe d'origine était de 50 Menos, seuls 20 étaient encore debout après le passage de la deuxième division.

Joyuki se félicitait presque. Ca faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'adversaires de si grande taille et en si grand nombre, mais elle ne s'était pas rouillée, à son grand soulagement. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas encore eu à libérer son zanpakutôh, ce qui, pour elle, était une petite victoire personnelle.

Notre jeune Kuchiki se stoppa, c'était quoi, là, au milieu des Menos ? Joyuki plissa les yeux, ça avait l'air d'être un homme avec une espèce de carapace blanche. La Kuchiki écarquilla les yeux :

-…Un…un Arrancar…Souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de combattre ce genre d'adversaires, mais elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Joyuki réfléchit quelques secondes, on lui avait dit que ces Arrancars étaient forts, voire du niveau d'un capitaine, il valait mieux s'en débarrasser au plus tôt, surtout que le fait qu'il se dissimule derrière les Menos ne présageait rien de bon.

Joyuki attaqua de derrière, aucune chance que l'Arrancar ne lui échappe, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant que son sabre ne ripe sur le carapace blanche. Leur peau était étonnement solide, détail qu'on avait oublié de lui préciser.

L'Arrancar se retourna en souriant et donna un coup d'épée à la jeune Kuchiki qui esquiva au dernier moment, se retrouvant néanmoins gratifiée d'une large coupure sur la joue.

- Taicho ! Appela la jeune femme en rejoignant son capitaine. Il y a un Arrancar au milieu du groupe de Menos.

- Que dis-tu ?…ATTENTION ! Hurla Soi Fong en empoignant Joyuki et se jetant sur le côté, esquivant de justesse un Céro et sauvant la vie de la jeune Kuchiki par la même occasion :

- Taicho ! Vous allez bien ?

Soi Fong se releva de suite :

- Préviens les autres du danger. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Tai…

Soi Fong fonça de suite sur l'Arrancar qu'elle venait de repérer.

- …cho…Acheva piteusement Joyuki, toujours à terre.

Joyuki avait une admiration sans bornes pour sa capitaine. Depuis sa plus petite enfance, elle était fascinée par la deuxième division, spécialiste du combat au corps à corps. C'était son rêve de gosse que d'intégrer cette division. Au début, elle avait eu peur de tomber sur un mauvais capitaine, mais après sa première rencontre avec Soi Fong il y a quelques jours, lors de son retour à la Soul Society, ses craintes s'étaient envolées, laissant place à un immense respect pour la petite capitaine. Et puis, il y avait eu des entraînements dans sa division, elle avait vu Soi Fong combattre, son respect s'était mû en une véritable admiration pour la capitaine. C'était dingue d'être aussi rapide, aussi agile, aussi…aussi superbe tous simplement. On peut donc aisément comprendre ce que ressentit Joyuki quand elle vit l'Arrancar envoyer Soi Fong dans un mur…La jeune capitaine s'effondra et la Kuchiki vit avec horreur une marre de sang se former sous le corps de sa capitaine.

- TAICHO !

Elle porta un regard noir sur l'Arrancar qui souriait d'un air démoniaque.

- ENFOIRE ! JE VAIS TE CREVER !

- Oh ? Vraiment ? C'est drôle, quand je vois qu'un capitaine est aussi fort qu'un cafard, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un simple officier puisse me vaincre…

- Tsume, Tsukineko ! Récita Joyuki pour libérer son zanpakutôh et faisant exploser son reiatsu.

Une colonne vertébrale de métal recouvrit celle de Joyuki, se prolongeant jusqu'à former une queue à double tranchant, ses ongles s'allongèrent et se recouvrir du même métal alors que deux grandes canines lui poussaient.

- Quel joli petit Shikai. Rit l'Arrancar.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, le joli petit Shikai ! Tonna Joyuki.

La jeune femme disparut du champs de vision de l'Arrancar quelques secondes durant, secondes qui servirent à Joyuki qui s'était glissée derrière son ennemi et lui affligeait un coup de queue à double-tranchant qu'il ne put éviter et qui lui cause des dégâts.

- Salope ! Cria l'Arrancar en ripostant.

Joyuki stoppa le poing qui aurait du briser sa tempe et elle en profita pour casser le bras gauche de l'Arrancar.

L'ennemi aurait du souffrir, mais au contraire, son sourire n'en fut que plus grand :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans la défaite ? Demanda suspicieusement Joyuki.

- Dans la victoire tu veux dire ? Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ma carapace blanche ne me sert pas qu'à me protéger des coups, je m'en sers aussi pour attaquer.

Joyuki ne vit que trop tard le long fouet ranger à la ceinture de l'Arrancar. Ce dernier usa du shunpo et donna plusieurs coups à la jeune Kuchiki qui para comme elle put. L'Arrancar prit ses distances et essuyant le sang sur son fouet :

- Alors, quel effet sa fait de perdre ?

- La ferme. Souffla Joyuki, un genou à terre, du sang dégoulinant de ses blessures. Elle remarqua alors que son sang était noir et non rouge :

- Ah, tu as enfin remarqué. Dit L'Arrancar en voyant Joyuki écarquiller les yeux devant la flaque de sang à ses pieds. L'ennemi reprit son fouet en main et le vit claquer dans l'air :

- Ceci est une sorte de zanpakutôh version améliorée. Mais ce fouet ne se contente pas d'affliger des blessures, à chaque fois qu'il entre en contact avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il sécrète du poison qui s'infiltre ensuite.

- D…du poison…

- Tout à fait. Et ce n'est pas tout…Continua l'Arrancar alors que son fouet virait au rouge incandescent.

Joyuki se raidit, sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle hurla et se tordit de douleur tout comme ses compagnons qui avaient eu aussi subit des dommages du fouet de l'Arrancar.

- Je peux modifier l'intensité des dégâts du poison à distance. Dit l'Arrancar en éclatant de rire.

L'Arrancar se stoppa néanmoins quand il sentit une vive douleur dans son épaule. Soi Fong venait de lui planter son Suzumebachi dans l'omoplate.

- Puisque ton arme secrète du poison, battons-nous à égalité.

- Q…Quoi ?

- Suzumebachi secrète aussi du poison.

La capitaine recula en un saut. Le premier Homonka se dessina sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar.

- Merde ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Hurla l'Arrancar.

Le ciel se déchira alors en deux, l'Arrancar s'engouffra dans un espace noir et nuageux :

- Hé ! Attend ! Cria Soi Fong en se précipitant avant que l'Arrancar ne lui échappe.

- Adieu, Shinigamis !

Le ciel se referma avant que la capitaine n'ai pu infligée son second Homonka. A bout de force, la capitaine réussit néanmoins à envoyer un Papillon de l'Enfer au Commandant pour le prévenir de la situation avant de s'effondrer de douleur.

En attendant, à la sixième division, tout était calme. Et malgré son habituel masque d'indifférence, Byakuya était complètement paniqué. Le reiatsu de Joyuki avait brusquement augmenté avant de s'effondrer quelques minutes après. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à des Menos ! Le capitaine ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir qu'un Arrancar s'était joint au groupe de Menos…

La voix du Commandant résonna :

- La quatrième division doit se rendre d'urgence sur le lieu d'apparition des Menos, un Arrancar a été trouvé parmi ce groupe de Hollows et a battu en retraite. La deuxième division a subit de grand dégâts, la quatrième division doit se rendre d'urgence sur les lieux !

Renji pâlit alors que les craintes de Byakuya se confirmaient.

La quatrième division arriva rapidement sur les lieux. L'Arrancar partit, la douleur liée au poison s'était atténuée, mais les Shinigamis s'affaiblissaient.

Heureusement, la quatrième division était bien équipée, elle transporta les blessés après avoir retirer le liquide noir de leur corps. Ils étaient hors de danger mais considérablement affaiblis.

Leur journée finie, Byakuya et Renji eurent la même idée sans le vouloir : aller faire un tour à la quatrième division pour voir comment allait Joyuki.

- Bon bah, à demain, Taicho ! Lança Renji en partant à toute vitesse.

Byakuya se demande pourquoi son lieutenant avait à présent le feu aux fesses alors qu'il avait était dans un état larvaire toute la journée et puis partit dans la direction opposée.

Renji s'était perdu et avait donc mis deux fois plus de temps que ce qu'il avait prévu initialement. Byakuya, lui, connaissait parfaitement le chemin et arriva dans les temps. Les deux hommes arrivèrent en même temps devant la quatrième division mais le premier par la gauche et le deuxième par la droite. Ils se dévisagèrent avant que Renji ne fasse un grand sourire gêné à son capitaine et qu'il ne se précipite à l'intérieur. Byakuya renonça à aller voir sa sœur, si Renji était dans le coin, ils ne pourraient pas être tranquilles.

- Hey ! Salut Jo ! Lança joyeusement Renji en entrant dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

Le cœur du lieutenant rata un battement. Jo était bien là, mais allongée dans un lit, toute pâle et les yeux clos. De plus, elle avait un masque respiratoire, ce qui inquiétait le lieutenant :

- Euh…hum…wah ! T'as bonne mine ! Dit maladroitement Renji en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Renji se tut en baissant la tête, c'est alors que…:

- BOUH !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla le lieutenant.

Joyuki ôta son masque et éclata de rire :

- Ah la tête que t'as fait ! C'était trop drôle ! Pauvre petit lieutenant qui s'inquiétait, c'est mignooooooon ! Dit ironiquement Joyuki en battant des cils.

- Mais putain je me faisais du soucis et toi tu ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me filer une syncope ! Merci bien !

- Oh allez boude pas !

Renji grogna. Joyuki s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur près de lui :

- Désolée, je pensais pas que tu te faisais du mouron à ce point.

- C'est rien, mais…euh…tu, tu vas mieux t'es sure ?

C'est alors que le courant se coupa, plongeant toute la division dans le noir :

- Et merde, putain ! Lâcha Renji. Jo, t'es où ?

Le lieutenant chercha la blessée à tâtons, manque de bol, dans sa précipitation, sa bouche et celle de la jeune femme rentrèrent en contact…


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pauvre Renji

**Chapitre 9 : Pauvre Renji.**

_Bon, et bien comme je l'ai fait avec une autre de mes fics, je publie tous les chapitres actuellement écrit plutôt que de les publier petit à petit car finalement, ce n'est pas juste pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas fanfic-fr, voilà _

Renji stoppa tous mouvements. Ne pas bouger, ne surtout pas bouger était la seule chose qui lui semblait juste de faire. _« En cas de danger, ne bouger pas ». _C'était ce qu'il avait toujours lu dans son manuel à l'école de Shinigamis. Blessé par un Hollow venimeux ? Ne pas bouger. Repéré par l'ennemi ? Ne pas bouger. Le lieutenant chercha mentalement un chapitre du genre « que faire si vous venez de coller accidentellement votre bouche sur celle de la fille dont vous rêvez depuis un moment et qui a un frère qui va vous encastrer la tête dans le mur le plus proche s'il découvre la scène ? »…en vain.

- Et puis zut. Pensa le fukutaicho. Baiser ou pas baiser, je suis mort de toute façon. Autant aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai plus rien à perdre.

Et alors que Renji se prenait en main pour réellement embrasser notre jeune Kuchiki qui n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement depuis le début…cette même jeune Kuchiki réagit. La sentant remuer, Renji prépara rapidement un petit discours de plates excuses dans sa tête, s'attendant à se prendre une baffe monumentale, surtout que Joyuki venait de l'empoigner par le col. Et au moment où il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas encore rédiger de testament, la jeune femme l'allongea de force sur le lit, se plaça au-dessus d'un lieutenant aussi pivoine que son cuir chevelu et qui ne pigeait pas tout à la scène et, pour clore en beauté, qui se fit embrasser langoureusement.

Renji ouvrit bien grand les yeux. Il l'imaginait plus…timide que ça, la Joyuki. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête dans un moment pareil, le lieutenant ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser plus que favorablement. Le lieutenant se permit même une petite fantaisie et renversa Joyuki sur le dos pour pouvoir se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

Nos deux tourtereaux, confortablement installés l'un sur l'autre et continuant à s'embrasser, non sans pousser des petits gémissements et de légers soupirs, furent néanmoins interrompus par le retour de la lumière et surtout, par une voix dans le couloir :

- Voilà, Kuchiki Taicho, maintenant que la lumière est revenue, je vais pouvoir vous mener à la chambre où a été admise votre sœur…

Joyuki et Renji se figèrent en entendant cela. Joyuki souffla un « MERDE ! » et, par reflex, poussa violemment Renji. Notre pauvre lieutenant vola à l'autre bout du lit et s'éclata la colonne vertébrale au passage tandis qu'une infirmière suivie du Kuchiki Taicho entrait dans la petite chambre. La scène qui attendait nos deux nouveaux protagonistes était pour le moins…étrange : Joyuki, les yeux ronds comme des Mod Souls et les mains plaquées sur la bouche fixait un Renji raide comme un piquet à l'autre bout du lit et la colonne vertébrale incrustée dans les barreaux au pied du matelas.

- Euh…Abarai Fukutaicho, tout va bien ? Demanda l'infirmière devant le visage crispé du lieutenant.

Renji poussa un long cri d'agonie en guise de réponse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Byakuya à sa sœur.

- Euh…on causait, j'ai voulu lui faire peur dans le noir et euh…j'ai crié « bouh » et il a sursauté et s'est éclaté le dos…Menti Joyuki.

Byakuya regarda d'un air dépité Renji qui venait de tomber par-terre en gémissant :

- J'ai plus de dooooooos. Ca fait maaaaal.

- Désolée. S'excusa Joyuki.

L'infirmière posa le plateau-repas qu'elle apportait et se mit à genoux près du lieutenant Abarai :

- Ne bougez pas. Dit-elle.

- Faudrait déjà que je puisse…Objecta Renji.

L'infirmière le plaqua face contre sol sans ménagements et appuya ses deux poings sur le milieu du dos d'un Renji qui hurlait de douleur. On entendit un « crac » provenant des pauvres vertèbres malmenées du lieutenant, puis l'infirmière se releva :

- Voilà, c'est réparé ! Dit-elle, satisfaite.

Renji resta étalé par-terre :

- C'est drôle, c'est « réparé » mais ça fait encore plus mal qu'avant que vous y touchiez. Gémit-il.

L'infirmière le regarda, puis déclara :

- Bon bah attendez, je vais chercher un médecin, j'ai peut-être mal fait un truc.

- QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes pas médecin vous ?

- Moi ? Bah non, j'ai une tenue d'infirmière mais en fait je suis juste chargée de surveiller si les patients vont bien et de leur apporter leur nourriture.

Renji la regarda d'un air meurtrier.

- Bon bah…je reviens ! Dit l'infirmière en sortant.

Byakuya ne prêta pas attention à Renji qui essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit de sa sœur, parlant doucement pour évincer son lieutenant de la conversation :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai une de ces patates ! Ah ! T'aurais vu la dérouillée qu'ils se sont pris les Menos ! Et vlan le Hollow à droite, et paf le Hollow à gauche ! Yaha !

- Mais leur « dérouillée » t'as quand même envoyée ici dans un état critique.

- Ca c'est à cause de cette saleté d'Arrancar qui s'était planqué au milieu des Menos ! Il aurait pas été là, j'aurais rien eu du tout.

On entendit un bruit sourd indiquant que Renji, qui s'agrippait aux draps pour essayer de se relever, venait de lâcher prise et de tomber. Joyuki pu à peine lui faire un réflexion que Unohana arriva :

- Bonsoir Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki Taicho, Abarai Fukutaicho.

- Yo !

- Bonsoir.

- Sauvez mon dooooooooooooooooooooooos !

Unohana sourit alors qu'elle s'approcha du lieutenant, suivie d'Isane Fukutaicho. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le lieutenant par les bras et les jambes et l'installèrent sur le lit à côté de Joyuki. Il y eu un craquement de vertèbres, puis un hurlement à fendre l'âme. Unohana dit :

- Vous avez plusieurs vertèbres de déplacées. On va vous garder ici un moment pour remettre tout ça en place.

- Okay. Grogna le lieutenant qui détestait devoir rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital toute la journée.

- Je vais vous faire monter un repas. Ajouta Isane. Kuchiki Taicho, vous en voulez un aussi pour manger avec eux ?

- Non, je vais rentrer.

- D'accord.

- Tu restes pas, Onii-chan ?

- Il se fait tard. Les membres du clan m'attendent pour une réunion. Repose-toi, je viendrai te voir demain.

- Okay. A demain alors !

Notre beau Kuchiki Taicho sortit et entama son chemin de retour. En attendant, dans la petite chambre, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. En effet, nos deux Shinigamis blessés mangeaient leur repas en silence, se jetant des petits coups d'œil gênés de temps à autre. Ce fut Renji qui osa rompre le silence :

- Euh…Jo ?

- Oui ?

- Euh…pour tout à l'heure…

- Hum…et ben ?

- Ben euh…je…

- Okay ça va j'ai compris, laisse tomber. Coupa sèchement Joyuki en replongeant dans son assiette. Renji la regarda d'un air interrogateur :

- T'as compris quoi au juste ?

- Ben, je suppose que t'es désolé ? Que c'était sous l'impulsion du moment.

- Euh…c'est à moitié ça mais…

Il y eu un blanc :

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Joyuki.

Renji grimaça en s'asseyant dans son lit, pris son courage à deux mains et se leva avant d'aller se rallonger aux côtés de la jeune femme et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux en enlaçant sa taille. Joyuki rougit légèrement et puis se mit à caresser les cheveux du lieutenant. Celui-ci soupira, et en voulant remuer :

- Aie ! Ouh putaiiiiiiin !

Joyuki dévisagea son compagnon :

- J'ai fais un faux mouvement, j'ai plus de dos. Gémit Renji.

Joyuki roula des yeux :

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je vais t'arranger ça.

Le lieutenant la fixa d'un air apeuré :

- T'es la troisième à me dire « je vais arranger ça » et à chaque fois que je me laisse faire j'ai 4 vertèbres en moins !

- Ben t'as qu'à pas te laisser faire. T'as qu'à te débattre violemment jusqu'à te casser les vertèbres restantes et comme ça je devrais te replacer toute la colonne vertébrale après t'avoir attaché au lit.

- Hum…tu sais quoi, je vais m'allonger, hein, et tu vas faire ce que tu veux avec mon dos

- En voilà une bonne résolution ! Bon, où est-ce que t'as mal ?

- Un peu partout. Grimaça le lieutenant.

- Wah, ça c'est de la grande précision, ça m'aide vachement !

- Roooh, je sais pas moi, c'est…plutôt au niveau des reins…

- Okay.

Joyuki aida notre lieutenant meurtri à enlever le haut de son kimono de Shinigami. Elle contempla d'un air intéressé le dos mat et tatoué de Renji.

- T'as même des tatouages dans le dos, c'est une véritable obsession !

- D'habitude ça fait craquer les filles. Tu peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait quand je suis torse nu à un entraînement. Elles tombent comme des mouches.

- Et ouais, elles tombent, elles préfèrent s'évanouir plutôt que de voir ça…

- Hey ! Protesta le lieutenant.

- Pas bouger ! Ordonna Joyuki. Et puis je vois pas ce que des gros traits noirs ça a de sexy !

- Mais du moment que c'est sexy, tu peux pas comprendre, c'est tout. Riposta le lieutenant.

Pour se venger, Joyuki s'assit sur le dos de notre fukutaicho qui cria de douleur :

- Aaaaah non attend je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Tu piges tout à ce qui est sexy ! Tu es la plus sexy des sexys, tu es la déesse des filles sexys et les tatouages, j'avoue, c'est moche ! Enlève-toiiiiiiii !

Joyuki prit son plateau repas et commença à manger :

- Vas-y, continue, t'es sur le bon chemin. Dit-elle.

- Euh…d'accord…euh…t'es très jolie et intelligente et super classe et super maligne et…et…et super sadiiiiiiiique !

Joyuki éclata de rire et agita un onigri devant le nez de Renji. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et elle y fourra la nourriture.

- Merchi. Dit le lieutenant la bouche pleine. Mais tu me fais toujours mal au dos…

- Mais quelle chochotte tu fais !

- J'aimerais t'y voir ! Protesta le lieutenant.

- Bon, bouge plus. Ca va sûrement faire mal par contre.

- Au point où j'en suis…

Joyuki haussa les épaules et donna un grand coup de poing sur la colonne vertébrale de Renji.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEUH !

- J'avais prévenue que ça ferait mal…

- Mais c'était plus bas que j'avais maAaAaAaaaaaal euh !

- Ah merde…Fallait le dire !

- Je t'ai dis que c'était au niveau des reins ! Tu sais pas où c'est ou quoi ?!

- Hého, calme. Bon, plus bas t'as dis ?

- NAN ! Me touche plus ! M'approche plus ! Je tiens à remarcher un jour alors ne me touche plus !

- Ooooooh pauvre petit Abarai ! Tu veux un bisou magique pour que Joyuki prenne la vilaine douleur ? Demanda la jeune Kuchiki comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Renji sourit :

- Les bisous magiques, je suis pas contre tu sais…

Joyuki le regarda :

- Mais c'est quoi ces vieilles phrases de pseudo dragueur du dimanche !

- Comment ça « vieilles phrases du pseudo dragueur » ! Je voulais juste être un peu romantique, les filles aiment ça d'habitude ! S'indigna le lieutenant.

- Renji, est-ce que j'ai une tête à être romantique ?

- Bah je sais pas ! Je pensais que c'était le coup de classique de la fille qui se la joue anti-amour et qui rêve en secret de tapis de fleur et de dîner aux chandelles !

- Bah tu t'es planté, royalement même.

- Oui bon bref, j'ai bien mérité un petit bizou quand même non ?

La jeune Kuchiki sourit d'un air compatissant, s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement faisant attention de ne pas trop appuyer histoire que Renji ne se mette pas à pousser des hurlements qui ameuteraient toute la quatrième division. Ce fut l'inverse qui se produit, notre lieutenant s'endormit, et, beaucoup moins romantique cette fois, se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Joyuki regarda Renji en souriant et se serra contre lui. Elle se sentait bien là, à sa place, un peu comme quand elle était avec Byakuya, sauf que son frère était l'homme avec qui elle partageait tout, celui qui la connaissait par cœur, qui savait comment la consoler, comment la rassurer, comment la faire rire. Renji, lui, était celui qu'elle voulait garder rien que pour elle, alors que Byakuya, elle essayait désespérément de le faire aller vers les autres depuis qu'elle avait découvert à quel point il était seul depuis la mort d'Hisana. Si Byakuya rencontrait une autre femme…certes elle serait un peu jalouse au début, mais elle serait heureuse que son frère ne soit plus seul, par contre, si Renji se mettait à fréquenter une autre femme, elle ne le tolèrerai pas et ladite autre femme en question n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir ! Bas les pattes ! Renji est à elle toute seule !

En attendant, au manoir Kuchiki, la réunion à laquelle Byakuya participait ne lui plaisait pas du tout :

- Elle refusera. Affirmait sans cesse Byakuya.

- Qu'elle refuse ou non, cela revient au même. Contredisait le vieillard du clan. Akushitsu Kizoku, bien qu'étant parti sur de mauvaises bases, est un homme bien éduqué, honnête et riche. Il sera un époux parfait pour Joyuki, elle s'assagira aux côtés d'un tel homme, et de plus, le clan Kuchiki aura à nouveau une chance d'avoir un héritier de sang pur et noble.

Byakuya se retrouvait là à court d'arguments. Comme pour enfoncer le clou d'avantage, le vieillard continua :

- Nous avons déjà beaucoup de chance qu'un homme aussi digne qu'Akushitsu-dono accepte de prendre une personne comme Joyuki pour épouse.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Tiqua Byakuya.

- Combien des gentilshommes ont accepté d'être son époux et ont renoncé après avoir connu votre sœur ? Des dizaines et des dizaines, malgré tous nos efforts, elle s'amusait à les décourager au premier contact. Akushitsu-dono veut toujours l'épouser malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai frappé, insulté et qu'elle ai failli le faire tuer par votre lieutenant.

- Elle ne veut pas être mariée. Répéta Byakuya. Si nous la forçons, elle ne fera que se refuser d'avantage à Akushitsu, ce qui compromettra sérieusement vos envies d'héritier.

Les membres du clan se regardèrent entre eux. Byakuya su alors qu'il avait visé juste.

- Vos arguments nous ont convaincu, Byakuya-sama. Nous repoussons le mariage et allons nous arranger pour qu'Akushitsu se fasse accepter de Joyuki. La réunion est close.

Le lendemain, à la quatrième division :

- Roooh alleeeeeeez !

- Non !

- Fais-moi plaisir ! Allez ! Supplia Joyuki

- Non ! Non et non ! Tu m'en demandes trop.

Joyuki cessa d'agiter le ramen couvert de miel et de fraises qu'elle agitait devant les lèvres de Renji depuis un quart d'heure.

- T'es énervant hein ! Même Byakuya il avait accepté de goûter !

- Tant pis pour lui. Grogna le lieutenant qui avait horreur qu'on lui dise que son capitaine avait fait mieux que lui.

Joyuki se mit à bouder. Remarquant cela, le lieutenant s'approcha de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser histoire de se faire pardonner. Manque de chance, Joyuki avait prévu son coup et dès que le visage du Renji fut assez proche, elle lui colla le ramen sur les lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut le lieutenant qui se mit à bouder.

_Et voilà le petit bonus que je vous avais promis : un dessin que j__'__ai fais et qui représente notre petit couple préféré _

_(la scène où ils se font un petit dodo tous les deux), désolée de la qualité de l__'__image, j__'__ai pris la photo avec ma webcam, et si on prend en plus en compte le fait que je dessine pas super bien__…__Voilà quoi__…__Mais euh__…__c__'__est l__'__intention qui compte non ? s__'__enfuit_


	10. Chapitre 10 : What did you say ?

**Chapitre 10 : What did you say ? **_**(qu**__**'**__**est-ce que tu dis ?)**_

_Hello chers lecteurs ! Ca fait un bail, hein ? Ahlala, je suis contente de vous revoir. Tout d__'__abord, sachez juste que, pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, ce chapitre fait l__'__équivalent de deux pour ce qui est de la longueur. Et juste un truc : dans ce chapitre, certaines répliques seront en anglais, mais pas de panique, la traduction est juste à côté, bonne lecture !_

Joyuki et Renji restèrent environ 4 jours à l'hôpital, le temps de se remettre. Ensuite, Unohana laissa sortir nos deux tourtereaux qui joignirent chacun leur demeure respective.

En attendant, au manoir Kuchiki, Akushitsu devait se faire aimer de Joyuki, et Akushitsu mettait toute son énergie à l'ouvrage. Il avait essayé la force l'autre jour, ça n'avait pas marché, alors il était passé au plan B : la patience et le romantisme. Il lui avait fait le coup classique du bouquet de fleurs déposé sur le seuil de sa porte au petit matin, le tout accompagné d'un petit mot doux. Manque de chance, Joyuki était si longue à émerger le matin que, quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle marcha en plein sur le bouquet de fleurs, s'enfonçant 4 épines de roses dans la plante du pied au passage. On du faire venir Unohana pour qu'elle retire les épines et aussi qu'elle aspire le poison qui s'échappait des roses. Joyuki était maintenant en béquilles le temps que son pied guérisse et ne voulait plus voir Akushitsu de sa vie.

- Putain je vais me le faire ce mec ! Je vais me le faire ! Tonna Joyuki qui avançait en béquilles dans le Seireitei aux côtés de son frère.

- Ne t'énerve pas, tu vas encore…

Et avant que Byakuya ai pu finir sa phrase, Joyuki abattis furieusement sa béquille sur le sol, béquille qui dérapa et qui envoya la Kuchiki face contre terre.

-…tomber. Acheva mollement Byakuya en étouffant un soupir. Rien de cassé ?

- A part mon honneur et quatre phalanges, je crois que non.

- Bien, fais attention dans les rues, les gens sont parfois pressés et ne font pas attention.

Comme pour confirmer les dires du noble, une tornade rouge déboula devant les Kuchiki, envoyant valser Joyuki au passage :

- Putain y'en a marre ! C'est une conspiration ou quoi ?! S'énerva la jeune Kuchiki en essayant de se relever.

- Renji, aurais-tu l'amabilité de regarder où tu mets les pieds ? Demanda paisiblement Byakuya.

- Bah pardon Taicho mais j'avais peur d'être en retard et…

Le rouquin fut interrompu par une béquille qui passa en volant à deux centimètres de sa tête tatouée.

- Nan mais j'hallucine ! C'est moi qu'il envoie bouler mais c'est à mon frère qu'il fait des excuses ! Y'a vraiment de l'abus là ! Gronda la Kuchiki.

- Pardon, pardon…Lâcha Renji d'un air lassé en aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Rien de cassé ?

- Nan. Répondit Joyuki d'un ton agressif.

- Et bé, t'es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui dis donc…Constata le lieutenant.

- Et je manque pas de raisons pour l'être ! Un abruti a mis des fleurs devant ma porte, résultat : quatre épines dans le pied, deux béquilles et cinq jours de repos forcés. En plus il a plu, donc le sol glisse, donc je me rétame la gueule tous les deux mètres et pour finir, tu m'envoi valser comme un sauvage et c'est à ton capitaine que tu fais des excuses !

Renji sourit devant la tirade de la jeune femme, elle était marrante quand elle s'énervait…

- Allez, fais pas la gueule, t'es en vacances pour cinq jours, si je pouvais avoir la même chose…Soupira le lieutenant.

Byakuya roula discrètement des yeux en pensant quelque chose comme « il dort toute la journée au bureau et il veut encore des vacances en prime… je nage en plein rêve »

- Vacances…tu parles. Je vais passer 5 jours chez moi avec un pied dans le plâtre et un abruti qui va pas me lâcher d'une semelle…

Renji la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Bah oui, Akushitsu est toujours là…

Il y eu un gros soupir collectif.

- Ah au fait, y'a un grand dîner chez moi ce soir, ça te dirait de venir ?

Byakuya se retourna vivement en fixant sa sœur d'un œil noir.

- Euh…Bredouilla Renji.

- Ma famille a dit « tu peux inviter quelques amis si tu veux » alors j'invite…

- Joyuki, par « amis » ils sous-entendaient…Commença Byakuya.

- Oui je sais ce qu'ils sous-entendaient ! Ils sous-entendaient « tu peux inviter des amis à condition qu'ils soient 100 noble, bien élevés, haut gradés et avec une bonne réputation » Coupa Joyuki. Mais bon, ils avaient qu'à le dire clairement, tant pis pour eux.

Byakuya foudroya sa sœur du regard. Les relations entre Renji et lui ont toujours été très tendues. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà affrontés sérieusement, chacun allant même jusqu'à se servir de son Bankai. Pourtant, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, Byakuya ne déteste pas Renji. D'ailleurs, le capitaine n'a pas toujours compris pourquoi son lieutenant le déteste tant. La haine de Renji dépasse celle des autres gens qui trouvent Byakuya hautain et méprisant. Renji le hait, Renji veut le tuer, le surpasser, et le capitaine a mis du temps à comprendre l'objet de cette motivation : Rukia.

Byakuya est conscient qu'il lui a volé sa seule amie, sa seule famille, qu'il a enfermé sa petite protégée dans une cage dorée hors de son atteinte. Mais il ne le voulait pas, il voulait juste tenir sa promesse faite à sa défunte femme, il voulait juste lui faire un dernier cadeau…

Et aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversaient : c'était Renji qui volait à Byakuya sa seule famille, sa seule confidente : Joyuki. Quelle ironie pour des célibataires de se haïr à cause de deux femmes…

- Youhou, Renji ! Tu veux venir ou pas ? Dit Joyuki qui voyait que le lieutenant ne répondait pas.

- Bah…--Renji se retourna vers son capitaine-- Ca ne vous dérange pas, Taicho ?

Byakuya garda un moment le silence et finit par dire :

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ton temps hors du travail.

Renji écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait plus à une réponse du genre « tu n'as pas des dossiers en retard à finir plutôt que de festoyer ? »

- Bon bah alors c'est okay ! Viens à 20h00 ! Et fringué classe, hein ! Lança Joyuki, toute joyeuse.

- Euh…ouais…

- Okay ! Alors à ce soir tous les deux !

Joyuki s'éloigna en boitant et sifflotant.

Notre jeune Kuchiki, après s'être ramassé une bonne demi-dizaine de fois sur le chemin du retour, finit par arriver à sa demeure, toujours guillerette :

- Joyuki-sama ! Appela une servante.

La sus-nommée se retourna :

- Yep ?

- Euh…S…sur ordre de Kyuuhei-sama (le vieillard du clan Kuchiki), nous devons vous habiller pour ce soir moi et les autres servantes…

- Hein ? Déjà ? Mais on a le temps il est à peine 09h00...

- C'est Kyuuhei-sama qui le veut, Joyuki-sama.

Gros soupir de la Kuchiki :

- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, ah et puis, laisse tomber les « Joyuki-sama », Joyuki ou Jo suffira.

- M…Mais…

- Tutut, pas de « oh non Joyuki-sama je n'oserai jamais faire preuve d'un tel manque de respect envers vouuuus », c'est un ordre !

La servante la regarda, interloquée, et s'inclina :

- Bien Joyuki-sam…euh…puis-je vous appeler Joyuki-san ?

- Ca roule !

Joyuki fut menée dans une grande salle pas très loin de sa chambre ou une autre servante s'y trouvait déjà :

- Joyuki-sama, Kyuuhei-sama nous a ordonné de choisir vos plus belles tenues pour ce soir. Alors voilà…Dit la servante déjà présente en désignant quelques tenues parfaitement alignées sur le lit de la jeune femme.

- Mais pourquoi il s'acharne le vieux ?! C'est juste un dîner !

Les servantes échangèrent des regards étonnés en entendant comment Joyuki désignait Kyuuhei-sama. Elles étaient toutes les deux entrer en même temps au service des Kuchiki il y a deux ans et ne connaissaient donc absolument pas Joyuki et son franc-parler à toutes épreuves.

- Bon. Commença Joyuki. Personnellement, j'ai horreur des robes et des trucs bien raffinés et tout, je porterai mon yukata blanc et voilà.

Les servantes échangèrent un regard gêné, puis, l'une d'elle parla :

- Nous sommes désolés, Joyuki-sama, mais Kyuuhei-sama nous a dit de consignés toutes vos tenues habituelles dans un coffre et c'est lui qui en a la clé.

- QUOI ?! Hurla Joyuki.

- Je suis désolée ! Dit précipitamment la servante qui avait parlé en entendant sa maîtresse crier.

- T'as pas à être désolée, c'est la faute du vieux…Putain ! Je le hais !

Joyuki se planta devant son lit et dévisagea les robes affreusement riches :

- Bon, les filles, montrez-moi votre robe préférez ! Lança Joyuki.

- V…vous voulez qu'on décide pour vous ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

- M…mais…

- Allez, relax ! Ah au fait, m'appelez pas Joyuki-sama, Joyuki-san, Joyuki ou même Jo, ça ira très bien ! Et puis laissez tomber le Kyuuhei-sama, dites seulement « le vioque » ou « le galeux » ou « le papy » ou « le prochain a entrer dans le cimetière s'il continu ses coups foireux », enfin quelque chose de purement affectif quoi…

Les servantes se regardèrent, interloquées. Joyuki les dévisagea :

- Vous êtes sœurs non ?

L'aînée lui répondit :

- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

- J'sais pas…y'a un air de famille…c'est quoi vos prénoms ?

- Je suis Yowai et Kamoku est ma sœur cadette.

- Yowai et Kamoku ? C'est mimi comme prénoms !

- M…merci Joyuki-sama.

- Pas Joyuki-sama, Joyuki-san maximum. Reprit Joyuki. Et puis on dirait que vous avez peur de parler, je vais pas vous bouffer vous savez.

- Mais…c'est juste que…

- Que je suis un peu différente du reste de ma famille ?

- Ou…oui un peu, sans vouloir vous offenser…

- Carrément pas, me dire que je leur ressemble pas, c'est un compliment ! Rit la Kuchiki. Bon, c'est lesquelles vos robes préférées ?

Yowai et Kamoku s'avancèrent timidement et pointèrent deux robes différentes d'un doigt mal assuré en louchant littéralement sur les robes désignées. Joyuki remarqua bien évidemment à quel point les jeunes servantes lorgnaient les robes soyeuses.

- Bon, fit Joyuki, bah prenez-les.

Les servantes la regardèrent sans comprendre :

- Prenez les robes. Expliqua Joyuki. Et pas de « mais voyons Joyuki-sama, et blablablabla », vous les aimez, moi pas, autant que ça serve plutôt que ça prenne la poussière dans mon placard, alors prenez les robes un point c'est tout. Je vous demande juste de les porter en dehors de la demeure, si ma famille s'aperçoit de ce que j'ai fais, je vais encore me faire engueuler.

Yowai et Kamoku ne bougèrent pas d'un poil :

- Vous attendez que je vous supplie ou quoi ?

- Mais on ne peut pas ! Ces robes ont coûtés très cher et…

- Mais je m'en fous ! Je leur ai jamais demandé de m'en acheter des robes moi ! J'aime pas ça les robes ! Alors prenez-les !

Les servantes s'exécutèrent :

- Comment vous remercier ?

- Bah mettez-les et ça ira. Bon…am stram gram piké piké collégram, am stram GRAM ! La rouge, je vais mettre la rouge. Déclara Joyuki qui avait laissé le hasard décidé pour elle. Bon bah voilà, y'a plus qu'à attendre le soir, sauf si le vieux vous as ordonné autre chose ?

- Et bien…il veut que vous preniez un bain…

- Quoi ?! Mais j'en ai pas pris depuis 6 mois ! J'allais battre mon record.

Les servantes écarquillèrent les yeux :

- Je déconne…Précisa Joyuki. Bon bah un bain avec les béquilles, ça va pas être simple mais bon…

- L'eau est déjà prête. Dit Kamoku.

- Okay, merci. Bon je vous laisse, vous avez qu'à prendre votre journée en attendant.

Joyuki se rendit donc dans la salle de bain, faisant des pieds et des mains pour se déshabiller sans tomber, elle avait à peine réussi à faire glisser son kimono de Shinigami sur une épaule qu'une âme charitable et désintéressée (ou presque) fit irruption :

- Un coup de main ?

Joyuki grinça des dents :

- Putain Akushitsu, ce serait possible que tu me lâches les sandales au moins le temps que je me détende dans un bon bain ? Déjà que je vais devoir te supporter toute la soirée sans aucune occasion de te claquer le beignet…

- Quel rustre langage pour une si jolie bouche.

- Et tu veux tester le « quel violent coup de poing dans la face pour une si petite femme ? »

Akushitsu sourit :

- Très bien, je vous laisse.

- C'est ça casse toi. Lâcha la Kuchiki.

L'après-midi défila pour faire place à une douce soirée. Byakuya avait donné congé à Renji dès le milieu d'après-midi pour que le jeune Abarai puisse se préparer, tout comme lui. Le capitaine avait, pour l'occasion, un kenseikan de couleur blanche ainsi qu'une tenue richement brodée et un long manteau de couleur blanche et or immaculé. Renji arriva à l'heure, au grand étonnement de son supérieur, vêtu de son simple et éternel yukata blanc à motif. Il en était désolé, mais il n'avait rien de mieux, et comme il le redoutait, il faisait tâche au milieu de tous ces nobles, surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. A l'étonnement du lieutenant, ce fut son capitaine qui lui vint en aide et qui l'aborda, le sortant un peu de son malaise :

- Bonsoir, Abarai Fukutaicho.

- Euh…b'soir Taicho…belle soirée hein ?

Byakuya regarda au dehors où la nuit tombait :

- Oui, magnifique. Joyuki ne devrait pas tar…

- ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Hurla alors Joyuki en sautant sur son frère, ne faisant pas une entrée discrète…Pourquoi qu'ils sont tous sur leur 31 hein pourquoi ? Ca sent le coup fourrééééééééééééé !

- Joyuki, veux-tu bien te calmer ?

- Maiiiis. Oh, salut Renji !

- 'lu.

- Ca va pas ?

- Bah…je…j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de milieu en fait…Avoua le lieutenant.

- Ah je vois. Bah t'inquiète pas, je suis là, et puis Rukia va arriver aussi !

Comme pour confirmer, Rukia fit son entrée et se dirigea de suite vers son ami d'enfance. Les deux compagnons se mirent à discuter joyeusement jusqu'au moment de passer à table. Joyuki fit bien attention de se placer loin, très loin d'Akushitsu et se plaça entre Byakuya et Renji, face à Rukia. Manque de chance, Akushitsu prit place juste à côté de Rukia et se mit à parler à Joyuki au milieu du dîner :

- Chère Joyuki, je vous trouve tout à fait ravissante dans cette tenue.

- Et moi je te trouve tout à fait con avec ton p'tit sourire en coin. Pensa la jeune femme.

- Le rouge va à merveille avec votre teint, en tous cas, selon moi. Poursuivit Akushitsu.

- But fuck ! Fuck you ! I don't care of your opinion ! Fuck ! Fuck ! FUCK ! Lâcha la jeune Kuchiki, n'y tenant plus. _( Mais ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Je m__'__en fous de ton avis ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE ! )_

Akushitsu et les autres la regardèrent d'un air effaré :

- Quel est ce langage ? Demanda le blond qui n'avait rien pigé.

Joyuki cacha un grand sourire sadique qui naissait sur ses lèvres et prit un air sérieux :

- C'est de l'anglais, j'ai appris cette langue sur Terre, elle y est très répandue.

- Vraiment ? C'est fascinant !

- Je sais, je sais…Crâna faussement Joyuki.

- Et que venez-vous de me dire ?

- Euh… « arrêtez de me complimenter ou je vais rougir et ça me gène affreusement »

- Je vois. Sourit Akushitsu, croyant avoir enfin une touche avec la belle Kuchiki.

- Oh you're idiot, oh yeah you're idiot. You're ugly, bloody stupid and you're stinking. I hate you, fucking nobleman. Dit Joyuki en regardant Akushitsu droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. _(Oh t__'__es con, oh oui t__'__es con. T__'__es moche, t__'__es con et tu pues. Je te hais, putain de noble )_

- Et là, qu'avez-vous dis ? Demanda Akushitsu, admiratif.

- Je vous ai dis de vite manger votre soupe sinon elle allait refroidir.

- Tant de mots pour si peu de choses à dire…Constata Akushitsu.

- C'est une langue très riche. Avoua faussement Joyuki.

Renji regarda en coin la noble, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être si aimable avec ce…ce…ce blondinet qui se la pétait comme pas possible en face de lui là !

En effet, en voyant Joyuki lui sourire (ou presque), Akushitsu avait adopté une attitude victorieuse et dardait Renji d'un air triomphant, comme un gamin qui en narguait un autre parce que sa maman lui avait acheté le jouet le plus beau du magasin sur lequel tous les gosses flashaient.

Joyuki, sentant sur elle le regard interrogateur de Renji, s'arrangea pour lui faire un discret clin d'œil. Le lieutenant comprit alors que les traductions que donnaient la Kuchiki de ses phrases en anglais ne devaient pas être fidèle aux paroles d'origine, pas du tout même.

- Joyuki, vous me permettez de vous tutoyer ? Demanda poliment Akushitsu.

- No, burn in hell. _(Non, crame en enfer)_

- Qu'avez-vous dis ?

- « Oui, si ça vous chante. » Sourit la Kuchiki.

Akushitsu sourit, tout content, et replongea dans sa soupe. La soupe justement…Comme ce grand repas avait été décidé à la dernière minute, les nobles Kuchiki s'étaient retrouvés pris de court…et aussi à cours de pâtes que l'on met traditionnellement dans la soupe, ils avaient donc du se rabattre sur des pâtes que Rukia avait ramenés de la Terre : des pâtes en forme de petites lettres que l'ont fait normalement manger aux enfants en bas-âge. Joyuki remarqua ce détail et donna un discret coup de genou à Renji sous la table. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur et la jeune Kuchiki se mit à écrire sur le bord de son assiette avec les lettres de la soupe. Voilà ce qu'elle marqua sur la porcelaine : « ça fait un quart d'heure que je lui dis d'aller ce faire foutre et lui il est tout content, j'adore ! »

Renji lui répondit par un sourire et regarda Akushitsu avec pitié, détail que le noble nota et qui le fit tiquer.

Finalement, Kyuuhei cogna le bord de son verre en cristal de son couteau et se leva, verre à la main, pour faire le silence dans la pièce. Silence rompu par un « mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore, le vioque ? » par très discret et facilement identifiable. Kyuuhei fusilla Joyuki du regard, la jeune Kuchiki se cacha pas très intelligemment derrière sa serviette pour faire mine « c'est pas moi, j'ai rien vu, j'ai rien fais, j'étais pas née ».

- Comme vous le savez, commença Kyuuhei, nous hébergeons actuellement Akushitsu Kizoku-dono, un hôte de très grande qualité et…

- Grande qualité pour ce qui est de la connerie oui ! Lâcha Joyuki, excédée.

Byakuya tira sur la manche de la robe de sa sœur pour qu'elle se rasseye :

- Pas de scandale, s'il te plait. Lui chuchota-t-il.

- Gnagnagna. Bouda Joyuki.

- Hum, et comme je le disais avant d'être interrompus, nous hébergeons ce cher Akushitsu --(à ce moment, Byakuya fourra sa serviette dans la bouche de Joyuki pour qu'elle se taise, en voyant ça, Renji commença à entrer dans un de ces fous-rires particulièrement forts et incontrôlables)-- et, comme vous le savez, il nous fait l'immense honneur d'être épris de Joyuki.

La sus-nommées cracha la serviette fraternelle pour hurler :

- J'appelle pas ça un honneur de se faire à moitié violer par un enfoiré comme lui !

Akushitsu se décontenançait à vue d'œil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup à sa belle ? Elle avait pourtant l'air de l'apprécier depuis le début du repas, non ? Avait-il donc raté quelque chose ?

- Allons Joyuki ! S'énerva Kyuuhei alors que les membres du clan Kuchiki tournait en même temps la tête vers lui tel des chats qui suivent une balle de tennis des yeux pendant un match acharné. Tu devrais être plus que flattée d'être convoitée par un homme tel que Akushitsu-dono ! Tu devrais lui être reconnaissante et faire un geste pour lui !

- Vous voulez que je fasse un geste ?! (les membres du clan se retournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme) Hein ?! Vous voulez que je fasse un geste pour lui ?

- Et comment ! Confirma Kyuuhei.

- Bah je vais en faire un, de geste pour lui !

Joyuki fit alors un monstrueux bras d'honneur sous les exclamations choquées des nobles. Renji se mit à hurler de rire alors que Byakuya secouait tristement la tête en signe de désapprobation. Joyuki se leva en renversant sa chaise et s'apprêtait à partir, furieuse, quand Kyuuhei la retint fermement par le bras.

- Il a de la force, pour un vieillot…Constata Joyuki assez douloureusement en sentant que le sang n'affluait plus dans son bras droit.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Kuchiki Joyuki ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en poussant violemment la jeune femme en arrière. Si j'ai demandé le silence et que j'ai fait ce dîner, c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle, et elle te concerne directement, petite insolente !

- Mais retourne à l'hospice papy et nous fais plus chier ! Explosa Joyuki.

Renji cessa de rire quand il vit que sa devenait vraiment sérieux.

- Akushitsu-dono et Joyuki vont se marier le 5 du mois prochain. Lâcha alors Kyuuhei.

Un silence abasourdi tomba sur la famille Kuchiki et sur Renji. Le lieutenant regarda furtivement Akushitsu. Le noble semblait tout aussi surpris par la nouvelle que lui.

- J'ai du mal entendre là ! S'exclama Joyuki.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Dit tranquillement Kyuuhei.

- C'était pour ça alors, ce grand dîner de « famille ». Réfléchit Byakuya.

- C'était pour ça alors ce putain de dîner avec tous les pètes-culs de toute la Soul Society ! Cogita Joyuki à voix haute.

- Tiens, à quelques grossièretés, elle a eu le même raisonnement que moi. Pensa le Kuchiki.

- Tu fais bien de parler de « toute la Soul Society », Joyuki, car justement, toute la Soul Society sera invitée à ton mariage. Déclara Kyuuhei sous les applaudissements des convives, mis à part Byakuya, Rukia, Renji et Rukia qui restaient les bras ballants, statufiés par la tournure des évènements.

- Il vont pas être déçus, je vais me faire un plaisir de tout foutre en l'air ! Pensa la jeune femme, loin de se laisser impressionner.

- Chers Kuchiki, vous êtes donc invités à revenir ici le 5 du mois prochain pour le mariage de Joyuki et Akushitsu-dono. Sourit Kyuuhei.

- Et en bonus, après la cérémonie, vous aurez droit d'assister à l'enterrement du jeune marié ! Lança Joyuki en fixant Akushitsu d'un regard qui voulait dire « toi, t'emballes pas, tu vas _**peut-être**___m'épouser, mais tu en profiteras pas longtemps, crois-moi ! »

- Joyuki, et si tu allais te calmer dans ta chambre ? Suggéra Kyuuhei.

- Avec plaisir tiens ! Rétorqua la petite femme avant de partir en fracassant à moitié la porte.

Joyuki partit dans sa chambre, furieuse :

- Alors là, c'est la cerise sur le ramen ! Fulmina-t-elle en boxant son oreiller. Ils me le paieront ce coup là, le vieux l'emportera pas au paradis ! Et le blond non plus ! Je vais les butter !

La jeune fille explosa le coussin qu'elle avait entre les mains et tapa du pied.

En attendant, dans le salon Kuchiki, l'humeur était au beau fixe et l'on se pressait pour féliciter le futur marié…et futur cadavre si l'on en croit les dires de Joyuki. Seul Byakuya manquait à l'appel, ce qui n'échappa pas à Renji qui commença à penser quelque chose du genre : « bah voilà, il est parti voir Joyuki et il va passer le reste de la soirée avec elle, putain, pourquoi il est si proche d'elle merde ? C'est QUE son frère quand même ! Il a pas à être collé à elle 24H/24 ! Putain ! Vais aller me calmer dans le jardin tiens ! »

Le lieutenant sortit donc dans l'herbe fraîche du soir, et ô surprise, son capitaine était là aussi, adossé contre un arbre, lui tournant le dos.

Renji observa longuement le visage de son capitaine, que seule la lumière de la lune éclairait. Il semblait si…humain en cet instant, sans personne pour le déranger, sans personne pour lui rappeler son rang et son statut social qui font peser sur lui un tel poids de responsabilité qui le fait parfois vaciller sans que quiconque le remarque…Pour la première fois, Renji ne voit plus son capitaine comme un bloc de glace, Byakuya a même l'air…triste…abattu…Intrigué de voir une telle émotion sur le visage d'un homme qu'il croyait sans cœur, Renji s'approche, doucement, de peur de chasser cette once d'humanité du visage noble de Byakuya. Mais le Kuchiki n'est ni sourd ni dupe, il sent bien que quelqu'un approche :

- Que veux-tu, Renji ? Demanda le noble avant que le lieutenant ne soit à sa hauteur.

- Je vous dérange, Taicho ?

Byakuya tourna son regard vers lui, puis le reporta sur l'horizon avant de répondre :

- Non. Je réitère : que me veux-tu ?

- Oh bah…rien en particulier…c'est juste que de loin, vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

Byakuya hausse les sourcils d'étonnement. Il ne pensait pas que Renji était capable de voir ses émotions, c'est qu'il s'améliorait, le lieutenant.

- A quoi as-tu vu ça ?

- Bah…je sais pas trop en fait, une impression comme ça…vous allez bien ?

Byakuya ne répondit que quelques secondes après :

- Je pense. Répondit-il.

Le lieutenant était un peu perdu par la réponse :

- Vous savez pas si vous allez bien ou non ?!

Byakuya se contenta de fermer les yeux :

- A vrai dire…est-ce que cela t'importe vraiment ? Nous ne sommes pas en service, Renji, tu n'es pas obligé de t'inquiéter de moi.

Le lieutenant était de plus en plus troublé :

- Mais c'est pas ça ! Enfin…je sais pas mais ça commence à faire un moment que je suis votre lieutenant, alors si je m'inquiète un peu quand ça va mal, sans aller jusqu'à dire que nous sommes amis, c'est parce qu'on a quand même…enfin…une sorte de lien…non ? .

Byakuya le regarda d'un air vide :

- Tu me hais, Renji. Lui rappela-t-il.

Le lieutenant hoqueta de surprise devant la spontanéité du capitaine, il en était à présent certain, Byakuya n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Mais enfin pas du tout, capitaine ! Dit Renji sans réfléchir.

Byakuya le regarda d'un air de dire « tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? » et Renji reprit :

- Enfin…euh…et puis d'abord vous aussi vous me détestez !

Le noble se tût quelques instants avant de parler :

- Ai-je montrer un quelconque signe envers toi qui prouve que je te haïssait ? Je ne pense pas. Et si je l'ai fais, je n'en étais pas conscient.

Sur ce, il se leva et en passant près de son lieutenant, il ajouta :

- Je ne te hais pas, Renji.

Renji écarquilla les yeux alors que Byakuya s'en allait. Comment ça « je ne te hais pas, Renji » ! Qui c'est qui l'avait attaqué quand il voulait sauver Rukia ? Hein ?! Et qui c'est qui se montrait plus froid qu'un frigo au pôle nord ?! Bon d'accord, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de surpasser son capitaine, mais quand même ! Renji sent la colère monter en lui, il est gonflé, son capitaine !

- Attendez une minute ! Cria Renji à l'intention de Byakuya. C'est vous qui êtes froid et hautain avec tout le monde ! C'est vous qui avez essayé de me tuer quand Rukia allait être exécuté !

Byakuya se retourna :

- Froid et hautain…Répéta-t-il. Cela doit être les deux mots par lesquels je suis désigné dans toute la Soul Society…J'admet que cela correspond assez à mon caractère…mais pour ce qui est de la tentative de te tuer, je le nie, je voulais te stopper, et même si j'ai dégainé en premier, mon seul but était de te détourner de ta route sans avoir à te combattre. Ne t'ai-je pas plusieurs fois demandé de ranger ton sabre et de partir ? Ne m'as-tu pas ignoré et attaqué avec ton Bankai en répétant « je vais vous surpasser, et si je dois vous passer sur le corps pour sauver Rukia, je le ferais » ?

Renji bouillonnait :

- Mais…mais…Vous m'avez quand même laisser pour mort.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu m'attaquais.

Renji du reconnaître que son capitaine avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais quand même…c'était lui qui avait commencé en lui volant sa meilleure amie !

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Renji. Dit simplement Byakuya. Je sais pourquoi tu fais tous ces efforts pour me surpasser, c'est un noble but, et je le respecte.

Renji sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ce crétin sans émotions ne pouvait pas avoir compris sa motivation ! C'était tout simplement impossible !

- Je sais que tu as la sensation que je t'ai volé Rukia, je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Non…non vous pouvez pas comprendre ! On vous as jamais volé votre meilleure amie !

- Tu as raison. Admit le capitaine en partant. On ne m'a jamais volé ma meilleure amie…mais on m'a enlevé ma femme…

Renji écarquilla les yeux une énième fois. Kuchiki Taicho avait été…marié ? Lui ? Il était donc veuf…C'était peut-être ça alors, l'absence d'émotion chez son capitaine, son cœur était partit en même temps que sa femme…surtout après avoir perdu sa petite sœur pendant 25 ans…

Byakuya se réfugia dans la chambre de sa sœur :

- Ah tu tombes bien toi ! Nan pas t'as vu ce qu'ils ont osé faire ces…Byakuya…ça ne va pas ?

Le Kuchiki passa devant sa sœur et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux dans la vague. Joyuki s'approcha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux :

- Hisana, hein ? Dit-elle simplement, sachant lire dans les iris de son aîné.

- Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas évoqué. Répondit Byakuya. Le plus étrange…c'est quand même que j'en parle à Renji.

Joyuki s'étonna :

- Ah ouais…quand même…

La jeune femme se serra contre son frère, laissant les larmes de Byakuya rouler dans son cou en faisant mine de ne pas s'être aperçue qu'il pleurait.

- Elle te manque, hein ?

- Pourquoi…pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi le destin s'est-il acharné sur elle ? Pourquoi il n'a pas prit la vie d'un voleur, d'un brigand, plutôt que la sienne ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, rien du tout.

Joyuki serra Byakuya dans ses bras, comme quand ils étaient enfants :

- Allez, pleure, mon frangin, ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Byakuya laissa toutes ces années de larmes refoulées se déversées sur la poitrine de sa petite sœur. Qui aurait cru que Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, un des hommes les plus redoutables de la Soul Society pourrait pleurer à chaudes larmes comme n'importe quel homme ?

Il fallu bien 20 minutes de caresses, paroles réconfortantes et câlineries en tout genre à Byakuya pour réussir à sécher ses larmes amères :

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda sa sœur.

Byakuya acquiesça.

- Ca fait toujours du bien de craquer un bon coup. Sourit Joyuki en embrassant le front de son aîné et en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

- Dit, commença Byakuya, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais durant toutes ces années.

- Sur Terre. Répondit-elle alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

- Et comment as-tu fais pour te loger et te nourrir.

- J'étais logé gratis chez Urahara et Yoruichi-san. Au début, Urahara voulait que je fasse le ménage en contrepartie, mais Yoruichi l'en a dissuadé.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue plus tôt ? Au moins juste pour prendre contact rien qu'avec moi ?

- J'ai été…retenue.

- Retenue ?

- Ouais, j'étais occupée quoi…

- Occupée à quoi ?

- Je peux pas te le dire ! Coupa sèchement Joyuki.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que sa sœur lui cachait ?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Papy Kuchiki

**Chapitre 11 : Papy Kuchiki.**

Joyuki raccompagna son frère dans sa propre chambre, accolée à la sienne. Tout le manoir était calme, plongé dans le sommeil. Byakuya sortait peu à peu de ses mauvais souvenirs de la mort de sa femme, mais le moral n'était quand même pas au beau fixe, c'est là que la jeune Kuchiki eu un éclair de génie. Il y avait une chose qui faisait toujours rire Byakuya, espérons que cela marche toujours :

- Byaku-kun ?

- Hm ?

- Tu te souviens de Papy Kuchiki ?

Instantanément, Byakuya sourit, Joyuki arbora une mine triomphante, elle avait réussit !

- Comment oublier…Répondit le noble.

- Ahlala, Papy Kuchiki et ses cadeaux toujours bizarres…Fit Joyuki, nostalgique.

- Cadeaux qu'on nous confisquaient en général…

Les Kuchiki replongèrent dans leur souvenirs d'enfance…

« - Mokosei ! Tu es prêt ? Papa va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Pressa Hanaya Kuchiki en entrant dans le salon.

Mokosei Kuchiki était là, occupé à boutonner la chemise blanche de son fils assis sur la table :

- On est prêt, on est prêt ! Répondit l'homme.

Il prit ensuite son fils sous les bras pour le déposer par terre :

- Ooooooh qu'est-ce que tu es mignon comme ça ! S'écria Hanaya.

Mokosei se mit à fanfaronner :

- Je savais bien que tu trouvais que la soie m'allait bien, j'ai mis cette tenue exprès pour…

- Oh vraiment Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu es adorable habillé comme ça ! Continua Hanaya en ignorant royalement son mari et en prenant son fils contre elle.

- Ah…okay…c'est pas moi qu'elle trouvait mignon. Résuma Mokosei avec une moue contrariée.

- Maman, elle est où Joyuki ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Je l'ai laissé dans son berceau le temps que Papa arrive.

- Mais il est là, Papa. Dit Byakuya en pointant son père d'un doigt.

- Ah oui, pardon, je voulais dire mon Papa à moi.

- Et ton Papa, c'est Papy Kuchiki ?

- Oui, voilà.

- Bonjour mes p'tits louuuuuups ! Cria alors une voix esquintée par les années.

- Papyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Hurla joyeusement Byakuya en déboulant dans le couloir pour sauter dans les bras de son grand-père.

- Hey Byakuya ! Comment va mon petit-fils préféré ?

- C'est facile de dire ça, je suis ton seul petit-fils !

Aruko Kuchiki reposa son petit-fils à terre en riant. Le fameux Papy Kuchiki, bien connu dans tout le clan pour son franc-parler parfois un peu brutal dont Joyuki avait hérité, et aussi, pour sa manie de forcer un peu sur la bouteille…

- Bonjour, papa ! Salua chaleureusement Hanaya en embrassant son père.

- Ah ! Ma petite fille ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va bien, ça va bien.

- Bonjour, Papy Kuchiki. Salua à son tour Mokosei, de manière un peu plus réservée.

- Ah ! Bonjour ma grande ! Répondit Aruko en tapotant l'épaule de Mokosei. Hanaya, ton mari n'est pas là ?

Hanaya lui répondit par un petit sourire gêné tandis que Mokosei roulait des yeux.

- Alors, Byakuya, tu me montres ta petite sœur ? Je l'ai encore jamais vu moi ! Montre à Papy Kuchiki !

Byakuya sautilla joyeusement en l'amenant à la chambre de sa petite sœur, suivit par ses parents qui discutaient :

- Sa vision a encore baissée, non ? Demanda ironiquement Mokosei.

- Oh, ne lui en veux pas, il se fait vieux tu sais.

- Ouais, enfin ça me surprendra toujours qu'il arrive à déchiffrer une étiquette de bouteille de vin à 50 mètres alors qu'il est pas foutu de voir que je suis un homme quand je suis à 20 centimètres de lui…

- Ah, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

- Chérie, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a toujours un petit coup dans le nez !

Hanaya ne répondit rien et adopta une mine boudeuse.

- Tiens regarde Papy ! Elle est là ! Dit Byakuya en pointant le berceau de sa petite sœur.

Le tout jeune Kuchiki crapahuta sur les meubles pour arriver à hauteur du berceau :

- Joyukiiiiiiiii ! Cria Byakuya, tout content de voir sa petite sœur.

La petite se mit à hurler de bonheur en voyant son frère et à taper des mains et des pieds jusqu'à en faire trembler le berceau.

- Et voilà, y'a son frère dans la salle, on existe plus. Dit Hanaya.

- Oh…oh mais qu'elle est mignonne ! S'extasia Aruko en prenant sa petite fille de un an à peine dans ses bras. La petite dévisagea le nouveau visage d'un air concentré. Byakuya sautillait autour de son grand père en appelant sa petite sœur par son prénom, Joyuki remarqua cela et se remit à crier de joie de voir son frère en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Tiens, Hanaya, prend là. Dit Aruko en tendant la petite à sa mère. Byakuya, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Oh chouette !

Mokosei craignait le pire. Aruko sortit un objet de forme rectangulaire et emballé de papier cadeau :

- Tiens, ça n'a pas la forme d'une bouteille pour une fois…Constata le père Kuchiki.

Hanaya le foudroya du regard alors que Byakuya déchiquetait le papier brillant avant d'en sortir un livre :

- Oooooh un livre de contes !

- Allez Byakuya, lis nous le titre, montre à Papy comme tu sais bien lire. Encouragea la maman des petits.

- Ka…ma…su…tra…c'est le nom du héros ? Lu Byakuya.

Mokosei et Hanaya furent plongés en profond état de choc :

- PAPA ! Mais ça va pas de lui offrir ce genre de cadeau ! S'écria Hanaya en prenant le livre des mains de Byakuya avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.

- Mais quoi ? C'est un cadeau utile ! Se défendit le Papy Kuchiki.

- Maman ? Pourquoi tu me le prend ? Je voudrais que tu me lises l'histoire !

- Hum…plus tard là…il y a des mots trop compliqués…Expliqua Hanaya en sortant la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête.

- Ah bon ? Dit Byakuya sans faire de scandales.

- Mais y'a des illustrations pour qu'il puisse comprendre ! Lança Aruko, tout sourire.

Byakuya reprit espoir :

- Maman ! Y'a des dessins alors je vais comprendre ! Tu peux me le lire maintenant !

Hanaya fusilla son père du regard et emporta le livre, sous le regard vexé du petit Byakuya qui déclara :

- Bah moi d'abord, quand je serai plus grand et que j'aurai un fils, je l'appellerai Kamasutra ! »

- Il était vraiment extra, Papy…Dit Joyuki.

- Ca…je me souviens que papa déprimait quand il savait qu'on allait passer quelques jours chez lui.

- Et je le comprend, à chaque fois qu'on revenait, il nous avait appris des chansons de beuverie ou des mauvaises manières…

- Tu te souviens quand il nous avait dit que roter à table était une façon polie de dire qu'on avait bien mangé ?

- Je me souviens surtout de la tête de papa et maman en nous entendant tirer des rots comme des malades.

- Et ces fameuses chansons qu'il nous chantait en guise de berceuse et qu'on criait dans tout le manoir…

- Je me souviens encore des paroles : Le pinaaaaaard, c'est de la vinaaaassseuh ! Ca fait duuuuuu bien par où que ça paaaaaasseuuuuh ! Vive le pinard ! Vive le pinard !

Byakuya rit doucement.

- Et quand t'as traité le vieux d'alcoolique…Rappela Joyuki.

Byakuya fouilla dans sa mémoire pour trouver à quoi elle faisait allusion :

« - Et voilà ! Ils ont passé 4 jours chez leur grand-père et regarde avec quel genre de chanson ils reviennent ! Criait Mokosei au désespoir en entendant ses enfants chanter à tu-tête les louanges du « pinard »

- Je sais, mais bon, il ne connaît aucune autre chanson, c'est pas sa faute quand même !

- Mais quand même ! J'en ai assez que mes enfants chantent des chansons d'alcooliques !

- C'est quoi un alcoolique ? Demanda Byakuya.

- C'est les gens comme Papy Kuchiki. Expliqua Mokosei.

Kyuuhei, qui n'était déjà plus tout jeune à l'époque, entra dans la chambre où se chamaillaient les époux Kuchiki :

- Mokosei-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Byakuya pointa alors un doigt sur Kyuuhei :

- Alcoolique ! Déclara-t-il. »

- C'était énorme quand t'as sorti ça !

- Pour moi, les « gens comme Papy Kuchiki », c'étaient les personnes âgées, j'avais mal compris.

- N'empêche que c'était énorme ! La tête qu'il a tiré…Bon allez, faut dormir maintenant mon frangin d'amour, passe une bonne nuit. Acheva Joyuki en embrassant Byakuya sur le front.

- Bonne nuit. Souhaita Byakuya à son tour.

Joyuki se cala contre son aîné, sachant bien que si elle partait avant qu'il ne dorme, il allait replonger dans sa déprime.

Le problème, c'est que c'était justement cette nuit que Renji voulait rendre une petite visite nocturne à sa belle. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre de la jeune femme et trouva le lit vide :

- Ah mince…boh elle est sûrement partie boire un verre d'eau ou un truc comme ça, je vais l'attendre.

Et sur ce, le lieutenant se glissa sous les draps froids de Joyuki, inspirant l'odeur de la jeune femme qui était imprégnée dans le matelas et l'oreiller.

Quelques minutes après, Renji entendit la porte coulisser doucement. Il sourit, Jo était de retour, comme il avait prévu.

Akushitsu se glissa en silence dans la chambre de la Kuchiki, elle était là, il voyait une forme sous les draps. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et s'allongea doucement près de la silhouette.

Renji sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui, signe que Joyuki venait de se coucher. Le lieutenant ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Akushitsu vit que la silhouette à côté de lui ne remuait pas, Joyuki devait donc dormir profondément. Il humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue et embrassa langoureusement le cou qui se présentait à lui.

Renji sourit en se sentant si langoureusement embrassé dans le cou par sa belle. Il s'allongea sur le dos, cherchant Joyuki à tâtons. Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer une joue, puis un cou, puis une poitrine. Renji sentit alors que quelque chose clochait dans la physionomie de la jeune femme. Il tâta d'avantage la poitrine devant lui. C'étaient des pectoraux qui glissaient sous ses doigts ! Pas une poitrine proéminente de jeune femme !

Sentant les mains, qu'il trouvait anormalement grandes, de Joyuki tâter ainsi son torse, Akushitsu fut intrigué :

- Que cherchez-vous ainsi, Joyuki ?

Renji se figea, à coups sur, ce n'était pas Joyuki du tout là…

- Oh la galère, oh putain la galère…Pensa Renji, scié.

- Joyuki, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Akushitsu en sentant comme une tension chez « sa » partenaire.

Renji déglutit :

- Y'a erreur sur la personne. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Akushitsu bascula sur le côté instantanément :

- ABARAI FUKUTAICHO ! S'offusqua-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?!

Renji se mit en colère à son tour :

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça !

- Pardon !? C'est ma future femme !

- Mais elle vous aime pas !

- Et vous ? Elle vous aime peut-être ?!

Une dispute démarra donc. Dans la pièce voisine, Joyuki s'extirpait des bras de Byakuya. Maintenant qu'il dormait, elle pouvait retourner dans sa chambre sans craindre qu'il ne replonge dans sa déprime. Elle se leva donc sur la pointe des pieds, alluma une bougie et fit glisser le plus doucement possible la panneau de sa chambre qui faisait office de porte :

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…Bredouilla-t-elle en voyant Renji et Akushitsu dans le même lit…SON lit en plus ! Quelle horreur ! Ils pourraient faire ça ailleurs, non ?!

En voyant la jeune femme sur le seuil, les deux hommes pâlirent :

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lancèrent-ils en même temps.

- Et bé…vous avez déjà une telle complicité pour parler en synchronisation parfaite…c'est étonnant. Dit-elle.

- Non mais attend, tu crois quand même pas que lui et moi on…Commença Renji, laissant le reste de sa phrase en suspend.

- Bah écoute, les apparences ne jouent pas en votre faveur.

- Joyuki-sama, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis capable d'aimer un homme, un homme du Rukongai de surcroît.

Renji sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez :

- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais tes principes à la noix. C'est vrai que tu ne pourras jamais t'abaisser au niveau d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas noble. Dit Joyuki d'une voix menaçante et pleine de reproches.

- Cela doit être de même pour vous. Dit Akushitsu en lançant un regard noir en direction de Renji.

- Tu crois ça…Fit Joyuki en haussant un sourcil. Et ben ouvre bien grand tes mirettes dans ce cas.

Sur ce, Joyuki se dirigea vers Renji et l'embrassa langoureusement. Abarai ne se fit pas prier pour faire de même. Akushitsu ouvrait bien grand les yeux :

- M…mais enfin ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous êtes ma future femme ! Vous ne…

Joyuki le mit à la porte avant qu'il ne puisse finir et fit de même avec Renji en lui disant « ça t'apprendra à t'introduire dans ma chambre, vilain garçon ! »

Les quelques jours avant le mariage s'égrainaient rapidement, trop rapidement selon une certaine future mariée. Il régnait au Seireitei une agitation constante car Kyuuhei avait décidé de « faire un effort » et avait déclaré que tout le monde était invité au mariage, quelle que soit la classe sociale. Joyuki s'en foutait allégrement vu que de toute façon, elle ne se marierait PAS avec Akushitsu, plutôt mourir ! Le mariage était à présent prévu pour dans 4 jours :

- Je me marierai pas avec le blond, plutôt crever ! Et leur robe à la con là, je la mettrai pas ! Fulminait Joyuki, assise sur le bord du bureau dans sa chambre. Yowai et Kamoku la regardaient bizarrement :

- Qu'allez-vous faire, Joyuki-san ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas…(la jeune femme baissa la tête et la redressa soudainement) Où est mon frangin ?

- Byakuya-sama a été…réquisitionné par Kyuuhei-sama pour aller rendre visite à d'autres familles nobles qu'il souhaite inviter pour votre mariage…

- Merde, c'est foutu pour le câlin fraternel qui remonte le moral. Pensa Joyuki. Quand rentrent-ils ?

- Aucune idée, désolée.

- Okay…bon, je vais faire un tour, ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne rentre pas de la nuit.

Et Joyuki partit sans plus d'explications, direction le logement de fonction de Renji.

Renji grogna en entendant frapper à la porte. Le capitaine avait donné congé à toute la division à cause du mariage, alors qui ça pouvait être ? Les coups sur la porte insistèrent. Renji soupira, il était si bien, là, vautré sur le canapé avec l'activité physique et spirituelle d'une moule cuite…Le lieutenant s'extirpa néanmoins des coussins et ouvrit la porte :

- Jo ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Et oui, c'est moi !

- Je pensais que tu étais partie avec Kuchiki Taicho…

- Le vieux et Nii-chan sont partis inviter des nobles, je pense que le pépé a eu suffisamment de cervelle pour comprendre que c'était pas une bonne idée de m'emmener…

- Je vois…Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire là ?

Joyuki inclina la tête sur le côté et fit la moue :

- Bah je sais pas, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir vu que, même si c'est pas officiel, on est plus ou moins ensemble, mais bon, je peux repartir.

Renji sourit :

- Mais si, je suis content de te voir, juste surpris.

Pour ponctuer ses dires, le lieutenant invita la jeune fille à entrer et, une fois la porte refermée, l'embrassa longuement. Le lieutenant alla dans sa chambre ranger son insigne de lieutenant, Joyuki le suivit de près. Renji la fixait :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- T'as l'air toute tendue, tu stresses pour ton mariage ?

Joyuki haussa une épaule :

- Un peu…Ca va pas être un moment agréable, mais bon, j'ai un plan.

- Lequel ?

- Simple, quand on me demandera « voulez-vous l'épouser » je dirais « non » et voilà. Mais bon, ce soir j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens quand on était complètement pétés à la fête du commandant ? Tu m'avais bien proposer ton « aide » pour que ce ne soit pas le blond qui ai le privilège d'être le premier homme à se trouver dans mon lit ?

- Ouais, je m'en souviens. Dit Renji sans trop suivre le raisonnement.

- Et bien, il est tant de tenir parole ! Déclara Joyuki en poussant Renji en arrière pour le faire atterrir sur le lit.


	12. Chapitre 12 : La future mariée se fâche

**Chapitre 12 : La future mariée se rebiffe.**

Petit prologue, « quand l'auteur se la raconte » : Voilà, il y a peut-être parmi vous des petites âmes fragiles, innocentes et prudes. Alors, mes chers petiots, si vous ne tenez pas à lire un passage assez « chaud » entre Joyuki et Renji (et oui, désolée de vous décevoir, mais elle n'ira pas rejoindre la couche d'Akushitsu XD), je vous conseille de sauter le début du chapitre et de commencer la lecture à partir d'un petit repère que je vous mettrai (repère une astérisque) On pourra pas dire que je vous bichonne pas ! XD

Autre chose : aujourd'hui, je suis pas contente. J'ai l'impression que ma fic « Dans le cœur d'un Kuchiki » que certains connaissent éclipse pas mal cette fic là. J'aimerais bien que l'on apprécie autant mes fics un peu sérieuses que celles répertoriées dans « le barrage en cacahuète monumental ». Alors voilà, pour ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas une once d'humour…nan je déconne XD Mais bon, voilà quoi…

Le premier reflex de Joyuki après avoir expédié le lieutenant sur le matelas fut de lui détacher les cheveux. Elle voulait tellement voir quelle tête il avait sans son bandeau et sans cette « espèce de cordelette toute pourrie qui lui tirait les cheveux en arrière comme une mémé avec son chignon », enfin…ça c'était son avis, parce que Renji, lui, trouvait cette cordelette noire très bien. Joyuki remarqua alors que le lieutenant avait une tête bizarre :

- Me dis pas que tu veux plus tenir ta parole ! S'écria Joyuki, à moitié déçue, devant la mine déconfite du lieutenant.

- Euh…c'est pas ça…c'est juste que si tu le fais uniquement pour emmerder Akushitsu…

Joyuki inclina la tête sur le côté en souriant :

- C'est drôle ça…t'es réputé pour être un homme à femmes, du moins pour une nuit, et pourtant t'es pas foutu de remarquer quand tu plait à une fille…

Renji s'empourpra :

- T'as entendu parler de cette réputation. Fit le lieutenant, pas trop fier.

- Et oui, un soir où Ikkaku avait un peu trop bu, je l'ai croisé dans la rue et il a été très bavard à ton sujet.

- Il a dit quoi ? Il a dit quoi ?

Joyuki rigola :

- Rien de compromettant, t'inquiète. T'es pas le seul homme au monde à avoir des aventures d'une nuit tu sais. Par contre, il m'avait aussi dit que t'étais amoureux de moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas hésité, l'autre jour, à l'hôpital. J'avais déjà une petite idée de tes sentiments.

- Mais comment il a su ?! Je lui ai rien dis !

- Il te connaît…c'est tout…

- Ouais mais bon, tu jures que tu le fais pas à contrecœur ?

- Mais oui allez, arrête de faire des états d'âme, je le jure sur mon honneur !

- T'as pas d'honneur ! Rectifia Renji en souriant.

- Bon bah, je le jure sur la connerie d'Akushitsu, y'a pas plus solide comme base alors ne discute pas !

- Mais…

- Renji, ne m'oblige pas à te violer !

Et sur ces belles paroles, Joyuki retourna à l'assaut des vêtements de Renji qui ne se débattait pas d'un poil. Au contraire, compatissant avec la pauvre Joyuki qui faisait tout le travail, il décida, en toute bonne âme charitable qu'il était, de l'aider dans sa tâche de déshabillage intensif et commença à défaire la ceinture qui retenait l'uniforme de Shinigami de la jeune femme. Le tissu noir se libéra et prit une forme plus ample, laissant entrevoir au passage le début de la poitrine de la jeune femme, détail que Renji remarqua, bien entendu.

Moins il y avait de vêtements, plus Renji avait du mal à contrôler les pulsions qui affluaient vers son bas-ventre, le lieutenant faisait pourtant tout son possible pour se maîtriser en se répétant des phrases du genre « okay, on se caaaalme, elle est pas comme les autres filles, il s'agit pas de foncer comme une bête en rut. Calme, calme, faut y aller doucement, elle est pas habituée, c'est pas comme si elle avait 10 ans d'expérience comme les aut…HAN PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE EST BIEN F…ET MEEEEEEEERDE je vais jamais y arriver, putains d'hormones ! »

Il fallait dire que Joyuki ne faisait rien, mais vraiment **rien** pour aider le lieutenant à se contrôler. Car tout de même, toute inexpérimentée qu'elle était, elle devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas en passant sa langue tout le long du torse de Renji qu'elle allait l'aider à se calmer, mais de toute façon, ça tombait bien, puisqu'elle ne voulait absolument pas que le lieutenant se contrôle, bien au contraire, elle faisait tout pour provoquer les sens de Renji :

- C'est marrant. Dit la jeune femme à califourchon sur les hanches du lieutenant. C'est moi la petite pucelle, mais c'est toi qui stress comme un malade. Comment ça se fait ?

Renji déglutit :

- Hum, disons que…je suis pas très patient et délicat dans ce genre de situations d'ordinaire…

Joyuki lui sourit doucement :

- C'est gentil de faire des efforts, mais va pas te gâcher le plaisir pour moi, je suis une adulte, pas une petite ado terrorisée.

Renji prit en compte ce que venait de dire la jeune fille et se détendit. Joyuki retourna donc à son occupation : profiter au maximum du magnifique torse tatoué juste sous elle. La langue de la jeune fille commença donc son périple, partant du cou du lieutenant pour passer sur le torse, s'attardant parfois sur un téton érigé par la caresse, puis la langue de Joyuki glissa du torse aux abdominaux dont elle savourait les courbes avant de remonter brutalement pour embrasser sa compagne.

Renji savourait le tout, pensant que finalement, ça avait du bon, les préliminaires. Le lieutenant prit alors conscience d'un petit détail : une partie de son anatomie qui devenait de plus en plus proéminente. Le lieutenant replia vivement une jambe pour masquer cette réaction physique complètement indépendante de sa volonté en pensant « putains d'hormones, vraiment ! »

Notre fukutaicho commença néanmoins à enlever ce qui restait de vêtements à Joyuki, à savoir pas grand chose si l'on oublie un dernier sous-vêtement. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la dextérité avec laquelle Renji venait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge qui gisait maintenant à 5 mètres du lit. Le lieutenant appliqua la même sentence au bas de son uniforme et se glissa sous les draps avec Joyuki, en profitant au passage pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Renji laissa courir ses mains sur le corps blanc et menu un moment avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et d'entrer en la jeune femme d'un coup de rein. Le lieutenant entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient qui commença à arracher de légers gémissements à la jeune femme.

Après plusieurs minutes plutôt remuantes, Renji se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de Joyuki, trempé de sueur et essoufflé tout comme la jeune femme et les draps. Le lieutenant passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait et commença à reprendre une respiration normale. Son cœur ayant reprit un rythme plus raisonnable, il lâcha un petit soupir et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Joyuki avait les yeux fermés et semblait s'être endormie, rien d'étonnant après l'effort physique qu'elle venait de vivre. Renji écarta une mèche blanche qui lui barrait le visage et embrassa doucement son épaule. La jeune femme grogna dans son sommeil et s'enfouit légèrement dans les draps. Le lieutenant sourit et s'allongea doucement contre elle.

Renji fut réveillé en sursaut par sa porte que l'on défonçait. Et alors que les derniers morceaux de bois tombaient à terre, Renji se retrouva face à face avec son capitaine qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Lieutenant Abarai…Commença-t-il d'une voix si grave qu'elle fit trembler les murs.

- Tai…taicho…

Les yeux de Renji glissèrent sur Joyuki qui dormait toujours :

- C'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! ON JOUAIT AUX CARTES ! STRIP POCKER !

- Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Renji se réveilla avec le cœur battant affreusement vite. Quel horrible cauchemar… Mais bon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Kuchiki Taicho ne revenait que demain matin. Le lieutenant se laissa retomber sur le matelas, Joyuki n'était plus là. C'est alors que Renji remarqua que ça sentait drôle. Ca sentait…le ramen…mais le ramen façon Joyuki :

- Lalalala, et on ajoute le lait concentré !! Chantonnait la jeune femme depuis la cuisine.

- Oh mon dieu ! Elle cuisine ! Tous aux abris ! Hurla Renji.

Joyuki débarqua dans la chambre, une spatule à la main, menaçante :

- Tu vas pas faire comme Nii-chan toi hein !

- Bah si Kuchiki Taicho a peur quand tu fais la bouffe, si, je vais faire pareil…nan parce que la dernière fois, tes ramens à la fraise là, c'était franchement ignoble.

- Pff, aucun goût. Commenta Joyuki en retourna à son assiette.

Renji fixa avec étonnement la quarantaine de ramen qui trônaient au milieu de la table :

- Tu…tu vas manger tout ça ?

- Bah ouais, j'ai faim moi !

Quinze minutes plus tard, les ramens étaient bien au chaud dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. C'est alors que son portable sonna :

- Allô ?

- Joyuki, c'est moi.

- Ah, 'lu Nii-chan !

- Je suis rentré. Où es-tu ?

- Ah euh…j'arrive !

La jeune fille raccrocha :

- Faut que j'y aille !

- Hein ? Mais…Protesta Renji.

- Désolée, j'ai pas envie que Nii-chan ai des soupçons.

- Je te signale que tu m'as embrassé devant Akushitsu alors pour ce qui est de la discrétion, c'est déjà foutu.

- M'en fous d'Akushitsu, c'est que Nii-chan…bah…ça le perturberait si j'avais quelqu'un. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Elle embrassa rapidement Renji et fila en shunpo.

- Le blond il va crever ! Oué ! Le blond il va crever ! Oué ! Le blond il va, le blond il va, le blond il crever, oué ! Chantonnait Joyuki en débarquant chez elle. Yo, aniki !

- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui va se marier avec un homme qu'elle déteste. Dit Byakuya en guise d'accueil en regardant sa petite sœur danser.

- Je suis joyeuse parce qu'il va CREVEEEEEEER ! Et pourquoi il va crever ? Parce que s'il m'approche, je le butte, je l'étripe, je l'étrangle, je lui tranche la gorge, je le mord, je le griffe, et je l'enterre !

Byakuya la regarda d'un air consterné en pensant quelque chose comme « ma pauvre sœur, on dirait que ton dernier neurone vient de rendre l'âme »

Joyuki se mit à sauter sur le lit fraternel et à faire des figures comme sur un trampoline :

- Tes béquilles te manquent à ce point pour faire des acrobaties pareil? Demanda Byakuya.

- Tu insinues que je vais forcément me rétamer la gueule bien proprement c'est ça ?

- Entre autre, entre autre. Affirma le noble.

- Bah c'est n'importe quoi, je suis capable d'être douée quand je le veux ! Regarde ! Triple salto arrière !

La jeune fille prit un peu trop d'élan, s'encastra la tête au plafond et retomba à quelques millimètres du lit :

- Tu disais ? Demanda Byakuya, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Joyuki se releva douloureusement :

- Ouais bon ça va la ferme !

- Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui te rend si guillerette ?

- La mort du blond bien sûr !

- Bien sûr…Dit Byakuya, pas convaincu. Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?! J'ai pas le droit d'être joyeuse sans que tu me soupçonne ou quoi ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, je te posais simplement une question.

- Bon allez, au pieu !

- Tu dors ici ce soir ?

- Yep.

Byakuya s'allongea dans son lit deux places que sa sœur squattait aux trois quarts et s'endormit, se disant que l'odeur de Joyuki était comme mélangée à une autre…

Nous étions maintenant à moins de 24 heures du mariage. Kyuuhei commença à se dire que Joyuki était résignée quand il vit que la jeune femme ne bronchait plus, n'essayait plus d'étrangler Akushitsu ou de mettre de cyanure dans son thé. Le vieillard Kuchiki était tout sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à remarquer que deux ou trois choses clochaient. Déjà, les précieux cartons-souvenirs qu'il avait si soigneusement préparé avec les noms des futurs époux ainsi que la date du mariage et qu'il comptait offrir aux invités avaient été saccagés. Quelqu'un avait rayé « Akushitsu Kizoku » pour écrire par-dessus « gros porc mal éduqué ». Ensuite, il avait beau ordonner à tout le personnel du manoir de lui apporter les alliances, pas un ne fut capable de les lui donner, elles étaient totalement introuvables. Puis, le traiteur qu'il avait payé une fortune pour qu'il s'occupe de nourrir tous les invités n'arrivait pas, et quand il lui téléphona, on lui répondit que quelqu'un avait annulé la commande. Kyuuhei commença à blêmir, le mariage était dans quelques heures et tout était à refaire. Le Kuchiki bouillonnait et débarqua dans la chambre de Joyuki, furieux :

- KUCHIKI JOYUKI ! Hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs.

Joyuki comprit que Kyuuhei avait du découvrir le pot aux roses et prit un ton plus qu'enjoué :

- Ouiiiiiiii ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aaaaaa ? Un problème avec le mariage peut-être ?

- Au début j'ai cru que c'était là une mauvaise blague de quelques servantes jalouses, mais tu viens d'avouer tes crimes !

- Crimes, crimes, c'est un bien grand mot, j'ai tué personne, enfin…pas encore... Rechigna Joyuki dans un haussement d'épaules qui voulait dire « causes toujours papy, je suis très fière de moi »

- Parce qu'en plus tu prémédites l'assassinat d'Akushitsu-dono ?!

- Et ouais, je serai mariée et veuve à quelques secondes d'intervalle, je peut-être même sauter la case « mariage ».

Mais Kyuuhei était loin, très loin de se laisser impressionner.

- Bien. Dit-il très calmement. Vous savez Joyuki, les cartons-souvenirs peuvent être réédités, et ils seront à nouveau prêts pour demain. J'aimerais cependant savoir ce que vous avez fait des alliances.

- Pas de problème. J'ai des amis qui viennent du Rukongai et qui se sont mariés y'a pas longtemps, ils avaient pas beaucoup d'argent donc ils avaient pas pu acheter d'alliances, je leur ai offert les miennes.

- PARDON ! S'étrangla Kyuuhei.

- T'as pas entendu papy, t'as oublié ton sonotone ?

Kyuuhei ignorait ce qu'était un « sonotone » mais su que ce n'était sûrement pas un compliment.

- Allez récupérer vos alliances ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Vous voulez que je reprenne des cadeaux ! Mais c'est tout à fait contraire au principe de noble ça ! Dit Joyuki en prenant un air des plus choqués.

- Ne faites pas comme si vous connaissiez et respectiez nos principes ! Allez récupérer vos alliances !

- Et brisez le cœur de mes amis ?! Jamais de la vie, vieux croûton !

Une gifle partit.

Une main blanche se porta à une joue rosie par l'impact.

Un bras s'abaissa le long d'un vieux corps.

Joyuki regarda Kyuuhei comme si elle allait le tuer et abaissa la main sur sa joue :

- J'ai suffisamment supporter vos insultes…Souffla Kyuuhei entre ses dents, légèrement apeuré par l'idée que Joyuki aille se plaindre auprès de son frère aîné.

- Et moi…je vous ai suffisamment supporter vous…Murmura Joyuki d'un ton anormalement calme. Elle commença à avancer vers Kyuuhei en le regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que celui-ci reculait :

- Vieux débrit…vieux ramassis de principes pourris…vous n'avez jamais pu supporter ma mère et vous m'avez détestez dès ma naissance quand vous aviez vu à quel point je lui ressemblais…mais ne vous avisez surtout pas de me touchez à nouveau, sinon, je dirai à Byakuya ce que vous avez fait il y a 25 ans…et à mon avis, il n'appréciera guère cette petite révélation…je me suis tu jusqu'à présent parce que vous me faite pitié, parce que je ne veux pas que Byakuya voit à quel point sa famille est écœurante au-delà des apparences de bonne éducation. Si je me tais, c'est uniquement pour le protéger un peu de la réalité…Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais, plus JAMAIS de me touchez, vous avez bien compris ?

Kyuuhei déglutit.

- J'ai compris. Dit-il.

- Bien…sortez…

Le Kuchiki s'exécuta. Joyuki ferma la porte et s'y adossa avant de se laisser glisser à terre, les genoux remontés contre son torse, le menton appuyé dessus, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

- Enfoiré…enfoiré ! Bougonna-t-elle en frappant du poing contre le sol.

De son côté, Byakuya trouvait sa demeure trop calme. Le mariage était pour demain matin, et pourtant pas de cris, pas de bain de sang…Avait-on assommé Joyuki ? Ou alors on l'avait mise sous calmants pour être sûr d'avoir un marié vivant et intacte pour demain ? Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Byakuya alla voir dans la chambre de sa sœur. La porte étant fermée, il frappa :

- QUI C'EST PUTAIN ?!

Byakuya eu un demi-sourire, ça l'aurait vraiment étonné que Joyuki baigne dans la zen-attitude à un moment pareil de sa vie :

- C'est moi, Joyuki.

La Kuchiki ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière son frère.

- Où est passé ta belle jovialité d'hier soir ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Envolée avec les alliances. Répondit Joyuki en souriant et en se calmant.

- Ah…j'ai entendu parler de cette disparition…Kyuuhei a soupçonné les servantes tu sais.

- Je sais, je pensais pas qu'il était con au point de croire que j'étais pas capable de faire planter mon mariage toute seule…

- Qu'en as tu fais, de ces fameuses alliances ?

- Offertes à un couple d'amis qui en avaient pas.

- Je vois…

Sentant la tension qui régnait chez sa petite sœur, Byakuya essaya de la détendre en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, ce qui marcha à merveille.

Le soir venu, Kyuuhei avait organisé un dîner intime. Ils n'étaient que quatre à table : Byakuya, Joyuki, Akushitsu, Kyuuhei.

- Ah, ma belle Joyuki, ceci est notre dernier repas en tant que fiancés, demain, nous serons…Commença Akushitsu.

- Demain, tu seras mort. Coupa Joyuki. C'est ton dernier repas tout court, abruti.

- Kyuuhei-sama ! Kyuuhei-sama ! Hurla Yowai en faisant irruption dans la petite salle privée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- La robe de mariée de Joyuki-sama ! Elle a disparue !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le belle Kuchiki, qui, tout sourire, répondit :

- Allez, le premier qui trouve la robe a gagné !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Mariage ou carnage ?

**Chapitre 13 : Mariage ou carnage ?**

Kyuuhei interdit à quiconque de se coucher tant que l'on la robe de mariée n'était pas retrouvée. Mais Joyuki n'était pas sadique, elle voyait bien que le personnel était exténué. Finalement, et à contre-cœur, Joyuki sortit la robe chiffonnée de l'arbre où elle l'avait caché.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne soit ni tachée ni déchirée ! Gronda Kyuuhei en arrachant la robe des mains de la jeune femme et la confiant à Kamoku pour qu'elle la range soigneusement.

Après la retrouvaille, le personnel pu enfin aller dormir. Joyuki fit de même en rejoignant Byakuya dans sa chambre, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du mariage, elle appréhendait :

- Et si j'arrive pas à tout faire foirer ? Je veux pas me marier avec lui putain…Tu te rend compte que demain soir, je serai peut-être obligée de dormir avec lui ! J'ai pas de plan précis, j'ai juste une petite astuce ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire onii-chan ?!

- Calme-toi, je m'arrangerais pour te faire divorcer dans le pire des cas.

- Et tu t'attireras des ennuis.

- Ne pense pas à ça.

- Si, j'y pense. Si moi je pense pas à toi, qui le fera ? Tu penses jamais à toi-même, et ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais, t'es comme ça depuis qu'on est petits…

- Dors. Intima doucement Byakuya en fermant les yeux.

Mais Joyuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla au son du réveil. Premier reflex : se réfugier dans les bras de son frère :

- Je veux pas, onii-chan…je veux pas y aller…

Byakuya, pas encore réveillé, mis un certain temps à répondre :

- T'inquiète pas, je serai là. Bredouilla-t-il, encore dans les vappes.

- Ouais mais…rah !

- Tu as dormi un peu tout de même ?

- Bof…cauchemars…

Byakuya lui caressa affectueusement l'épaule et se leva :

- Allez, viens manger.

- Pas faim.

Le Kuchiki écarquilla les yeux :

- Toi ? Pas faim ?!

- Bah non, j'ai l'estomac noué.

- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, viens manger. Dit doucement l'aîné.

- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir alors…

Les deux Kuchiki s'attablèrent. Joyuki n'en menait pas large et toucha à peine à son assiette :

- Jo, tu dois manger, tu ne veux pas t'évanouir pendant la cérémonie, non ?

- Mais c'est pas con ça comme tactique ! Je m'évanouis, le mariage est compromis, je suis sauvée !

- Akushitsu devra te faire du bouche-à-bouche si tu es inconsciente…

Joyuki fit une mine dégoûtée et se força à ingurgiter son petit déjeuner.

- Alors, Joyuki-sama, ça va aller ? Pas trop stressée ? Demanda Kamoku en peignant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Si, je suis stressée comme jamais…

Kamoku et Yowai échangèrent un regard malheureux devant le désarroi de leur maîtresse chérie.

Joyuki était maintenant coiffée, habillée, maquillée. Bon bien sûr, avec ses cheveux courts, on ne pouvait pas faire de coiffures compliquées, de plus, elle détestait être trop maquillée et pour finir, elle avait tenu à s'habiller seule, sans personne autour. On crut d'abord que la jeune femme allait en profiter pour saboter la robe, mais non, elle la portait, intacte. La jeune femme fit un tour dans le jardin, Akushitsu était dans sa chambre, en train de se faire chouchouter également. Joyuki jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure, hésita, puis sortit. La Seireitei était vide, pas étonnant, ils étaient tous à la grande place où avait lieu le mariage. La Kuchiki décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. La grande place était bondée, et il y avait au milieu une estrade ou elle allait être mariée, sûrement pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Joyuki ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'estrade et la place bondée à celles que l'ont voit généralement pour une exécution publique. Et à vrai dire, elle se sentirait presque mieux si elle se savait condamnée à mort plutôt que mariée à Akushitsu. Joyuki soupira et rentra chez elle. Des porteurs de baldaquins étaient là. Il y eu un peu d'agitation, puis Joyuki monta dans l'un deux.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Se répétait la jeune femme. T'as tout prévu, il va pas t'épouser, tu as un plan, il est solide, tout va bien se passer…

Les Kuchiki arrivèrent bientôt sur le lieu du mariage. On emmena Joyuki à part, de sorte que personne ne voit la mariée avant le moment de dire oui, ce qui flanqua un sacré coup au moral de la jeune femme qui aurait bien voulu voir Byakuya et Renji avant de passer à l'abattoir. Et la cérémonie commença.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Joyuki stressait, si tout se passait bien, ça allait être un joyeux fiasco qui rentrerait dans les annales, sinon…La Kuchiki ne préféra pas penser à ce qui arriverait si elle ratait son coup. Bientôt, on vint la chercher pour la mener à Akushitsu, dès qu'elle fut là, devant le prêtre et exposée à tant de personnes, son angoisse s'envola, le numéro de cirque allait pouvoir débuter !

- Kizoku Akushitsu, acceptez-vous de prendre Kuchiki Joyuki pour épouse ? Demanda le prêtre.

- Oui ! Répondit le noble sans l'ombre d'une hésitation en lançant un sourire charmeur à sa future femme.

- Et vous, Kuchiki Joyuki, acceptez-vous de prendre Kizoku Akushitsu pour époux ?

Dans la foule, un homme était plus stressé que la mariée elle-même : Renji. En entendant la question fatidique, il sentit son cœur accélérer.

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme du tac-au-tac.

- P…pardon ? Demanda le prêtre, déboussolé.

Des murmurent s'élevèrent dans la foule, suivit d'un énorme « YATA ! » que Renji ne put contenir.

- Vous avez très bien entendu, je veux pas l'épouser. Dit Joyuki. Et puis j'en ai marre de cette cérémonie à la con ! Que la fête commence !

Ravis du spectacle, les Shinigamis attendaient la suite avec impatience.

Joyuki commença par enlever sa robe de mariée, et les servantes comprirent pourquoi elle avait voulu se vêtir seule, elle portait son uniforme de Shinigami en-dessous.

- M…mais qu'est-ce que…Bredouilla le prêtre.

- Dégage, toi ! Lui ordonna Joyuki en prenant sa place devant le pupitre et en balançant dans la foule le livre cérémonial qui s'y trouvait. La jeune femme parla alors dans le micro : « Attention mesdames ! Promotion spéciale ! Ce jeune écervelé devant moi est à vendre ! Comme esclave ou comme mari, c'est vous qui voyez ! Qui me fais une proposition ?! »

Akushitsu était scié, Joyuki était en train de le mettre aux enchères. Et à son grand dam, les dames se prêtaient au jeu.

- 10 yens ! Proposa une femme.

- 10 yens à ma droite ! C'est bien généreux pour ce blond dis donc ! 10 yens ! Qui dit mieux ?

- 15 yens !

- Ah, t'as besoin d'un esclave toi !

- 20 yens !

- 20 yens pour la demoiselle au premier rang ! 20 yens une fois, 20 yens deux fois, 20 yens trois fois ! Adjugé pour 20 yens à la demoiselle en bleue ! Akushitsu, va rejoindre ta nouvelle propriétaire, je veux plus te voir !

Les Shinigamis applaudirent le spectacle en riant, découvrant une toute autre facette de la noblesse du Seireitei.

- CA SUFFIT ! Explosa Kyuuhei en montant sur l'estrade.

- Aie, ça va se compliquer là…Pensa Joyuki alors qu'un lourd silence tombait.

- JOYUKI-SAMA ! VOUS ALLEZ TROP LOIN ! VOUS DEVEZ VOUS MARIER VOUS ENTENDEZ !? VOUS DEVEZ VOUS MARIER ! **VOUS DEVEZ VOUS MARIER !**

- Okay papy, je vais me marier, si tu te rassoies, je me marie, promis.

Kyuuhei marcha dans la combine et descendit de l'estrade :

- Bon alors messieurs ! Qui veux m'épouser ?! Y'a des volontaires ? Pour information, sachez juste que je sais faire la cuisine, que j'arrive à mettre l'ambiance et que je ne vous attendrai pas avec un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main si vous rentrez à minuit complètement bourré…

- JE PRENDS ! Lança un homme au milieu des « MOI ! MOI ! MOI ! »

Joyuki reconnut là un compagnon de sa division :

- Crétin va ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Bon alors je vais choisir moi-même…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhh…tiens toi là-bas avec les tatouages et les cheveux rouges ! Amène-toi !

Renji et Byakuya firent une crise cardiaque alors le premier se faisait chahuter par ses camarades :

- Oh le veinard ! Lança un homme de la sixième division.

- Renji-san ! Vous allez vous marier ! Dit Rikichi, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Bah euh…Bredouilla Renji, prit au dépourvu.

- Hésite pas putain ! T'en pince pour cette fille et en plus je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi cette nuit ! Alors nous fais pas une scène ! Hurla Ikkaku assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Tout le Seireitei regarda Renji, qui avait pour l'occasion la même couleur que ses cheveux, avec un regard complice.

Joyuki tiqua et regarda discrètement Byakuya qui venait de faire un deuxième infarctus.

- C'était donc là que tu étais…Lui dit-il dans un regard.

- Désolée, je savais pas comment te l'avouer. Répondit Joyuki de la même manière.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

- Oui, onii-chan, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, cloîtrant là leur discussion :

- Renji ! Renji ! Renji ! Clamait le Seireitei pour encourager le Shinigami à avancer.

Dès que le lieutenant commença à faire quelques pas, il y eu de grands cris de joie. Du côté des Kuchiki : tout le monde était sidéré. Le Shinigami monta sur l'estrade et Joyuki aida le prêtre à remonter à son poste avant de se placer près de lui :

- C'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda le prêtre à voix basse en bouchant le micro de sa main.

- Abarai Renji.

- Bien. Fit le prêtre en débouchant le micro. Abarai Renji, acceptez-vous de prendre Kuchiki Joyuki pour épouse ?

- Bah…o…ouais…Bredouilla le lieutenant, un peu paumé.

- Et vous, Kuchiki Joyuki, acceptez-vous de prendre Abarai Renji pour époux ?

- Un peu mon neveux !

Le prêtre la dévisagea :

- Ca veut dire oui ! Précisa Joyuki, provoquant le fou rire de tout le monde ou presque.

- Bien alors…signez ici. Leur demanda le prêtre en leur tendant le contrat mariage et un stylo. Après la signature, il reprit la parole :

- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous…

- Ouais je sais, je peux embrasser le marié ! Coupa Joyuki en sautant sur son lieutenant préféré.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements.

- Les alliances, ils n'ont pas d'alliances…Murmura Kyuuhei qui cherchait à tous prix un moyen d'annuler ce mariage. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise en criant :

- ILS N'ONT PAS D'…

Byakuya tira sur la manche de Kyuuhei pour le faire rasseoir et taire de force en lui lançant un regard noir. L'ancien se tut, jurant intérieurement. Cependant, personne ne se rendit compte de rien à cause de l'effervescence qui régnait.

De son côté, Rukia regarda la scène en tremblant. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Cette fille…cette fille lui volait tout ce qui avait jamais compté pour elle…son Nii-sama, Renji…Bientôt elle allait peut-être devenir la confidente d'Ichigo et la petite protégée d'Ukitake-Taicho avant de lui révéler qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Kaien-dono ! La petite brune secoua la tête. Ce qui la blessait par-dessus tout, c'était le fait que Renji ne lui avait pas confié qu'il était avec Joyuki…Eux qui avaient l'habitude de tout se dire depuis qu'ils étaient petits…Tout ça c'était sa faute à elle, à cette Joyuki ! Si elle n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie comme ça, jamais Renji ne lui aurait fait des secrets ! Bon…en même temps, elle-même ne lui avait rien dit au sujet d'Ichigo…mais c'était uniquement parce que ce n'était pas officiel et qu'elle savait que son grand dadais d'ami était capable de gaffer et de tout dire au sujet de ses sentiments à son rouquin préféré, même sans le vouloir ! L'histoire de Renji, elle, était officielle bien que dissimulée ! Ce n'était pas juste…vraiment pas juste… Pourquoi Joyuki arrivait-elle à avoir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu : une petite place dans le cœur de Byakuya. Bon, d'accord, elle avait grandi avec lui, elle le connaissait mieux que personne…mais elle l'avait abandonné du jour au lendemain pendant 25 ans ! Sans donner de nouvelles ! Et pourtant il lui avait pardonné…non en fait, il n'avait même pas eu à la pardonner vu qu'il ne lui en avait jamais voulu !

Il était à présent midi. Kyuuhei regardait son buffet (qu'il avait finalement obtenu) si raffiné se faire engloutir à toute vitesse par ces palais sans délicatesse…Le noble en était presque dégoûté, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter des gens de seconde zone ? Le Kuchiki était bien le seul à ne pas profiter de cette merveilleuse journée qui ne se termina vraiment que tard dans la nuit.

Et puis les jours passent, formant peu à peu des semaines, puis des mois. Chacun mène une petite vie tranquille : il fait beau, l'activité des Hollows est minime, le paradis.

Mais voilà, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête, car au Hueco Mondo, si tout est tranquille et qu'aucun Arrancar n'a pointé le bout de son nez depuis leur attaque à la Soul Society il y a 4 mois, c'est uniquement parce que du côté d'Aizen, les neurones tournent actuellement à plein régime…

Joyuki bougea doucement dans les bras de Renji et ouvrit un œil, comme depuis quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'elle est mariée, quatre mois qu'elle se réveille et s'endors dans ses bras, quatre mois qu'elle embrasse doucement son lieutenant préféré pour le réveiller. Et surtout, quatre mois qu'Akushitsu avait débarrasser le plancher ! C'était la cerise sur le ramen pour la jeune femme.

La Kuchiki, ou plutôt, la jeune Abarai, embrassa doucement le front de Renji qui gémit un peu en remuant et soulevant difficilement une paupière :

- 'lu…Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Salut. Lui répondit Joyuki en caressant une mèche rouge.

-…l'est quelle heure ?

- Sept heures tapantes !

- Seulement ! C'est jour de congé aujourd'hui…Grogna le lieutenant en disparaissant sous les draps.

Joyuki tira sur la couverture :

- Allez, debout, c'est demain le congé. Tu t'es encore gouré de date.

- Hm…et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde…Soupira le lieutenant en émergeant plus lentement que sûrement.

Joyuki le regarda, amusée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être long à démarrer le matin, son Renji. Pas moyen qu'il aligne deux ou trois pensées cohérente avant onze heures du matin, il était presque pire qu'elle.

- Allez lève-toi ! M'oblige pas à te virer du lit.

- Pas cap…Grogna le lieutenant depuis son oreiller.

Renji révisa son jugement quand il embrassa le parquet…

- T'abuses quand même. Protesta le lieutenant en marchant vers sa division. Je préfère quand tu me réveilles avec les bizous et tout le bazar…

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fais au début, mais bon, la méthode douce ça marche pas avec toi, d'ailleurs je me demande si je vais pas te réveiller en te foutant par terre tous les matins à présent, ça a l'air d'être une méthode qui fais ses preuves !

- Je sens que je vais dormir sur le canapé…

- Ah bah tiens, voilà Nii-chan ! YOUHOUUUUUUU NII-CHAAAAN ! Hurla la jeune femme en lui agitant la main.

Vous l'aurez compris, le moral est au plus haut pour nos Shinigamis, si seulement ils savaient le drame qui allait les frapper d'ici peu de temps, un drame nommé « Mort »…


	14. Chapitre 14 : Mort

**Chapitre 14 : Mort.**

- Joyuki, tu n'es pas obligée de hurler, je t'entends très bien, même de loin. Dit Byakuya alors sa petite sœur continuait de sautiller partout.

- Maiiis, j'ai pas le droit d'être contente de voir mon grand frère adoré qui m'a tant manqué !

- Tu m'as vu hier…Objecta le noble.

- Et alors ?!

Byakuya abandonna la partie.

- Bon, les mecs, je vous laisse, j'ai un entraînement ce matin ! Bye !

Et la petite tornade blanche partit en shunpo sur un « et tâchez de pas trop vous faire la gueule ! »

Byakuya et Renji firent la moue. Il est vrai que, même si le lieutenant et Joyuki baignaient dans le bonheur depuis leur mariage, les relations entre le fukutaicho et son supérieur étaient devenus plus tendues…L'un avait volé une sœur, l'autre avait volé une meilleure amie, rien de très favorable pour une bonne entente entre les deux hommes…

A vrai dire, ces quatre derniers mois avaient été plutôt houleux pour les deux plus hauts gradés de la sixième division, ils se battaient littéralement pour Joyuki. Quand elle dormait avec l'un, l'autre était jaloux, et quand elle dormait avec l'autre, l'un criait au favoritisme. Ils avaient bien du trouver un terrain d'entente car la jeune femme, excédée d'être comme un jouet que deux gamins se disputent, avait déclaré qu'elle partirait vivre dans sa petite chambre de la deuxième division tant que son frère et son mari ne comporteraient pas en adulte. « Un peu de maturité bordel ! », voilà ce qu'elle avait déclamé. Les deux hommes s'étaient présentés chez Joyuki, tout sourire ( enfin : Renji souriait et Byakuya aussi, mais très intérieurement ) et lui avait présenté un emploi du temps : en rouge, les jours à passer chez Renji, en bleu, ceux chez Byakuya. Les deux Shinigamis avaient failli avaler leur projet et Joyuki, leur claquant la porte au nez, hurla « mais vous avez rien pigé ! Je vous demande pas de réussir à ma partager comme une dernière part de gâteau au chocolat, je vous demande de vous accepter mutuellement ! Je veux être libre de mon temps, bande d'handicapés des neurones ! »

Quelques jours après, la situation avait un peu évolué, Byakuya ne débarquait plus à l'improviste chez Renji en prétextant « avoir besoin de sa sœur pour une histoire de famille » et Renji avait arrêté de débarquer chez son capitaine en prétendant « avoir besoin de sa femme pour une raison qui ne concernait que leur couple ». Cependant, les hommes restaient comme chien et chat…

En attendant, à la deuxième division :

- Tin mais c'est pas vrai ! Grognait Joyuki.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda un de ses compagnons d'armes.

- Regarde ! S'exclamait la Kuchiki en montrant son bras où régnait une longue cicatrice.

- Comment t'as réussi à te faire ça ?

- Tu te souviens de l'Arrancar qui était venu au Seireitei ?

- Celui avec le fouet empoisonné ?

- Ouais, bah j'ai toujours des traces ! Vachement sexy les cicatrices, non ?

- Ooooh on s'inquiète d'être sexy pour son petit Renjiiiii ? Minauda l'homme.

- Mais pas du tout ! S'empourpra Joyuki. C'est juste que ça m'énerve, Unohana m'a dis que ça partirait, mes fesses ouais ! En plus ça me gratte !

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais de grogner ?

- Maiiis.

- Je plains ton pauvre mari.

- Le pauvre mari, comme tu dis, il était consentant pour m'épouser !

- Il a pas vraiment eu le choix « toi là avec les cheveux rouges et les tatouages, viens ici » ! Tes demandes en mariage restent à revoir, ma chère…

- M'en fous maintenant que c'est fini…

- Quoi ? Tu n'as plus l'intention de larguer Renji pour venir avec moi et que nous puissions vivre notre amour passionnel au grand jour ?! S'étonna faussement le grand cadet brun qui servait d'ami à Joyuki.

- Mais arrête de fantasmer mon vieux ! Gronda doucement Joyuki. Je suis très bien avec Renji.

- Oh mon dieu que c'est beauuuu l'amouuuuuur.

- Ta gueule.

Et le soir venu, la Kuchiki rentra chez elle :

- Renji ? Appela-t-elle.

Devant le manque de réponse, la jeune femme pensa à voix haute :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il doit rentrer tard ce soir à cause de je sais plus quoi…

La Kuchiki soupira en se déshabillant et se glissant sous les draps. Et quelques heures plus tard :

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Joyuki en émergeant de sous les draps.

La Kuchiki se frotta les yeux et attrapa le réveil : 04h30.

- Ah okay, donc quand il disait « je rentrerai tard » c'était VRAIMENT très tard…Songea la jeune Kuchiki.

La jeune femme s'étira dans son lit, Renji était rentré, elle le savait, elle l'entendait marcher le plus doucement possible sur le sol en espérant ne pas faire de bruit :

- Je suis réveillée tu sais…Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Renji ouvrit la porte de la chambre :

- C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

Joyuki fit « non » de la tête.

- Où est-ce que tu étais, il est si tard ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Entraînement avec Ikkaku, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé.

- Y'a pas de mal.

Renji posa la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait sur le petit bureau et s'allongea sur la matelas, la tête sur le ventre de Joyuki :

- T'as de la chance quand même…Dit la jeune femme.

- Mh ?

- Bah ouais, imagine que je sois une de ces énergumènes qui font toute une montagne de pas grand chose… « Ah alors comme ça t'étais avec Ikkaku ?! Tu trouves que c'est une heure pour s'entraîner ?! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'étais vraiment avec lui et pas avec une minette ?! Hein, hein, HEIN ?! »

Renji tenta de l'étouffer avec l'oreiller en riant :

- C'est vrai que t'es pas chiante comme femme, et j'apprécie. Dit le lieutenant en reposant sa tête sur le ventre de Joyuki qui lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Et ouais, que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature d'être parfaite…Se vanta Joyuki.

Renji sourit en commençant à dormir, la journée avait été épuisante.

- Depuis quand tu ramènes du travail à la maison ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Mh ? Oh, ça…Dit Renji en regardant la pile de dossiers qu'il avait ramené. Ikkaku est passé me voir pour l'entraînement plus tôt que prévu et j'ai pas finis mon quota de dossiers pour Kuchiki Taicho…Je finirais ça demain matin…Souffla le lieutenant en rampant sur le matelas pour embrasser sa chère et tendre.

- Nii-chan a horreur du retard, tu sais…

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je m'en fiche…Dit Renji en continuant de faire circuler sa langue sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- Ouais, mais si les dossiers étaient pour ce soir et que tu les lui donnes que demain matin, ça va gueuler…

- Jo…Pense pas à ça…

- Allez, je lui amène, on passera aux choses sérieuses après…

Renji grogna :

- Okay mais je…je…je t'attend de pied ferme…Bredouilla le lieutenant avant de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil.

- De pied ferme, hein ? Ca se voit…Ironisa Joyuki en ramenant la couverture sur son mari.

La jeune femme se saisit ensuite des dossiers, finit de les remplir rapidement et se mit en route.

Sur le chemin de la maison familiale, la jeune femme reçut un message :

- Tiens, un Papillon de l'Enfer, à cette heure là ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle tendit un doigt pour réceptionner l'insecte et écouta attentivement le message :

- QUOI ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Au même moment, les lumières du Seireitei commençèrent à se rallumer, visiblement, tous les autres Shinigamis avaient reçu le même message.

- Putain, dix Arrancars ! S'écria Joyuki. Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent tous ?

La jeune Kuchiki se ressaisit et se concentra pour sentir les flux de reiatsu. Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux :

- Attend, je le connais ce reiatsu, c'est l'Arrancar de l'autre jour ! Ah, l'enfoiré ! Je vais le louper cette fois ! Et puis, ça me défoulera !

Et sortant son zanpakutôh de son fourreau, Joyuki s'élança vers la source du reiatsu de l'Arrancar. La Kuchiki déboula bientôt dans un coin sombre, près d'un petit coin de forêt.

- Allez, montre-toi ! Je sais que t'es là ! Dit Joyuki en forçant les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité.

- Oh, mais on se connaît, non ? Dit une voix grave alors qu'une silhouette blanche émergeait de derrière un arbre.

Joyuki se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi :

- Alors, prêt à te faire botter les fesses une nouvelle fois ?

- Et toi prête à mourir ?

La Kuchiki eut un sourire en coin :

- C'est parti ! Lança-t-elle. Tsume, Tsukineko !

- Kirihanasu, Shikyo. Dit l'Arrancar en même temps.

Les deux armes se libérèrent au même moment. Joyuki regarda attentivement la nouvelle forme de son ennemi. Le fouet qu'il avait l'autre jour était devenu plus long, plus menaçant, et une énorme carapace blanche le recouvrait totalement, tout comme son propriétaire.

- Laisse-moi te présenter une toute nouvelle capacité de mon épée…Dit doucement l'Arrancar.

- Du genre ? Demanda Joyuki.

- Du genre qui va te faire souffrir.

L'Arrancar envoya une bonne dose de reiatsu en direction de son arme :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Se demanda Joyuki.

La jeune femme ne comprit que quand elle sentit ses vieilles blessures se rouvrir. Elle hurla de surprise et de douleur et tomba à terre :

- P…Putain…c…comment…

- C'est ça la capacité dont je te parlais…Shikyo à l'étonnant pouvoir de pouvoir relancer toutes les blessures qu'il a infligé. Et si tu te souviens pas, c'est une arme empoisonnée, en d'autres termes…

- En d'autres termes t'as relancé le poison en même temps que les blessures…Compléta Joyuki.

- En voilà une fille intelligente.

L'Arrancar sourit sadiquement et avança vers Joyuki qui se releva et se mit en garde :

- Okay, t'as eu ton petit effet de surprise, mais ne crois pas que ça va suffire…

- Je ne crois rien, je constate !

Et sur ce, l'Arrancar lança son fouet en direction de Joyuki. La jeune femme le dévia de son zanpakutôh mais, derrière elle, le fouet se sépara en des milliers de lamelles qui vinrent l'étreindre jusqu'au sang :

- Putain ! Fit Joyuki en se débattant.

- Ca ne sert à rien de lutter…Dit l'Arrancar d'une voix doucereuse en se saisissant du visage de la jeune femme et le faisant basculer en arrière pour exposer à sa vue la gorge blanche de la Kuchiki.

- Trouve un plan, trouve un plan, trouve un plan…Se répétait Joyuki alors qu'elle sentait une pointe de lame se serrer contre sa glotte.

De son côté, Renji avait vraiment du mal a émerger. Le Papillon de l'Enfer le harcelait véritablement ! Il daigna enfin écouter le message qu'on tentait de lui faire écouter :

- Des Arrancars…Fit Renji, les yeux mi-clos. Putain, je suis vraiment trop dans le pâté…

Le lieutenant ouvrit les yeux :

- Attend…c'est quoi ce vieux mauvais pressentiment que je sens là…

Renji s'assit sur le bord de son lit et soupira :

- Bon, okay, j'y vais…

Il se saisit de Zabimaru et fila en un shunpo mollasson.

Non loin de là, Byakuya Kuchiki combattait avec une ferveur peu habituelle tant elle était forte. Certes, il n'avait pas une réputation de limasse au combat, mais tout de même, il semblait réellement énervé…ou inquiet… Et c'était le cas, de un, il avait senti le reiatsu de Jo exploser, de deux, il n'aimait pas du tout le reiatsu d'Arrancar qui se diffusait tout près de celui de sa sœur, et il essayait de se débarrasser de ces ennemis pour aller aider sa sœur au plus vite.

- Tin…Pensait Jo. Il est coriace, nettement plus fort que la dernière fois…

Bien que la jeune femme ai réussit à se défaire des lamelles qui la retenaient, elle ne faisait qu'accumuler les esquives et les blessures, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi…

- Merde, je vois plus rien…le poison commence a faire effet…non, pas de démoralisation, il faut que je me batte, il faut que je LE batte !

Joyuki, bien qu'affaiblie, réunit tout ce qui lui restait de reiatsu :

- C'est maintenant au jamais. Songea-t-elle.

De son côté, l'Arrancar semblait surpris qu'une si petite femme ait autant de réserves…Joyuki tenait à présent son zanpakutôh bien droit devant elle et fonça sur son adversaire…puis le choc…

Byakuya venait de trancher son dernier adversaire, mais il n'en était que plus stressé car le reiatsu de sa sœur venait de s'effondrer. Faisait fi des blessés et du désordre, il fonça vers la source du reiatsu de Jo qu'il avait sentit et finit par débouler dans une sorte de clairière : La première chose qu'il vit fut un corps, celui de l'Arrancar, et si l'Arrancar était mort, Joyuki ne pouvait que être vivante !

- Jo ! Appela Byakuya.

- N…Nii-chan…Souffla une petite voix.

Le cœur de Byakuya rata un battement. Pas possible…Joyuki était là, allongée par-terre et une blessure béante au ventre :

- JO ! Hurla Byakuya. Jo, qu'est-ce que…

- Je l'ai eu, dis-moi que je l'ai eu ! Souffla-t-elle.

Byakuya la prit dans ses bras :

- Oui, oui tu l'as eu…il est mort…

Le Kuchiki regarda avec surprise le corps de l'Arrancar qui se décomposait déjà :

- Ce con…murmura Joyuki. J'ai réussit à retourner son arme contre lui, le poison est déjà en train de la bouffer…le problème…c'est…c'est que moi aussi…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Joyuki :

- Bya…je veux pas…je veux pas mourir…

- Ne dis pas ça, ça va aller.

- Non…je me sens froide, je ne te vois même pas…je ne vois plus rien mais…mais je veux pas mourir, je veux rester ici…je veux pas…

- Chut, ne parle pas, la quatrième division va arriver, accroche-toi. Souffla Byakuya, la gorge nouée.

- Onii-chan…je…je…je t'aime tu sais…

- Arrête de parler comme ça, tais-toi. Dit le Kuchiki qui commença néanmoins à pleurer. Jo, s'il te plait…

- R…Ren…Commença la jeune femme.

La poitrine de Jo se souleva brutalement et s'affaissa sur un dernier mot :

-…ji…

Byakuya se sentit mourir.

- Non ! NON ! JO ! Répond-moi ! Me fait pas ça ! Jo ! Jo !

Byakuya avait beau secoué le corps inerte de sa sœur, cela ne changea rien. Le noble héritier se mit à pleurer encore plus abondamment et à renifler. Ce n'était pas possible, pas elle…pas sa petite sœur, non…

- Jo…Gémit Byakuya en enfouissant son visage dans le coup de sa Joyuki…

Et alors que l'héritier pleurait, il sentait le corps de sa sœur partir en fumée comme celui de l'Arrancar, sans voir qu'au-dessus de lui se tenait un homme qui récoltait les particules spirituelles qui se défaisaient du corps de Jo…

Byakuya essaya de retenir ses particules, appelant encore et toujours sa petite sœur par son prénom, même si c'était une action vaine, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher :

- Jo…Jo…Pleura-t-il encore.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une tristesse partagée

Chapitre 15 : Une tristesse partagée.

« Cela fait deux mois aujourd'hui… » Voilà la première chose que pensa Byakuya, ce matin d'hiver en se réveillant. Le noble se redressa dans son lit et scruta la pièce. Il devinait à peine les formes des meubles dans sa chambre tant il faisait noir. Depuis deux mois, c'est comme ça qu'il dormait : dans le noir total, la porte fermée à double-tour. Il est isolé, seul en tête à tête avec son chagrin.

Les membres du clan Kuchiki avaient pris l'habitude de voir la chambre de leur Byakuya-sama simplement fermée et avec une fenêtre entre-ouverte. Mais plus maintenant…

- Deux mois, deux mois jour pour jour et pourtant, j'ai toujours aussi mal. Songea le noble en regardant la place vide à côté de lui.

- Elle devrait être là, en train de dormir et de babiller au sujet de ramens aux recettes écœurantes…mais depuis deux mois, elle n'est plus là…Continua le noble mentalement.

Cela faisait effectivement deux mois aujourd'hui que Joyuki était morte dans les bras de son frère, et Byakuya ne s'en remet pas. Quand il avait perdu sa femme, il pensait avoir vécu l'événement le plus douloureux de toute sa vie, et c'était ce qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente petit à petite, il se disait que ça ne pouvait qu'aller mieux, mais depuis que le Kuchiki avait vu que la douleur n'avait pas de limite, il s'était laissé aller. Il ne sortait que très rarement de sa chambre, ne mangeait presque plus, mais il sauve les apparences en continuant à se présenter à son poste de capitaine.

- Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités, que je ne peux pas laisser la sixième division livrée à elle-même…mais c'est si dur maintenant que Joyuki n'est plus là pour m'accompagner le matin, plus là pour m'écouter, elle, la seule oreille attentive que j'ai jamais eu avec Hisana, plus là pour me sourire, elle qui était une des rares à le faire pour moi, plus là pour sautiller autour de moi quand je marche, plus là pour butter contre un caillou et faire un vol plané devant tout le monde histoire de bien démarrer la journée…

Le noble Kuchiki ruminait ses sombres pensées tout en s'habillant quand son regard croisa son reflet dans un miroir. Sur le coup, il sursauta, il avait donc maigri à ce point ?! Rukia lui avait bien fait quelques remarques, mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte…Byakuya toucha sa joue de ses doigts fins, c'était froid. Il se remémora alors des paroles qu'il avait entendues par hasard et qui provenaient d'une discussion entre certains membres du clan qui s'inquiétaient pour lui :

« Byakuya-sama est dans un état déplorable ! Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour lui ! Si ça continue, il va y passer lui aussi ! »

Byakuya s'assit sur le bord de son lit…« y passer lui aussi »…Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si cela arrivait vraiment. Plus de souffrance, plus de responsabilités, et surtout, une chance de retrouver Jo, quelque part…

Le Kuchiki secoua la tête. Il n'existait rien après la Soul Society, il le savait, il en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux quand le corps de Jo s'était décomposé dans ses bras…

Byakuya baissa le regard sur ses mains amaigries. Ces mains que Joyuki avait serré malgré le fait que son dernier mot fut pour son lieutenant…Byakuya redressa soudainement la tête. Et Renji ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Cela fait deux mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu ? Son lieutenant aurait-il fait une bêtise, la même à laquelle il avait pensé quelques secondes auparavant ?  
Byakuya se décida à ouvrir les volets et à sortir :

- Byakuya-sama ! Vous devez déjeuner ! S'écria Kamoku qui vit le grand capitaine partir en courant.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Dit Byakuya.

- SI ! VOUS AVEZ LE TEMPS ! Cria Kamoku.

Le noble se retourna pour regarder la petite servante. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de crier ainsi ?

- J…je suis désolée. S'excusa Kamoku. C'est juste que…que…que Joyuki-sama m'a dit que si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, je devais veiller à ce que vous alliez bien, elle a même dit « Byakuya a tendance à ne plus bouffer quand il va mal. Si jamais je crève, tu t'y prend comme tu veux mais tu le fais bouffer ! Quitte à le gaver comme une oie ou à l'attacher à une chaise voire à le menacer, tu fais comme tu veux, mais je veux qu'il se remette ! Et dit lui bien de se souvenir d'une chose : Si j'étais là, je lui botterai le cul pour se laisser aller comme ça ! »

Byakuya eu presque les larmes aux yeux en entendant des phrases de sa petite sœur. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce langage si particulier qu'avait Joyuki.

Le noble s'avança vers Kamoku et prit l'onigri qu'elle avait dans son plateau :

- Je le mangerai. Assura Byakuya.

Kamoku hocha la tête, la salua et s'en fut.

Le Kuchiki ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les quartiers de la sixième division. Il croisa Rikichi sur son chemin. Le jeune Shinigami écarquilla les yeux de bonheur en voyant son capitaine. ( Et oui, n'oubliez pas que Byakuya est le frère de la femme de son Renji-san adoré !)

- Taicho ! Kuchiki Taicho ! S'écria-t-il tout joyeux et ameutant toute la sixième division par la même occasion.

Byakuya vit avec surprise que tous les Shinigamis de sa division se pressaient autour de lui et demandait de ses nouvelles, tous sauf un : Renji.

- Où est Abarai Fukutaicho ? Demanda-t-il.

Les visages autour de lui s'assombrirent :

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant…Murmura Rikichi, peiné.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Byakuya qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son lieutenant. Si ce nigaud a fait une bêtise, Joyuki ne me l'aurai jamais pardonné…

- Et bien, Abarai Fukutaicho ne sort plus de sa chambre, les volets sont tirés aussi bien le jour que la nuit et il ne donne quasiment pas signe de vie. On commence à s'inquiéter…Dit Rikichi.

- L'autre jour, on est venu à plusieurs pour lui remonter le moral, on lui parlait à travers la porte mais il ne répondait pas et ne voulait pas nous ouvrir. D'autres de ses amis sont venus, Matsumoto Fukutaicho, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Hisagi Fukutaicho, et votre sœur évidemment. Il ne veut voir personne, tout ce qu'il a fait jusque là, c'est nous glisser un papier sous la porte disant « laissez-moi seul »

A ces paroles, Byakuya constata que son lieutenant était exactement dans le même état que lui.

- Appelez le Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. Ordonna Byakuya.

- Kurosaki ? S'étonnèrent les hommes de la sixième division.

- Il n'a pas encore rendu visite à Renji, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben…on l'a pas vu à la Soul Society depuis un moment donc y'a peu de chance qu'il soit au courant de l'existence de Joyuki-san…

- Appelez-le et conduisez le à Rukia. Peut-être qu'il saura, lui, parler au lieutenant Renji. Dit Byakuya en passant son chemin et en pensant en son for intérieur « entre jeune sots, ils devraient se comprendre »

Byakuya leva ensuite les yeux sur les murs et le plafond, il alla ensuite dans son bureau avant de se retourner vers ses hommes, l'œil noir :

- Il y a eu du relâchement ici à ce que je vois…Dit-il.

- Bah euh…Bredouillèrent les Shinigamis en avisant les tâches et les papiers en vrac qui étaient de ça et là de la division.

- Nettoyez-moi tout ça. Dit Byakuya.

Et devant le manque de réaction, il ajouta :

- C'est un ordre !

Les hommes de la sixième division s'activèrent en se disant « Y'a pas à dire, il reprend du poil de la bête » Laissé seul, Byakuya se dirigea vers la chambre de son lieutenant. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte et parla :

- Abarai Renji, ouvrez. Dit-il.

Il n'y eu ni réaction ni réponse, comme il s'y attendait.

- Abarai Renji, je vous ai demandé d'ouvrir. Répéta-t-il.

Byakuya se mit à réfléchir. C'était bien joli de jouer le capitaine inquiet et à l'écoute, mais s'il se retrouvait face à Renji, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Il n'avait jamais été doué dans le rôle du confident…

Dans la chambre du lieutenant de la sixième division, Renji était allongé sur son lit, des larmes salées roulant sur ses joues. Cela faisait deux mois, il savait qu'il aurait du commencer à faire son deuil mais c'était trop dur, trop impossible d'oublier la jeune femme. Il n'oubliera jamais, jamais cette soirée.

- Si j'avais fais mon boulot, si j'avais moi-même apporté ces fichus dossiers à Kuchiki Taicho, elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire et elle n'aurait pas croisé la route de cet Arrancar ! C'est ma faute, c'est entièrement ma faute ! Pensait-il en reniflant. C'est ma faute si elle est morte…

En effet, le lieutenant se sentait horriblement coupable. Pour lui, le seul responsable de la mort de sa femme était lui-même et pas l'Arrancar. L'Arrancar avait pour travail de tuer les Shinigami, il avait fait son boulot _lui._ Si seulement il avait fait de même, si seulement il avait lui-même apporter les dossiers.

Renji se retourna sur son côté droit, jamais il ne pourra oublier le moment où il avait débarqué à l'endroit où sa femme était morte, là où il avait vu son capitaine à genoux dans l'herbe et le visage baissé.

__

« -Taicho ! Criait Renji en arrivant, essoufflé. Taicho, j'ai senti le reiatsu de Joyuki, où est-elle ?!

Byakuya avait relevé la tête, lentement, très lentement en se demandant comment il pourrait annoncer à Renji que la femme qu'il aimait venait tout juste de mourir ?

- Renji…Bredouilla-t-il.

Le lieutenant sentit tout de suite que quelque chose allait de travers quand il avait perçu le manque d'assurance dans la voix de son terrible capitaine :

- Taicho, dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Où est Joyuki ?! Où est-elle !?

- Renji…je suis désolé…elle…elle…

Bien sûr, Abarai avait très bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, il sentait qu'elle n'était plus là, mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne le pouvait pas. Renji ferma les yeux autant qu'il put pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Non…non…elle a pas pu…

- Je suis désolé, Renji. Avait murmuré Byakuya.

Pour que Kuchiki Taicho soit si ému, il fallait bien un grand drame, Renji le savait.

- NON ! JE VOUS CROIS PAS ! VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS MENTEZ ! ELLE EST VIVANTE ! ELLE PEUT PAS ETRE MORTE ! ELLE…elle…elle peut pas…

Et le lieutenant avait fondu en larmes. »

- Kuchiki Taicho ! Interpella Rikichi, surpris de voir son capitaine devant la porte de son Renji-san.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo est arrivé, mais il voudrait savoir pourquoi vous lui avez demandé de venir.

- Je vous ai dis de le mener à Rukia pour qu'elle lui explique…

- Oui mais il ne veut pas y aller ! Il dit que c'est vous qui lui avez demandé de venir et que c'est donc à vous de lui expliquer !

Byakuya soupira :

- Quel enquiquineur celui-la alors ! Pensa-t-il.

Le noble Kuchiki passa devant Rikichi et sortit de sa division. Ichigo était là, sur le seuil, en train de regarder le décoration d'un air las :

- Yo, Byakuya ! Dit-il en voyant le capitaine.

- C'est Kuchiki Taicho pour toi. Rectifia Byakuya.

- Tss…on croirait entendre Toshiro. Répliqua le rouquin.

Sans crier garde, le Kuchiki lui empoigna le bras et le forcer à le suivre :

- Hé ! Où on va comme ça ?! Mais lâche-moi putain !

Byakuya poussa Ichigo dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux :

- Non mais…Protesta Ichigo.

- Tais-toi, Shinigami remplaçant ! Coupa Byakuya. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Ichigo se calma devant l'air grave du capitaine.

- Il est drôlement pâle, le Byakuya. Et puis, il a fait un régime ou quoi ? Il a vachement maigri depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Songea le rouquin. Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Cela concerne Renji.

Ichigo se concentra soudainement, pour que Byakuya le fasse venir à cause de Renji, il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de grave :

- Il a quoi, Renji ?

- Il y a que j'ai une sœur. Dit Byakuya.

- Euh…ouais je sais, Rukia…mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Non, pas Rukia. J'ai une sœur biologique qui est revenue depuis peu à la Soul Society. Tu l'ignores sûrement mais Renji et elle se sont mariés il y a environ six mois.

Ichigo fit les yeux ronds.

- Et il m'a même pas invité à son mariage, le salop !

- Disons qu'il n'était pas prévu que ce soit lui le marié…Expliqua Byakuya.

Le jeune Kurosaki était complètement perdu mais tant pis.

- T'as laissé Renji épousé ta sœur biologique ?! Une noble ! Bah putain !

- Oui.

- Va savoir pourquoi, je sens que c'est un fameux phénomène, ta sœur !

- Elle l'était en effet. Mais…Joyuki est morte il y a deux mois…

Pour Ichigo, ce fut à nouveau le choc, il se mit à bredouiller :

- Ah euh…je…j'étais pas au courant…désolé enfin…euh…mes condoléances quoi…

- Le moral de Renji est au plus bas, j'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais le résonner et le faire sortir de sa chambre pour que nous le reprenions en main.

Ichigo sauta du bureau où il s'était assis :

- Okay ! Je vais aller le remuer, ce lourdeau !

Ichigo sortit donc dans le couloir et tambourina à la porte de la chambre de Renji :

- Ohé ! Grosse feignasse ! Ouvre-moi ! Cria-t-il.

- Ichigo ?! S'étonna mentalement Renji en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

- Ouvre ou je défonce la porte ! Tonna Ichigo.

Renji fourra à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller :

- GETSUGA TENSHO !

Un grand éclair bleuté défonça la porte. Ichigo rentra dans la petite chambre avec son zanpakutôh sur l'épaule :

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'avais demandé d'ouvrir.

Ichigo tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air choqué devant la mine pâle, presque cadavérique de Renji.

- Byakuya m'a raconté. Dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son ami. Je suis désolé pour toi.

Renji tournait le dos au Shinigami roux et ne daigna pas répondre, ce qui lui valu une grande baffe qui le fit tomber du lit :

- NON MAIS TU T'ES REGARDE ! Tonna Ichigo. PUTAIN ALORS C'EST CA UN LIEUTENANT DE LA SOUL SOCIETY ! JE SAIS PAS GRAND CHOSE DE JOYUKI MAIS JE SUIS SURE QUE SI ELLE ETAIT LA, ELLE APPRECIERAIT PAS QUE TU SOIS DANS CET ETAT ! RESSAISIS-TOI BORDEL !!

Renji, à terre, regarda Ichigo avec de grands yeux :

- Si tu crois que c'est facile de se reconstruire après ça…Murmura-t-il.

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais petit. Mais t'es pas seul tu sais, y'a des gens qui sont près à t'aider à faire ton deuil. Y'a Rukia, moi…et peut-être même Byakuya !

Renji lui fit un petit sourire :

- Je suppose que tu es la voie de la raison…pour une fois…

- Ouais, on peut dire ça…Sourit Ichigo en tendant une main à Renji pour l'aider à se relever, main que le lieutenant accepta.

- Et Rukia, comment elle le vit ?

- Bah, Joyuki et elle étaient pas très proche alors…

- Je vois.

- Et Kuchiki Taicho ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Ouais, il a vraiment une sale gueule, tout blanc, tout maigre, un peu comme toi.

Ichigo mit son zanpakutôh devant le visage de Renji pour que celui-ci s'y regarde comme dans un miroir. Le lieutenant faillit ne pas de reconnaître. Il était vraiment en piteux état.

- Bon allez ! Dit Ichigo en rangeant son arme. De un, je vous emmène bouffer Byakuya et toi avant que vous ne tourniez de l'œil, on va aller chercher Rukia aussi, ça lui fera plaisir de voir que tu vas bien…

Il fallu un peu forcer la main à Byakuya pour qu'il accompagne tout le monde pour manger, mais il se souvint de ce que Joyuki avait dit à Kamoku et accepta de dîner avec Ichigo, Renji et Rukia, et c'était les Kuchiki qui recevaient !

Au début un peu réticents pour manger, Byakuya et Renji ne résistèrent pas longtemps quand les plats furent amenés. Rukia et Ichigo les regardèrent manger avec plaisir…Après un dîner ou Byakuya et Renji avaient manger pour cinq (il faut dire qu'après deux mois à ne quasiment pas manger, ils avaient vraiment les crocs), tout le monde alla dormir. Byakuya dans sa chambre, Renji dans une autre qui était inoccupée, Rukia dans sa chambre et Ichigo…

- Rukia ! Laisse-moi sortir de putain de placard ! Beuglait le Shinigami remplaçant en essayant de s'extirper du meuble.

- Pas question ! Riposta Rukia qui maintenant les portes du placard bien fermées. Tu vas voir ce que c'est de dormir dans un petit placard à la con comme chez toi !

- Mais putain tu m'énerves ! Laisse-mois sortir !

- Non !

- Pitié Rukia, tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus forte, je t'aiiiiime ! Supplia Ichigo.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux et relâcha soudainement la pression sur les portes du placard et Ichigo, qui poussait comme un bourrin dessus, tomba aux pieds de la demoiselle.

Rukia se gifla mentalement. Qu'elle était idiote d'avoir pensé qu'Ichigo était sérieux au moment où il lui avait dit « je t'aime » ! C'était uniquement pour éviter d'avoir à passer la nuit dans le placard qu'il avait dit ça ! C'était une blague, rien de plus ! Rien de plus…malheureusement.

La petite brune se coucha dans son lit, laissant Ichigo sur son parquet.

- Bah Rukia, pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

- Pour rien. Dit la petite Shinigami, la gorge nouée.

- Tu pleures ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Non, je pleure pas ! Rétorqua Rukia en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux. Il était con ou quoi ? C'était évident qu'elle était triste, si seulement il pouvait comprendre pourquoi…si seulement ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

Ichigo interpréta les larmes de Rukia de travers et crut que la jeune fille pleurait à cause de la mort de Joyuki. Il la prit contre lui et la serra dans ses bras :

- Oh, allez, t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à faire ton deuil toi aussi.

Rukia comprit qu'Ichigo ne se doutait absolument de rien mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher !

La jeune Shinigami pleura d'avantage. Certes elle était dans ses bras, mais pas pour la raison qu'elle voulait ! Les sanglots de Rukia redoublèrent d'intensité et Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter…

Et alors que Rukia se calmait, un énorme reiatsu envahit la Soul Society. Un reiatsu d'Arrancar qui ne rappelait rien de bon à Renji et Byakuya.

- Bien. Dit Aizen en contemplant la Soul Society depuis son point de vue aérien.

L'ex-capitaine posa alors une main sur la tête de la petite femme à côté de lui :

- Tue-les tous. Lui ordonna-t-il.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une vie pour une vie

**Chapitre 16 : Une vie pour une vie.**

- Aizen-sama, dois-je aussi m'occuper des capitaines ?

L'ex-capitaine sourit sadiquement :

- Tu dois même commencer par eux. Comme première cible, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes du capitaine de la sixième division, il a été affaibli par un drame personnel. Ensuite, tu t'occuperas du lieutenant de cette division, Abarai Renji, lui aussi affaibli, ils seront très bien comme échauffement pour toi.

- D'accord, Aizen-sama.

Le chef des Arrancars baissa les yeux sur la petite femme et souleva son menton de sa main :

- J'aime cette docilité qu'il y a chez toi…Susurra-t-il.

- Merci du compliment, Aizen-sama. Répondit la jeune Arrancar d'une voix plate.

Il faut dire que la petite femme était très étrange. Elle avait des yeux bleus mais complètement vides, dénués d'expression. Son visage était fin et fermé, aussi inexpressif que ses yeux. Elle portait sur sa tête un casque en os, preuve qu'elle était bien une Arrancar.

- Allez, Huzylo, au travail.

- Oui, Aizen-sama. Dit la jeune femme en s'exécutant et en partant en shunpo vers sa cible.

Byakuya était dans son jardin, installé contre un grand arbre. Tout le Seireitei était en ébullition à cause du reiatsu qu'on avait ressenti, mais les Kuchiki et Renji étaient dispensés de combat. Le noble fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand il entendit un bruissement dans l'herbe, comme si quelqu'un venait d'atterrir à juste quelques pas de lui :

- Êtes-vous Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division ?

Le noble crut qu'il s'agissait là d'une messagère envoyée par quelques Shinigamis en détresse et dit :

- C'est bien moi, que me voulez-vous ?

Le Kuchiki commença à réagir quand il entendit le bruit d'une épée que l'on dégainait :

- Si vous êtes Kuchiki Byakuya, alors vous êtes ma cible. Préparez-vous à combattre je vous prie.

Le noble ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se releva et dégaina Senbonzakura. Il essaya de voir à qui il avait affaire mais le visage de la femme était caché par les ombrages des feuilles :

- Arrancar ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui, mon nom est Huzylo Sosuke.

- Sosuke ?! S'écria Byakuya.

- Oui, Aizen-sama m'a adopté après ma création.

- Création ? Pensa Byakuya. C'est donc une sorte de machine…

- Mettez-vous en garde je vous prie. Dit l'Arrancar avec une voix sans aucune animosité.

Byakuya eut à peine le temps de réagir que l'Arrancar se jeta sur lui, épée sortie, et la lui planta au milieu du torse :

- C…comment…Souffla Byakuya en tombant à genoux.

- Première cible éliminée. Dit Huzylo en retirant son épée du torse du capitaine. Avant de mourir, Kuchiki Byakuya, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où je pourrais trouver le lieutenant Abarai Renji ?

- Q…Quoi ? Souffla Byakuya sous lequel une marre de sang se formait.

- Je vais répéter ma question. Sauriez-vous où se trouve Abarai Renji, il est ma deuxième cible et je dois l'éliminer pour faire honneur à Aizen-sama.

Byakuya ne répondit rien et se mit à fixer le visage de la jeune fille, toujours caché par l'ombre des feuillages. Huzylo se contentait d'attendre une réponse en regardant l'horizon de ses yeux vides.

- Votre manque de réponse prouve que vous ne savez pas où se trouve le lieutenant Abarai Renji ou bien que vous ne voulez pas me le dire. Dit mécaniquement Huzylo. Veuillez me dire laquelle de ces hypothèses est la bonne.

Byakuya eut presque envie de sourire. Renji était à quelques mètres de là et elle ne le sentait pas, ne le savait pas.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre, Kuchiki Byakuya, je ne vous en veut pas, vous êtes sûrement trop faible pour répondre. Je vous laisse donc en repos pour vous éteindre dans le calme.

Huzylo s'inclina devant le mourrant et se dirigea vers la demeure Kuchiki.

Manque de chance pour le lieutenant, il sortit de sa chambre au mauvais moment. Abarai avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, sortir de son état de dépression était quelque chose d'épuisant. Le lieutenant s'étira dans le jardin et admira le paysage avec un petit sourire. C'était pas mal comme décor, les arbres et leurs branches qui s'entre-croisaient, le bruissement de l'herbe fraîche, la lune qui jouait dans les feuilles, le petit ruisseau qui coulait tout près…La seule ombre au tableau était cette tache sombre qui se propageait sur l'herbe. Renji la regarda d'un air interrogateur quand il comprit ce que c'était : du sang.

- Merde ! Lâcha Renji en courrant vers la tâche qui souillait l'herbe douce. Le jeune lieutenant ne tarda pas à trouver son capitaine, agonisant. Renji n'en crut pas ses yeux, on venait d'assassiner Kuchiki Byakuya sans que personne ne le remarque !

- Taicho ! S'écria Renji en se baissant pour aider Byakuya à se relever.

- Renji…attention…il y a…un…Arrancar…elle…elle a dit que tu étais sa prochaine cible…

- C'est elle qui vous a fait ça…Conclut Renji en avisant la profonde blessure au beau milieu du torse de son capitaine. Accrochez-vous, capitaine, je vais vous emmener dans votre chambre et ensuite j'appellerai la quatrième division ! Dit Renji en mettant le bras de Byakuya par-dessus son cou pour le soutenir dans sa marche.

- Putain, il est résistant. Une blessure comme ça au milieu du torse tuerait pas mal d'hommes sur le coup…Songea le Fukutaicho.

Renji déposa Byakuya sur son lit et se précipita dans la chambre de Rukia :

- Rukia ! Lève-toi ! Kuchiki Taicho est blessé ! Tu t'y connais en Kido, tu devrais bien trouvé un truc pour le soigner !

La jeune Kuchiki, bien que complètement endormie, ne tarda pas à se réveiller et se précipita dans la chambre de Byakuya :

- Nii-sama ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant le capitaine dans son lit.

La Kuchiki se jeta au pied du lit de son frère adoptif et commença à réciter un sort de Kido pour maintenir Byakuya en vie. Dès que son faible Kido fut mis en place, elle se rua sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de la quatrième division.

Renji, voyant son capitaine entre de bonnes mains, repartit chercher son zanpakutôh dans sa chambre. Tout de même…il venait de sauver la vie de Byakuya…il aurait pu faire mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, voire même de l'achever, mais il l'avait sauver alors qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment…

- Joyuki…je l'ai fais pour toi…Songea Renji en ressortant dans le jardin.

- Êtes-vous Abarai Renji ? Demanda alors une voix.

Le lieutenant dégaina instantanément :

- C'est toi l'Arrancar, je suppose ! Dit-il avec haine.

Renji commença à sentir son sang bouillonner, non pas parce que cette Arrancar avait failli tuer son capitaine, mais parce que c'était une Arrancar, comme celui qui avait pris la vie de celle qu'il aimait.

- Mon nom est Huzylo Sosuke.

- Sosuke ?! Comme…comme Aizen Sosuke ?!

- Oui, il m'a adopté après ma création, mais il est inutile de parler plus, veuillez vous mettre en garde.

Renji pointa Zabimaru dans la direction de son ennemi :

- Quitte à me combattre, tu pourrais au moins me montrer ta tronche !

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Répondit l'Arrancar en avançant dans la lumière, laissant enfin voir son visage.

Renji écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses bras trembler :

- C…c'est pas possible…Bredouilla-t-il.

L'Arrancar inclina la tête sur le côté :

- Auriez-vous un problème avec mon identité ? Me connaissiez-vous dans ma vie avant Aizen-sama ?

-…la…la vie avant…Aizen…mais…mais…Joyuki…

- Joyuki est-il le nom de mon ancien corps ?

- Que…de quoi ?

- Il y a environ deux mois, Aizen-sama est venu ici pour récupérer les particules spirituelles qui formaient une jeune Shinigami qui venait de mourir. Ces particules, Aizen-sama les a donné au grand scientifique, Arrancar numéro huit, Szayel Apporo Grantz. Szayel-sama a réussit à reconstruire l'ancien corps de la Shinigami et y a injecter une âme d'Arrancar fabriquée de ses mains. De cette union d'un corps reconstitué et d'une âme créée en laboratoire et perfectionnée par le génie de Szayel-sama, je suis née.

- Mais…mais…où est Jo alors ?

- Votre amie est morte. Ce n'est que son corps que vous voyez là.

- Mais, et son esprit ?

- Je ne sais pas grand chose à ce sujet, mais je crois bien que mon esprit étant tellement supérieur en intensité par rapport à celui de votre amie que je l'ai écrasé et qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Le reiatsu de Renji explosa à ce moment là :

- NON ! Hurla-t-il. C'est moi qui vais t'écraser !

Et sans plus de convenance, Renji se jeta sur Huzylo qui para le coup négligemment.

- Aizen-sama m'avait dit que l'ancienne propriétaire de ce corps, cette Joyuki, avait un mari à la Soul Society, je suppose que c'est vous.

- Tout juste.

- C'est étrange, vous ne réagissez pas comme Aizen-sama l'avait prévu. Il s'était dit que vous ne pourriez jamais attaqué l'apparence de Joyuki.

- Aizen est un connard et un idiot ! Si Joyuki pouvait me dire quelque chose en ce moment même, ce serait « tue-moi » ! Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir son corps commandé par un Arrancar…et…et…et je vais faire ce qu'elle veut ! Je vais te tuer !

Renji et Huzylo commencèrent à se combattre avec acharnement, et le lieutenant dû bien admettre que l'Arrancar était forte, très forte. De plus, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux, voir sa Joyuki, là, devant lui et pourtant savoir que ce n'était plus elle…

Huzylo feinta et enfonça son épée dans l'épaule de Renji qui recula sous le choc. Le lieutenant fit mine de tomber à genou et, juste avant de toucher le sol, il usa du shunpo et se glissa derrière l'Arrancar.

Surprise, Huzylo se retourna et se retrouva face à Renji qui la serra contre lui en faisant exploser une nouvelle fois son reiatsu pour que la pression spirituelle empêche Huzylo de trop bouger :

- Jo…cette âme d'Arrancar a pas pû vaincre ta volonté. T'es forte, t'es une vraie tête de mule, n'abandonne pas s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, et Byakuya aussi…Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est inutile, mon esprit a vaincu celui de votre femme depuis longtemps.

- Non…Jo a toujours été longue à se réveiller, mais elle va venir…je le sais…

- Je vous dis que ce genre de paroles est inu…

L'Arrancar se décolla soudainement de Renji et hurla en tombant à genoux :

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le lieutenant la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Renji ! RENJI ! Continua-t-elle.

- Jo…c'est toi ? Demanda timidement le lieutenant en s'agenouillant près de l'Arrancar. Cette dernière jeta ses bras autour du cou de Renji et se blottit contre lui :

- Renji…Renji, Huzylo a menti, je suis toujours là, elle ne pas vaincue, je suis encore là mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, aide-moi, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule…

Renji n'y croyait pas. Il avait donc raison, Joyuki était réellement là ?

- Accroche-toi. Lui souffla-t-il.

- Renji, laisse-moi cinq minutes. Si dans cinq minutes je n'ai pas vaincue Huzylo, tue-moi s'il te plait…

- Comment tu peux me demander ça ?! S'indigna le lieutenant en serrant le corps tremblotant de sa femme contre lui. Je t'ai déjà tué…il y a deux mois…je ne veux pas recommencer…

- C'est drôle…j'étais sur que tu culpabiliserais alors que…alors que t'y es pour rien. Celui qui m'a enfoncé une épée dans le corps, c'est l'Arrancar, pas toi…Souffla Joyuki.

- Mais je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger et te sauver ! Alors que c'est mon rôle, je suis ton mari ! J'aurai dû pouvoir intervenir !

- Renji, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Le lieutenant déposa un petit baiser dans le cou sucré de sa femme.

- N'oublie pas Renji, cinq minutes, pas plus, et si je n'ai pas réussi…

Joyuki écarquilla les yeux et poussa violemment Renji :

- Elle revient ! Écartes-toi ! Laisse-moi faire ! Va-t-en ! Juste cinq minutes !

- Jo !

Un furieux combat à l'intérieur du corps de Joyuki débuta :

- N'espère pas reprendre le dessus sur moi, Shinigami. Je suis un produit d'Aizen-sama et Szayel-sama, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. Dit doucement Huzylo.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, pétasse ! Tonna Joyuki. Je suis motivée moi ! J'ai un frère ici ! Et un putain de beau mec sexy qui m'attend ! Alors si tu crois que je vais renoncer comme ça !

- Je comprends…tu as tes attaches ici, mais je dois servir Aizen-sama et pour se faire, j'ai besoin de ton corps. Jusque là, je t'ai laissé cohabiter avec moi car tu ne me gênais pas, mais si tu commences à te rebeller, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'éliminer.

- Ta gueule ! C'est MON corps, c'est moi qui vais t'en virer !

De son point de vue extérieur, Renji ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il voyait le corps de Joyuki se tordre par terre et des blessures s'ouvraient sans que rien ne l'ai touché. De temps à autres, il entendait la voix d'Huzylo crier, puis celle de Joyuki. Le lieutenant surveillait mentalement le temps qui filait. Il n'avait pas de montre mais il savait que les cinq minutes exigées par Joyuki étaient largement écoulées. Mais comment tuer sa propre femme alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver par miracle ? De plus, Renji ne savait pas du tout qui avait l'avantage entre Huzylo et Joyuki. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser ce petit corps si Joyuki avait le dessus ! Finalement, le reiatsu de l'Arrancar explosa. La voix de Joyuki cria.

- Merde ! Pensa Renji. Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ? Est-ce que…Huzylo est en train de la tuer !?

Le lieutenant ressortit Zabimaru de son fourreau, tremblant.

- Je peux pas…je peux pas…Gémit-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour trouver une source de courage quelconque mais entendit un bruit sourd. L'Arrancar était tombée à terre. Renji ne réagit pas, qui était morte ?

Le lieutenant, les yeux toujours clos, revit en pensée le petit corps à terre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter à terre lui aussi et de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il était pétrifié sur place à la perspective qu'il venait peut-être de perdre sa femme une seconde fois. Un bruit de casse lui fit rouvrir les yeux, le masque en os de l'Arrancar posé sur sa tête comme un casque venait de se briser…

- Jo ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

- P…présente…Répondit la jeune Shinigami d'une toute petite voix.

- Joyuki ! Oh putain j'y crois pas ! T'es revenue ! Je suis si content ! Ça a été si horrible pendant ces deux mois ! Fit le lieutenant en serrant sa femme contre lui.

- Me serre pas si fort…Sourit Joyuki.

Trop heureux, Renji plongea la tête dans le cou de Joyuki et l'embrassa langoureusement. C'est alors que la quatrième division débarqua dans le manoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Joyuki que Renji portait dans ses bras.

- J'ai appelé la quatrième division car…ben…Kuchiki Taicho a été blessé.

- Onii-chan est blessé ! S'écria Joyuki, paniquée. Mais comment ça se fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui lui a fait ça ?!

Renji lui fit un petit sourire gêné :

- Renji…ne me dis pas que…que c'est moi…

- C'est pas toi ! Plaida le lieutenant. C'était Huzylo ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mort, juste blessé, il va s'en tirer.

Choquée, Joyuki s'évanouit. Renji se dépêcha de l'apporter dans la même pièce que Byakuya pour que la quatrième division s'occupe aussi d'elle en plus de son frère.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Réveils

Chapitre 17: Réveils.

Joyuki haletait. Le combat contre Huzylo avait été plus rude que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais le pire pour elle était qu'elle venait de lever la main sur son frère, et sur Renji ! Jamais plus elle n'oserait les regarder en face après ça, même avec le réconfort de son mari qui lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

- Lieutenant Abarai, écartez-vous s'il vous plait ! Clamait un homme de la quatrième division.

- Je veux rester à côté d'elle ! Protesta Renji, agenouillé près de Joyuki et qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa main.

- Mais elle va vraiment mourir si vous ne nous laissez pas la soigner correctement, Abarai Fukutaicho. Dit doucement Unohana qui venait d'arriver.

Renji leva les yeux vers le capitaine de la quatrième division, soupira, baissa la tête et s'écarta de sa femme avec regret.

- Renji ! Hurla alors une voix que le lieutenant connaissait bien.

- Ichigo ? T'es encore là ? S'étonna le fukutaicho.

- Nan nan, là je suis ailleurs, connard…

- La ferme…

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On m'a dit que quelqu'un avait tué Byakuya en un seul coup !

- Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait. Bref, en fait, c'était une Arrancar.

- Ah, tu l'as butté j'espère ?

- T'es fou ou quoi ?!!!

Ichigo dévisagea son ami et Renji se souvint alors qu'il ne lui avait pas tout expliqué :

- En fait, l'Arrancar, c'était ma femme.

- Euh….pardon ???

- Aizen a réussi à récupérer les particules spirituelles de Joyuki, puis les a réunies et a injecté une âme d'Arrancar dans son corps. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Huzylo qui avait le contrôle, mais l'esprit de Joyuki s'est manifesté et l'a vaincu.

- En gros…t'as récupéré ta femme…

- Ouais…

- …ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU REAGIS APRES NOUS AVOIR FAIT LA DEPRIME DU SIECLE ??!! MAIS TU DEVRAIS ETRE EN TRAIN DE SAUTER DE JOIE !

- Mais elle est vraiment dans un sale état…Protesta mollement Renji, faisant fi du beuglement de son ami.

- Ah, merde…J'suis con parfois moi…

- Pourquoi « parfois » ? T'es tout le temps con. Rectifia une voix que le Shinigami remplaçant reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Yo, Rukia, t'es là aussi ?

- Nan nan, là elle est ailleurs, connard…Se vengea Renji.

- Oh ça va toi…Grogna Ichigo.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous engueuler, je pourrais peut-être en placer une, non ? Intervint Rukia, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- Ah ? T'avais un truc de spécial à nous dire ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Évidemment, tu crois quand même pas que je suis venue là pour le plaisir de voir ta sale tronche ? Lança la Shinigami, sadique.

- Maiiiiis. Pleurnicha Ichigo.

- Quand elle est en forme comme ça, vaut mieux la boucler. Conseilla Renji à voix basse.

- Bon, j'étais venue pour vous parler de Nii-sama.

- Vas-y, raconte. Encouragea la fraise internationale.

- Unohana a donné des ordres et ce sont les meilleurs officiers de la quatrième division qui s'occupent actuellement de lui. D'après les dernières infos que j'ai pu récolter, sa vie n'est plus en danger mais il aura sûrement besoin d'être transporté au centre médical pour qu'on finisse de le remettre sur pied et aussi pour sa convalescence.

- Bah c'est plutôt des bonnes nouvelles ! Lança Ichigo, joyeux que cette histoire finisse bien.

- Et Joyuki ? Tu as des nouvelles ? S'enquit Renji.

Rukia tiqua :

- Non, je n'ai eu que des informations concernant Nii-sama.

- Merde. Pesta le lieutenant. Bon, je vais aller aux nouvelles, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance que toi. A plus, les amoureux ! Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

- ON EST PAS AMOUREUX ! Protestèrent Ichigo et Rukia d'une même voix, rouges jusqu'aux oreilles.

Renji, lui, se foutait bien de leur tronche intérieurement. Connaissant Rukia depuis l'enfance, il avait compris qu'elle en était amoureuse dès la première fois où il l'avait vu parler à Ichigo. Quant au rouquin, il n'était pas très dur à comprendre. Quand il aurait du temps, Renji se promit de faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là, il n'aimait pas trop la rôle de conseiller matrimonial, mais, franchement, il voulait trop voir ce que ça donnerait si les deux têtes de mules se casaient ensemble.

Le lieutenant cessa de penser à tout ça quand il entra dans la chambre où étaient soignés les Kuchiki. Il fut d'abord bousculé par les Shinigami qui portaient le brancard de Byakuya en direction de l'hôpital mais le moral remonta quand il vit que les nouvelles de Joyuki étaient plutôt bonnes. Selon les médecins, les deux Kuchiki étaient hors de danger.

Et en effet, ils l'étaient ! Quelques jours seulement après l'introduction d'Huzylo au Seireitei, Byakuya était réveillé et avait relativement les pieds sur terre : de temps à autres, il était parfaitement éveillé et conscient, mais, à cause des médicaments, il lui arrivait de s'endormir subitement, ce qui faisait bien marrer Ichigo qui avait fait l'odieuse comparaison suivante : « Byakuya, il est comme les petits vieux, ils sont réveillés, et la seconde d'après, y'a plus personne » Et après la phrase de conclusion « il est mûr pour l'hospice », le Shinigami remplaçant s'était mangé une baffe monumentale de Kuchiki Rukia, défenseuse officielle du capitaine de la sixième division.

Du côté de Joyuki, les nouvelles étaient tout aussi bonnes. Même si elle n'était pas aussi réveillée que son frère aîné, sa vie n'était plus en danger. De plus, Renji ne cessait de veiller sur elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait donc pas avoir un battement de cœur en moins par minute sans que tout le personnel hospitalier ne soit au courant…Là aussi, Ichigo s'éclatait comme un fou : « Ohhh regardez le petit mari à sa Joyuki d'amour chérie adorée comme il veille sur elle, si c'est pas mignooooooooooooooooon » Et après ce foutage de gueule dans les règles de l'art, notre Shinigami à cheveux oranges avait acquis une importante leçon : « Il vaut mieux que je me moque de Byakuya, parce que Renji, il tape plus fort que Rukia »

Et, un beau jour, Joyuki se réveilla. Renji fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, bien évidemment, et il avait littéralement hurlé de joie, donnant à sa femme l'irrésistible envie de se rendormir pour ne plus l'entendre gueuler comme un dingue. Ichigo, alerté par les cris de son ami, était venu dans la chambre, avec son habituel air blasé, et avait ainsi fait la connaissance de la femme de Renji, qu'il avait qualifié de « sacré bout de femme » après s'être maintes fois demandé si cette phrase n'allait pas lui attirer les foudres du lieutenant, et, par conséquent, quelques bleus et contusions en tous genre.

- Alors Jo, comment tu te sens ? Questionna Renji.

- Au poil…Grogna la jeune femme. J'ai des perfusions de partout, j'ai l'esprit aussi éveillé qu'un alcoolique un lendemain de soirée et je soupçonne Unohana de mettre des calmants dans ma bouffe…tout baigne quoi…

Ichigo piqua alors un fou-rire, car pas encore habitué au sens de l'humour si peu commun aux Kuchiki.

- Tu veux qu'on t'apporte quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Proposa Renji.

- Ce serait pas de refus ouais.

- D'accord…Hé, bouffon, au lieu de te marrer va chercher un jus d'orange en bas.

Ichigo cessa immédiatement de rire :

- C'est à moi que tu parles en disant « bouffon » ?!

- Ouais. Alors, ce jus d'orange, ça vient ?

- Mais va te le chercher !

- C'est pas pour moi, crétin.

- Bah va le lui chercher !

- Ichigo…si tu descends pas…Commença Renji, menaçant.

- Ouais, vas-y dis, si je descend pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Ma main dans ta gueule, ça te va ? Lança Joyuki.

Ichigo et Renji arrêtèrent tout de suite de se toiser :

- Bon, okay, j'y vais, mais c'est bien parce que ta meuf est courtoise…

Et le Shinigami quitta la chambre :

- Il a l'air un peu attardé, mais sympa. Sourit Joyuki à l'adresse de Renji.

- TRES attardé…Corrigea Renji. Ce con…Enfin bref, on s'en fout de lui. Continua le lieutenant en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sa femme. Ça va, tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, ça pourrait aller plus mal pour quelqu'un qui a été habitée par une Arrancar.

- Oui mais…

- Je vais bien je te dis ! Coupa Joyuki qui ne voulait pas que son mari s'inquiète inutilement.

- Oui mais…

- Je vais bien !

- Mais…

- 'vais bien !

- Mais…

- VAIS BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

- Mais laisse-moi en placer une, enfin ! Bouda Renji.

Joyuki fit mine de refermer une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres et se tut :

- Bon alors…

- Je vais bien !

- Jo…

- Okay, j'arrête. Rit Joyuki.

- Enfin ! Bon…euh…

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis toute une armée :

- Euh…je sais plus ce que je voulais dire…Avoua Renji.

- C'était bien la peine que je me taise.

- Oui bon, ça va hein !

- Tu boudes ?

- Oui. Dit le lieutenant en lui tournant le dos de manière outrageusement offensée.

- Maiiiiis. Pleurnicha Jo. Moi qui voulais un bisou de retrouvailles…

- Et c'est quoi un bisou de retrouvailles ? Fit Renji comme si la notion de bisou ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

- C'est ça ! Lança Joyuki.

Et ni une, ni deux, elle se jeta sur le lieutenant pour le bisou du siècle.

De son côté, après s'être perdu dans à peu près tous les couloirs de l'hôpital, Ichigo avait fini par trouver un jus d'orange ainsi que son chemin :

- Je vais faire un crochet par la chambre de Byakuya tiens, histoire de voir comment ça va…Se dit-il.

Notre Shinigami se perdit une fois de plus et finit par trouver, presque par hasard, la chambre de Byakuya où Rukia était aussi :

- Yo, les Kuchiki ! Lança-t-il en entrant.

Byakuya, qui était en train de déjeuner, le regarda d'un air froid, comme pour changer. Rukia, elle, réprimanda Ichigo car son Nii-sama avait besoin de calme, pas d'un pseudo-Shinigami qui hurle tout le temps.

- Ouais bon, j'étais venu prendre des nouvelles du vioque…Dit Ichigo en guise d'excuses.

- Le…vioque…Répéta Byakuya qui avait bien comprit que ce petit surnom lui était destiné. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessé et en convalescence tandis que toi, tu es en bonne santé que cela te donne le droit de me manquer de respect, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je ne laisserai sûrement pas un Shinigami de seconde zone comme toi m'appeler ainsi…»Acheva-t-il, menaçant.

- Comment ça, « Shinigami de seconde zone » ! Hurla Ichigo.

- Bah ouais, t'es qu'un remplaçant, même pas un vrai Shinigami…Dit Rukia pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Toi, la prochaine fois que t'es condamnée à mort, je te laisse crever, je me bougerai pas pour venir te sauver.

- Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé.

- Pffff, la gratitude et toi ça fait deux…Enfin bref, j'ai des nouvelles de Joyuki si ça vous intéresse.

Byakuya tourna soudainement la tête vers le rouquin :

- Bon alors elle s'est réveillé y'a quelques minutes, Renji est avec elle et elle m'a méchamment envoyé bouler donc elle va bien. Je dois lui apporter le jus d'orange là, à plus !

- Attend une seconde ! Depuis quand tu fais la bonniche toi ?! Explosa Rukia.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Bah tu lui apportes ce qu'elle veut, comme ça, sur un plateau !

- Au début je voulais pas, mais Renji et elle ont sû être très convaincants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La Shinigami se rassit calmement :

- Ouais, en gros elle a réussit à te transformer en petit chien bien dressé…Ironisa-t-elle.

- Répète si tu l'oses !!!!! Menaça Ichigo.

Pour toute réponse, Rukia lui claqua la porte au nez :

- Hé ! M'ignore pas comme ça, Rukia ! Répète si tu l'oses ! Hé ! Pff, tu perds rien pour attendre, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, peste !

Et notre gueulard, après avoir réveillé la moitié de l'hôpital avec ses hurlements, se dirigea vers la chambre de Joyuki qu'il atteignit bientôt :

- Le jus d'orange est servi ! Annonça-t-il en entra dans la chambre, qu'il trouva vide. « Euuuh…Renji ? Joyuki ? Vous êtes là ? »

- Euh…ouais on est là, on arrive ! Lança Renji en agitant un bras par-dessus le lit.

- Vous foutez quoi là, derrière le lit ?

- Euh…

- Bah…

- …NAN MAIS VOUS ETES DEGEULASSE ! C'EST PAS UN HOTEL ICI !

- Bah…

- Euh…

- ET PUIS RENJI, JE TE SIGNALE QUE TA FEMME EST CENSEE SE REPOSER, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE !

- Bah ouais mais…Commença Renji.

- Bah…en fait…deux mois de séparation quoi…Justifia Joyuki.

- MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENTS A POIL, LA ???!!!

- Bah…euh…non…enfin…presque pas…

- Euh…ouais…toute façon les fringues sont pas très très loin alors ça compte pas…

- AH MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! BANDE DE PERVERS !

- Oh ça va, épargne-nous tes réflexions du puceau frustré. Lança Joyuki qui, a moitié rhabillée, émergea de derrière le lit.

- M…mes réflexions de quoi ?!!!!!

- De puceau frustré, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Continua la jeune femme en arrangeant ses cheveux.

- Mon dieu…je pourrai plus jamais vous regarder en face…et en plus vous l'avez par-terre quoi…y'avait au moins le lit, c'aurait déjà été moins choquant…Par-terre, nan mais quelle idée.

- Bah le lit était tentant mais tu allais revenir alors…

- PARCE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT EN SACHANT PERTINEMMENT QUE J'ALLAIS VOUS SURPRENDRE ???!

- On voulait faire court mais ça s'est éternisé…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH MON DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU ! Hurla le Shinigami remplaçant, plus rouge que les cheveux de Renji.

- Oh ça va, c'est la vie…Lança Joyuki.

- Mais quand même ! Protesta Ichigo. Ca choque !

- Roh mais…Commença Joyuki.

- Laisse tomber, Jo, il comprendra quand ça lui arrivera.

- Vous m'avez dégoûté de le faire un jour ! Hurla le Shinigami remplaçant.

- C'est Rukia qui va être déçue. Lança sadiquement Renji.

- LA FEEEEEERME ! Cria Ichigo en s'enfuyant, écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Révélations

**Chapitre 18 : Révélations.**

Renji marchait nerveusement dans le couloir de l'hôpital et faisait subitement demi-tour dès qu'il approchait de la chambre de son capitaine. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que sa petite sœur est en vie sans lui filer un infarctus ?

- Je devrais pas stresser comme ça ! Après tout, c'est une super bonne nouvelle que je lui apporte !

- Hé, Renji ! Interpella alors Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'as enfin daigné sortir de la chambre de ta femme finalement ?

Le lieutenant tiqua. Quand Ichigo les avait surpris, Joyuki et lui en ce que nous appellerons « pleine action conjugale », le Shinigami avait été profondément choqué, puis, le traumatisme passé, il s'était mis à vanner Renji comme pas possible et avait, pour l'occasion, annulé sa déclaration de rester puceau, ce à quoi Renji avait répliquer par un méchant « c'est Rukia qui va être contente ! »

- Ichigo, si t'es juste là pour m'emmerder, sérieux, repasse plus tard, j'ai un truc important à faire là…

- Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ?

- Bah je dois annoncer à Kuchiki Taicho que Joyuki est revenue parmi nous mais j'ai peur de lui faire faire la crise cardiaque du siècle…

- Attend…tu lui avais pas encore dis…Fit Ichigo, légèrement stressé.

- Bah non, pourquoi ? Dis donc, t'es tout pâle tout d'un coup, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Euh…en fait l'autre jour quand je suis venu et que je suis allé chercher le jus d'orange à Joyuki bah…j'ai fais un crochet par la chambre de Byakuya et il était réveillé et un moment j'ai dis quelque chose comme « au fait, je reviens de la chambre de Joyuki, elle va super bien ! »

- …oh merde…et il a fait une syncope ?

- Pour être honnête, j'ai pas fais gaffe…

- Je vois, t'étais concentré sur une autre Kuchiki, pas vrai ? Fit Renji en donnant un petit coup de coude à Ichigo et en lui faisant un gros clin d'œil complice.

- Mais bordel arrête de faire des sous-entendus entre moi et Rukia !!

- Je te rend la monnaie de ta pièce, mon vieux ! Depuis que t'es arrivé tu fais que nous charrier Joyuki et moi !

- Gnagnagna…

- Bon, c'est bien joli toutes ces politesses, mais je dois aller voir mon capitaine moi !

- Je t'accompagne ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de rire !

- Crétin…

Renji s'approcha timidement de la porte de la chambre de Byakuya et frappa.

- Entrez. Invita le capitaine.

Renji passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Bonjour, Kuchiki Taicho, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, Renji, je voulais justement te voir.

- Ah…Fit le lieutenant en entrant complètement, suivi de près par Ichigo.

- Hier, le Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo est venu ici et à parler de Joyuki, disant qu'elle allait bien et Rukia ne semblait pas surprise…j'attend des explications à cette mauvaise plaisanterie…

- Ah mais c'est pas une plaisanterie, Taicho ! Elle est vraiment revenue !

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, ne laissant rien présager de bon vis à vis de son lieutenant :

- Waaaah ! T'as vu comment il te regarde ! Ca sent la dégradation ça ! J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure et se retrouver à nettoyer les chiottes de la sixième division ! Lança Ichigo.

- La ferme, Ichigo ! Donc, Taicho, je vous disais que ce n'était pas une blague. Moi aussi je tiens à elle donc je ne marcherai pas dans ce genre de plaisanterie.

- Oh c'est émouvant ! Dit Ichigo en faisant mine de renifler.

- Ichigo, encore une réflexion et tu passes par la fenêtre…

- Abarai Fukutaicho, Joyuki est morte il y a deux mois alors j'aimerai vraiment savoir comment il se peut qu'elle soit à nouveau en vie. Kurosaki Ichigo et toi vous chamaillerez plus tard.

- Oui, pardon Taicho. Donc, comme elle me l'a expliqué, Aizen a réussit à récupérer les particules spirituelles qui formaient son corps et le scientifique du Hueco Mondo les a rassemblé pour reformer le corps originel de Joyuki et y a injecté une âme d'Arrancar. C'est elle qui vous a attaqué, cette Huzylo Sosuke, c'était en fait Joyuki en Arrancar.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Joyuki, ou du moins son corps, est devenu une marionnette aux mains d'Aizen…

- C'est ça ! Au début, Huzylo m'a dit que l'esprit de Joyuki était mort, mais c'était faux ! La vraie Jo était toujours là quelque part et elle a repris le dessus et a vaincu l'âme d'Arrancar en elle ! C'est pour ça que je vous dis qu'elle est revenue !

- Ouais ! Et elle pète le feu de Dieu ! Elle mange, elle blague, elle gueule, elle s'envoi en l'air…

A la dernière phrase du Shinigami remplaçant, Renji et Byakuya frisèrent la syncope. Le capitaine fusilla alors son lieutenant du regard d'un air de dire « elle est encore en convalescence, merde ! » Et puis même, Byakuya ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir où, quand et comment son lieutenant et sa sœur avaient ce genre d'activité !

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Commença le Kuchiki en grinçant des dents. N'aurais-tu pas d'autres informations plus intéressantes que celle que tu as énoncé dernièrement concernant ma sœur ? Quelque chose comme sa date de sortie d'hôpital ?

- Aucune idée, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'aime pas la bouffe de l'hosto… Fit alors une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Byakuya tourna rapidement la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Sa petite sœur était là, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant malicieusement. Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas cru au récit de Renji, mais tout de même, la voir en chair et en os alors que la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle était son cadavre se décomposant dans ses bras…

Un silence s'installa, heureusement, Joyuki le rompit bientôt :

- Bon, Renji et le crétin, dégagez la piste ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Attend… « crétin », c'est moi ?!!! S'offensa Ichigo.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle m'a t'appeler par mon prénom…Objecta Renji.

- Hého ! Je vous ai dis de dégager la piste ! Répéta Joyuki, adoptant la position d'un coureur de fond dans les storting-block.

Renji et Ichigo s'écartèrent du lit de Byakuya sans trop comprendre.

- A vos marques…prête…parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Cria Joyuki en se mettant à courir vers le lit de Byakuya et en sautant les trois derniers mètres…pour finir par atterrir en plein sur le capitaine :

- Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu m'as manquéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! Dit-elle en serrant fort Byakuya contre elle, sans s'apercevoir que le pauvre Kuchiki avait la tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine et qu'il suffoquait.

- Euh…je crois qu'il n'a plus d'air là…Tenta Ichigo.

Mais Joyuki, trop plongée dans son câlin, ne l'entendit pas et continua de serrer son aîné contre elle, et donc à l'étouffer. Byakuya finit par agiter les bras et donner des signes de mort imminente.

- Hého ! Faudrait songer à le lâcher là ! Il est en train de mourir !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Fit Joyuki en relâchant son étreinte et laissant enfin Byakuya respirer.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à un gros câlin comme ça, moi ? Pleurnicha Renji.

- Ouais mais toi tu te l'es tapé dans la chambre alors te plains pas. Souffla Ichigo.

- Ca t'as vraiment marqué, hein ? Fit le lieutenant avec un énorme sourire sadique.

- Mais pas du tout ! S'offensa Ichigo.

- Ah ouais ? Et qui c'est qui gueulait « oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible ! Beurk ! » ?

- Pfff…pauvre crétin…Bouda le roux.

- Onii-chan ? Ca va aller ? Respire, respire ! Encourageait Joyuki en agitant un chiffon devant le visage de Byakuya pour lui donner de l'air.

- Pas de doutes, c'est bien ma sœur…Songea le capitaine.

- Ah voilà, il reprend son teint normal…Tout à l'heure il était limite bleu, comme un gros schtroumf ! Commenta Ichigo.

- A tes souhaits. Dit Renji.

- Mais non ! Les schtroumfs ! Vous connaissez pas les schtroumfs ?!

Renji, Byakuya et Joyuki eurent une même réponse :

- …

- Mais enfin on a tous connu les schtroumfs étant gosse ! « Viens au pays des schtroumfs il existe un chemin ! Viens au pays des schtroumfs, ce n'est jamais très loin ! »

- …

- …

- … Tu t'arranges pas…Conclut Renji.

- Bande d'incultes. Grommela Ichigo.

- Et si tu pouvais arrêter là tes comparaisons douteuses, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tiqua Byakuya qui en avait marre d'être tant tôt comparé à un « vioque » et tant tôt à un « schtroumf ».

C'est alors qu'Unohana fit son entrée dans la chambre :

- Et bien, et bien, il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette petite chambre. Dit-elle doucement. Je suis venue vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles à tous.

- On sort bientôt ?!! Espéra Joyuki.

- Oui. A vrai dire, Kuchiki Joyuki, vous pourrez partir de l'hôpital dès ce soir.

- YOUPIIII !

- Abarai Renji, vos blessures n'étaient que très minimes et vous n'avez même pas besoin de soins importants, alors vous êtes libres de partir quand vous voulez. Mais pour vous, Kuchiki Taicho, je vous demande d'attendre encore un peu. J'aimerai vous garder encore une nuit en observation mais je pense pouvoir vous laisser partir dès demain midi. Voilà, bonne journée à tous.

- Merci, Unohana Taicho ! Dirent les Shinigamis en cœur.

Et le soir même, Joyuki était dehors, non sans avoir câliné son frère aîné et lui avoir promis de revenir le chercher à sa sortie demain midi. En attendant, Ichigo avait pris congé et était parti squatté encore un peu chez les Kuchiki, quant à notre couple préféré, il était rentré chez lui bien tranquillement.

- Ca me fait bizarre de revenir ici…Dit Joyuki en observant la petite chambre de Renji, nostalgique.

- Et moi je suis bien content que tu reviennes ici !

- Dis, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la porte…celle-ci est neuve, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'ancienne ?

- Ah…euh…en fait, après ta mort j'ai fais une grosse déprime et comme je voulais pas sortir de ma piaule, Ichigo a défoncé la porte et j'ai du la remplacer…

- Tu déprimais à ce point ? Dit Joyuki, touchée.

- Si tu crois que c'est agréable de perdre sa femme…

- Rooooooh c'est trop mignooon ! Hurla Joyuki se jetant au coup de son lieutenant favori.

Le lendemain matin, Joyuki se réveilla dans les bras de Renji et déclara en baillant :

- Ce genre de réveil à deux, ça, ça m'a vraiment manqué.

Renji souleva une paupière et sourit :

- T'étais triste sans ta couverture chauffante préférée ?

- Tout à fait. Tu veux quoi pour le p'tit dej ?

- Hmm…Je crois que ce matin, le petit déjeuner, ça va être toi. Susurra le lieutenant en se mettant à mordiller le coup de sa femme.

- Avec ou sans confiture, ta Joyuki ? Blagua la Kuchiki.

- J'aime bien cette formule, « ma Joyuki ».

- Et oui. Je suis ta Joyuki, et toi t'es mon Renji rien qu'à moi. Déclara la jeune femme en se blottissant contre son mari.

- Au fait, pour le petit déjeuner, on peut attendre un peu, non ? On est pas pressés et personnellement, je suis assez tenté par une grasse matinée avec toi.

- Niveau grasse matinée, je crois qu'on est déjà pas mal, il est midi et quart…MIDI ET QUART ?! Oh merde ! Je devais aller chercher Onii-chan à l'hôpital !

- Calme-toi, Jo. Unohana a dit qu'il sortirait LE midi, pas A midi pile…Grogna Renji en s'enfouissant dans les draps.

- Peut-être, mais j'y vais…et puis…je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai très envie de voir la tête que le vioque de Kyuuhei va tirer en voyant que je suis de retour…

- C'est un argument, mais je préférerai quand même rester au lit avec toi…

Mais Joyuki était déjà en train de s'habiller, au grand dam du lieutenant qui fit de même.

- Regarde, Renji ! Il sort de l'hôpital ! On est pile à l'heure ! S'exclama Joyuki en pointant son frère du doigt.

- Je t'avais dis qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se magner…Dit Renji, pas encore tout à fait réveillé et qui regrettait vraiment sa grasse matinée avec Jo, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu pour projet de ne faire que dormir, après tout, un lit a d'autres usages, surtout quand une jolie fille est dedans.

- Salut, Byaku-kun ! Salua Joyuki en déposant un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son frère.

- Bonjour Joyuki, Renji.

- Bonjour, Taicho. Salua respectueusement Renji car, même si Byakuya était son beau-frère, il restait son capitaine.

- Allez, viens, Byakuya ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Kyuuhei quand il me verra !

Et Joyuki se mit à tirer sur la manche de son frère et de Renji pour les faire avancer vers la demeure Kuchiki.

Les trois Shinigamis entrèrent doucement dans la demeure pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et Joyuki profita du parfait silence pour faire savoir qu'elle était là :

- YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! JE SUIS RENTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Petit à petit, les Kuchiki pointèrent le bout de leur nez hors de leur chambre et, reconnaissant leur deuxième chef de famille, ils sortirent la saluer et lui exprimer leur joie de la revoir. Yowai et Kamoku, les deux servantes qui avaient sympathisé avec Joyuki et que sa mort avait beaucoup peiné, lui sautèrent littéralement au cou, sous les regards indignés de certains membres du clan

Et, celui que Joyuki attendait le plus, Kyuuhei, arriva. Joyuki le regarda triomphalement et dit :

- Bah alors ? On dit pas bonjour à sa Kuchiki préférée ?

Kyuuhei la fusilla du regard et repartit dans sa chambre, visiblement furieux.

- Moi qui croyais lui avoir manqué. Dit Joyuki avec un faix air triste.

- Joyuki-sama ! Joyuki-sama ! Comment est-ce possible ! On vous disait morte ! S'exclama Kamoku.

- Je l'étais en fait…mais c'est une histoire un peu compliquée alors je vous la raconterai plus tard…

L'effervescence des retrouvailles passée, on organisa quand même un grand dîner pour fêter ça, et Joyuki avait déclaré « si Papy Kuchiki était là, il ordonnerait qu'on fasse la fiesta, alors c'est parti ! »

Et, effectivement, il y eu une assez bonne ambiance au dîner du soir, ce qui était plutôt surprenant de la part des plus grands coincés de la Soul Society, j'ai nommé, les Kuchiki !

Joyuki et Renji se prirent une petite chambre près de celle de Byakuya, le lieutenant dormait paisiblement, Joyuki, elle, décida de faire un petit tour dehors. La nuit était plutôt fraîche, et au goût de la Kuchiki, c'était agréable. Le silence était complet si on oubli le bruissement du vent. Joyuki soupira en souriant :

- Je fais l'andouille depuis que je suis revenue, il n'empêche, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être de retour…

La Kuchiki fronça les sourcils en sentant une présence à sa droite :

- Ah tiens…Kyuuhei…Dit-elle, un peu surprise. On regrette de ne pas m'avoir dit bonjour ce midi ?

- Sale petite peste. Dit le vieillard d'un air menaçant en s'approchant.

- Ah, okay, il est pas venu là pour un câlin…Songea Joyuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, ce vieux fou ?

- Sale petite peste. Répéta Kyuuhei. Vous ne me ferez donc même pas le plaisir de mourir ? Vous salissez le nom des Kuchiki depuis votre naissance avec votre obstination, votre comportement, votre langage, votre mariage…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, le vioque. Mon mariage est très bien.

- Vous avez fais entrer une personne du Rukongai dans notre famille…

- Et alors ? Hisana et Rukia viennent aussi du Rukongai mais ça n'empêche pas que ce sont des personnes très gentilles.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ces deux misérables sœurs ont été introduites dans la famille par Byakuya-sama mais lui, il n'a jamais fait d'autre erreur de conduite, il n'est pas une tâche depuis sa naissance comme toi !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. T'attend quoi au juste avec ton petit discours ? Que je fonde en larmes et aille me pendre ?

- Ce sera le scénario idéal oui, mais je peux toujours donner un coup de main.

Et ni une, ni deux, Kyuuhei jeta ses mains autour du cou de Joyuki, resserrant son emprise :

- Sale petite morveuse ! Mais meurs, meurs donc, meurs pour le bien de tous !

Joyuki agrippa les vêtements de Kyuuhei et le fit basculer par-dessus elle. La jeune femme chercha un moment sa respiration et réussit à articuler :

- Je…vous…avais dis de…ne plus…me toucher…sinon…

Les paroles de Joyuki le jour où il l'avait giflé revinrent en la mémoire de Kyuuhei. « Ne vous avisez surtout pas de me toucher à nouveau, sinon, je dirai à Byakuya ce que vous avez fait il y a 25 ans…et à mon avis, il n'appréciera guère cette petite révélation… »

- Sale putain ! Non, tu ne diras rien !

Prise de panique, Joyuki hurla un seul mot avant que Kyuuhei ne se jette à nouveau sur elle :

- BYAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Entendant le nom du chef de famille, Kyuuhei se stoppa, son couteau toujours à la main. Byakuya ne tarda pas à faire son apparition :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Joyuki, tu vas bien ?

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme ne sut quoi dire et Kyuuhei rangea discrètement son arme :

- Tout va bien, Byakuya-sama. Joyuki-sama a juste fait un mauvais rêve.

Joyuki secoua vigoureusement la tête pour démentir et haleta. Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et se tourna vers Kyuuhei :

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Pris de cours, Kyuuhei ressortir son arme :

- Désolé, Byakuya-sama, mais cette sale peste doit mourir !

Kyuuhei s'élança pour la troisième fois mais un Zabimaru libéré lui barra le chemin :

- Pas touche à ma femme, vieux con. Menaça Renji.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyuuhei avait les mains liées dans le dos par les Shinigamis qui s'occupaient de la sécurité de la demeure.

- Emmenez-le dans les cachots. Ordonna le Kuchiki..

- Non ! Protesta Joyuki. Je veux qu'il reste, je veux voir sa tête quand il verra que je t'ai tout dis…

- Que tu m'as tout dis quel propos ?

- Je voudrais…je voudrais te dire pourquoi je suis partie pendant si longtemps…

- SALE PESTE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER !

Renji mit un violent coup de poing à Kyuuhei :

- Et toi je t'interdis de la menacer ! Lança le lieutenant, véritablement furieux.

Sur ordre de Byakuya, les Shinigamis Protecteurs se retirèrent, il ne restait maintenant que Kyuuhei, hors d'état de nuire, Renji, Byakuya et Joyuki, tout ce petit monde fut installé dans la chambre du noble chef de famille.

Joyuki alla se blottir contre Renji et commença son récit, puisant dans les petites caresses de son mari la force de tout raconter :

- Il y a 25 ans, tu te souviens que j'ai quitté la maison parce que Kyuuhei m'avait engueulé parce que j'avais des amis qui venaient du Rukongai et que soit disant je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de relations.

- Je m'en souviens. Dit Byakuya

- J'ai déclaré quitter le clan mais…mais je voulais juste partir quelques jours sur Terre pour me calmer en fait…Je n'ai jamais voulu partir pendant 25 ans ! En fait, quand j'ai voulu revenir à la Soul Society, le Dangai ne s'ouvrait pas ! Au début, j'ai cru que il y avait un problème technique, et comme Yoruichi était sur Terre en ce moment là, je lui ai demandé de l'aide et elle m'a emmené chez Urahara Kisuke. Je lui ai expliqué le problème et il m'a demandé de réessayer. C'est ce que j'ai fais mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à ouvrir de portail. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas à quoi c'était dû, mais qu'il allait ouvrir un passage pour moi pour que je puisse rentrer. C'est ce qu'il a fait, mais quand j'ai voulu entrer dans le passage, j'ai été projetée en arrière. Kisuke m'a alors dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : j'étais interdite d'entrer à la Soul Society.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. Dit Byakuya.

- Au début, moi non plus je n'ai pas compris. Mais un peu plus tard, Kyuuhei est venu sur Terre pour me voir, et il a dit que c'était lui qui avait bloqué ma capacité à entrer dans le passage par un sort de Kido spécial. Et ensuite, il a ajouté que si jamais j'arrivais à revenir ou que j'envoyais quelqu'un te contacter à mon sujet, c'est à toi qu'il s'en prendrait, Onii-chan…

Byakuya et Renji écarquillèrent les yeux.

- En gros, ce salop t'as bloqué sur Terre et t'as dis que si tu revenais, il tuerait ton frère…Bouillonna intérieurement Renji.

Joyuki acquiesça :

- Mais moi je voulais pas te laisser tout seul, Onii-chan ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Kisuke s'il pouvait m'aider à briser ce sort de Kido. Il a accepté, il m'a entraîné dur pour que je devienne plus puissante et en parallèle, il potassait des bouquins de magie avec moi et Yoruichi faisait son possible elle aussi. Au bout de 25 ans, on a réussit à briser ce sort. Quand je suis revenue à la Soul Society, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est d'aller voir Kyuuhei pour lui dire que j'étais de retour, que j'avais gagné en puissance et que si jamais il te touchait ou qu'il faisait quoi que soit envers toi, je te dirais tout pour que tu le punisses ou que je me charge de lui personnellement…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

- Parce que quand je suis allé voir Kyuuhei, il m'a supplié de ne rien te dire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne te toucherait pas et…il m'a fait tellement pitié que j'ai accepté de garder le secret et aussi, je ne voulais pas que tu vois à quelle point notre famille est pourrie…

Renji caressa doucement les cheveux de sa femme et son regard croisa celui de son capitaine :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Joyuki, tout cela est finit maintenant. Rassura Byakuya.

- Ouais, et le vieux con là, il pourra plus rien te faire, c'est promis ! Renchérit Renji.

Joyuki sourit.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Joyuki proteste

**Chapitre 19 : Joyuki proteste.**

Byakuya laissa à Renji le soin de remonter le moral de Joyuki. Parler de tout ça n'avait pas vraiment réjouit la jeune femme.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Renji.

- Ouais, je suis pas de super bonne humeur mais ça ne va quand même pas me tuer. Et puis, je sais comment me remonter le moral ?

- Ah oui, comment ?

- Faut que je mange !

- Hein ?! Après le gigantesque dîner de ce soir tu peux encore avaler quelque chose ?

- Oh allez, fais pas ton indigné, t'es un ventre, comme moi alors…

- Bon j'avoue que mon estomac a encore un peu de place pour deux ou trois trucs…mais quand même ! T'es plus petite et plus fine que moi, tu ne devrais pas manger autant voire plus que moi !

- Je suis comme ça depuis ma naissance…Bon allez ! A table !

Et sur ce, la jeune femme bondit hors du lit et se rua dans la salle à manger. Renji la suivit, scié par l'appétit de sa femme.

- Oh ! Bah y'a du monde ici ! S'étonna Joyuki en entrant dans la salle à manger où étaient Byakuya, Rukia et Ichigo. Onii-chan, t'étais pas censé retourner pioncer ?

- Si, mais sur ma route, j'ai croisé Rukia et Ichigo qui ont entendu les cris de Kyuuhei et qui donc s'inquiétaient.

- Byakuya nous a raconté, il était taré le vieux ! S'écria Ichigo, compatissant avec sa nouvelle amie : Jo.

- Et encore, « taré », le mot est faible. Qui veut manger ? Répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu as encore faim ?! S'étonna Byakuya en perdant exceptionnellement son masque d'indifférence.

- La bouffe, y'a rien de mieux pour faire passer un traumatisme. Plaida Joyuki.

- Elle a raison ! Approuvèrent en cœur Ichigo et Renji en zieutant les plats qui trônaient sur la table.

Un second dîner démarra donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Rukia mangea, grignotant un bout de gâteau dans lequel elle avait découpé une forme de Chappy.

- Au fait, Byakuya, tu pourrais me filer une chambre pour cette nuit ?

Le capitaine regarda Ichigo d'un air interrogateur :

- Où dormais-tu jusque là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ta sœur m'a forcé à dormir dans son placard !! Hurla-t-il en pointant Rukia du doigt. Cette dernière recracha alors son jus d'orange pour protester :

- Quand je suis dans le monde réel, lui aussi il me force à dormir dans son placard miteux !

- Je ne te force pas ! C'est toi qui squattes ! En plus on a pas de chambre d'amis nous, c'est pas pareil que cette baraque avec 40 pièces par couloir !

- Oh allez, faites pas vos coincés. Interrompit tranquillement Renji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Ichigo.

- Bah…tout le monde sait que vous êtes des adeptes des placards…Sérieusement, tu croyais quoi ? Que personne ne savait ce que vous faites Rukia et toi dans ton petit placard sombre et étroit ?

- Et probablement insonorisé…Renchérit Joyuki.

- Mais…mais…mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Hurla Rukia, rouge pivoine.

- OUAIS C'EST CLAIR ! C'EST DU PUR DELIRE ! Fit Ichigo en jetant un œil à Byakuya qui, comme il le redoutait, le fusillait du regard. ET PUIS UN PLACARD C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP ETROIT !

- Si tu sais que c'est trop étroit, c'est que vous avez au moins essayé…Objecta Joyuki.

- Ouais et puis on vous connaît, si le placard était trop étroit, vous vous êtes rabattus sur le bureau…Continua Renji en jouant négligemment avec son morceau de ramen.

- Ou alors sur la machine à laver en programme « séchage actif 6000 tours par minute » Poursuivit Joyuki.

- Mais vous êtes pas bien bande de pervers ! Hurla Ichigo, rouge comme une fraise dont il porte si bien le nom.

- Renji ! Je ne te savais pas obsédé à ce point ! Hurla Rukia.

- Je ne suis pas obsédé…Et puis si c'est pas vrai, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

- Laisse tomber, Renji, on fera une perquisition chez eux. On entre dans le placard, et si les planches grincent dès qu'on pose un pied dessus, c'est qu'il a déjà vu de belles parties de jambes en l'air, ce sacré petit placard…

- Très bonne idée. Approuva Renji.

Le lieutenant tourna alors la tête vers sa femme :

- Au fait, c'est quoi la machine à laver programmée sur je ne sais plus quoi ?

- Bah…tu connais pas ?! Mais c'est un grand classique le coup de la machine à laver !

- Dans le monde réel peut-être…

- Ah oui c'est vrai, que dans le monde réel…boh, t'inquiète pas, je t'initierai la prochaine fois qu'on va sur Terre…

Byakuya, de son côté, était intensément concentré sur une chose : ne pas se cogner la tête contre la table en pleurant et hurlant « mais qui est-ce qui m'a foutu une sœur pareille ?! »

Une heure après, la petite troupe avait fini son repas improvisé.

- Ca fait du bien d'avoir le ventre plein ! Dit Joyuki en s'étirant paresseusement. Bon, dodo maintenant !

- Ouais. Confirma Renji en s'étirant. Et faites pas trop de bruit dans votre placard, tous les deux. Ajouta-t-il avait de foncer dans sa chambre pour esquiver les plats que Rukia et Ichigo lui lançaient.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu dormiras dans l'aile droite de la maison. Déclara Byakuya d'un ton sans répliques.

- Ouais, cool…c'est où ? Demanda le Shinigami remplaçant.

- A l'autre bout de la maison. Précisa Rukia.

- Exactement. De plus, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre du manque d'espace, tu seras le seul habitant de cette aile. Par contre, j'espère que tu n'es pas sensible au froid, comme cette aile est souvent inhabitée, nous n'y avons pas mis de chauffage.

- HEIN ?!!! Fit Ichigo en pétant une durite mémorable. Mais t'es malade ! On se les gèle là ! On est que fin été mais on se croirait en hiver !

- Je ne suis pas responsable des températures ambiantes. Dit Byakuya en s'en allant.

- Non mais Byakuyaaaa ! Fais pas la tronche je disais pas ça méchamment….Allez putain met le chauffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage ! Supplia Ichigo en essayant de se rattraper.

- Tu vas te les peler ! Fit Rukia avec un sourire sadique. Je suis même pas sûre que y'aient des couvertures dans l'aile droite…

- Han putain…Gémit Ichigo.

- Bonne nuit, Shinigami remplaçant, bonne cryogénisation ! Salua Rukia en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Frustré et mécontent, Ichigo hurla à la Lune.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner :

- QUI a hurlé à la Lune hier soir ? Hurla Joyuki en entrant dans la salle à manger.

- Ichigo. Dénonça Rukia.

- Hey ! Mais ça va bien de me balancer comme ça ! Protesta le Kurosaki avant de se faire plonger la tête dans sa tartine par Joyuki.

- Rouquin taré ! Lança la femme à cheveux blancs.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! J'ai même plus le droit d'exprimer mon désespoir alors c'est ça, hein ?! J'te signale que ton frère m'a fait pioncer dans une chambre plus froide qu'un frigo alors zut !

- Déprime si tu veux, mais en silence ! C'est vrai quoi, t'as hurlé et ça a tout cassé alors que Renji et moi on allait…euh…se brosser les dents.

- Ouais bien sûr, vous aimez tellement ça, vous brosser les dents…Sourit sadiquement Ichigo pour se venger d'hier soir où Joyuki et Renji s'étaient allégrement foutu de lui en déballant tout un tas d'allusions en rapport avec lui, Rukia, et son satané placard.

Renji se réveilla difficilement dans son lit, et, à son grand dam, il était seul :

- Jo ? Appela-t-il doucement, croyant que la jeune femme avait encore dégringolé de son lit et qu'elle dormait donc par terre.

Mais en vérifiant le sol, Renji constata que sa chérie n'était bel et bien pas là. Il soupira, il détestait se réveiller seul, c'était tellement plus agréable quand il y avait Joyuki juste là pour le câliner dès le réveil.

Le lieutenant entendit alors des pas venir dans sa direction. Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, pensant que c'était sa femme qui venait le réveiller avec des câlins et autres papouilles au programme.

Effectivement, c'était bien Joyuki qui venait, mais avec un programme légèrement différent de ce que Renji imaginait. Aussi, quand il s'assit dans le lit pour pouvoir prendre sa femme dans ses bras dès qu'elle viendrait, il eut une grosse surprise :

- GNAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Hurla Joyuki en bondissant sur Renji.

Le lieutenant chavira et tomba par terre en servant de matelas à sa femme.

- Gnahou ? Répéta Renji. Jo, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Ouiiii, ça va très bieeeeeen, bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Joyuki passa instantanément en mode « sangsue » et se mit à embrasser son mari comme une dingue.

Renji réussit finalement à se détacher de son pot de glue de femme et à se réfugier dans la salle à manger où étaient toujours Rukia et Ichigo :

- QUI a donné du café à ma femme ?! Ou alors, QUI a mis Chappy dans son corps ?!!

- Renjiiiiiiiii ! Hurla Joyuki en lui sautant dessus.

- Chappy est toujours dans le tiroir de ma chambre. Dit Rukia.

Abarai fusilla alors Ichigo du regard :

- Mais quoi ? Oui okay, elle a prit la cafetière et je n'ai rien fais pour l'en empêcher mais comment je pouvais savoir que ça lui ravagerait le cerveau ?! Plaida Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour lui rendre son état normal ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

- Gifle-la pour voir…Lança Rukia.

- Ca va pas ! Je tiens à la vie moi ! Répondit Renji.

- Câââââââliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins ! Réclama Joyuki.

C'est alors que Byakuya entra dans le salon où Ichigo et Rukia se chamaillent pour on ne sait quelles raisons et où Joyuki était perchée sur les genoux de son homme et refusait obstinément de descendre. Le chef de clan soupira mais, à la réflexion, un peu de compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Bientôt, Ichigo repartit sur Terre, accompagné de Rukia, et cette histoire de Vizards et d'Arrancars démarra.

Le jeune Kurosaki fit sa première rencontre avec des gens tels que Grimmjow et Hirako, et fut très vite épaulé par des Shinigamis dont Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto…et aussi Renji.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! Hurla Joyuki.

Renji grimaça, il s'était attendu à une réaction violente de sa chère et tendre, mais là, ça criait vraiment :

- Désolé, je commande pas. Dit Renji.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu vas partir dans le monde réel faire je ne sais quoi contre je ne sais qui pour une durée indéterminée et surtout, SANS MOI !

- C'est un ordre du Commandant Général en personne.

- Mais je l'emmerde le vieux ! Je veux pas qu'on soit séparés, qui va dormir avec moi si t'es plus là ?!

- Tu veux que j'appelle Akushitsu pour qu'il te tienne compagnie ? Railla Renji.

Le lieutenant se mangea une chaussure.

- Me parle plus de lui ! Et d'abord je continue à protester, tu restes ici ou je viens avec toi, mais pas question que l'un soit à Soul Society et que l'autre soit dans le monde réel !

Bien évidemment, Joyuki avait arrêté là sa scène de ménage, même si elle restait incroyablement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir venir dans le monde réel car, selon Yamamoto, « ses nouvelles fonctions de troisième siège de la deuxième division n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et elle se devait de les remplir vaillamment avant de se permettre de vagabonder à droite et à gauche » Foutu vieux…

Renji était donc parti dans le monde réel avec les autres Shinigamis, puis il était brièvement rentré à Soul Society quand Yamamoto avait ordonné le retrait des Shinigamis du monde réel après l'enlèvement d'Orihime. Mais, il était repartit pour le monde réel et le Hueco Mondo dans le dos de ses supérieurs.

En apprenant la manigance de son mari, Joyuki avait été folle furieuse :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prise avec toi ?!

Voilà ce qu'elle aimerait lui crier en ce moment, même si elle se le reproche, elle est follement inquiète pour son homme.

Joyuki n'était jamais allé au Hueco Mondo, Renji non plus, alors elle n'avait aucune idée du monde qui attendait son mari.

Par la suite, Ichigo et ses amis avaient infiltrés Las Noches, et ils avaient pris différents chemins pour multiplier leurs chances de sauver Inoue. Renji avait eu le malheur de se retrouver flanqué de Dondo Chakka avant de tomber sur le Mayuri façon Hueco Mondo : Szayel Aporro Grantz, petit frère de Ilforte Grantz, un Arrancar ne faisait pas partie de l'Espada qu'il avait vaincu sur Terre.

Le combat avait tourné en faveur du numéro huit dès le départ. En effet, par le biais de puces insérées dans le plus grand secret dans le corps de son aîné, Szayel avait eu tout le loisir d'étudier Zabimaru sous toutes ses formes, Shikai comme Bankai, ainsi que son possesseur.

Renji avait vu son Bankai, son valeureux Hihio Zabimaru, voler en éclats dès le début sans aucune possibilité de le réutiliser. Quant à son Shikai, même s'il était puissant, il n'égalerait jamais la force d'un Espada. Puis, le lieutenant avait trouvé un secours inespéré en la personne d'Ishida, fraîchement sorti vainqueur de son combat contre la Privarron Cirucci Thunderwitch, lui-même accompagné de Pesche Guatishe.

Les deux amis, plus l'avorton de Pesche et le gros Dondo Chakka qui les gênaient plus qu'autre chose, avaient réussi à pousser Szayel à libérer son Resurreccion : Fornicaras.

L'Espada avait tout d'abord utilisé des clones de ses ennemis pour les éliminer, mais comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, il avait sorti le grand jeu en créant des sortes de poupées vaudous grâce auxquelles il pouvait détruire les tendons et organes de Renji et Ishida.

La situation était presque désespérée pour chacun des amis d'Ichigo : Rukia était toujours inconsciente après son combat contre Aaroniero, Chad était dans le même état après s'être battu contre Gantenbaine Mosqueda. Ichigo luttait contre Nnoitra après avoir vaincu Grimmjow, et pour finir, Inoue était là, près d'Ichigo, impuissante mais saine et sauve.

Yamamoto Genryuusai, Commandant de son état, avait prit la décision d'envoyer des Shinigamis au Hueco Mondo pour finalement aider le Shinigami remplaçant et ses deux subordonnés manquants. Étaient du voyage : Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane, Yamada Hanataro, Zaraki Kenpachi, et aussi, Byakuya Kuchiki.

- QUOI ! APRES MON HOMME, MON FRERE ! Explosa Joyuki.

- Veux-tu bien te calmer ? Coupa sèchement Byakuya, inquiet pour Rukia et donc pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter la crise de sa deuxième sœur.

Joyuki comprit que ce n'était pas le jour de péter une pile et se tût :

- Je peux venir ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non. Rukia est déjà au Hueco Mondo, certainement blessée, ce n'est pas la peine que tu le sois aussi.

- Mais je m'inquiète pour Renji ! Tu vas aller sauver ta sœur adoptive, moi je veux venir en aide à mon mari !

- La discussion est close. Dit Byakuya en s'en allant sans l'ombre d'un au revoir pour sa cadette morte de trouille.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je reste sagement ici à faire de la broderie en attendant le retour de mon frère, ma sœur et mon mari…PAS D'ACCORD !

Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, pas du tout même ! Joyuki était déterminée à aller, elle aussi, au Hueco Mondo…

Renji tomba à terre, les tendons de ses chevilles venaient de se rompre alors qu'il essayait de se ruer sur Szayel. L'Espada prenait un malin plaisir à détruire tous ses organes depuis déjà plusieurs longues et douloureuses minutes. Ishida était déjà à terre, trop blessé pour pouvoir encore se battre.

- Tu es résistant. Complimenta Szayel en continuant de détruire les organes et tendons de Renji le plus tranquillement du monde.

Le lieutenant souffrait le martyr mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Cet enfoiré de Szayel…il allait lui faire la peau !

L'Espada s'apprêtait à achever Abarai quand Kurotsuchi arriva. Ishida et Renji n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de voir le capitaine de la douzième division.

Et alors que ce même capitaine s'amusait à faire comme si il se faisait botter le cul par l'Espada, Renji et Ishida agonisaient toujours dans leur coin.

- Putain…ça m'énerve que Mayuri Taicho ait fait semblant de se faire battre, c'est frustrant pour nous…

- Et moi ce qui m'énerve, c'est que ce malade m'ait implanté des bactéries pour me pister durant notre dernier combat !!!! Hurla Ishida avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même à cause de la douleur de ses organes détruits.

- La ferme, bande de vermines ! Coupa Mayuri. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas pensé à changer vos organes contre des faux avant de partir !

- Mais bien sûr, changer nos organes avant de partir, ça fait tellement partie des reflex évidents à avoir ! Dit Renji.

- J'ai peur qu'avoir changer tes organes et tendons ne soit pas très utile, capitaine. Dit Szayel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mes poupées sont créées grâce à mes ailes qui capturent une personne et copie son reiatsu. A partir du moment où j'ai eu ta poupée en main, j'ai identifié chaque caractéristique de ton reiatsu. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Pour simplifier, je savais pertinemment que tes organes étaient des faux ! Ils ne portaient aucune trace de ton reiatsu !

- QUOI ?! Hurla Mayuri.

- Une autre de mes capacités est de recréer une deuxième poupée à partir d'un premier modèle. En d'autre termes, en prenant la poupée que j'ai déjà faite de toi, et en la modifiant légèrement, j'aurai accès à tes véritables organes.

Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard, Mayuri était à terre.

- Cette fois, c'est vraiment foutu…Dit Ishida.

Renji lui, avait les yeux grands écarquillés et regardait par dessus son épaule.

- Hého, Abarai, tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne saurais pas dire…je sens un reiatsu familier pas loin…

- …Mais t'as raison ! Moi aussi je le sens mais je ne le reconnais pas ! Alors, tu l'as identifié, qui c'est ?

- Je pense savoir mais j'espère me tromper.

- Hé ! Vous deux, arrêtez de parler, vos voix sont trop désagréables pour que je les supporte encore ! Coupa Szayel.

L'Espada se saisit de deux bâtons bleu clair, chacun provenant d'une des poupées de Renji et Ishida.

- Savez-vous ce que sont ces deux bâtonnets, vauriens ? Ne cherchez pas, je vais vous le dire : ce sont vos cervicales. Si je les brise, vous êtes morts.

Renji et Ishida commençèrent à craindre le pire :

- Lequel vais-je tuer en premier ? Hum…Non, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, je vais vous achever en même temps !

Szayel éclata de rire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile chinoise lui entaille la main et lui fasse lâcher les deux bâtonnets bleu que quelqu'un récupéra en passant à toute vitesse près de lui.

- SALOPE ! QUI ES-TU ? Hurla Szayel en tenant sa main ensanglantée de l'autre et se tournant vers l'inconnue toute de noir vêtue :

- Je suis la Mort. Déclara l'inconnue d'une voix grave.

- La Mort ? Répétèrent les Shinigamis, le Quincy et l'Espada.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un hyper-Shinigami ? Demanda Szayel.

- Non mais je disais « je suis la Mort » pour que ça pète un peu c'est tout. Au début je voulais faire « je suis celle qui va te tuer » mais ça faisait vraiment trop cliché alors…

Tout le monde regarda l'inconnue masquée avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Cette voix…Dit Renji.

- Hé ouais, c'est moi ! Lança l'inconnue. T'as mis du temps à me reconnaître !

- Abarai, tu connais cette…cette dingue qui a foiré son entrée ?

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE DINGUE, MAIGRICHON ?!!! Hurla la femme.

- Oui je la connais…Répondit Renji en soupirant.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Je m'appelle Joyuki Kuchiki, alias Joyuki Abarai, petite sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki et femme du tatoué à moitié crevé à côté de toi. Accessoirement, je suis aussi troisième siège de la deuxième division.

- La petite sœur de Kuchiki Taicho ?!! La femme d'Abarai ?! Un troisième siège ?! Ce sera tout ? S'écria Ishida pour qui ça faisait vraiment trop de révélations en un seul coup.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Jo ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de rester à Soul Society !

- Chéri, maintenant, TU LA BOUCLES ! De un, j'ai pas à t'obéir, je suis ta femme, pas ton chien. De deux, je te sauve si je veux, et vu l'état dans lequel t'es, j'ai bien fais de me bouger !

- Et ben…on voit tout de suite qui porte la culotte dans le couple…Railla Ishida.

- La ferme. Répondit Renji. JO, ATTENTION !

Joyuki donna un coup de poing aux ailes de Szayel qui se précipitaient sur elle sans même se retourner.

- Relax Renji, je vais le battre.

La jeune femme confia. les deux bâtonnets représentant les cervicales de Renji et Ishida à leur possesseur.

- A nous deux, le clown ! Tu vas voir ce que arrive à ceux qui touchent à MON Renji !

La jeune femme dégaina mais il fallait bien admettre que Szayel lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il la saisissait avec ses ailes, la faisait tournoyer et la jetait au sol.

Joyuki se releva, énervée. Elle qui pensait pouvoir en finir rapidement…

- Ce n'est pas bien d'attaquer celui qui t'a ramené à la vie…Sourit Szayel.

En effet, le scientifique faisait allusion à la période où Joyuki était morte à Soul Society et où Szayel avait reconstruit son corps avant d'y injecter une âme d'Arrancar.

- De quoi il parle ? Demanda Ishida.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Dit Renji en essayait de se lever car il n'appréciait pas du tout la pensée que ce salopette d'Espada ait pu toucher à sa Joyuki.

De son côté, la jeune femme fusillait l'Arrancar du regard. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement et cela se répercutait sur son reiatsu qui explosa. La jeune femme sourit en prononçant un mot, un seul mot qui allait peut-être pouvoir renverser la situation :

- Ban…kai…


	20. Chapitre 20 : Pour lui

**Chapitre 20 : Pour lui.**

__

Bonjour. Je voulais juste m'excuser platement de ma longue absence sur cette histoire mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ces deux derniers mois et je n'ai réussi à faire avancer normalement qu'une seule de mes histoires qui n'est, malheureusement, pas celle là. Je ne pense pas écrire aussi vite qu'avant car j'ai deux mois de cours à rattraper mais je ferai mon possible. Voilà c'est tout, et encore pardon pour tout le retard.

Renji ne lui avait jamais parlé de son enfance, n'avait jamais évoqué son passé au Rukongai. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était de la timidité, ou qu'il était juste gêné de parler de son enfance miséreuse à une noble. Joyuki comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et ne l'avait pas forcé. Elle savait que Renji n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, aisée et remplie de bonheur comme elle, mais elle était loin, très loin d'imaginer tout le poids qui avait reposé sur ses petites épaules de l'époque…

Et, un soir, il avait parlé, ou presque…

Renji bougeait, bougeait comme un dingue. Au début, Joyuki avait toléré les agitations de son mari, croyant qu'il cherchait à bien lui taper sur le système en guise de punition pour avoir cuisiné ce soir. Mais, la jeune femme en avait très rapidement eu marre et s'était assise dans le lit, au bord de la crise de nerfs :

- BON ECOUTE RENJI, TU…

Elle avait stoppé là sa gueulante et s'était calmée. Au lieu du sourire goguenard qu'elle s'attendait à trouver plaqué sur le visage de Renji, voilà que le beau roux arborait un visage tranquille, les yeux clos, les sourcils se fronçant par à-coups.

- Ah, je vois, on me fait le vieux coup du cauchemar, hein, môssieur Renji ! C'est ça, continuer de remuer, si tu crois que je vais marcher dans ta combine et commencer à te bichonner en te sortant des phrases du style « oh mon pauvre petit chou tu as fais un vilain, très vilain cauchemar, viens dans mes bras que ta Joyuki te console », tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Mais Renji continuait de bouger, de se tordre dans le lit en commençant à presque à parler. Joyuki douta, soit son mari était vraiment très bon acteur, ce qui l'étonnerait beaucoup, soit il faisait véritablement un cauchemar horrible.

- Euh…Renji ? Tu me joues la comédie ou tu cauchemardes vraiment ? Demanda Joyuki en secouant son mari par l'épaule.

Le rouquin continua de s'agiter et à parler :

- Cours…cours…Murmurait-il.

- Hein ? Mais courir où ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Cours sinon le vendeur va nous rattraper, il faut qu'on se tire de là, vite…

- Le vendeur ? Le vendeur de quoi ? Pourquoi il essaierait de t'attraper ?

- Pour l'eau.

Joyuki haussa les sourcils. Elle ne pigeait absolument rien à la situation, mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus, c'était que Renji vienne de répondre à sa question. Faisait-il donc partie de ces gens qui devenaient bavards dans leur sommeil, à qui on pouvait demander n'importe quoi et qui ne se souvenaient de rien au réveil ?

- Renji ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu dois courir et à qui tu parles ?

- Moi et les autres on a volé de l'eau pour survivre mais le vendeur nous court après pour la récupérer…les autres courent pas vite mais je peux pas les laisser en arrière, je suis le chef de la bande, je dois les protéger…

- Les autres ? Tu veux dire, tes amis ?

- Oui…Mais…après…ils sont morts, tous, morts de faim parce qu'on avait pas grand chose, y'a que Rukia et moi qui avons survécu…

Joyuki questionna encore son mari, comprenant au fil de ses réponses tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il s'était battu, toujours battu, depuis qu'il était gosse. Il s'était battu pour protéger ses amis, pour protéger Rukia, parfois pour se protéger lui-même, mais être responsable de la vie des autres était un fardeau bien trop lourd pour les épaules d'un gamin. A l'âge ou la seule responsabilité que l'on a est de faire son coloriage pour l'école, lui avait la charge de trouver la nourriture pour les autres, de les guider, les rassurer, leur trouver un abris pour la nuit…

Un écorché vif, voilà ce que Renji était.

Joyuki comprenait à présent pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs banals. Aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, il s'était toujours battu, avait appris de lui-même à garder ses sentiments pour lui pour ne pas affecter les autres, pour ne pas que les rôles s'inversent et qu'il reste le protecteur, non le protégé. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à Joyuki, comme si, juste en se confiant, il déposait un peu de son fardeau sur les épaules de sa femme, et ça, Renji ne le voulait pas. Joyuki était sa femme, c'était à lui de la protéger. Une fois de plus, c'était à lui d'endosser ce rôle.

Après avoir inconsciemment beaucoup parlé, Renji avait replongé dans son sommeil. Joyuki était restée réveillée encore un peu, émue jusqu'au larmes de tout ce son mari avait traversé.

- C'est fini de souffrir en silence maintenant. Avait-elle soufflé à son oreille avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Dès le lendemain, Joyuki avait commencé un entraînement intensif. Son objectif : le Bankai. Pas question d'être une source d'inquiétude pour Renji qui était, en effet, passer pro dans l'art de se faire du mouron pour tout le monde, surtout ceux qu'il croyait devoir protéger de toutes ses forces.

- Si j'atteins le Bankai, ma force spirituelle sera multipliée par dix et ça devrait être suffisant pour que Renji comprenne que je peux me défendre seule, que je peux même l'aider, ne plus le laisser protéger tout le monde tout seul…Putain Renji, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tout ça ? Pourquoi t'as voulu souffrir tout seul ? On est unis pour le meilleur et aussi pour le pire, tu l'as promis quand tu m'as épousé…

C'était avec cet état d'esprit que Joyuki s'était entraînée d'arrache pied, dissimulant son plan à Renji qui n'aurait certainement pas manqué de s'y opposer avec des arguments du genre « Joyuki, tu n'as pas à faire ça, je suis justement là pour te protéger ». Et avec ce genre de réponse, la Kuchiki n'aurait certainement pas tenu très longtemps avant de péter une pile mémorable.

Et son fort caractère et son entêtement à envoyer Renji paître dès qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle rentrait si tard avaient fini par triompher. Elle avait atteint le Bankai, la soumission de son zanpakutôh. Certes, il lui faudrait du temps pour maîtriser cette nouvelle force, mais elle y arriverait. Le plus dur était derrière elle.

La Kuchiki n'était d'ailleurs pas déçue d'être enfin sortie de sa période d'entraînement intensif. En effet, Renji s'interrogeait beaucoup sur les activités nocturnes de sa femme, ayant même osé poser la question qui lui tourbillonnait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps : « Joyuki, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il avait tout envisagé comme réponse, notamment celle qui lui aurait fait le plus mal : « Oui, j'en aime un autre ». Heureusement, ce n'était pas ce que Joyuki lui avait répondu, elle n'avait même rien dit du tout. Devant son manque de réaction, il s'était dit que c'était sûrement le calme avant la tempête et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui coller une droite suivie d'une avalanche de cris du genre « mais comment tu peux croire ça ?!! ».

Mais non, Joyuki l'avait regardé, presque au bord des larmes, et était venue se blottir contre lui, rien de plus. Renji avait comprit que la réponse à sa question était bien entendu négative, mais qu'en plus, il venait de faire beaucoup de mal à sa femme. Qu'il était con ! Ca crevait les yeux qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais ça ! S'il n'avait pas été occupé à serrer Joyuki contre lui, le lieutenant se serait volontiers administré une tarte lui-même.

Mais c'était fini tout ça à présent ! Le Bankai atteint, Joyuki n'avait plus de raison de s'entraîner jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et avait donc repris des horaires de travail normales, mettant tout de même un point d'honneur à se bloquer une ou deux heures dans l'après-midi pour perfectionner son Bankai.

Et à présent, elle allait le libérer pour la première fois devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. La pression spirituelle autour d'elle se répandait dans les airs, et Szayel la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, semblables à ceux que Renji et Ishida abordaient à présent. Son Bankai allait lui bouffer pas mal d'énergie spirituelle, et à vrai dire, la jeune femme n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir encore assez. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son homme qui la regardait, étonné et effrayé à la fois. Ce simple regard suffit à lui rappeler pourquoi elle s'était battue tout ce temps pour atteindre son niveau actuel et à relancer son énergie.

- Onjin Tsukineko* ! Appela Joyuki.

Sa pression spirituelle explosa littéralement, soulevant les pierres à ses pieds, les fissurant, les brisant même. Un vent se leva sous ses pieds et s'engouffra dans ses vêtements, faisant virevolter sa tenue de Shinigami et ses cheveux. Les trois hommes autour d'elle plissèrent les yeux à cause de la bourrasque et aussi de l'intense luminosité qui émanait à présent de Joyuki.

Renji tenta de crier le nom de sa femme mais le fort vent sembla repousser le son dans ses cordes vocales.

Finalement, la bourrasque cessa. Tout redevint calme, le lieutenant rouvrit les yeux, sa femme avait changé d'aspect.

Comme pour son Shikai, une colonne vertébrale en métal s'était superposée à celle de Joyuki, se prolongeant jusqu'à former une queue à double tranchant. Les ongles de la jeune troisième siège s'était allongés jusqu'à ressembler à de fines petites griffes et deux canines de métal ornaient à présent le coin de ses lèvres. Cependant, cette fois, deux boîtiers étaient attachés sur le dessus de ses mains, les semelles de ses chaussures étaient pourvus de deux plaques de métal claquant et, des moustaches étaient apparues sur ses joues et, pour finir, deux oreilles se dressaient fièrement sur sa tête, perçant à travers ses cheveux blancs.

- Plutôt pas mal niveau esthétique. Avoua Szayel en souriant.

- Je te propose de goûter au niveau technique ! Lança Joyuki.

A l'instant, elle disparu du champ de vision de son ennemi. Szayel se retourna à temps, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement à faire. En effet, la joue de Joyuki venait de frôler la sienne comme si elle s'était avancée pour lui faire la bise. Szayel frotta instinctivement sa joue :

- Qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire ?! Demanda-t-il, inquiet car détestant ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

- Ce que j'essayais de faire ? Reprit innocemment Joyuki. Mais rien du tout. Tu vois, Tsukineko est un zanpakutôh plutôt possesseur et a pas mal d'influence sur moi autrement que physiquement. J'ai des reflex de chat à présent et, comme tout félin qui se respecte, j'aime jouer avec ma nourriture.

Joyuki recula et contempla en souriant les trois griffures sur la joue de Szayel qui saignaient légèrement. Dire que ce scientifique à la noix n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait touché…

- Visiblement, tu as besoin d'une certaine proximité ou même d'un contact avec ta proie pour la blesser. Analysa Szayel d'une voix doucereuse.

- Perdu ! Contredit Joyuki.

A ce moment là, elle lança sa tête vers la droite, les moustaches sur ses joues suivirent le mouvement, mais, subitement, s'allongèrent de plusieurs mètres et atterrirent en plein sur l'Arrancar, affligeant trois longues blessures en travers de son torse.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…Bégaya-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas des moustaches de décoration. En réalité, ce sont des lames ultra-fines. Expliqua la Kuchiki.

- J'ai vu, merci !

Joyuki sentit alors une main se refermer sur son épaule. Elle se retourna :

- Renji ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever ! Cria la troisième siège.

- Je vais bien. Dit le lieutenant qui tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes plus tremblantes que de la gelée lors d'un séisme de neuf que l'échelle de Richter.

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien, arrêter de mentir juste par souci de ne pas inquiéter les autres !

Renji saisit la deuxième épaule de Joyuki pour la maintenir face à lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Me fais le coup du « mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?! Je ne comprends pas ! » Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Non, justement je ne vois pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ?

- Y'a quelques semaines, tu m'as parlé dans ton sommeil et t'as tout balancé, TOUT ! Tu piges ou j'explicite ?!

Renji lâcha les épaules de sa femme, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Putain de somnambulisme. Fit le lieutenant avec un sourire nerveux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était justement que quelqu'un dont il avait la responsabilité et le désir de protéger démasque sa nature un peu bouclier. Protéger, toujours protéger et se taire, panser ses propres blessures dans l'ombre, dans le dos de tous…C'était son choix de vivre ça pour que ses amis puissent vivre sans crainte derrière lui, et pourtant il lui arrivait de vouloir tout lâcher, de passer de l'autre côté du bouclier, d'être un peu protégé et rassuré lui aussi.

Maintenant que son vœu était exaucé, il en venait à regretter de l'avoir fait. Pourquoi était-ce Joyuki qui lui apportait sa protection ? Pourquoi elle ? Bien sûr, il savait que c'était par amour, mais il aimerait tellement que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui se batte pour lui…

Il avait peur pour la vie de sa femme, tout simplement.

Joyuki prit le visage de Renji entre ses mains, fit disparaître ses canines et l'embrassa doucement. Le lieutenant se laissa faire, depuis le temps que ça lui manquait…

Szayel, Ishida et tous les autres, tout disparu de l'esprit des deux tourtereaux à ce moment, ne restant plus en leur tête que l'autre.

Mais, comme un moment romantique ne dure jamais dans ce genre de circonstances, il fallu que Pesche s'en mêle en se mouchant bruyamment :

- Ohlala ! C'est une scène trop émouvante ! Ananas Rouge, tu nous avais pas dis que t'avais une petite amie !

- Je suis jaloux, pour sûr ! Fit Dondo Chakka, ému jusqu'aux larmes lui aussi.

- Arrêtez de gâcher le moment romantique ! Gronda Joyuki en se séparant de Renji une fraction de seconde avant de repartir à la charge de ses lèvres.

- Oh ! On a rien gâché du tout ! Protesta le cornichon en couche blanche et à la tête de scarabée.

- Pesche a raison pour sûr ! Renchérit Dondo Chakka.

- Mais bon, si Madame Ananas Rouge veut que nous nous taisions, nous allons nous taire !

- Oui, on va se taire mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes la femme de Renji pour sûr !

- Il n'empêche qu'il a de la chance Ananas Rouge ! C'est vrai quoi non seulement sa femme est très sexy mais en plus elle a du caractère et elle sait se battre.

- Renji est très chanceux, pour sûr !

- Je me demande si elle a une petite sœur ! Je vais lui demander tiens ! Ohé ! Madame Ananas Rouge, vous avez une petite sœur qui aime les scarabées ou pas ?

- Et une qui aime les poils, pour sûr ?

- Ah, je crois que Monsieur et Madame Ananas Rouge sont collés par la bouche ! Paniqua Pesche en s'approchant du couple et les étudiant sous tous les angles.

- Il faut les séparer pour qu'ils puissent respirer, pour sûr !

- Vous pourriez pas la fermer ? Vous voyez pas que je vous les emmerdez ? Fit Ishida, blasé. Bon, Abarai, si tu pouvais la lâcher maintenant, je pense que ça serait pas du luxe.

- Oui, lâche-la, Ananas Rouge ! Nous aussi on veut faire un bisou à celle qui va battre Szayel et tous nous sauver !

- On veut aussi un bisou, pour sûr !

Les deux clowns se ramassèrent deux tartes de la part du lieutenant qui, évidemment, n'était pas près de partager sa femme.

- Bouclez-la, vous deux ! Cria-t-il.

- Laisse, Renji, je m'en occupe. Coupa Joyuki.

- Et comment ?

La Kuchiki fit alors un bisou sur le front de Pesche et sur celui de Dondo Chakka. Les deux principaux intéressés rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles avant de s'évanouir :

- Tu vois, c'est encore plus radical, on a la paix pour la journée comme ça. Par contre, lui, je vais pas le battre comme ça…Beuuuuuurk ! Fit en regardant Szayel

__

* Note : « Onjin Tsukineko » peut être traduit par quelque chose du genre « Souveraine Féline Céleste »


	21. Chapitre 21 : Billes de nacre

Chapitre 21 : Billes de nacre.

- ET BORDEL ! Hurlèrent les Abarai dans une synchronisation parfaite avant de gicler plus loin.

Szayel éclata de rire :

- Unis jusqu'à la mort, c'est ça ? Ironisa-t-il. N'ayez crainte, vos vœux de mariage seront respectés, vous allez crever côte à côte et comme je suis généreux, je m'engage même à vous acheter un caveau de famille.

- Mais ta gueule ! Crièrent encore les mariés.

Zabimaru et Tsukineko foncèrent sur l'octavo qui les dévia d'une main.

- Comme c'est touchant, un couple dans la mort…

- On t'a dit de la boucler ! Renchérit Joyuki.

Sa longue queue de chat à double tranchant dont le fonctionnement était semblable à Zabimaru revint en revers vers Szayel. Celui-ci parât négligemment le coup en plaça son bras devant son visage. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Il avait…mal ?! Ses yeux jaunes glissèrent sur son bras. En plus de Tsukineko, Zabimaru était planté dans son bras.

- Bande de petits cons de Shinigami…votre numéro de duettistes commence à me courir sur les nerfs !

L'octavo, à cran car il pensait en finir nettement plus rapidement avec ces Shinigami et ce Quincy, lança ses deux ailes vers le couple.

- Joyuki ! Dégage ! Cria Renji.

La Kuchiki n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de réagir que Renji l'avait poussée hors

de portée des ailes. Elle tomba plus loin et cria à son tour :

- Renji !

Trop tard, le lieutenant était enserré par les deux ailes. Le détenteur de Zabimaru ne pouvant plus bouger, il était dans de sales draps. Mais, loin de laisser son homme prendre tous les coups à sa place, Joyuki sortit ses longues et les planta fermement dans la première aile à sa portée. Szayel hurla en remuant son aile endolorie, rendant une partie de sa liberté à Abarai mais faisant valdinguer Joyuki dans les airs.

- SALE PETASSE ! LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI ! Cria l'octavo à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales.

Tel le chat, Joyuki s'agrippa davantage à sa « proie » en plantant ses griffes dedans et renforçant sa prise buccale. Finalement, commençant à avoir la désagréable impression que son petit déjeuner allait retrouver sa liberté, elle lâcha prise, la tête plus tournante qu'une toupie. Elle zigzagua et finit par tomber plus loin. Szayel ramena son aile vers lui pour examiner les plaies.

- C'est pas vrai…sale petite…Qu'est-ce que…

L'octavo fit avec stupéfaction que son aile, à l'endroit mordu, commença à geler. La glace s'étendit à toute son aile et, quelques secondes après, elle se brisa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Szayel sous la douleur. Qu'est-ce que…ton zanpakutôh est pourtant de type force !

- Et non justement ! On croit qu'il est de type force car il change uniquement d'apparence, mais en réalité, il est aussi de type kido.

- C…Comment…serait-ce…

- Et oui ! C'est un des zanpakutôh dits polyvalents. On croit qu'ils sont rares mais en réalité, leur possesseur préfère ne garder qu'un aspect de leur arme pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Comme moi. On utilise la capacité kido ou force de notre zanpakutôh en gardant l'autre comme botte secrète.

Szayel sourit avant d'éclater de rire :

- MAGNIFIQUE ! J'ai ici un maître du Bankai, un Quincy, et un zanpakutôh polyvalent en Bankai ! Je suis le plus chanceux du monde ! Tu seras certainement très intéressante à disséquer !

- Va te…

Joyuki s'interrompit à la main levée par Szayel ordonnant le silence :

- Réfléchit. Dit-il. Tu as peut-être brisé une de mes ailes mais je te signale que l'autre n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Horrifiée, Joyuki se tourna vers Renji qui était toujours prisonnier.

- Je te propose un compromis. Dit Szayel.

- Ca sent le mauvais plan ! Jo, quoi qu'il te propose, refuse ! Cria Renji.

- La ferme, Shinigami. Souffla l'octavo en resserrant sa prise sur lui. Je disais donc qu'un compromis pourrait être intéressant. Comme tu le sais, mes ailes peuvent créer des poupées des personnes qu'elles ont emprisonné et ainsi, je peux détruire leurs organes. Bien que j'ai prit mon temps jusqu'à présent, il ne me faudra pas plus de quelques secondes pour recréer une poupée et réduire en miettes le cœur de ton cher et tendre.

- Accouche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Joyuki.

- Rengaine ton zanpakutôh et je le laisse partir.

- Et après ? Quand tu auras libérer Renji et que je ne serai même plus en Shikai, on fera quoi, des gaufres peut-être ? Faudrait pas songer à me prendre pour une conne non plus ! Ce serait signer notre arrêt de mort à tous les deux que d'accepter ce…

Joyuki s'interrompit et se retourna juste à temps pour voir une troisième aile se précipiter sur elle. Elle ne put esquiver et se fit engloutir comme Renji et Ishida avant elle.

- Joyuki ! Cria Renji.

- Joyuki-san ! Lança le Quincy.

- Bordel mais d'où elle sort cette aile ?! T'en avais que deux tout à l'heure, salop ! Hurla Renji.

- Allons, allons. N'as-tu pas écouté ta femme parler tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Elle a parlé de sa botte secrète quant à son zanpakutôh. J'ai juste utilisé le même procédé en ne dévoilant pas tous mes atouts tout de suite.

L'aile autour de Renji se retira sans rien lui faire, ce qui surpris évidemment tout le monde :

- P…Pourquoi ? Bégaya le lieutenant.

- J'ai brisé ton Bankai et analysé ton kido et ton Shikai sous toutes les coutures, tu n'es plus intéressant pour moi.

La troisième aile laissa retomber une Joyuki inconsciente à terre. Renji se précipita vers elle en l'appelant.

L'octavo, de son côté, ouvrit la poupée de Joyuki et commença à farfouiller dans ses organes :

- Voyons voir. Tendons, vertèbres, foie, estomac, rein…par quoi vais-je commencer.

Renji ramena Joyuki contre lui et la serra. Szayel continua de fouiller la poupée en sifflotant gaiement. Soudain, il s'arrêta en souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Voyez-vous ça ! S'écria-t-il en brandissant deux petites boules blanches collées l'une à l'autre.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ishida.

- Des petites choses typiquement féminines…Que je vais me faire un plaisir de détruire…

- Hein ? Fit Renji. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On cherche donc un double-détail que seules les femmes possèdent…Analysa Joyuki.

Les regards de Renji et Ishida glissèrent irrésistiblement sur la poitrine de cette dernière.

- AU SECOURS ! CE FELE VA ME FAIRE PETER LES SEINS ! Hurla la Kuchiki.

- Du calme Jo…Fit Renji.

- NON PAS DU CALME JO ! CA M'A PRIT DES ANNEES ET DES ANNEES POUR FAIRE DU BONNET D ALORS C'EST PAS CETTE PIEUVRE RATEE QUI VA ME FAIRE RETOURNER A L'ETAT DE PLANCHE A PAIN !

Voyant que Renji et Ishida la regardaient comme si elle était la dernière des tarées, elle ajouta :

- Et puis en plus…ça doit faire mal…

- Bande d'idiots. Ces petites billes ne sont pas des représentations mammaires.

- Ah bon ? Fit Joyuki. Je vois pas bien ce que j'ai en double et que les hommes non pas…à part peut-être mon nombre de neurones…

- HEY ! Protestèrent le Quincy et Abarai.

- Blague les gars, blague ! Fit Joyuki en prenant une mine innocente.

- Vous visez bien trop haut. Fit Szayel.

- Alors…un double-détail féminin en dessous de la ceinture…Analysa encore la Kuchiki. Je sèche.

- Je ne vois pas non plus à quoi il fait allusion. Dit Ishida, méfiant.

- Moi non plus, et ça commence à me les briser sérieux ! Cria Renji, paniqué car ne sachant pas ce que Szayel s'apprêtait à détruire chez sa femme.

- Bien que je sois quelqu'un de généreux, je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous livrer la réponse…Peut-être comprendrez-vous quand je les aurais fait exploser. Une fois la douleur clairement localisée, peut-être que l'illumination se fera.

Par la suite, Nemu et Kurotsuchi Taicho entrèrent en jeu, remportant la victoire grâce au filtre de surhomme du terrible capitaine. Mayuri finit par se pencher et ramasser les deux billes de nacre collées que Szayel avait lâché. Il lu l'inscription noire dessus.

- Ah, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de m'exploser. Dit Joyuki en s'approchant pour lire à son tour.

Mais avant qu'elle n'arriva à sa hauteur, Kurotsuchi Taicho écrasa les billes dans sa main et les réduit en miettes. Joyuki hurla.

- Du calme. Cet Arrancar étant mort, ses poupées n'ont plus aucun effet sur vous.

- Donc…vous m'avez rien détruit là ? Se rassura Joyuki.

- Rien du tout non.

- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS LES AVEZ ECRASEES ?! ON VOULAIT SAVOIR CE QUE C'ETAIT NOUS ! Explosa Renji.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne manière que de l'apprendre. Plaida le capitaine.

- Hein ? Mais il a fumé son hakama lui ou quoi ?! Apprendre quoi ?! Cria Joyuki à son tour.

- Vous verrez une fois rentrés à Soul Society.

- Ils commencent à me les casser les scientifiques…Grogna Renji.

Finalement, Renji, Ishida, Dondo Chakka, Pesche et Joyuki tombèrent sur Ichigo, en même temps que Rukia, Byakuya, Chad, Unohana et Isane. Orihime, elle, était toujours retenue prisonnière, n'oubliez pas qu'elle s'est fait reprendre par Starck.

De leur côté, les capitaines restants affrontaient les trois premiers Espada et leur fraccion.

***

Les forces de la Soul Society et du Hueco Mondo s'étaient affrontées des semaines durant, se closant de justesse sur la victoire des Shinigamis.

Bien entendu, les premiers exposés tels qu'Ichigo et sa bande étaient dans un piteux état, mais après un petit coup de Bouclier des Deux Cieux d'Inoue, il n'y parut plus.

D'ailleurs, Orihime fut innocentée par les dires de Kurosaki et des autres auprès de la Soul Society qui n'avait jusqu'à alors pas statué sur la question « Inoue nous a-t-elle trahi ou pas ? »

Maintenant que la victoire était leur, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : la fête !

Cela ne traîna pas d'ailleurs. Dès que les capitaines de division rentrèrent sous les acclamations des autres Shinigamis, le saké coula à flots.

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Chantonnait Joyuki, l'épaule en sang mais le sourire éclatant.

- Remue pas trop ton bras ! Remue pas trop ton bras ! Chanta Renji sur le même ton en essayant désespérément de mettre un bandage.

- Unohana Taicho peut le faire ça ! En plus t'es encore plus blessé que moi ! Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas la vue plongeante sur tes abdos mais elle serait nettement plus agréable sans les entailles sanguinolentes.

Renji leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré mais amusé. Ayant -enfin- réussi à faire tenir un bandage à peu près correct sur l'épaule de sa femme, le lieutenant consenti à aller se faire soigner lui aussi.

Joyuki se releva, voulant accompagner son mari, mais se rassit aussitôt, la tête entre les mains.

- Ca va pas ? S'inquiéta Renji.

- Si.

- T'es sûre ? C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ce genre de tournis.

- J'ai du me lever trop vite. Foutue énergie débordante.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Unohana Taicho toi aussi. Et puis, y'a toujours cette histoire des billes de Szayel qui me trotte dans la tête. Imagine c'est une maladie ou je ne sais quoi…

- Une maladie qui toucherait que les femmes ? Je pense pas que les microbes fassent la différence.

- D'accord, mais le jour où tu verras une femme avec un cancer de la prostate, surtout, préviens-moi.

Joyuki éclata de rire :

- Okay, okay, je vois où tu veux en venir, c'est parti pour aller se faire soigner ! Lança-t-elle.

Ichigo ayant entendu la dernière phrase de la Kuchiki miniature, il lança à son tour :

- T'as enfin décidé de te faire interner, quelle bonne idée !

- Ta gueule rouquin raté ! Rétorqua Joyuki.

- Trop aimable.

Arrivés devant la quatrième division, Joyuki fut prise d'un nouveau tournis :

- QUI a mit du saké dans ma bouffe sérieux ?! Grogna-t-elle.

Ils patientèrent un peu, puis, le capitaine de la quatrième l'examina, souriant doucement :

- Je pense savoir ce que vous avez, mais pour être sûre, j'aimerai vous faire quelques examens supplémentaires.

- C'est grave ou pas ? Demanda Renji.

- Oh non, pas du tout. Sourit Unohana.

Les Abarai échangèrent un regard moitié paumé moitié anxieux. Qu'avait Jo exactement ?


	22. Chapitre 22 : Une semaine de réflexion

****

Chapitre 22 : Une semaine de décision.

- Allongez-vous sur la table je vous prie. Invita Unohana.

Joyuki s'exécuta, plutôt déçue que Renji ait du rester dehors durant les examens médicaux.

- Enlevez votre haut d'uniforme s'il vous plait.

La Abarai défit le nœud de son hakama et ôta le haut. Unohana lui préleva un peu de sang tandis qu'une infirmière lui étalait du gel sur le ventre.

- C'est pour quoi faire tout ça ? Demanda Joyuki, suspicieuse.

- Pour voir à l'intérieur de votre ventre. Expliqua l'infirmière alors qu'Unohana retirait l'aiguille de son bras et lui posait un petit pansement.

- A part du saké vous y trouverez pas grand chose. Plaisanta la femme à cheveux blancs.

L'infirmière la dévisagea comme si elle était la dernière des tarées et s'empara d'un manche en plastique dont l'extrémité évasée était recouverte d'une pellicule noire. Elle massa en suite le ventre gélifié de Joyuki avec cet engin et fixa un écran noir en même temps.

- Vous êtes pas en train de me faire une échographie là ?

- Si, c'est exact.

Joyuki roula des yeux.

- J'suis pas enceinte pour information, donc si vous voulez m'examiner parce que vous pensez que les combats ont laissé des lésions sur le bébé ou…

- Ce n'est pas des lésions éventuelles que nous cherchons pour le moment. Coupa Unohana en lisant les résultats de la prise de sang.

- Ah bon ? Fit Joyuki. Vous chercher quoi alors ?

- Et bien, nous allons déjà essayer de localiser avec autant de précision possible l'endroit de l'utérus où se trouve votre bébé. Sourit le capitaine en présentant les résultats sanguins à Joyuki.

- Mais je ne suis PAS enceinte ! Protesta la Kuchiki.

Renji faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, passant et repassant devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait sa femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là-dedans ? Il entendait des éclats de voix mais n'en comprenait pas le sens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Joyuki pâle comme un linge, la bouche pincée, les yeux exorbités et à la démarche robotique.

- Chérie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Joyuki mit quelques temps à réagir, puis, tourna lentement la tête vers Renji en déclarant :

- J'espère que tu aimes les gosses…

Il y eut un blanc, puis, Monsieur Abarai sembla reprendre contenance :

- Tu…tu es…

- Ouais…

- C'est…inattendu…

- Très…

Et dans une magnifique synchronisation, les deux mariés tombèrent dans les pommes.

Les infirmières s'activèrent pour transporter Joyuki et Renji sur le banc le plus proche et essayèrent de les faire revenir à eux en les appelant et leur tapotant les mains.

De son côté, Unohana était bien soucieuse. Elle s'était attendue à des exclamations comblées, des larmes de joie, des sourires ultra-bright, au lieu de ça elle avait deux futurs parents pâles, presque effondrés par la nouvelle et, cerise sur le gâteau, inconscients.

Elle soupira. Les Abarai formaient pourtant un beau couple, ils s'entendaient à merveille alors pourquoi cette déception quand ils avaient appris la grossesse de Joyuki ? C'était presque inconcevable qu'un couple aussi solide et bien assorti qu'eux puisse ne pas vouloir d'enfants.

Joyuki et Renji reprirent conscience en même temps et échangèrent un regard.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? Demanda Joyuki à Unohana.

La capitaine acquiesça. Après tout, peut-être qu'après le choc de la nouvelle passé, les explosions de joie allaient venir ?

Joyuki se leva et partit devant, bientôt suivie de son mari.

Le trajet jusqu'à la sixième division où le couple vivait dans le petit appartement de Renji se fit dans un silence ecclésiastique. Ils entrèrent chez eux, Joyuki alla directement s'asseoir au bord du lit, Renji la rejoins après avoir fermé la porte et s'installa près d'elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Un silence passa avant que Joyuki ne prenne la parole :

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je suis…sonnée. On a jamais prévu d'avoir des enfants, on avait déjà pas prévu de se marier.

Renji se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- On avait pas prévu le mariage mais pourtant, je ne le regrette pas et si j'avais le choix entre redevenir ton petit ami ou rester ton mari, je prendrais la deuxième option.

- Sauf qu'un enfant c'est pas pareil. Une fois qu'on l'aura, on pourra pas le faire disparaître. Un mariage ça s'annule, pas un gosse. Et je commence à croire que c'était une grosse connerie de se marier si tôt, sans avoir rien prévu.

Renji eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ça.

- Tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé ?

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'on a été inconscients. On s'est mariés sans avoir abordé les sujets importants dans la vie d'un couple.

- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

Renji avait essayé de prendre une voix neutre mais Joyuki sentit bien la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Tu en veux, toi ?

- N'élude pas ma question s'il te plait.

Joyuki se blottit davantage contre lui :

- Je sais pas…J'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est qu'être mère.

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que c'est que le rôle de père et pourtant…

Renji stoppa là sa phrase.

- Pourtant quoi ? Pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir des enfants, c'est ça ?

Renji acquiesça :

- Je ne voulais pas te donner mon opinion car je ne veux pas t'influencer et que tu gardes le bébé juste pour me faire plaisir.

Joyuki soupira.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider maintenant, ma chérie. Rajouta Renji.

- Oui, mais dans huit mois, ce sera un peu dur de dire «　finalement, j'en veux pas, annulez la césarienne !　»

Renji sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, puis releva un détail :

- Tu as bien dit huit mois ? C'est pas neuf normalement ?

- Si, mais Unohana a dit que j'étais enceinte d'environ trois semaines, sauf qu'au Hueco Mondo, les test de grossesse courent pas les rues alors j'ai pas pu le savoir plus tôt. On peut avorter jusqu'à un mois, j'ai donc une semaine pour me décider, en comptant à partir de ce matin.

Renji ne répondit rien et la serra contre lui, espérant qu'elle veuille bien garder leur bébé. Jamais il ne la forcera à porter un enfant qu'elle ne désirerait pas, mais quel déchirement ce serait si la femme de sa vie ne voulait pas d'enfants avec lui.

Joyuki se réveilla la première le lendemain. Sa première pensée fut «　six jours, il ne me reste que six jours pour savoir si je garde le bébé ou non　»

Elle stressa. Ils en avaient de bonnes à la quatrième division ! Et si elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour se décider ? Merde, elle avait quand même la vie de son premier enfant entre les mains ! Son enfant et celui de Renji.

Elle se tourna vers son mari toujours endormi. Quand elle le voyait, elle avait envie de crier «　YES ! On le garde !　» mais d'un autre côté, elle ne se voyait pas, absolument pas maman, c'était trop de responsabilités, trop de choses à savoir, à surveiller, à éviter. Et elle était encore jeune ! La marmaille pouvait bien attendre, non ?

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Renji et moi sommes un couple d'adolescents, on vit d'amour et d'eau fraîche et on est très heureux comme ça. Un gosse ça gâcherait franchement tout. Songea-t-elle à haute voix.

Renji tiqua, il commençait à émerger quand il avait entendu Joyuki parler. Sa gorge se noua malgré lui.

Renji avait toujours eu ce rêve d'une vie posée. Enfin, «　posée　» était peut-être un peu fort vu qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans se battre comme un bourrin, mais il avait toujours chéri l'idée d'avoir sa famille, son foyer à lui. Le rêve avait prit contenance avec son mariage avec Joyuki, mais il le sentait s'effondrer à présent. Merde, merde et merde ! Lui qui en aurait mis sa main à couper que Joyuki voulait des enfants aussi !

Le lieutenant retint un sursaut quand la main de Joyuki se posa sur son épaule, suivie d'un baiser. Il entendit le bruit d'un stylo gratter le papier, puis, des pas s'éloignèrent et la porte se ferma dans un cliquetis. Aussitôt, Renji bondit du lit et prit la papier déposé sur la table basse.

- «　Je suis chez mon frère, je reviendrai dîner avec toi mais ne m'attend pas ce midi. J'ai besoin de ses conseils, désolée de te laisser seul, appelle-moi si besoin est. Je t'aime.　» Lu le lieutenant. Il roula le papier en boule et le jeta. Splendide ! Il ne manquait plus que son capitaine soit au courant de l'affaire. Il le voyait déjà venir, le capitaine Kuchiki, en train de clamer «　Tu ne peux pas avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas du même rang que toi ! Le mariage passe encore, mais des bâtards, certainement pas ! Et puis, tu es trop jeune !　» Et Joyuki de dire «　Oui Onii-chan, tu as raison.　» avant d'aller avorter.

Renji secoua la tête. A la réflexion, il ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences qui résulteraient d'un entretien entre Joyuki et son frère. Il attrapa Zabimaru et partit en direction de la onzième division. Se mettre sur la gueule restait encore le moyen le plus sûr de décompresser pour lui.

Joyuki toqua à la porte de son frère, premier signe qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. D'habitude, elle aurait défoncé la porte en dansant et chantonnant, ou en gueulant, ou en sautillant en lançant des fleurs. Enfin bref, d'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas eu une réaction aussi…civilisée ! Et cela, Byakuya ne manqua pas de le remarquer, bien entendu.

- Entrez. Invita le noble.

Joyuki franchit le seuil et referma la porte.

- Bonjour, Joyuki. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas partie à la deuxième division ?

- Salut…Non…Je suis en congé.

Elle s'installa sur le lit fraternel alors que Byakuya travaillait à son bureau.

- Tu n'es pas à ta division toi non plus, pourquoi ? Observa Joyuki.

- Les trois quarts des Shinigamis de ma division ont été blessés dans une gigantesque attaque de Hollows et de Menos sur Terre hier, alors je travaille au manoir.

- Ah, je vois.

Elle se mit à fixer le mur. Réellement inquiet pour sa sœur cadette anormalement calme, Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle et la secoua par l'épaule comme pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Joyuki, que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es disputée avec Renji ?

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas.

Haussement de sourcil nobiliaire.

- Tu ne crois pas ? C'est à dire ?

- Onii-chan, si tu…si tu avais quelque chose entre les mains, quelque chose dont tu sais que ça rendrait heureux la personne que t'aimes mais dont tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir et de savoir prendre soin, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu le jetterais ou tu le garderais ?

Byakuya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne voyant pas où sa sœur voulait en venir.

- Et bien…je confierais cette chose à la personne que j'aime et qui la désire tellement.

- Oui mais si c'est pas possible, si c'est quelque chose qui reste à vie et dont on doit s'occuper à deux ?

- Joyuki, va droit au but, que se passe-t-il ?

La sus-nommée fit la moue.

- Répond s'il te plait, Onii-chan.

Byakuya étouffa un soupir :

- Et bien… Je m'interrogerais, je me déciderais pour savoir si je veux de cette chose ou non et si je n'en veux vraiment pas, je m'en débarrasserais, et la personne que j'aime comprendra mon choix.

- Mais si tu n'arrives pas à te décider ?

- Je m'interrogerais jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive pour de bon.

- Et si tu as du temps limité pour te décider ?

- Jo, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien, je t'en parlerai quand je serai décidée. Je dois y aller, Soi Fong m'attend.

- Tu as dit être en congé.

- Et bien finalement j'ai envie de travailler ! Cria Jo en quittant la demeure familiale en pleurant.

Byakuya en resta coi, et très anxieux.

Les cinq jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Et Joyuki était aux abois. Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur sa grossesse, et sa relation avec Renji en prenait un coup. Ils ne se parlaient plus, chacun se murant dans son silence de réflexion. A vrai dire, Jo se murait dans son silence, et Renji, lui ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa femme. Il aimerait tellement la convaincre de garder le bébé, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas imposer un enfant à Joyuki si elle n'était pas sûre d'en vouloir.

Et ce matin, c'était le grand jour.

- Jo ? Appela Renji.

La femme à cheveux blancs ouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

- B'jour.

- C'est aujourd'hui. Dit Renji du tac au tac, le cœur battant la chamade.

Jo s'assit dans le lit et observa quelques instants le silence :

- Renji…Je suis désolée mais je…je ne veux pas d'enfants…Toutes les mamans que j'ai pu connaître avaient cette étincelle dans les yeux à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, et moi je ne l'ai pas, je n'en veux pas…peut-être que je changerais d'avis avec le temps…Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le lieutenant pâlir.

Renji s'assit à son tour et la serra contre lui :

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Se força-t-il à dire.

Joyuki se serait volontiers gifler à cet instant. Bien sûr que c'était grave ! C'était criant que Renji voulait être papa ! Et elle lui enlevait ses espoirs de paternité par égoïsme, parce que madame Jo n'en voulait pas ! Quel genre de femme était-elle donc ?

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour…pour…l'avortement ? Se proposa Renji, prononçant le dernier mot avec difficultés à cause des sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

- Non, ça ira, je ne vais pas t'imposer ça en plus.

Joyuki quitta le lit conjugal et s'habilla à la hâte avant de partir, laissant derrière elle un Renji effondré.

- Bonjour Joyuki. Salua Unohana, sombre car sachant le motif de la venue de la femme de Renji en ces lieux.

- Bonjour, Unohana Taicho.

- Alors, votre décision est prise ? Vous n'en voulez pas ? Vraiment pas ?

- Renji, si. Mais moi…

- Je vois. Suivez-moi, la salle d'avortement est au bout de ce couloir.

La Kuchiki suivit la capitaine sans un mot. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand Unohana reprit la parole :

- Sans vouloir vous commander, je pense que vous faites une erreur. Depuis l'annonce de votre grossesse, vous êtes triste et avez décidé d'avorter. Ne voulez-vous donc pas envisager l'hypothèse de le garder, d'élever des enfants, d'être une mère ?

- Mais…je ne…

Elle s'interrompit, surprise par des cris, des cris d'enfants. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite.

- C'est la nurserie. Expliqua Unohana. Nous sommes dans les bâtiments de la maternité, mais la salle d'avortement est plus loin.

Joyuki ne sembla pas entendre et colla son nez à la vitre donnant sur les berceaux. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel feu l'animait actuellement, mais son cœur était chamboulé rien qu'à la vue de ses petits êtres fragiles…et l'un d'entre eux était dans son ventre !

- Mais quelle conne ! Non mais quelle conne ! Souffla Joyuki.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Dans ma grossesse, j'ai jamais vu que mes doutes d'être une bonne mère, mes doutes d'avoir envie d'enfant. Mes doutes, mes doutes, mes doutes et encore mes doutes ! Alors que merde ! Toutes les femmes doutent d'être une bonne mère non ? C'est pas comme si on avait un don pour savoir élever ses enfants avant même de les avoir eu ! J'ai écouté que mes peurs, mes doutes sans jamais juste me dire «　how ! J'ai mon fils ou ma fille en moi ! C'est génial !　» Parce que OUI c'est génial ! Je vais être maman et je n'aurai du penser qu'à ça dès le départ, mais non il a fallu que je stresse ! Il a fallu que je sois au bord de faire une connerie pour réalisera chance, quelle conne !

Unohana rit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà vu des femmes dans votre cas. Alors, j'annule l'avortement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment ! A la place de perdre mon bébé, je vais rentrer et faire l'amour avec mon homme que j'ai délaissé alors qu'il avait pigé la chance qu'on avait, LUI ! Au revoir capitaine, on se verra à la prochaine échographie !

Et Joyuki sortit en courant.

Abarai était au plus mal.

- Voilà…c'est fait, elle n'a plus le bébé…Songea-t-il en voyant l'heure.

Le lieutenant fut pour le moins surpris de voir sa femme rentrer en courant et souriant. Il quitta la fenêtre.

- Elle est si heureuse que ça de ne pas être maman…Jamais, jamais elle ne voudra d'enfants…Se lamenta-t-il.

- RENJI ! Hurla Joyuki en lui sautant au cou et l'embrassant. Renji, je n'ai pas avorté ! Je garde le bébé !

Le lieutenant mit quelques temps à assimiler la nouvelle.

- C'est vrai ? Sourit-il, réellement heureux.

- Oui ! J'ai réalisé qu'en fait j'en voulais et que c'était une chance d'avoir un bébé ! Je veux garder celui-là, et on en fera d'autres derrière !

- Tu pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux !

- D'ailleurs, au sujet de faire des petits frères et des petites sœurs, faudra pas songer à perdre la main…Suggéra Joyuki en poussant son mari vers le lit.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Cocon

**Chapitre 23 : Cocon.**

On toqua à la porte des Abarai. Renji ouvrit difficilement et ramena sa jambe qui pendait dans le vide sous la couette.

- Je sais très bien que tu fais semblant de dormir pour que j'aille ouvrir. Dit-il.

- Merde, grillée. Avoua Joyuki en ouvrant les yeux.

- Faut croire que je commence à te connaître.

- Donc tu dois aussi deviner que je vais pas me bouger pour aller ouvrir.

- Hé ! Mais pourquoi moi ?!

- Tu voudrais se faire déplacer une femme enceinte ?! Fit Joyuki d'un air indigné.

- Nan mais écoutez-la la future maman qui n'était même pas sûre de garder son bébé il y a deux heures !

- Et bien il n'empêche que le bébé, il est dans mon ventre à moi, donc je bouge pas.

Le visiteur s'impatienta et frappa plus fort à la porte.

- Allez debout ! Toute façon ça te fera du bien de marcher un peu, il ne s'agirait pas que le futur papa se ramollisse, parce des allers-retours du lit au berceau, tu vas en faire ! Crois-moi !

- Aha, très drôle. En tous cas c'est pas moi qui vais m'empâter durant les neuf prochains mois.

- Je ne vais pas m'empâter, c'est le bébé qui va grossir, pas moi ! S'indigna Joyuki.

Renji rit, enfila un boxer et alla ouvrir.

- K-k-k-Kuchiki Taicho ! S'écria Renji en finissant sur une note particulièrement aiguë.

Renji se liquéfia. Il pensait que c'était Ikkaku ou un ami du genre qui venait lui proposer un combat ! Et là, en boxer devant son capitaine, il commençait à se sentir mal.

Heureusement, Joyuki vola en chemise de nuit au secours de son mari.

- Vous dormiez à cette heure-là. En conclut Byakuya sur un ton de reproche en regardant leurs vêtements.

- J'aurai pas dit «　dormir　» moi. Corrigea Jo avec un énorme sourire.

Le teint de Renji se mit à rivaliser avec sa couleur de cheveux. Il trouva un intérêt soudain à l'étude des lattes du plancher. Byakuya, lui, ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait, Onii-chan ? Je croyais que tu bossais à la maison ?

- C'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne ne s'enfuit en pleurant de mon bureau il y a quelques jours sans plus donner signe de vie.

- Ah euh…T'es venu aux nouvelles en gros ? Bah entre !

- Je vais faire du thé. Déclara Renji.

Le lieutenant partit en flèche vers la cuisine, histoire d'être hors de portée du champ de vision du capitaine.

Joyuki se laissa tomber sur un des coussins autour de la table du salon et sourit à son frère aîné.

- Tu m'as l'air en meilleure condition que l'autre jour. Déclara Byakuya. Puis-je savoir ce qui te tracassait et quelle recette miracle t'a redonné le sourire ?

Le sourire de la Kuchiki se figea. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant, elle et ses deux neurones, qu'elle allait devoir annoncer sa grossesse à Byakuya.

- Euh…comment te dire ça…Bredouilla-t-elle.

La Kuchiki se mit à réfléchir à plein régime, cherchant la formule qui permettrait à son frère d'être mis au courant de son état sans pour autant lui filer une attaque. «　Je suis enceiiiiinnnnnteuh　» ? Non, trop enthousiaste, trop brutal, il allait décédé sur le coup avec ça.

«　J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Renji et moi attendons un enfant　» ? Trop solennel, ça ne lui correspondait pas à elle, Joyuki, tarée numéro une du Seireitei. Et Byakuya la ferait interner si jamais elle se mettait à parler comme une vraie noble, coincée bien comme il faut, conformément à l'éthique de son rang.

«　 Tu connais pas la dernière ? J'attends un enfant !　» Non, dit comme ça, on pourrait croire à une blague et Byakuya risquerait de le prendre comme tel.

«　Je suis enceinte　» Traditionnel, court et efficace. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Joyuki était du genre à rentrer dans les normes…Il fallait que ça pète un peu, quand même !

Finalement, la Kuchiki déclara :

- Disons que d'ici neuf mois je serai noyée sous les couches sales et les biberons.

La Kuchiki se félicita. Sa phrase était claire, simple et précise et pourtant, signée Joyuki.

Néanmoins, Byakuya semblait moins emballé.

Beaucoup moins emballé.

- Onii-chan ? Ca ne va pas ?

- …

- Onii-chan ? Youyou ! Si tu fais une attaque, lève la main gauche. Si tu es heureux pour nous, lève la main droite. Si tu t'y attendais pas et que t'es sur le cul, saute à cloche-pied autour de la table.

- Joyuki. Coupa le noble.

- Euh oui en effet, tu peux aussi engager le dialogue. C'est pas con comme alternative.

- Voilà le thé. Annonça Renji en posant son plateau sur la table et partant chercher un yukata ou tout autre vêtement qui cacherait plus que le dixième de son corps. Il ramena une robe de chambre pour Joyuki au passage.

Byakuya considéra un moment sa tasse, puis se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

- Bah quoi ? Il pue mon thé ? Demanda Renji qui n'avait pas entendu sa femme annoncer sa grossesse à Byakuya.

- C'est pas ça. Byakuya !

Joyuki bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir après son frère aîné. Renji resta assis, perdu.

- Byakuya ! Byakuya ! Mais attend ! Byakuya ! BYAKUYA !

Mettant tout l'air de ses poumons dans ce dernier cri, Joyuki réussit enfin à faire s'arrêter son frère qui quittait la division d'un pas pressé. L'héritier se retourna, le regard anormalement sombre et fier. Ses lèvres se tordirent involontairement en une grimace écœurée.

- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda abruptement le Kuchiki.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je te veux ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je t'annonce ma grossesse, tu me regardes avec des yeux d'ours polaire, tu te casses sans rien dire et tu me demandes ce que je te veux ? C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

- Mon problème…Commença Byakuya, laissant sa tirade en suspend.

- Fini ta phrase. Ordonna Joyuki, tremblante de rage.

Byakuya l'observa, froidement, et n'ajouta pas un mot.

- FINI-LA ! Cria Joyuki en tapant du pied sur le sol et sentant les larmes lui monter.

La Kuchiki passa par toute une palette d'émotions virulentes. Incompréhension, tristesse, désarroi, colère, et surtout : peur.

Oui, peur. Peur de ce regard froid que Byakuya avait posé sur elle, peur de ce mépris qu'elle avait lu dans ses orbes d'encre, peur de cette moue dégoûtée qui avait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Joyuki s'était toujours sentie privilégiée dans le cœur de Byakuya, privilège confirmé par les regards toujours tendres que son frère n'adressait qu'à elle. Mais aujourd'hui, la tendresse avait déserté ses yeux. Il la regardait comme il regardait tout le monde, les inconnus comme les Hollows. Joyuki avait l'impression de ne devenir qu'une anonyme méprisable de plus aux yeux de son aîné, et cette impression lui déchirait le cœur et les entrailles.

Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps ajoutées aux vertiges de la grossesse eurent raison d'elle. La Kuchiki s'évanouit.

- Onii-chan…Appela-t-elle.

- Jo ?

- ONII…

Joyuki se releva brutalement, puis se stoppa. C'était Renji qui lui faisait face, pas Byakuya.

- Chérie, ça va ?

Joyuki acquiesça doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle. Je me souviens que j'étais en train de parler avec…et…

- Tu t'es évanouie. Expliqua Renji. Tu es sortie parler à ton frère, mais comme je ne te voyais pas revenir au bout de dix minutes, je suis venu te chercher et je t'ai trouvée évanouie dans le couloir…Kuchiki Taicho était déjà parti…Acheva-t-il d'une voix sombre accompagnée du regard adéquat.

- Je me suis peut-être évanouie après son départ ? Avança Joyuki, sachant pertinemment que c'était faux. Elle se souvenait à présent de son frère qui lui faisait face, puis le trou noir.

- Et tu serais restée debout au milieu du couloir ?

- Si je me suis évanouie sur le chemin du retour ?

- Jo… Tu te mens à toi-même.

- Je sais. Avoua-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

- Tu as eu le temps d'éclaircir les choses ? Je suppose que tu lui as dit pour ta grossesse et qu'il n'a pas sauté de joie ?

- Oui je lui ai dit mais…je sais pas…je comprends pas…pourquoi…pourquoi il… Bredouilla la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

Renji l'amena contre lui pour la consoler :

- Allons, du calme, c'est peut-être juste le choc…

- Non c'est pas le choc ! Protesta Jo. Tu ne l'as pas vu toi…son regard…son regard si…Renji, il me regardait comme si j'étais une pestiférée !

Abarai prit en coupe le visage sillonné de larmes de sa femme. Il le releva pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Du calme. Chuchota-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller le voir tous les deux…

Joyuki secoua vivement la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter ses yeux de nouveau.

Abarai reprit son visage entre ses mains et poursuivit :

- Si chérie, on va aller le voir. Je viendrai avec toi ou resterai à l'écart, comme tu veux, mais si ça ne va pas, je ne serais qu'à quelques mètres, d'accord ? Tu dois parler avec ton frère, mais tu auras ta bouée si ça tourne mal.

- Je ne veux pas ! Coupa Joyuki en reniflant. Je ne veux pas revoir ce regard, pas deux fois en une journée…

- Si tu n'as pas d'explications, tu vas stresser. Et le stress c'est nuisible pour le bébé… Tu ne voudrais pas le perdre juste pour une querelle fraternelle quand même ?

Renji sut qu'il avait employé le bon argument. Joyuki avait baissé la tête en signe de réflexion et avait finalement murmuré «　d'accord　».

Le couple se dirigea vers la demeure Kuchiki, plus lentement que sûrement. Puis, les hormones de Joyuki renversèrent complètement la situation. En toute bonne femme enceinte qui se respecte, la Kuchiki se mit à faire une saute d'humeur mémorable, passant du désespoir le plus profond à la colère la plus pure :

- NAN MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND CE COINCE DU CUL ?! IL CROIT QU'IL PEUT ME REGARDER DE HAUT COMME CA, COMME SI J'ETAIS UNE SOUS-MERDE PUANTE ?! JE VAIS LUI MONTRER DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE ! ET IL A INTERET A AVOIR UNE EXPLICATION POUR SON ODIEUX COMPORTEMENT DE CE MATIN ! NON MAIS SANS BLAGUE !

Renji décida dès lors d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre lui et son volcan de femme.

Joyuki entra d'un pas furibond dans sa demeure familiale. Les membres du personnels et du clan s'écartèrent sur son chemin, absolument terrifié par la mine assassine de leur maîtresse et héritière. Renji aborda timidement sa femme :

- Euh… tu veux que je t'accomp…

Il ne peut achever sa phrase que Joyuki avait ouvert la porte de la chambre fraternelle d'un coup de pied :

- BYAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Rugit-elle.

- Non ? Bon, d'accord…Acheva Renji.

Byakuya avait frôlé l'infarctus entendant le craquement sec de ce qui fut sa porte -paix à son âme- mais sans n'en rien montrer, bien entendu. Un Kuchiki se doit de rester digne, même quand il risque de clamser dans la seconde.

Son regard se porta sur l'intrus qui osait s'en prendre au mobilier et découvrir, presque sans surprise, qu'il s'agissait de sa cadette :

- Que me veux-tu encore ? Siffla-t-il comme si parler à sa sœur était un effort colossal.

- Que tu m'expliques putain ! Pourquoi t'as pris la nouvelle comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec dégoût ? POURQUOI ?!

Pourquoi ? Très bonne question. A vrai dire, Byakuya était le premier à se la poser. Quand Joyuki lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur de lui, il l'avait senti. Depuis ce matin il cherchait à identifier la perte, et il avait finalement trouvé…

Pour Byakuya, la famille était un cocon. Un cocon plus solide que n'importe quel bouclier en acier, où les parents protégeaient les enfants.

La création du cocon commençait logiquement par le mariage des parents. C'était la base, les fondations de tout, et plus les parents s'aimaient, plus le cocon serait solide.

Joyuki avait commencé à bâtir son cocon.

Sans lui.

C'était ça qui lui faisait mal. Ce qui s'était brisé en lui ce matin n'était rien d'autre que son propre cœur. Ca avait été dur pour lui de devoir partager sa sœur avec Renji, et il l'avait finalement accepté, mais cet enfant venait compromettre le peu de bonheur qui lui restait.

Le cocon allait se refermer.

Toujours sans lui.

Renji et Joyuki allait fonder leur famille, vivre en famille, soudés. Et dans un famille, un cocon n'est composé que de quelques membres : le père, la mère et les enfants. Nulle place pour un frère, un beau-frère, un oncle…

Byakuya sentait Joyuki lui échapper sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elle allait faire sa vie en tant qu'Abarai et en oublierait ses racines de Kuchiki. Et n'allait plus être aussi présente qu'avant qu'elle ne rencontre Renji. Quelle genre de femme mariée, mère de famille passerait son temps dans les bras de son frère ? Aucune, pas même Jo.

Leur moment de complicité intense, leur relation si complexe mais si forte, tout allait s'évanouir à présent…

Byakuya n'avait pas fait exprès de regarder sa cadette avec dégoût. C'était sa manière de réagir. Dès qu'il se sentait menacé, il prenait ses distances avec le danger.

Et là, en l'occurrence, le danger qui menaçait sa relation avec sa sœur était en Joyuki, grandissait en elle…

Byakuya n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Joyuki ne comprendrait pas sa réaction. Il avait toujours réagit comme ça et elle l'avait toujours su. Elle commençait déjà à prendre ses distances, à l'oublier, à ne plus le comprendre. Et il allait se retrouver désespérément seul, comme après la mort d'Hisana.

- C'est quoi ce silence ? Dit Joyuki, le sortant de ses pensées.

Byakuya savait qu'il lui devait une explication, mais les mots restèrent coincés quelque part dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

- Je vois…Je ne suis même pas digne que tu salisses ton noble vocabulaire pour moi, on dirait…Analysa Jo, la tête haute.

Byakuya connaissait ce dédain donc sa sœur faisait preuve à présent. Elle réagissait comme lui, elle se sentait menacée alors elle prenait ses distances. Et le seul moyen de prendre ses distances que l'on connaissait dans la famille, c'était ces regards froids et méprisants.

La Kuchiki tourna les talons. Blessée, elle commençait à ravaler ses larmes quand une douce emprise se referma sur son poignet. Elle pivota immédiatement. Le regard de Byakuya avait changé. Elle y lisait à présent une profonde peine…peine ?!

- Byakuya…Souffla-t-elle.

Sans lâcher sa main, Byakuya la conduit vers une porte située derrière son bureau. Ils la franchirent et se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce dont la porte principale était intacte et nous laissait donc rien filtrer de leur conversation.

- Tu sais que si nous n'étions pas frère et sœur…nous serions sûrement déjà en couple toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es consciente qu'on a toujours vécu dans un amour au-delà de la simple tendresse fraternelle ?Lança d'emblée Byakuya.

Le cœur de Joyuki fit un bond. C'était une évidence, mais elle n'aimait jamais se remémorer ce fait. Cet amour impossible lui avait toujours fait mal, mais maintenant, il l'incommodait surtout, à présent qu'elle était mariée.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'essaie de t'expliquer. Tu sais…j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour, on trouverait un moyen toi et moi pour vivre comme on l'entend mais…maintenant que tu vas faire ta vie définitivement…

Joyuki commença à comprendre. C'était donc ça, ces réactions bizarres…

- Byakuya…c'est pas parce que je vais avoir un enfant que je vais t'oublier.

- Tu ne pourras pas concilier ta vie avec Renji et celle que tu menais avec moi, c'est impossible et visiblement, tu as fait ton choix.

- Je n'ai jamais choisi entre Renji et toi ! Je vous aime tous les deux ! Ca a été la croix et la bannière pour vous faire arriver à accepter ça d'ailleurs, tu veux que je te rappelle comment vous vous jalousiez l'un et l'autre ? Et pourtant on continue à se voir.

- Mais avec cet enfant…

- Ca ne changera rien !

- Si.

- Non ! Byakuya, je…

Elle se rapprocha pour prendre son frère dans ses bras mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Une grossesse spéciale

****

Chapitre 24 : Une grossesse spéciale.

Coincée entre le mur et le corps de son frère, Joyuki était désarmée face au comportement de Byakuya.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son aîné. Il l'avait méprisée, reniée, et maintenant le voilà qui la serrait contre lui comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une mer déchaînée.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Le repousser, et sûrement le perdre à tout jamais, ou accepter ce baiser si lourd de sens, accepter ce qu'il lui proposait secrètement dans cet acte d'amoureux : une liaison, interdite et secrète ?

Car, même sans avoir prononcé un mot à ce sujet, elle savait très bien que c'était cette proposition que lui faisait Byakuya en ce moment. Bon dieu ! Son frère était donc désespéré au point d'en arriver là ?! Joyuki savait à quel point son aîné respectait les liens du mariage, et même s'il n'approuvait pas celui l'unissait à Renji, il le portait en haute estime, comme n'importe quel mariage.

Pour que Byakuya lui propose de commencer à transgresser ce lien matrimonial pourtant sacré à ses yeux et, en plus, d'avoir une vraie liaison incestueuse et plus seulement quelques gestes trop tendres pour être d'un frère, le Kuchiki devait vraiment être aux abois, devait vraiment avoir une terrible peur de cet enfant qu'elle portait, et qui semblait signer son arrêt de mort.

Jamais elle n'avait senti Byakuya aussi apeuré. Mais, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser continuer sur cette voie, et chaque seconde qui passait sans qu'elle ne proteste était un faux espoir de plus qu'elle allumait en le cœur de son frère.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Byakuya et le poussa, juste de quelques millimètres, craignant qu'en instaurant trop de distance, il ne le prenne comme un abandon définitif.

Byakuya, étrangement, ne le prit pas mal. Sa sœur avait mis de longues minutes à l'interrompre dans son baiser, et il prenait ça pour un signe positif. Même mariée et enceinte, elle ne le repoussait pas, alors qu'il venait d'aller réellement loin dans ses actes et paroles. Son moral se regonfla un peu. Il aura toujours l'avantage sur Renji, il en était sûr à présent. Si, même une fois le cocon Abarai refermé, Joyuki continuait à lui céder ainsi, c'était bien qu'il lui était indispensable, non ?

- Je crois… que je vais rentrer… Dit Jo.

Byakuya la laissa partir sans opposer de résistance, mais Joyuki se stoppa à l'entrée :

- Je n'ai pas…accepter ta demande. Précisa-t-elle.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Sa demande ? Quelle demande ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

D'abord tentée de croire que son frère jouait l'ingénu, Joyuki finit par comprendre que, dans sa panique, elle avait trop extrapolé. Ce baiser n'était pas une demande d'inceste, ça ne correspondait pas à Byakuya à cause de l'infini respect qu'il portait au mariage, c'était juste une façon de «　marquer son territoire　», de se prouver qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Comment lui en vouloir ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui délire. Dit Joyuki avant de sortir pour de bon.

Elle rencontra dès lors son deuxième problème : Renji. Décidément.

Abarai la dévisagea, l'air de demander si tout allait bien. Joyuki passa précipitamment son chemin. Renji était du genre tactile, il sentirait le parfum de Byakuya sur elle, et surtout, un goût inconnu sur ses lèvres dont il ne tarderait pas à trouver le propriétaire. Elle devait changer de vêtements, et se laver le visage. Vite.

D'un coup de shunpo, elle se retrouva chez elle. Bien entendu, Renji devinant sa destination et étant lui-même rapide, il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'Abarai n'arrive chez lui, juste à temps pour entendre le verrou de la salle de bain cliqueter. Il frappa à la porte.

- Jo ? Ca va ?

De l'autre côté de la cloison, la Kuchiki reçu une illumination divine et mima un bruit de vomissements en criant «　foutue grossesse !　» Le plan était parfait. Renji allait croire qu'elle s'était précipitée ici car elle avait senti la nausée monter, et elle changerait de vêtements en prétextant s'en être mis partout, peut-être même qu'une douche allait s'imposer, histoire de définitivement chasser toute odeur corporelle.

Elle sortit vingt minutes plus tard, fraîche comme un gardon.

- Ca va mieux ? S'enquit Renji qui, entendait les bruits dans la salle de bain, n'avait pas insisté tout à l'heure.

- Oui, oui. Toute façon, va falloir s'y faire…

- Et… avec ton frère ?

- Oh euh… je pense que c'est arrangé.

Même si Joyuki ne gardait pas de rancune contre Byakuya, elle n'avait qu'une idée floue sur ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il allait sûrement être temporairement soulagé de savoir son «　emprise　» sur elle affirmée, mais ensuite ? Quand elle serait moins disponible à cause de son bébé, qu'allait encore inventer son frère ?

Le temps où juste des paroles suffisaient à réconforter Byakuya était révolu. Et là tout était le problème, Byakuya semblait devenir «　gourmand　» de preuve d'affections, et Jo craignait le jour où même un baiser ne suffira plus, et où Byakuya demandera plus. Quelle galère… Comme si elle ne se sentait pas déjà assez coupable vis-à-vis de Renji !

Heureusement pour les nerfs de la jeune femme, l'ambiance devint nettement plus légère durant les mois qui suivirent. Enfin, c'était surtout Renji qui se marrait comme un veau, et à ses dépends en plus !

En effet, déjà que la jeune femme n'était pas d'un calme olympique dans ses jours ordinaires, avec les poussées d'hormones en plus, les sautes d'humeur allaient de bon train, et chacun d'elle était un grand moment à tous les coups…

- J'ai faim. Déclara Joyuki à une heure du matin.

Complètement dans les vapes, Renji réussit à bredouiller d'une voix rauque :

- C'que t'veux manger ?

- HEIN ?! MANGER, MOI ?! TU ME TROUVES PAS ASSEZ GROSSE COMME CA ?! Explosa Jo en allumant la lumière et écartant les draps pour montrer un ventre qui commençait à se bomber.

- Mais… c'est toi qui parlais de manger…

- NON MAIS VAS-Y ! METS-MOI TOUT SUR LE DOS ! GENRE T'AS PAS CONTRIBUE A MA GROSSESSE, LACHEUR ! T'ETAIS POURTANT PAS AUX ABONNES ABSENTS CE SOIR-LA !

La Kuchiki marqua une pause, puis ajouta en pleurant:

- Je suis déjà si grooooooosse.

- Mais c'est normal pour une femme enceinte.

- CRETIN ! TU DEVAIS DIRE «　MAIS NON CHERIE T'ES PAS GROSSE　» !

- Mais t'es pas grosse voyons, c'est uniquement ton ventre qui…

- QUI GONFLE COMME UNE BARRIQUE ?!! NON MAIS VAS-Y, DIS-LE, T'EN MEURS D'ENVIE !

Abarai roula des yeux en retenant un sourire :

- Bah, même obèse, tu sais que je t'aimerai quand même. Tenta-t-il en s'approchant pour un baiser.

- OBESE ?! Ah okay, je ne suis pas GROSSE, je suis CARREMENT OBESE ! MERCI CHERI ! EN FAIT T'AIMES CA LES GROS BIDES C'EST CA HEIN ?! Et… Et tu vas me quitter pour Oomaedaaaaaa !

Une grosse crise de larmes s'en suivit, et Abarai passa un bon quart d'heure à consoler sa femme en lui assurant qu'il ne la quitterait jamais pour le lieutenant de la deuxième division.

Mais, vers trois heures du matin, Joyuki chantonnait dans sa cuisine sur l'air de «　nuit de folie　» :

- Et tu gonfles, gonfles, gonfles, ce gros ventre qui te plait. Et t'accouches, t'accouches, t'accouches, c'est ta façon d'aimer. Ce rythme qui t'entraîne jusqu'à l'échographie, réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent d'chantilly !

Et elle finit justement sa chanson improvisée en noyant un kilo de fraise sous une montagne de chantilly. Abarai, voyant que les talents musicaux de sa femme surpassaient à peine ses goûts alimentaires, préféra se rendormir et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Jo, je serais toi, je ne jouerais pas avec ça… Prévint Renji.

Mais Joyuki ne l'écoutait pas, le matos de la quatrième division était trop marrant pour qu'elle se retienne, et le gros ordinateur de l'échographie qu'elle utilisait pour se scanner le bras était absolument tordant, malgré une image pourrie.

- Je vois rieeeeen ou presque ! Méchant machine !

Abarai soupira, après le mode «　grosse colère　», «　larmes incontrôlées　» et «　goinfre à estomac sans fond　», il découvrait celui sur lequel était actuellement bloquée sa femme «　grosse gamine de six ans qui fait joujou avec le matériel hospitalier　». Fichues montées d'hormones…

Unohana finit par pénétrer dans la pièce. Joyuki abandonna immédiatement son jouet et alla se rallonger sur la table d'examen. Le capitaine prit la parole :

- Bonjour Joyuki, Abarai Fukutaicho. Je suis ravie de vous voir, Joyuki, vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille.

- Ouais !

Unohana avisa Renji qui avait encore sa tête du réveil. Avec sa femme qui se réveillait toutes les deux heures, les nuits étaient un peu longues pour lui en ce moment… Finalement, la grossesse était encore plus dur à supporter pour lui que pour la future maman.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue faire l'échographie du troisième mois si je me souviens bien, Joyuki.

- J'étais en mission sur Terre.

- Oh, je vois. Et bien vous allez vous rattraper avec le cinquième mois. Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous…

- Quoi donc ? Le bébé va mal c'est ça ?! J'en étais sûre que c'était pas normal que je sois aussi grosse au bout de juste cinq moi ? Je me suis trop empiffrée et le bébé est obèse c'est ça ? Il est pas terminé mais comme il a plus de place, on va devoir le faire sortir et il va pas survivre et je suis une mauvaise mèèèèèèèèère.

Mode «　larmes incontrôlées　», re-bonjour !

Unohana les regarda, un peu incrédule :

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous pouviez juste attendre des jumeaux ?

L'énorme blanc qui suivit confirma que, non, ils n'y avaient jamais pensé. Renji éprouva le soudain besoin de s'appuyer sur la table la plus proche et Joyuki eut un mal de chien à faire rentrer ses yeux dans leur orbite.

- Nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite. Sourit Unohana, amusée.

Le capitaine s'approcha alors de la machine avec laquelle Joyuki faisait mumuse juste avant son arrivée.

- Vous allez pas utiliser ça ?! On voit que dalle ! Protesta Jo.

- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? C'était quoi au fait ? S'enquit Renji au même moment.

- Et bien c'est justement en rapport avec le matériel. Zaraki Taicho s'est perdu dans les couloirs de ma division il y a deux jours. Il cherchait la chambre du jeune Kurosaki pour une histoire de duel et de revanche et il a atterri à la maternité. Il a détruit notre matériel de point d'échographie d'un mauvais coup de réiatsu.

- Oh non ! Grogna Jo.

- C'est pas de chance… Compléta Renji.

Unohana appliqua un gel translucide sur le ventre rebondi de la Kuchiki et commença à y passer un objet qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'utilisait les caissières de grande surface pour lire les codes barre. Une image apparut sur un écran, de qualité moyenne, floue par endroits.

-Vous voyez ? Vous attendez bien des jumeaux.

Renji était littéralement scotché à l'image noire et grise. Joyuki, elle, tordait la tête dans tous les sens histoire d'identifier un bras ou une jambe.

- Voulez-vous savoir leur sexe ?

Joyuki donna sa réponse, pas peu fière. Au moins un point sur lequel Renji et elle s'étaient concertés :

- Oui. Comme on commence à préparer la chambre et à acheter les vêtements, on aimerait savoir pour pas acheter des robes si on a deux garçons par exemple.

- Gagné, sourit Unohana. Ce sont deux petits garçons.

Renji sourit bêtement. Joyuki, elle, pointa un doigt menaçant sur l'écran :

- Je vous préviens les gars, le premier qui ressemble trop à son père, il aura de mes nouvelles.

- Hé ! Protesta Renji.

- Vous avez déjà réfléchi aux prénoms ?

- Euh…non. Avoua Abarai.

- Ah ouais merde, les prénoms. On peut pas les appeler «　numéro 1　» et «　numéro 2　» ?

Unohana parut choquée. Renji, lui, semblait trop habitué aux conneries de sa chère et tendre pour s'indigner à chaque fois.

- Je déconnais. Précisa Joyuki.

- Ca va être un peu galère… personnellement, j'ai peur de leur filer un prénom trop moche et importable…

- Pareil. Affirma Jo.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Sourit le capitaine. Voulez-vous que j'imprime l'échographie ?

- Ca sert à rien, on voit que dalle. Bougonna Jo, visiblement repassée en mode «　hormones qui me font bouder pour un rien　».

- J'en veux bien une personnellement. Souffla Renji, déjà catalogué comme futur papa-poule.

- UNE ?! Mais pourquoi UNE SEULE ?! Tu les trouves pas beau tes fils peut-être ?! Je veux une centaine de copies de cette image, et j'en collerais partout dans le Seireitei, et dans mon bureau, et dans ma chambre ! Ils sont si mignooooons !

Bienvenue à toi, mode «　totalement accro à ces gosses　»

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Byakuya s'évertuait à étudier l'espèce de forme grise sur fond noire que sa sœur lui collait sous le nez depuis près de dix minutes.

- Un nuage ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non ! Essaie encore !

- … Une de tes créations pâtissières ?

- Mais t'es miro ou quoi ? C'est mon échographie !

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, fit pivoter le papier glacé de 90°. Ca se tenait dans quel sens, au juste ?

Joyuki, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, remit enfin la «　photo　» de ses deux bambins dans le bon sens :

- Tu vois, là c'est la jambe de l'un et… non attends c'est peut-être un bras en fait… Ah non je sais ! C'est la cuisse de l'autre ! Mais ils sont serrés dis donc !

- Quelle est cette substance blanche derrière eux ?

- Ah ça… On sait pas justement, ça a pas mal inquiéter Unohana, surtout qu'avec son matos pourri, y'avait pas moyen d'avoir une image plus nette. Mais finalement, on pense que c'est juste une poche de réiatsu qui s'est formé dans le placenta. Visiblement, ce serait assez courant chez les Shinigamis.

Malgré ses cinq petits mois de grossesse, Joyuki avait l'impression d'être à terme C'est qu'ils prenaient de la place et grossissaient comme des ballons de baudruche, les deux petits ! Sans compter la poche de réiatsu qui semblait prendre de plus en plus de place elle aussi.

Mais, il y avait quelque chose de pire que de prendre du ventre pour une femme en attente d'un enfant…

- PUTAIN !

Enragée, Joyuki jeta par la fenêtre son soutien-gorge trop petit, faisant le bonheur d'un Shinigami qui passait en-dessous à ce moment là par la même occasion.

- J'EN AI MARRE DE MES PASTEQUES PUTAIN !

Renji eut le malheur d'entrer dans son champ de vision à ce moment là, alerté par le juron poussé plus tôt :

- C'est ta faute si je me traîne ces seins de malade ! Tu sais ce qui vient de devenir trop petit, hein ? LE SOUTIF DE RANGIKU !!! TROP PETIT ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?!

- Bah…

- Je suis une devenue une vraie vache laitière… Sans déconner, j'attends des jumeaux mais j'ai de quoi nourrir la moitié des bébés du monde réel avec mes obus…


	25. Chapitre 25 : Confrontations

**Chapitre 25 : Confrontations.**

_Je suis désoooooooooooléééééééééééééééée ! J'avais complètement oublié de me mettre à jour sur ce site ! Vraiment pardon ! _

_Je posterai donc le chapitre 26 demain et le 27 lundi, histoire que vous ayez la totalité de l'histoire écrite jusqu'à présent !_

_Encore pardon ! =(  
_

Allongée sur flanc aux côtés de Renji, Joyuki retournait un problème dans tous les sens possibles dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Sentant venir le mal de tête, elle bascula sur le dos et regarda Abarai. Elle sourit. Son mari dormait paisiblement, une main posée sur son gros ventre gonflé par cinq mois de grossesse.  
L'attendrissement ne résolut pas son problème pour autant. Problème en la personne de Byakuya.  
Malgré le fait qu'ils aient longuement discuté tous les deux pour rassurer le Kuchiki quant à un éventuel abandon, Joyuki ne trouvait pas les mots, les mots qui rassureraient définitivement son frère. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle se rendait fréquemment à la demeure Kuchiki, non sans une certaine peur au ventre. Elle savait ce qui l'y attendait, c'était à chaque fois la même chose.  
D'abord elle trouvait Byakuya dans sa chambre, ils se saluaient. Puis il passait derrière elle et fermait la porte. Et ensuite, il l'embrassait, comme un amant qui retrouverait son aimée après de longues années d'absence.  
Joyuki ne luttait même plus. Elle avait essayé de raisonner Byakuya à maintes reprises pour ne pas à en arriver là, mais elle avait échoué dans toutes ses tentatives.  
Il avait besoin d'elle, d'avoir recours à ce procédé, de la posséder quelques secondes pour calmer sa peur de la perdre. Avait-elle vraiment le droit de le repousser, lui qui était toujours venu à son secours, qui avait toujours calmé ses peurs autrefois ?

Byakuya avait été apaisé durant le court laps de temps séparant leur premier baiser et l'annonce des jumeaux, mais le fait que la Kuchiki ait une grossesse dizygote avait replongé son aîné dans sa peur. Il s'était tout juste préparé à l'arrivée d'un enfant qu'on lui annonçait la présence d'un deuxième. C'avait été trop pour lui.

***

Renji grogna, s'étira, assomma le réveil.  
- D'jà l'matin… Articula-t-il.  
Il s'assit dans le lit, regarda sa femme et ses yeux cernés.  
- Jo ? T'as pas bien dormi ?  
Deux orbes clairs se tournèrent vers lui :  
- Ce n'est rien. Dit la Kuchiki dans une tentative de sourire.  
- Dis pas de conneries, t'as des cernes jusque sur les joues. Depuis que t'es enceinte, t'es bizarre. Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
- Bah, la grossesse justement.  
- Tu la vis à merveille, rétorqua Renji. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a vraiment ?  
Joyuki le regarda, légèrement paniquée. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis le début, que quelque chose clochait ?! Merde ! Que devait-elle faire ? Lui avouer enfin ? Continuer de lui cacher ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer ce qu'elle vivait actuellement alors qu'elle portait ses enfants… Et puis, elle était persuadée qu'une fois les jumeaux nés, Byakuya redeviendrait lui-même, que cela le calmerait de ne plus avoir en permanence ses futurs neveux sous le nez. Elle n'avait plus que quatre mois à tenir, ce serait trop bête de craquer maintenant et risquer de perdre Renji, de déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre lui et Byakuya.  
Elle devait tenir, même si elle se sentait horriblement coupable et qu'elle s'écœurait elle-même. Elle devait tenir.  
Devant son silence, Renji n'insista pas et préféra enchaîner sur un sujet beaucoup plus joyeux :  
- Tu sais quel jour on sera dans une semaine ?  
- La troisième semaine de mon cinquième mois de grossesse ? Lâcha Joyuki au hasard.  
Renji roula des yeux :  
- Compte les jours. Dit-il.  
Joyuki calcula mentalement et tomba finalement sur la date concernée. Mais bien sûr !  
- Nos un an de mariage ! S'exclama-t-elle, toute contente.  
- T'as été longue à la détente. Et dire que c'est moi, le mec, qui devrait oublier ce genre de choses…  
- Bah, ça se saurait si on était un couple stéréotypé !

***

Joyuki marcha fermement vers la demeure Kuchiki une fois son mari parti. Elle se devait de faire comprendre à Byakuya que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer un jour de plus. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger éternellement. Il y aurait forcément un moment où elle devrait mettre des barrières pour que sa vie de famille n'en pâtisse pas, et ce moment était arrivé.  
Le fait que Renji évoque la dernière semaine séparant leur un an de mariage avait fait resurgir en elle tout ce qu'ils partageaient depuis bientôt douze mois. Leur complicité, leur amour, leur future famille, tout ça pouvait très bien voler en éclat d'un instant à l'autre. Joyuki se haïssait d'avoir risqué autant juste par peur de Byakuya.  
Il était temps que son frère reprenne sa place, affronte une des dures réalités de la vie. Elle ne serait plus jamais là comme avant, c'était vrai.  
- Et si ce n'est pas suffisant que je me mette en quatre pour lui, qu'il aille se faire voir chez les Grecs ! Décida-t-elle.

Ce fut donc dans un état d'esprit résolu que Joyuki franchit le seuil de la chambre fraternelle :  
- Yo. Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Bonjour, Joyuki, salua Byakuya. Ne reste pas là, approche.  
- Nope. Pas aujourd'hui.  
- Pardon ?  
La cadette referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa :  
- J'ai dit : pas aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.  
- Je t'écoute.  
Joyuki prit alors une grande inspiration :  
- Que tu aies peur que je t'abandonne alors qu'on a toujours voulu passer notre vie ensemble, je le conçois très bien. Mais je crois que ça ne justifie vraiment pas que je sacrifie ma vie de couple pour ça. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, mais visiblement, comme ma parole compte pour du beurre, il t'a fallu plus que ça. Soit, je t'ai laissé m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu me faisais une crise d'angoisse, ce qui arrive beaucoup trop fréquemment à mon goût. Mais cette fois, j'arrête d'être si permissive. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime, mais tu me fais vivre l'enfer à me demander autant. Essayes de comprendre, je suis mariée à mec génial, j'attends deux enfants de lui, je devrais nager dans le bonheur mais non, au lieu de ça, il faut que je vienne te rassurer avec un baiser dès que t'as peur. Ca suffit maintenant, Byakuya. Jamais je te laisserai tout seul, mais il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne tout de suite car à partir de maintenant, c'est ma parole ou rien. Tu me crois ou tu ne me crois pas, mais je ne te donnerai plus de preuves physiques.

Byakuya la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes :  
- Et tu ne crois pas que prendre tes distances ainsi est le début d'un abandon ? Lança-t-il.  
- Je savais que tu me dirai ça. Non, ce n'en est pas un, j'essaye juste de reprendre mon ancienne relation avec toi. On a toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse l'un pour l'autre mais je ne veux plus que ça aille plus loin. Putain Byakuya, mets-toi à ma place deux secondes ! T'aurais fait quoi si je t'avais réclamé des baisers alors que t'étais marié avec Hisana ? T'aurais pas culpabilisé ? T'aurais pas voulu protéger ton mariage ? Bien sûr que si ! Alors rajoutes deux enfants à l'équation et comprends combien ce que je vis en ce moment est infernal !  
Joyuki suffoquait. La discussion dans cette pièce close la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Elle pivota et fit coulisser le panneau au maximum, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce un courant d'air froid. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais, sans comprendre comment, Joyuki se retrouva coincée entre le châssis et son frère. Heureusement pour elle, son ventre proéminent mettait un minimum de distance entre son propre corps et celui de Byakuya.  
- Ne t'en vas pas. Murmura-t-il.  
- Si. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai besoin de rentrer. Cette discussion m'a retournée.  
- Tu n'es pas la seule. Siffla Byakuya.  
Joyuki le regarda d'un air inquiet :  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? Poursuivit son frère en la désincarcérant et retournant à son bureau.  
Le visage de Joyuki vira au rouge de colère :  
- Égoïste ? C'est MOI l'égoïste dans l'histoire, peut-être ?! Ah bien sûr, comme je suis égoïste de vouloir préserver mon mariage et ma future vie de famille ! C'est vrai que toi, le mec qui me monopolise et me fait vivre un véritable cauchemar juste pour que môssieur voie ses peurs calmées, t'es le premier dans le Top Dix des âmes généreuses ! Tu veux peut-être que je te lance des fleurs avec ça ?!  
- Qui abandonne l'autre dans cette pièce ? Coupa Byakuya.  
- Personne n'abandonne personne, bordel ! Pourquoi tu veux pas piger, ça ?! Ma famille et Renji prendront beaucoup de mon temps, ça, je ne démens pas, mais je serai toujours dans le coin quand même !  
La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, hésitante, puis continua :  
- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu as besoin de moi, au moins ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est pas… de la possessivité ? De la jalousie ? Je n'y repense que maintenant mais quand on était petits, lorsque je parlais à un garçon, tu t'interposais toujours et tu m'embarquais avec toi. Byakuya, l'heure n'est décidément plus à la jalousie. Ta crise, c'était avant qu'il fallait la piquer, avant que je marie et que je tombe enceinte. Je ne plus rien faire pour toi à présent, je suis déjà allée beaucoup trop loin…

La Kuchiki sentit deux bras enlacer ses épaules et un torse se coller à son dos. Elle sourit. Plus aucune possessivité résidait en ces muscles posés sur elle, elle le sentait. Byakuya était redevenu lui-même. Elle sentit le capitaine déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue et murmurer :  
- Merci… merci vraiment…  
- Y'a pas de quoi, je suis ta p'tite sœur, c'est mon rôle de te les briser quand tu sors de ton rôle !  
La Kuchiki soupira de soulagement. Ses arguments avaient fini par faire mouche. Il était temps.  
- Taicho ? Joyuki ?  
Les deux sus-nommés s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et relevèrent la tête.  
- Renji ! Reconnut la Kuchiki.  
Le lieutenant arborait une mine à mi-chemin entre la déception et la colère. Un silence lourd prit possession de la pièce avant que Renji ne vienne déposer une pile de paperasse sur le bureau en bois précieux de Byakuya.  
- Je vous apporte les dossiers que je n'avais pas fini l'autre jour. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Veuillez m'excuser.  
Il fit une révérence militaire et sortit, l'air mauvais.  
- Je vais y aller. Dit Joyuki à son frère en sortant courir après son mari.

***

- Renji ! Renji attends-moi !  
Le lieutenant fit volte-face.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne devrais pas courir dans ton état.  
- J'suis pas en sucre ! Bref, je… je voulais savoir… t'es fâché ?  
- Je devrais l'être ? Fit le lieutenant avec une fausse mine interrogée.  
Joyuki hésita un moment, puis répondit :  
- N-non…  
- Bien, alors je ne le suis pas. A ce soir.  
Il disparut d'un coup de shunpo.  
- Merde ! Pesta Joyuki. Pile quand je règle mes problèmes avec l'un il faut que ça tourne mal avec l'autre.  
Renji avait été si froid, si distant, que la Kuchiki se sentait rien venir de bon.

***

Joyuki était rentrée dans la petite chambre de la sixième division que Renji partageait avec elle, leur petit nid d'amour. Allongée sur le canapé, elle se demandait dans quel état elle trouverait Renji à son retour, anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Comment expliquer sa situation ? Si ça se trouve, Renji ne s'était aperçu de rien dans le bureau et elle angoissait pour rien ? Non, impossible…  
Le cliquetis annonçant l'ouverture de la porte la fit sursauter. Il était rentré.  
- Bonsoir. Lança froidement Renji.  
- Salut ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
Il se rendit dans leur chambre et claqua la porte. Joyuki se leva et alla à sa rencontre :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- J'attends.  
- T'attends quoi ?  
Renji se leva d'un bond du lit et s'approcha de sa femme avec un air si effrayant qu'il aurait fait détaler toute la onzième division. Joyuki recula prudemment jusqu'à être acculée contre le mur, Renji coupant toutes échappatoires possibles en plaquant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête :  
- J'attends des aveux. Les tiens, ceux du capitaine Kuchiki, je m'en fous, mais je les veux ! Votre relation n'a jamais été claire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a récemment pris un tournant et ça m'inquiète figures-toi ! Bordel Jo ! En entrant dans ce putain de bureau j'ai compris que si t'étais bizarre ces derniers temps, c'était à cause de ton frère. Maintenant j'attends les détails, et je les veux tout de suite ! Je veux savoir, tu comprends ça ?!!

Joyuki trembla, incapable d'échapper à ces yeux bruns plantés dans les siens, semblant scruter son âme. Elle déglutit difficilement et se lança dans une flopée d'explications bancales. La détresse de Byakuya, le seul moyen d'y remédier, sa faiblesse face à son frère, sa culpabilité, elle expliqua tout au mieux qu'elle le put.  
Le teint halé de Renji laissa place à une lividité cadavérique. Le lieutenant s'écarta de sa femme et alla se poser sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague, choqué.  
- Renji, je…  
- Casse-toi.  
- Renji ?  
- Casse-toi. CASSE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !  
Il se releva si brutalement qu'il en renversa la table. Le meuble tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. Tête baissée, le lieutenant reprit :  
- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Jo, alors casse-toi vite ou je sens que je vais te tuer.  
Joyuki se refusa à cette idée et s'approcha de son mari :  
- Renji…  
- CASSE-TOI JE TE DIS ! BARRE-TOI ! VA T'EN ! RETOURNE CHEZ TON FRERE CHERI ! CASSE-TOI PUTAIN ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! CASSE-TOI !  
Complètement paniquée, Joyuki partit précipitamment. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Elle passa la nuit dans sa chambre à la deuxième division, totalement retournée. Et s'il la quittait ? Et s'il la… tuait, pour de vrai ? Et s'il ne lui pardonnait jamais ?  
- Renji… je peux pas vivre sans toi… Dit-elle en pleurant dans son oreiller.

Songeant son mari calmé, Joyuki retourna le voir le lendemain.  
- Je t'avais dit de te barrer. Soupira Renji en ne s'écartant pas de l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Renji je… je suis désolée vraiment. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là non plus et de toutes manières, c'est fini maintenant ! Byakuya a compris et…  
- Je m'en fous de ça. Ce qui me rend furieux c'est que tu m'aies tout caché, que t'aies tout fait derrière mon dos ! Bordel pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je suis trop con pour comprendre, pas assez noble pour que tu te fatigues à me parler c'est ça ?! Ou alors c'est juste que je ne suis pas assez bien comparé à ton ô combien parfait frère ?!  
- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… je n'arrivais pas à…  
- C'est trop facile de dire ça.  
Le lieutenant prit une profonde inspiration et prononça les mots tant redoutés :  
- Je ne veux plus qu'on vive ensemble, Jo. On ne divorcera pas à cause des enfants mais toi et moi, ça s'arrête là. Enfin je dis ça, mais si ça se trouve, ce ne sont même pas les miens, d'enfants…  
Le cœur de Joyuki sembla s'arrêter.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Mélancolie

Chapitre 26 : Mélancolie.

Assise près de sa fenêtre, les jambes étendues sur une deuxième chaise, Joyuki regardait un magnifique coucher de Soleil, seule. Caressant son ventre bombé d'un geste monotone, elle murmura :  
- Maman est désolée.  
Portant son regard bleuté sur ses futurs petits, elle ravala un sanglot et poursuivit :  
- Maman a vraiment tout foiré avec votre père… Vous êtes même pas nés mais vous commencez déjà à trinquer à cause de moi… Si j'avais… réagi autrement… votre père serait là… Vous êtes tombés sur la pire mère possible… Je suis désolée…

La Kuchiki sursauta quand un cliquetis de porte lui parvint. Elle ôta précipitamment ses pieds de la chaise, comme lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle allongeait ses jambes sur son bureau alors que cela lui était interdit.  
- Renji ? Appela-t-elle.  
Aucune réponse, la future mère se leva et se précipita dans la chambre :  
- Renji ! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de voir son mari de retour.  
Abarai, occupé à ranger quelques vêtements dans un sac, se releva et alla fermer la porte de la chambre, sans même poser les yeux sur sa femme.  
Il était toujours fâché.  
Joyuki rouvrit timidement la porte de quelques centimètres :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle.  
- Je viens reprendre mes fringues. Répondit Renji, acerbe.  
- Mais… c'est chez toi…  
- Je sais. Mais ça se fait pas de mettre une femme enceinte à la porte.  
Il tira la fermeture éclair du sac et se présenta à l'entrée de la pièce :  
- Laisse-moi passer. Ordonna-t-il, Joyuki faisant obstacle.  
La jeune femme hésita un instant. Elle aurait voulu tenter quelque chose. Une caresse, un baiser. Mais elle préféra ne pas énerver sa moitié et s'écarta du passage.  
- Où vas-tu aller ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Renji franchissait le seuil de la porte.  
- Ikkaku m'héberge. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de me reposer à cause de tes sautes d'humeur.  
Joyuki écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas donné la vraie raison de ce besoin d'hébergement, à savoir : leur rupture ? Peut-être parce qu'il espérait au fond autant qu'elle se réconcilier ? Ou alors voulait-il la préserver des médisances ? Dans les deux cas, la Kuchiki reprenait espoir. Renji ne la laissait pas totalement tomber, finalement.  
La jeune future mère nota alors que son homme était toujours là, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à partir, à quitter cette petite chambre où ils avaient partagé tellement de choses.  
- On va sûrement aller se pinter la gueule tous les soirs et se taper des nanas. Y'a de sacrées bombes dans les bars des fois ! Poursuivit Abarai.  
Joyuki frôla l'infarctus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui dire ça ? Renji n'était pas du genre à blesser les gens volontairement, même quand il avait une dent contre eux. Il essayait de la rendre jalouse, de la tester pour voir si elle tenait vraiment à lui ?  
- Tu vas me remplacer aussi vite ?! Alors… on est séparés et… et ça y est déjà tu…  
- Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme si on était encore un couple soudé et uni.  
- C'est pas parce que tu dors plus dans le même lit que moi que je t'oublie, Renji.  
- Bah moi c'est justement ce que je veux faire : t'oublier !  
La main de Joyuki se crispa sur sa poitrine, par reflex. On venait de la poignarder en plein cœur à l'instant, non ? La sensation de déchirure en elle était si forte que ça ne pouvait qu'être ça…  
- Si tu ne m'aimes plus, pourquoi t'es toujours sur le seuil comme si tu n'arrivais pas à partir ? Murmura Joyuki, les larmes aux yeux.  
Piqué au vif et démasqué, Abarai lui lança un regard assassin :  
- T'as raison, j'me barre.  
Il claqua la porte. Joyuki lui courut après :  
- Attends, Renji ! Je ne jouais pas la provocation !  
- Ah ouais ? Bah c'était drôlement bien imité !  
- Je voulais juste te faire réaliser que…  
- QUE QUOI, BORDEL ?  
Sa voix résonna dans les couloirs heureusement vides, désertés quelques instants plus tôt par ses occupants quand ils avaient senti le réiatsu meurtrier d'Abarai.  
- Que… que peut-être… tu voulais rester ? Tenta la future mère.  
Cette fois, Joyuki se transforma réellement en fontaine, et ce fut avec surprise qu'elle sentit deux lourdes mains se poser sur ses épaules :  
- Écoute… commença Renji, laisse-moi faire la gueule, okay ? Si j'ai pas dit à Ikkaku la vérité sur nous deux, c'est parce que je sais que sous ses airs de brute, il aime pas qu'on emmerde ses amis, et que j'ai aucune envie qu'il me rabatte les oreilles comme quoi tu es impardonnable pendant que je serais là-bas. Je veux pas de parti pris. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix, que personne n'essaye de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, que je puisse faire le point seul, sans être influencé. Tu comprends ça ?  
Joyuki tendit la nuque et frotta sa joue sur les jointures de ses doigts comme un chat :  
- Oui, je pense que j'arrive à comprendre… Mais tu peux pas me demander d'être neutre, j'ai forcément envie de te récupérer.  
- C'est pour ça que je pars, je te facilite la tâche.  
- C'est aussi pour ça que tu me parlais de rencontrer de nouvelles bombasses ? Pour que je pète une pile en disant « si c'est comme ça, qu'il aille se faire voir » ?  
- Ouais… mais ça a foiré on dirait…  
Joyuki fit deux pas en avant, approcha ses lèvres de celles du lieutenant :  
- S'il te plaît Jo… je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de neutralité… si vraiment tu m'aimes… recules… Souffla difficilement Abarai.  
A contre-cœur et après une longue hésitation, la future maman cessa de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et fit demi-tour, Renji s'éloignant dans la direction opposée.

***

- Joyuki, vous êtes sûre de vous alimenter correctement ? Demanda Unohana.  
Deux orbes voilés de tristesse se plantèrent sur le visage du capitaine :  
- Je pense, pourquoi ?  
- Et bien… votre mine est terne et vos joues sont amaigries mais étrangement, votre ventre fait le double de la taille qu'il devrait faire.  
- J'attends des jumeaux.  
- Je le sais bien. Mais même pour des jumeaux, un ventre de cette taille dépasse l'entendement… Il faudrait que je vous refasse un examen gynécologique dans les plus brefs délais, la poche de réiatsu dans le placenta doit avoir un problème, ou alors vos enfants sont anormalement gros et cela pourrait cacher une pathologie grave.  
La maman écarquilla les yeux :  
- Une pathologie grave ?! Vous êtes sérieuse là ?! Oh merde…  
- Calmez-vous, je m'alarme peut-être pour rien, mais mieux faut prévenir que guérir.  
- Vous pourrez vérifier ça quand ?  
Unohana soupira.  
- Malheureusement, les Shinigamis de la douzième division ont subis d'importantes pertes de matériel suite à une expérimentation ratée, et je leur avais envoyé mes machines d'échographie à réparer. Vous souvenez-vous ? Je n'avais déjà pas pu correctement vous montrer vos enfants suite à l'irruption de Kenpachi…  
- La chance s'acharne on dirait… Souffla Joyuki.  
Unohana fronça les sourcils :  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Joyuki ?  
- Rien, rien. Laisser tomber.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les lieux :  
- Renji ne vous a pas accompagnée ? Observa Unohana.  
- Travail. Murmura la Kuchiki en guise de réponse.  
Elle se leva de la table d'auscultation et commença à partir :  
- Ah, Joyuki-san, attendez j'aurais voulu vous faire une prise de sang.  
- Pas la peine, je vais bien. A la prochaine.  
En un shunpo, elle disparut.

***

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma vieille.  
Joyuki eut un sourire ironique devant le miroir. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait épousé - ou plutôt traîner jusqu'au marieur - Renji. Et où en était-elle ? Enceinte de cinq mois, bientôt six, esseulée dans la chambre vide jadis conjugale. Quelle ambiance…  
La Kuchiki préféra encore retourner au lit. De toute manière, Unohana lui avait dit de se ménager, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à aller travailler dans cet état, l'œil triste et la mort dans l'âme.  
Elle ramena le drap par-dessus sa tête et s'endormit.

- Jo ?

- Jo ?  
- Hm…  
- Jo, réveille-toi.  
La Kuchiki risqua un œil hors du périmètre du matelas.  
- Renji ?! S'étonna-t-elle, persuadée d'être victime d'une hallucination.  
- Unohana m'a appelé sur mon portable, ça fait une heure qu'elle essaye de te joindre pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle que de nouveaux appareils pour échographies sont arrivés. Elle voulait prendre rendez-vous avec toi au plus vite à cause de… à cause de ses inquiétudes quant à d'éventuelles pathologies chez les jumeaux…

Joyuki se mordit la lèvre. Oupsou.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?!  
- Bah… tu as dit que tu voulais être seul et…  
- Mais bordel pas quand il s'agit de la vie de mes gosses !  
Mais merde il était gonflé ! C'était lui qui avait lancé il n'y a pas si longtemps « si ça se trouve ce ne sont pas les miens d'enfants » après tout !  
- T'aurais décroché si tu avais vu mon nom s'afficher sur ton portable, honnêtement ?  
Renji fit la moue et grogna quelque chose.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la dernière fois, Unohana ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les petits ?  
- Ils sont anormalement gros et elle a peur que la poche de réiatsu ait un problème ou bien qu'une maladie soit survenue.  
- Et merde…  
- Comme tu dis…  
Un silence s'installa.  
- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais appeler Unohana pour prendre rendez-vous avec elle.  
- Ah. De rien. Tiens-moi au courant pour les gosses. Dit Renji en partant.  
- Ouais, je n'y manquerai pas.  
L'échange gêné se termina ici. Joyuki pianota sur le clavier de son portable. Unohana ne décrocha pas, probablement occupée à soigner un patient quelconque. La future maman soupira. Accumuler les ennuis commençait à lui peser lourd sur le cœur…

***

Ce fut une main sur sa hanche qui accueillit le sursaut du réveil de Joyuki. Apercevant la nuit fraîchement tombée par la fenêtre, la future mère bascula sur le dos.  
- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me rends visite en me filant une syncope. Sourit la Kuchiki.  
- Désolé. Fit Renji.  
- J'ai pas pu joindre Unohana tu sais, alors si c'était ça que tu voulais savoir…  
- Non, c'est pas pour ça.  
- Ah ?  
Abarai sembla hésiter un moment, puis se pencha et l'embrassa.  
- Euh. Fit Joyuki avec toute l'éloquence dont elle était capable.  
- Joyeux anniversaire.  
- Euh… Euuuh ça veut dire qu'on se remet ensemble ? Continua la noble avec un air enfantin.  
- Bah… Raaaah m'oblige pas à faire une déclaration t'sais bien que c'est pas mon truc. Grogna Renji d'un air faussement boudeur.  
- Pas grave ! Un autre bisou me suffira ! Déclara très justement Jo en sautant sur son mari.

***

Et le temps fit son office pour finir de rabibocher le couple. Les mois suivants se passèrent sans encombres, uniquement parsemés des crises hormonales de Jo.  
- Je te dis qu'ils invitent des potes ! S'écria la Kuchiki en regardant son ventre sous toutes les coutures dans la glace.  
- Jo, calme-toi, c'est dans ta tête tout ça… Murmura Renji depuis le lit où il espérait bien se rendormir.  
- Non ! C'est pas dans ma tête ! Regarde mon ventre, regarde-le bien ! Je te dis que tes fils invitent d'autres fœtus pour une fête clandestine parce qu'ils savent que là où ils sont je peux pas les surveiller et en avoir le cœur net ! Bande de petits délinquants !  
- Jo…  
- Vous croyez berner votre mère avant la naissance ? Nan mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! Y'a qu'à regarder la taille de ce ventre pour comprendre que c'est pas possible que vous soyez que deux ! Mais maintenant, la fête est finie ! Alors vous allez renvoyer vos copains d'où ils viennent et ranger tout ce bazar !  
- Jooo….  
- Non Renji, laisse-moi faire, il faut que je leur montre qui c'est qui commande ici !  
Abarai préféra replonger la tête dans son oreiller et lança d'une voix étouffée :  
- Fais comme tu le sens ma chérie…  
- Ah vous voyez, votre père m'approuve ! I have the power ! Ahahahahaha !

Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol fit relever la tête à Renji.  
- Hey, Jo ! Ca va pas ?! Demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme s'asseoir précipitamment.  
- Euh… oui… non… peut-être… je sais pas… j'ai le souffle coupé…  
- Du calme, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as un malaise ? T'as envie de vomir ? J'appelle Unohana ?  
- Oui, appelle-la, je crois que y'a un truc qui cloche…  
Renji se précipita dans la chambre et vola jusqu'au portable le plus proche, fouillant son répertoire d'une main tremblante.  
- Bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel. Souffla-t-il. Et Unohana qui n'avait même pas pu faire d'échographie à Jo, qu'est-ce qui se passe…  
- Renjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive. Ah, voilà le numéro !  
« Votre téléphone est déchargé. » Annonça très aimablement une voix robotique à l'autre bout du fil.  
- !  
- RENJIIIIIII ! Panique pas ! Je sais ce qui se passe, mais c'est la galère !  
- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?  
- Il y a que, tout bêtement, J'ACCOUCHE !  
- HEIN ?! Mais… sur la chaise ?!  
- Bien sûr, c'est la tradition dans ma famille… NON MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ?! J'AI PAS CHOISI ! J'AI DES -AAAAH- CONTRACTIONS LA !  
- Ok, tu bouges pas, j'envoie un Papillon de l'Enfer.  
- Maaaaaaaaagne tes fils sont en train de tenter une percée je le sens !  
- Ceci est un message pour Unohana Taicho. Commença Renji à l'insecte docilement posé sur son doigt.  
- Grouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiille ! Pitiééééé !  
- Euh… Jo a un problème !  
- JO ACCOUCHE TOUT SIMPLEMENT ! HELP !  
- Si vous pouviez…  
- ELLE SAIT QUOI FAIRE ! ENVOIE JUSTE CETTE SALOPERIE DE PAPILLON !  
Renji donna son envol à la petite bête et aida sa femme à marcher jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger.  
- Ca va aller ?  
- Nan ! Si jamais le papillon à pas le sens de l'orientation, je te jure que… oula… je vois flou… Continuez sans moi les gars je vais vous ralentir… Déclara la maman en tombant dans les pommes.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Grosse surprise

**Chapitre 27 : Grosse surprise.**

- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Trucidez-moi, pitié ! Faites-moi arakiri avec l'aiguille de la péridurale ! Cria Joyuki, les mains agrippées dans ses cheveux par la douleur.  
- Du calme, du calme, c'est bientôt fini. Hasarda Renji, complètement impuissant parmi les membres de la quatrième division qui se préparaient pour l'accouchement.  
- OH TOI TA GUEULE ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIIIIIIIS !  
- Vous en faites pas, elles disent tout ça. Lâcha laconiquement un aide-soignant qui en avait vu d'autres.  
- T'EN VEUX UNE AUSSI LE STAGIAIRE ?!!!!! Vas-y approche que je t'arrache les boyaux ! Allez viens te battre si t'es un homme ! Aha, tu fuis hein ?! Sale lâche ! Taffiole ! Menaça la future mère en plein travail en essayant de se redresser sur la table d'opération.  
- Joyuki, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Dit une douce voix.  
- Unohana Taichooo. Fit Jo, au bord des larmes de joie. Vous êtes venue m'anesthésier hein ? Pas vrai que vous allez me donner une dose de cheval pour plus que je souffre comme une dingue ?! Dites oui, pitié !  
- Non. Votre col de l'utérus est bien dégagé, cela va pouvoir être un accouchement par voie naturelle.  
- HEIN ?! MAIS VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS DIT MON UTERUS ?!!  
- Du calme, du calme. Allez Jo, pense qu'on va avoir des bébés ! Fit Renji, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.  
Joyuki lui mit une patate en plein dans l'œil pour seule réponse.  
- JE vais avoir des bébés ! C'est pas toi qui est allongé sur une table les jambes écartées devant une dizaine de personnes que je sache alors viens pas la ramener avec ton « on » ! C'est MOI qui souffre okay ?! Alors viens pas m'emmerder avec ta modeste contribution d'il y a neuf mois !  
- Appeler une infirmière pour l'arcade d'Abarai je vous prie. Dit Unohana à une de ses subordonnées.  
- Bah en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Envoyez-le sauter une infirmière comme ça dans neuf mois elle sera dans la même galère que moi : une grosse flaque de sang dans la cuisine et les jambes en l'air sur une table dure comme de la pierre ! Je lui souhaite bien du courage moi !  
- Nous pouvons commencer. Annonça Unohana, ignorant complètement les vociférations de sa patiente.

Le capitaine fit une nouvelle échographie à Joyuki tandis que trois de ses subordonnées s'affairaient pour donner naissance aux jumeaux.  
- C'est pas un peu tard pour l'échographie ? Hasarda la future maman.  
- Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de vous en faire une, je vais enfin comprendre pourquoi votre ventre est de taille si conséquente. Si vos enfants souffrent d'une maladie quelconque, il faut que je sache quelles mesures prendre pour quand ils seront nés.  
Joyuki renversa la tête en arrière et grinça des dents.  
- Poussez madame, on voit presque la tête !  
- Je pousse si je veux !  
- C'est bien cette salle pour l'arcade de monsieur Abarai ? Demanda une nouvelle infirmière en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Pas touche pétasse, il est à moi ! Cria Joyuki.  
- C'est bien ici, nous vous laissons vous en occuper. Répondit Unohana.  
Le capitaine reporta son attention sur l'écran noir parcouru de zones noires et blanches hétérogènes avant d'écarquiller les yeux :  
- Ca alors ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Joyuki en se tortillant pour essayer de voir l'écran.  
- Préparez de suite une couveuse, c'est une urgence ! Ordonna Unohana.  
- Mais ils sont pas prématurés ! Fit Joyuki.  
- Pas ceux que nous avons vus, mais le dernier, si !  
- Hein ?! Mais j'en attends que deux !  
Unohana tourna l'écran vers Joyuki :  
- Trois. Rectifia-t-elle.  
- Mais… Mais… Commença Renji en se levant et s'approchant.  
- … JE SAVAIS QU'ILS INVITAIENT DES POTES ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Hurla Joyuki à s'en faire péter les poumons.  
- Comment c'est possible ?! Reprit le lieutenant.  
- Ce n'est pas la poche de réiatsu qui prenait tant de place, c'était un autre fœtus qui n'a commencé à se développer qu'après les jumeaux que vous aviez vus lors de la première échographie.  
- Mais… pourquoi on l'a pas vu avant ?  
- La poche de réiatsu le comprimait contre la paroi du placenta et a empêché sa croissance durant un moment. Le problème est qu'il va naître avec vos deux jumeaux à terme sans avoir fini son propre développement.  
- Oh merde… Souffla Renji, plus inquiet que jamais.  
- Aaaaaaah. Grogna Joyuki dans un râle d'agonie.  
- Le premier arrive ! S'écria une des sages-femmes.  
- Pas trop tôt ! Fit la mère.  
- Le voilà ! Le voilà !  
- Son frère a intérêt à se magner aussi, sinon… Unohana Taicho, pour l'invité surprise, est-ce que ça… AH !  
- Et voilà ! Votre premier petit garçon est arrivé, madame Abarai !  
- Me faites pas chier alors qu'il en reste deux derrière ! Hey ! Où vous emmenez mon gosse ?! Je vous ai pas permis de le prendre ! Rendez-le-moi ! Cria Joyuki en voyant l'infirmière s'éloignant avec un petit bout de chou emmitouflé dans une serviette.  
- Le deuxième arrive ! Poussez madame, continuez, c'est bien !  
- J'en peux plus, suicidez-moi !  
La mère des triplés sentit qu'on lui épongeait le front et rouvrit un œil. Son mari lui sourit, visiblement sans rancune pour son arcade.  
- Et de deux ! Courage madame, c'est presque fini.

Quatre Shinigamis poussèrent la porte de la chambre, amenant avec eux une grande couveuse en plastique transparent. Ils placèrent l'engin près de la mère et ressortirent aussi sec.  
- Oh… il est vraiment petit… Dit une sage-femme, nettement moins enjouée que tout à l'heure.  
- Mais ça va aller hein ? Il va survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Renji.  
Un silence pesant fit office de réponse. Le lieutenant et Joyuki échangèrent un regard anxieux alors que l'on plaçait le troisième enfant dans la couveuse et l'emmenait en courant vers les soins intensifs.  
Joyuki tressaillit. Autant la naissance des deux premiers enfants avait été douloureuse, autant celle du troisième avait été indolore. Elle n'avait même rien senti du tout, aucune sensation, comme si elle n'avait pas mis au monde un nouvel enfant.  
Merde, il était si petit que ça ?  
- Oh mince… Lâcha Jo.  
- Voilà, c'est fini madame.  
Il y eut un blanc, le temps que les infirmières quittent les lieux et que les parents se remettent de leurs émotions.  
- Je suis papa ! Lança alors Renji.  
- J'suis dans l'coma ! Répondit Joyuki en s'évanouissant.

***

La Kuchiki fut transportée dans une chambre annexe, plus grande et plus proche de la salle des couveuses. Elle reprit conscience une heure après, Unohana expliquant à Renji que ce n'était qu'un évanouissement dû à la fatigue.  
- Ils t'ont dit de ne pas te lever. Batailla le mari en essayant de maintenir sa femme sur le lit d'hôpital.  
- C'est mort ! J'ai un de mes enfants qui est un grand prématuré et deux qu'on sait même pas ce qu'ils en ont fait ! Je refuse de rester là alors que… OH MON DIEU ! Si ça se trouve ils les ont refilés à Mayuri comme cobayes pour ses expériences !  
- Unohana Taicho ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Si ça se trouve, ils sont de mèche…  
- Bonne nouvelle ! Lança d'un air enjoué une infirmière en entrant. Vous pouvez voir vos petits ! Asseyez-vous, on vous les amène.

Joyuki se redressa dans son lit, Renji se posant sur le siège à côté d'elle. Une des sages-femmes entra, portant un petit paquet dans une serviette rose.  
- Et voilà votre cadet ! Il est a-do-rable, tout le service de la maternité s'est battu pour lui donner son premier bain !  
L'infirmière se posta près du lit de Joyuki et tendit le nouveau-né à sa mère. Celle-ci écarta les pans de la serviette pour mieux voir son visage. La maman fondit instantanément :  
- Oooooh ! Il est mignon comme un cœur ! Il tient déjà de sa mère ! Affirma-t-elle fièrement.  
- Ah, parce que les cheveux rouges il les tient de toi peut-être ? Lança Renji, penché sur son bébé.  
- Ils sont pas rouges ! Ils sont… plus pâles que les tiens !  
- A mi-chemin entre le rouge et le blanc. Sourit Abarai.  
- Ouais, un point partout donc. Mais il a mon teint ! Conclut Joyuki.  
- Ton teint ? Attends il a le teint de personne !  
- Mais si ! Toi t'as la peau bronzée et lui est aussi blanc que moi ! Je mène deux à un ! Mwahahaha !  
- Mais si ça se trouve il a mes yeux !  
- C'est ton seul moyen pour égaliser, mon vieux. Rit Joyuki.  
Le bambin se mit à remuer et gémir, ouvrant ses grands yeux. Leur couleur laissa cois ses parents.  
- Wah… Renji, t'as déjà vu un vert aussi magnifique toi ?  
- Non… Et pour le coup, il a les yeux de personne.  
- On a pas d'yeux verts dans la famille, ça doit venir de ton côté.  
Renji accusa le coup. « De son côté » ? Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il n'en savait rien.  
Abarai fut pris d'un léger malaise. Il n'avait jamais connu sa famille, et jusque là, ça ne l'avait jamais affecté, mais maintenant qu'il était devenu père, ça le tracassait. Que dira-t-il quand ses enfants demanderont comment s'appelle leur grand-mère ? Que dira-t-il quand ils demanderont à quoi ressemblait leur grand-père ? Que dira-t-il quand ils poseront des questions sur ses oncles ou ses tantes, s'il en avait jamais eu un jour ? Il n'était même pas fichu de dire à qui appartenaient ses deux émeraudes dont son fils avait hérité par son biais…  
- Renji, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Joyuki en voyant que le lieutenant avait les yeux dans le vague.  
Ledit lieutenant sursauta.  
- Si, ça va.  
Joyuki haussa un sourcil interrogatif et décida de ne pas l'assommer de questions. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle reporta donc son attention sur son cadet qui explorait la pièce des yeux tout en remuant ses bras et ses jambes.

Une deuxième infirmière finit par rentrer, l'air légèrement essoufflée :  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur Abarai, madame Abarai. Je ne peux vous apporter votre aîné que maintenant, il nous a causé quelques soucis.  
- Quelques soucis ? Mais il va bien ?! S'écria Joyuki.  
- Parfaitement bien. Mais il remuait tellement qu'on a dû s'y mettre à quatre pour réussir à le laver et à le changer !  
Joyuki et Renji échangèrent un regard portant un même message « lui, il va nous en faire baver ».  
- Tenez ! Lança l'infirmière en tendant le petit paquet emmitouflé dans une épaisse serviette à Renji.  
- Euh… moi ? Fit le lieutenant en reculant instinctivement.  
- Et bien oui, vous. Madame Abarai en a déjà un avec elle. Et puis, avec vos gros bras, vous n'aurez aucun mal à l'empêcher de tomber en remuant.  
- Mais euh non justement ! Je vais le faire tomber moi ! J'y connais rien !  
- Allons, allons, tendez vos bras, vous allez voir.  
- Mais non mais…  
- Collez-lui dans les bras, il sera bien obligé de le prendre comme ça. Lança Joyuki.  
- Mais t'es tarée ! Je sais pas y faire moi avec les gosses ! Je vais lui casser quelque chose, je faisais pas partie de la onzième pour rien ! - Collez-lui dans les bras. Répéta Joyuki en regardant l'infirmière d'un air de dire « ne lui donne pas et je te scalpe. »  
Dans un haussement d'épaule, la sage-femme posa le bébé contre le torse de Renji et fit mine de le lâcher. Abarai précipita ses bras en dessous du petit pour le récupérer. La sage-femme s'éloigna avec un regard complice pour la maman.  
- Bah tu vois que tu ne lui fais pas mal. Sourit Joyuki en regardant Renji, pris au dépourvu et pratiquement paralysé.  
- Il arrête pas de remuer. Se plaignit le mari en ne cessant de changer ses bras de position pour s'adapter à la gestuelle de son bébé.

Joyuki se pencha au-dessus de son aîné pour en voir les traits.  
- A lui, c'est sûr, il a tes cheveux ! Déclara-t-elle en avisant l'imposante tignasse rouge vif.  
- Mais tes yeux. Précisa Renji en essayant de dégager le bout de shihakusho sur lequel son fils tirait.

***

- Et bah, il en a de l'énergie celui-là. Observa Joyuki, les yeux écarquillés par la vue de son aîné en train de tirer vigoureusement sur une mèche de cheveux de son père.  
- Tu veux pas qu'on échange ? Grogna Renji.  
- Non, il est bien le cadet là. Dit Joyuki en désignant le bambin qui tétait bien sagement.  
- Et tu veux pas allaiter l'aîné là ? Juste le temps que AIE ! Lâche les cheveux de papa !  
- Il a déjà mangé, l'aîné…  
- Lâche les cheveux de papa j'ai dit !  
- C'est bien ton fils lui… Il a hérité de ton côté « onzième division ».  
- Oui bon ça va hein !  
Le cadet arrêta là son repas, lâchant un petit rot de contentement.  
- A la tienne, mon grand. Fit la maman.  
- Il me tire les cheveuuuuuuuuuuuux.

Le round père-fils prit fin quand on toqua à la porte :  
- Entrez ! Invita Joyuki.  
Rukia passa la tête par l'entrebâillement :  
- Hey, Rukia ! Viens, entre ! Dit Renji en esquivant les petites mains qui cherchaient à agripper ses cheveux une nouvelle fois.  
- Hanatarou vous a vu passer dans les couloirs ce matin alors il nous a appelés pour nous dire que Joyuki accouchait.  
- « Nous » ?  
Un rouquin dégagea alors la petite brune d'un magistral coup de pied aux fesses :  
- HEEEEEEEEY RENJIIIIIIIIII ! Alors ils sont où tes morveux qu'on se marre un peu à te voir jouer les paternels ?  
- Gueule pas comme ça, crétin !  
- Woaaaaaaa ils ont des tiffs rouges ! Trop fort ! T'as transmis tes tatouages avec ? Sûr qu'avec ça tu peux pas les renier !  
- Mais tu vas la mettre en veilleuse oui ?!


	28. Chapitre 28 : Intrusion

**Chapitre 28 : Intrusion.**

- Hé, Renji, tu veux un peu de lait dans ton café ? Rit Joyuki en saisissant un de ses seins, prête à apporter une modeste contribution mammaire à la boisson de son mari.  
Oui, la jeune maman était en pleine forme. Quant au papa, il avait fini par se mettre définitivement au café, histoire de tenir le coup avec trois enfants et une femme à peine plus mature.  
- Franchement Jo ! Gronda Renji en posant sa tasse et essayant de comprendre, bon sang, dans quel sens se mettait cette fichue couche. Si au moins le petit arrêtait de bouger.  
- Quoi « franchement Jo » ? Je suis une vache laitière, je me conduis comme telle, c'est tout.  
Renji roula des yeux, l'air agacé. Si jamais il trouvait le membre de la quatrième division qui avait laissé échapper cette expression près des oreilles de sa chère et tendre…  
- T'es pas d'accord, toi, que maman c'est une vache à lait ? Demanda Jo à son cadet devant l'absence totale de réaction de sa moitié.  
Le bébé sembla réagir et ouvrit vaguement une émeraude avant de se rendormir, l'air de dire que sa mère pouvait tout aussi bien lui demander son avis sur la situation géopolitique du soixante-dix-huitième district qu'il serait tout aussi passionné.  
- Ah non merdeuh ! Beugla Renji.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?  
- Il m'a encore pissé dessus !  
- Bravo mon fils ! Lança Joyuki.  
L'aîné rit et s'applaudit. On frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez ! Invita Jo.  
- Bonjour Joyuki, Renji. Salua Unohana.  
- Bonjour. Répondirent en chœur les amoureux.  
- Abarai Fukutaicho, vous voulez un coup de main ? Se proposa aimablement le capitaine en voyant l'uniforme tâché du lieutenant et l'aîné qui déchirait toutes les couches près de lui une à une.  
- C'est pas de refus. Je vais me changer.  
Unohana prit le relais auprès du petit, le changea et l'habilla.  
- Bon sang, quelle énergie il a. Constata joyeusement le capitaine en attrapant la jambe de l'aîné qui s'enfuyait en rampant sur la table à langer.  
- A croire qu'il a piqué toute celle de l'autre. Fit Joyuki en désignant le cadet qui roupillait dans ses bras.  
- Disons qu'à eux deux ils font une moyenne.  
Unohana garda l'aîné dans ses bras, essayant de l'intéresser à un hochet dont il ne se saisit que pour le balancer en direction de la porte. Manque de chance, Renji revenait justement à ce moment là et se le prit en pleine poire.  
- Ce gosse ne m'aime pas ! Clama-t-il.  
- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Abarai Fukutaicho, il est juste trop petit pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait.  
Le bébé lui fit un sourire colgate et s'applaudit une nouvelle fois. Son père alla bouder près de sa femme toujours alitée.

- C'est étonnant que ce petit ait déjà le reflex du sourire et du rire.  
- Unohana Taicho… vous n'êtes pas venue uniquement pour changer les couches, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le doux sourire du capitaine s'effaça progressivement. Elle hocha la tête et confia l'aîné des Abarai à son père, soudainement sérieuse.  
- Comment va le petit dernier ? Hasarda Joyuki.  
- Actuellement, votre bébé est toujours sous aide respiratoire. Il nous a causé quelques frayeurs cette nuit, pour tout vous dire. Vous pourrez le voir d'ici demain j'espère, quand il sera assez costaud pour sortir de la couveuse.  
Les deux parents lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Unohana sourit en récupérant les biberons que Joyuki avait rempli grâce au tire-lait.

- Et vous leur avez trouvé des noms aux boules de cheveux ?  
Renji roula des yeux, sincèrement énervé :  
- Ça te gênerait de parler de mes gosses autrement, crétin orange ?

- Nan bah désolé mais c'est des boules de poils tes gosses. On dirait presque des peluches.

- Ichigo, t'arrête tout de suite les surnoms à la con où je te défonce !  
- Mais c'est mignon les peluches ! Protesta le roux.

- C'est le côté poilu qui me plaît pas.  
- Ouais bah dis ce que tu veux mais ils sont quand même loin d'avoir l'imberbité crânienne d'Ikkaku !  
- Imberbité crânienne....  
- Bah ça veut dire qu'il est chauve quoi.  
- Merci j'avais compris, je me demande juste où tu vas pêcher autant de conneries...  
- ET JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUVE ! J'AI LE CRANE RASE !  
- Ikkaku ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'étage de la maternité ? S'étonna Renji.  
- Bah à ton avis Ducon ?  
- Euh... T'as senti le réiatsu d'Ichigo et t'es venu le défier en combat ? Proposa le vice-capitaine, plein d'espoir.  
- HEY ! S'indigna le rouquin qui craignait que le chauve ne trouve l'idée excellente.  
- Nan j'suis pas là pour ça. Par contre, Zaraki Taicho vient par là et lui il est vraiment là pour t'en mettre sur la gueule, Ichigo.  
- MAIS MEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! S'époumona la fraise nationale en s'enfuyant par la fenêtre, suivi de près par un courant d'air au rire psychopathe qui s'avéra être Kenpachi.  
- J'étais venu voir tes gosses, crétin tatoué. Il paraît que t'as un vrai monstre dans le lot ! Je veux voir le spécimen ! Bah quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est les sages-femmes dans le couloir qui ont vendu la mèche. Annonça Ikkaku après un petit silence en hommage à Ichigo dont l'espérance de vie devait s'être cruellement raccourcie.

- MON FILS UN MONSTRE ?! REPETE ENFOIRE ! Beugla Joyuki, demeurée miraculeusement calme.  
- Il est là, le monstre. Contredit Renji en pointant l'aîné du doigt.  
Ikkaku s'approcha du berceau désigné et observa le petit être occupé à mâchouiller le bord de sa couverture.  
- Il a pas l'air très dangereux... Commenta Madarame, déçu.  
- Il a deux jours en même temps. Lâcha Joyuki.

- Ouais bah même ! Je pensais trouver un bonhomme un peu plus...  
Il fut interrompu par ledit bonhomme qui venait de lui régurgiter son biberon en pleine figure.  
- Tu disais ? Sourit Renji en tendant une serviette à son ancien entraîneur.  
Ikkaku s'essuya rageusement, puis éclate du rire doux, discret et distingué si propre à la onzième division.  
- Voilà ! C'est ce genre de gosse que je voulais trouver ! Ton fils a un avenir tout tracé dans notre division, Renji ! Félicitations !  
- Euuuh oui merci...  
- Mon bébé, mon tout petit bout de chou à la onzième ? Jamais ! Cria Joyuki.  
- Au fait Ikkaku, comment t'as su qu'ils étaient nés ? Et comment Ichigo a su lui aussi ?! On a même pas encore pu alerter tout le monde par téléphone !  
- Hanatarô a prévenu Ichigo et Rukia, t'as oublié ? Rappela Jo.  
- Et l'oursin roux nous a croisé avec le capitaine Zaraki sur le chemin, alors il nous a appris la nouvelle.

Joyuki baissa les yeux sur son cadet, se demandant intérieurement si Rukia avait averti Byakuya quant à la naissance de ses neveux. La Kuchiki sortit de ses rêveries quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle songea un instant que son illustre frère allait faire son apparition, mais ce fut un Ichigo au bord de la déshydratation qui s'écroula sur le sol.  
- T'as semé Zaraki ? Lui demanda le vice-capitaine, nullement troublé par l'état comateux de son ami.  
- Pas pour longtemps. Mais tu m'as pas répondu pour les gosses, vous avez des prénoms ou pas ? Articula péniblement le Shinigami remplaçant.  
- T'es revenu juste pour ça ? Fit Jo, incrédule.  
- Je savais pas où m'enfuir, alors tant qu'à faire....  
- Le grand aux yeux bleus c'est Kimo, et l'autre Yumi. On a pas encore de prénom pour le troisième, vu qu'il était pas prévu. Annonça fièrement le tatoué de service.  
- … 'sont nases vos prénoms.  
- Répète ça et c'est pas Zaraki qui te collera au train mais moi ! Menaça Renji.  
- ICHIGO ! REVIENS ICI ! Gronda une voix reconnaissable entre mille.  
Le sus-nommé hurla à la mort et repassa par la fenêtre, toujours suivi de très près.  
- Yumichika n'est pas avec toi, au fait ? S'étonna le vice-capitaine en se tournant vers Ikkaku.  
- Il a dit qu'il voulait pas les voir tout de suite parce qu'il paraît que les morpions juste après la naissance, c'est trop moche.  
- Ah parce qu'il se croit beau l'emplumé de service ?! S'indigna Joyuki.  
- Jo, reste calme.  
- Je fais c'que j'veux ! Et si je veux lui fumer sa gueule parce qu'il dit du mal des mes adorables morveux, bah je le fais et puis c'est tout ! Nan mais oh.  
Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent profondément.  
- Bah quoi ? Oui j'ai plus de neurone et alors ? Je suis devenue folle moi au milieu des « poussez madame, POUSSEZ ! »

***

Joyuki composa le numéro d'un air beaucoup moins assuré qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle s'apprêta à lancer l'appel, le pouce tremblant au-dessus de la touche quand la voix grave de Renji l'interpella :  
- Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
Elle porta ses yeux bleus emplis d'une gratitude sincère sur son mari et lui tendit le portable. Renji valida le numéro sans hésiter, porta le combiné à son oreille.  
- Allô ?  
La voix polaire avait répondu.  
- Euh... Bonjour capitaine ce euh.... c'est moi.  
Il marqua une longue pause.  
- Que me voulais-tu ? Incita Byakuya.  
- Bah.... c'était pour vous dire que.... voilà quoi...  
Joyuki roula des yeux sous l'éloquence de son conjoint.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir. Lâcha le noble.  
Ce fut Yumi qui vola au secours de ses parents d'une manière pour le moins inattendue et personnelle. Il se mit à pleurer, assez fort pour que ses jérémiades parviennent aux nobles oreilles de Byakuya. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Kuchiki pour comprendre la situation.  
- Je vois. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
Il raccrocha, laissant presque le téléphone lui échapper des mains.  
- Allô ? Capitaine ? Lança Renji dans le vide.  
Il referma le clapet du portable :  
- Il a raccroché.  
Le deuxième siège sembla hésiter, puis se leva dans un froncement de sourcils.  
- Où tu vas ? Demanda Joyuki.  
- J'ai un truc à faire.

Byakuya quitta son bureau, fit glisser le panneau de sa chambre pour faire rentrer l'air. Alors ca y était, la famille Abarai était définitivement fondée. Il s'agrippa au bord d'un meuble, se sentant mal à l'aise. Joyuki pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, il se sentait toujours aussi esseulé, avait toujours cette sensation d'avoir perdu sa sœur, de l'avoir cédée à un autre. Il avait perdu son dernier repère. Le Kuchiki replongeait dans sa mélancolie quand un domestique l'apostropha, le ramenant à la réalité.  
- Kuchiki-sama, votre vice-capitaine est là, il souhaite vous voir.  
Surpris par l'initiative de Renji, Byakuya ne le renvoya pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le poing du roux fila à vitesse grand V en direction de sa mâchoire. Le choc des phalanges de Renji contre son os lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il percuta le mur à côté de lui. Quand le noble releva la tête, le lieutenant démontait consciencieusement les gardes venus en rescousse à leur maître. La tâche accomplie, le vice-capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers son supérieur. Byakuya posa la main sur Senbonzakura en signe de dissuasion, mais Renji ne ré-attaqua pas, se contentant de montrer son poing en déclarant :  
- Ça, c'est pour avoir failli foutre en l'air mon mariage.  
Très loin de laisser passer la chose, Byakuya allait répondre quand Renji poursuivit :  
- Non ! Bouclez-la et écoutez pour une fois ! Pendant un moment, je vous ai pris pour un vrai tordu d'avoir foutu Joyuki dans la merde comme vous l'avez fait alors que vous prétendiez tenir à elle ! Et finalement j'ai réussi à comprendre ce que vous ressentiez... parce que j'ai vécu la même chose. En cogitant à ce que m'a raconté Jo sur vous, je me suis souvenu que j'avais le même mal-être quand vous avez adopté Rukia dans la famille Kuchiki. Moi aussi je me suis senti abandonné, seul au monde, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vous ai moisi la vie ! Pourquoi vous pensez que vous pouvez pas être heureux avec Jo si je suis là ?! Pourquoi vous pouvez pas envisager que la vie avec Joyuki et vos neveux, ça peut être cool ?! On sera juste plus nombreux que prévu dans votre vision de la vie parfaite avec Jo, mais est-ce vraiment une perspective si insurmontable pour préférer foutre nos vies en l'air ?! Joyuki aurait pu stresser et faire une grossesse nerveuse. On aurait pu divorcer. Mais tout ça vous vous en foutiez ! Tout ce qui comptait c'était que vous l'ayez rien que pour vous ! En admettant que je sois écarté, vous auriez fait quoi des gosses une fois nés, hein ? Vous les auriez noyés comme des chatons des fois qu'ils viennent vous gêner vous et Jo ?! Ni moi ni mes gosses ne vous empêcheront de voir Joyuki, vous pigez ça ?! Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur ! Alors... je suis désolé si vous sentez plus votre mâchoire pendant les deux jours à venir, mais au moins cette fois, c'est clair !

Devant tant d'aplomb, le capitaine ne trouva rien à dire. Les arguments de Renji frappèrent peu à peu son esprit, le marquèrent. Et si c'était possible ?

***

C'était le grand jour pour les Abarai. Ils allaient pouvoir ramener leurs petits chez eux. Les trois, dont un qu'on allait leur amener prestement.

- C'est moi qui le prend dans mes bras ! Clama Joyuki.  
- C'est toujours toi qui les prend en première !  
- Normal, j'suis la môman.  
- Bah moi je suis le père ! C'est aussi important !  
- Hey ! Qui c'est qui les a mis au monde ?!  
- Bah.... nous deux sans un sens.  
- Que dalle ! Ils sont sortis de mon ventre à moi ! Priorité maternelle absolue !

- C'est pas juste...  
- Peut-être, mais ça m'arrange.  
Unohana entra, portant un petit bout emmailloté dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers Joyuki, souriante.  
- Votre bébé a finalement mieux récupérer que prévu. Il est en pleine forme. Félicitations.  
- A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! Réclama Joyuki en tendant les bras comme un gosse qui voudrait qu'on lui offre un jouet.  
Le capitaine rit de cette réaction et cala doucement le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère.  
- Oh. S'étonna Joyuki en écartant les pans de la serviette qui cachait son visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Renji en s'approchant.  
- Il ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres.  
Le vice-capitaine distingua bientôt une touffe de cheveux noirs surmontant un petit crâne blanc comme neige. Deux grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent à demi, se plantant directement dans les orbes bruns de son père. Renji en sursauta. Ce petit avait un regard plus que pénétrant. A vrai dire, il semblait comprendre... comprendre qui il était, comprendre qui était Renji, comprendre à qui il ressemblait....

Percevant le malaise, Unohana s'éclipsa, laissant le couple seul avec le nouveau membre de la famille. Joyuki, à qui la ressemblance du petit dernier n'avait pas échappée, leva timidement les yeux sur son mari.  
- Il ressembla à ton frère. Lâcha sèchement Renji.  
Encore une fois. Encore une fois Byakuya avait trouvé le moyen de se mettre entre eux. Entre lui et Jo. Que lui restait-il de privé avec Joyuki s'il arrivait même à s'immiscer parmi leurs enfants ? C'était trop bête, dire qu'il venait de mettre les choses au point avec son capitaine. Dire que ledit capitaine n'avait pas bronché d'un iota. Était-ce parce qu'il avait deviné qu'il avait encore une carte à jouer en la personne de leur benjamin ? Était-ce parce que la ressemblance avec son neveu était de son forfait ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible, cet enfant ne pouvait être que le sien.  
- Tu sais... Byakuya et moi avons le même patrimoine génétique. Tenta Joyuki.  
- Il a ses yeux. Continua Renji.  
- Il a _mes_ yeux. Byakuya et moi avons les mêmes, ceux de notre mère.  
- Il a les mêmes cheveux.  
- Des cheveux noirs, c'est plutôt courant. Il me ressemble Renji. Il me ressemble à moi. Ne juge pas ce petit juste parce qu'il tient un peu de l'oncle. Byakuya et moi sommes de la même famille, c'était à prévoir.  
Renji observa en silence les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. Il se comportait même comme son oncle. Ce regard si transcendent, si froid, il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé que chez une seule personne. Mais peut-être délirait-il ? Après tout, comment un enfant pourrait-il avoir un regard hautain ? Le vice-capitaine se massa les tempes, fatigué. Au même moment, le petit dernier se mit à crier de faim. Renji releva la tête et sourit.  
- Voilà. Ça c'est déjà un comportement de bébé un peu plus normal. Songea-t-il.

***

Joyuki et Renji se réveillèrent pour la quatrième fois de la nuit.  
- Jo, rassure-moi... Ça pleure pas toutes les nuits comme ça, si ?!!!  
- Si. Et on en a pour un bout de temps encore.  
Le tatoué soupira et se tourna vers sa femme, prêt à lui demander si elle voulait bien avoir l'extrême obligeance et amabilité de se charger du pleureur. Manque de chance, Joyuki était déjà passée en mode « yeux de cocker » et il ne put que céder.  
- Okay, j'y vais... Soupira-t-il.  
Joyuki se retint de crier victoire. A la place, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Renji qui cria.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, amour de ma vie ? Minauda-t-elle, persuadée que son cher et tendre avait pris peur face au contenu d'une couche.  
- Je viens d'ouvrir la couche du petit dernier ! Répondit le vice-capitaine.  
- Bingo. Songea Jo.  
- C'est une fille !  
- HEIN ?!


	29. Chapitre 29 : Equilibre

**Chapitre 29 : Équilibre.  
**

_Famille Abarai, quelques années plus tard...  
_

- MAMAN !!!!!  
Joyuki frisa dangereusement la syncope et sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Des pas martelèrent le plancher jusqu'à la salle de bain où la mère de famille coiffait sa chevelure devenue longue et une personne fit son entrée en fracassant la porte.  
- Maman ! Dis à Kimo de me rendre mon livre où je l'émascule !  
- Ça veut dire quoi « émascule » ? demanda la lointaine voix de l'aîné à son jumeau.  
- Ça veut dire qu'elle va te priver de ce qui fait actuellement de toi un homme, répondit Yumi de sa voix tendre.  
- Ukki, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ce genre de menaces... soupira Joyuki.  
- Je le menace si je veux ! Il m'a piqué mon livre !  
- Je te l'ai emprunté, nuance ! se défendit le plus âgé en arrivant dans la salle de bain à son tour, histoire d'organiser sa défense.  
- Ouais bah tu me l'as emprunté alors que j'étais en train de le lire !  
- Nanananana.  
- Mamaaaaaan ! Dis quelque chose !  
- Quelque chose ! répondit la matriarche, un gros sourire aux lèvres.  
Les épaules de la plus jeune des Abarai s'affaissèrent de consternation. Forcément, si la matrone s'y mettait... Et son crétin de frère qui se marrait comme une baleine !  
- J'en ai marre de lui, Maman ! hurla Ukki en donnant un coup de coude dans le plexus de Kimo, histoire de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.  
- Ukki, tu le sais que ton frère est con, alors pourquoi tu continues de faire attention à lui ? lâcha laconiquement Joyuki en relevant ses cheveux de ses mains pour essayer une nouvelle coiffure.  
- Hey ! Protesta Kimo.  
- Vu sous cet angle... Fit Ukki.  
- Et toi Kimo, tu le sais que ta sœur est hystérique, alors pourquoi tu continues à la titiller ?  
- J'SUIS PAS HYSTERIQUE !!!!  
- Nan, la preuve ! rit Kimo.  
Joyuki soupira :  
- Prenez un peu de la graine de Yumi vous deux. Il est sage, LUI.  
- Pfff... le poète en herbe... lâcha Kimo, un peu jaloux du talent de son frère.  
Car Yumi était incontestablement un artiste, quels que soient les domaines. Écriture, peinture, musique, il excellait dans tout et s'épanouissait pleinement à travers les arts. Il était calme, intelligent, et incroyablement cultivé sur tout ce qui touchait à la littérature, les poèmes, et mêmes les films, que sa mère lui avait fait découvrir sur Terre. Tout le contraire de son frère qui n'ouvrait jamais un bouquin et à qui la onzième division faisait les yeux doux à l'approche de la période de recrutement...  
- Famille de têtes à claques ! lâcha Ukki en partant.  
- J'ai rien fait moi... gémit Yumi.  
- Où tu vas, ma puce ? demanda Joyuki.  
- Chez oncle Byakuya ! Lui au moins, il me comprend !  
Et elle claqua la porte. Sa mère soupira. Ukki avait indéniablement hérité de son côté soupe au lait et franc, mais elle tenait tout le reste de son oncle avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux hanches, yeux bleus et finesse des traits, Byakuya ne pouvait pas la renier. Au niveau du tempérament, elle était du même sérieux que le Kuchiki, du moins quand son frère n'était pas dans le coin... Elle était béate d'admiration depuis sa plus tendre enfance devant l'illustre capitaine, et le courant passait très bien entre eux. Byakuya lui prêtait sans cesse ses livres qu'elle dévorait littéralement, et cela entraînait fort souvent de longs débats philosophiques entre eux. Il n'était même plus rare qu'Ukki passe la nuit au manoir pour continuer de discuter avec son oncle plutôt que de rentrer supporter son andouille d'aîné. Étonnamment, elle était aussi très proche de son père, depuis son plus jeune âge également. Dès qu'il y avait un pansement à mettre ou un bisou à faire, c'était pour Papa. Papa était grand beau et fort, mais pas autant que Tonton, fallait quand même pas pousser. Tonton, c'était LE meilleur !

Ukki soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant la maison Kuchiki. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, profitant du calme environnant et de la beauté du jardin au coucher du soleil. Bon sang, ce que c'était tranquille ici... Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre là toute l'année, hein ?  
- Oncle Byakuya ? Appela-t-elle en arrivant devant le bureau du sus-nommé.  
On lui ouvrit bientôt.  
- Ah, c'est toi, Ukki.  
- Je te dérange pas au moins ?  
- Aucunement. Entre.  
Byakuya adorait sa nièce. Quand il l'avait vue à la naissance, il avait été soulagé de constater la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre eux. Ça lui avait donné la sensation d'être toujours là, au creux de la famille Abarai, même si ce n'était pas lui en personne, il y avait comme sa marque, et jamais on ne pourrait l'oublier. Outre cela, Ukki était une enfant calme et silencieuse comme il les aimait. Rien à voir avec l'insupportable Yachiru, seul modèle de mioche qu'il avait eu jusque là. Plus surprenant, il s'entendait aussi bien avec Yumi. Très posé, son sens artistique plus qu'éveillé intéressait beaucoup son oncle. De combien de toiles avaient-ils parlé tous les deux ? Non, celui avec lequel le Kuchiki avait beaucoup de mal était Kimo. Bruyant, maladroit, et franchement pas vif. Son neveu ne repartait jamais de sa demeure sans avoir cassé quelque chose, et le Kuchiki avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas craquer. Heureusement que les deux cadets n'étaient pas comme lui...  
- Kimo est un vrai crétin, se plaignit Ukki en s'affalant sur un canapé.  
- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, lâcha Byakuya.

La benjamine rit.  
- Quelles misères t'a-t-il encore causées ?  
- Il m'a piqué le livre que tu m'as prêté ! Maman est même pas intervenue.... J'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse que Kimo m'embête !  
- Ta mère est ainsi, tu n'y peux rien.  
- Je sais... Mais zut ! J'aurai bien voulu continuer de lire moi ! Toute façon, y'a qu'ici que je suis tranquille... J'aimerai vivre avec toi, Papa et Yumi ici toute l'année ! Et p'tet Maman, si elle est sage...  
Byakuya roula des yeux :  
- A ta naissance, j'aurais parié que tu aurais bien du mal à couper le cordon avec ta mère.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien... J'ai toujours songé que les relations mère/filles étaient les plus profondes... Mais au final, tu es bien plus attachée à ton père.  
- C'est normal, Papa est génial ! Presque autant que toi !  
Elle soupira, s'allongea complètement sur le canapé :  
- Je peux rester ici ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi.  
- Merci !  
- Je vais faire préparer ta chambre.  
- T'es le meilleur, oncle Byakuya !  
Le noble sourit discrètement en quittant la pièce.

Certes, tout n'avait pas été rose jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. La famille avait essuyé plus d'une dispute, plus d'une épreuve. Yumi avait failli mourir à ses six ans, d'une maladie rare et était encore fragile de santé. Kimo s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un massacre entre Hollow et Shinigamis et avait frôlé la mort. Mais tous étaient passés outre cela, et chaque épreuve n'avait fait que les rapprocher davantage. Il y a quelques années, une femme avait même débarqué en faisant passer son enfant roux pour celui de Renji. Après plusieurs semaines houleuses, il avait été prouvé que la femme n'était pas psychologiquement stable et que le fils avait autant de lien avec Renji que Joyuki avec Ichimaru.

Byakuya pénétra en son salon. Dire que maintenant, ils en étaient tous là. Ukki passait les trois quart de son temps avec lui. Yumi était un neveu agréable et Kimo... restait lui-même... Le Gotei Treize avait triomphé d'Aizen, et les petits s'épanouissaient...  
Le visage du noble s'assombrit quelques secondes. La seule ombre à son tableau paradisiaque était sûrement le fait que ce.... ce.... cette andouille nationale de Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo pour les intimes, ait réussi à lui arracher la main de sa sœur adoptive, également connue sous le nom de Rukia. Même après dix années de mariage, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'on pouvait trouver de plaisant chez un.... un.... chez un énergumène pareil !  
Kuchiki s'exhorta au calme. Ichigo avait le don de l'énerver à son simple souvenir.... Foutu beau-frère. Et en plus, ce saligaud n'en ratait pas une pour l'appeler à tous les coins de rue par « beau-frère Byakuya » Beau-frère Byakuya... C'était d'un grotesque... Heureusement que le rouquin lui avait donné deux adorables neveux et nièces, c'était déjà ça...

Il franchit le pont, regardant de loin Ukki lire en se dirigeant machinalement vers sa chambre. Ce que Renji lui avait dit quelques années auparavant revint en sa mémoire. Le tatoué avait vu juste. Il pouvait être heureux, même si Joyuki avait fondé sa famille, même si Rukia avait épousé un imbécile de première catégorie.  
Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Byakuya était heureux. Et il était visiblement destiné à l'être pendant encore longtemps, auprès de cette famille qui s'agrandissait, et de cette mère de famille qui, malgré les années, continuait de l'appeler « Onii-chan ».

FIN.


End file.
